A Fighting Chance
by Lost Kiwi
Summary: A continuation of Ronon and Sara's story from my previous fic,To Run or To Hide. Romance, action, angst and a bit of smut for good measure.  Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the sequel to my previous fic, To Run or to Hide. It continues the story of Ronon and Sara and is set about a year after the epilogue of TROTH. Despite being set on Sara's home world of Tarus, Atlantis and the people there will feature in the story line a little later on. M rated for explicit sexual content. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!

**Sara POV**

Natara let out a squeal of delight as I pushed her high on the wooden swing. At two months past her second birthday she was a bundle of energy that never seemed content to sit still. I watched her kick her feet and wriggle in excitement and realized that my attempts to tire her out before her afternoon nap were probably in vain.

"Higher, mommy," she cried as the momentum of the swing carried her back to me.

I gave her another gentle push and smiled as her long, dark curls caught the wind and fanned out behind her. She was wearing her new dress, made of white cotton with a pretty green floral print that matched the color of her eyes – the same eyes that she shared with her father. Upon her feet the outfit was completed by her much loved white leather sandals. I pushed her back and forth for a moment longer and then paused as Troy – right hand man to my brother, Erik, as well as our younger cousin – entered the park and cut across the grass on his way towards the gymnasium. He saw Natara and I and waved to us both as he changed direction and came over.

"Hey there you two," he said as he got closer. At 6ft 2" with fair skin, long blond hair and a toned physique, he was the image of Erik, so much so that the two of them were often mistaken for brothers. He appeared to be out of breath, and I watched as he suddenly turned away and raised his hand to his mouth as a series of coughs racked his body.

I frowned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Sorry," he apologized as he cleared his throat. "My asthma seems to have taken a turn for the worse lately."

I looked at him in concern. Troy had suffered with asthma ever since we were young but I had never known it to affect him this badly. "Have you had it checked out?" I asked him.

He nodded, and ran his hand through his long blond hair in a gesture that was reminiscent of Erik. "Yeah…doesn't seem to be a lot they can do about it though," he glanced towards the gymnasium. "Actually, I was just on my way to find Ronon," he paused to catch his breath, "I have a message from Atlantis to pass on to him. Is there any chance I could leave it with you to give to him?"

"Sure," I replied. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Colonel Sheppard told me to advise him that there's been a delivery from Earth."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's it? He didn't say what the delivery was?" I gave Natara another gentle nudge on the swing.

"No. That's all I got," he gave me a shrug. "I'm not even sure how urgent the message is. I thought it best to pass on directly though, just incase." He took a deep breath and I heard the wheeze in his lungs. "If it's okay with you, I'll keep going… I need to oversee the packing of supplies for the drop tomorrow."

"No problem," I told him. "I'll head on over and find Ronon now. "You go back…" I paused to look at him, "…and take it easy. Okay?"

"Sure thing, cuz." He flashed me a boyish grin, and I was reminded that although he might be the image of Erik, he was still a number of years behind him in age.

I watched him leave and then pulled the swing to a gentle stop. "That's all we have time for today, sweetie," I told Natara. Before she could protest I mentioned the one thing that I knew would guarantee her compliance. "We have to go and find daddy now, okay?"

"Daddy!" She clapped her hands together in delight as I lifted the bar that held her in place on the swing and set her feet down on the ground. "Daddy come play?" she turned and looked at me hopefully.

I took the chance to retie the wide green ribbon that had come loose from around her waist. "Daddy has to work," I reminded her.

She stuck her lower lip out in disappointment and I laughed as I realized I was witnessing my own stubbornness in 26 month old form. "I'm sure he'll still be happy to see you though." I took her hand and led her across the grass before she could protest further. "If you're good, then daddy might bring you back to the park another day."

She seemed to brighten at this, and by the time we reached the entrance to the gymnasium she skipped happily on her toes next to me. I pushed open the door and an up-tempo rock song filled my ears as I guided us both inside. Natara looked around in wide eyed interest at the dozen or so men and women who worked out on various pieces of cardio equipment in front of us. She loved coming to the gymnasium, although I could never quite work out if it was the gym itself that was the attraction or the fact that she knew her father was there. I led her along the wall until the music faded a little as we passed through into the room next door. The tone here was more subdued and the handful of occupants paid us scant attention as they concentrated on their weight repetitions while we passed by. Natara and I made it almost right the way through the room before I felt the weight of my ex-partner's eyes following our progress. Marcus Lancaster, a Major in the Tarusian military, had once been the love of my life. Now he was an awkward acquaintance who I feared that, despite being the one to end our four year relationship, might still care for me more than he should. I turned my head and gave him a brief smile, to which he responded with a slow dip of his head. These days he wore his black spiky hair a little longer on top, but his square jaw was clean shaven as usual and his blue eyes could still draw attention from across the room. He had recently taken up body building and rapidly taken his physique from thick-set and toned, to outright muscular – something that had not escaped the notice of the many women who vied for his attention. Despite the numerous women that he had been linked to, the simple fact remained that each time Marcus broke up with his latest girlfriend – which he seemed to do on an alarmingly regular basis – I got the uneasy feeling that I was somehow the reason behind it. Right now I felt even more awkward, as his last relationship had ended over six months ago and as far as I knew he had not seen anyone else since. I breathed a sigh of relief as Natara and I exited the room and I was able to cast Marcus from both sight and mind once again.

The third section of the gymnasium was what we referred to as the sparring room, and at mid afternoon it was only partially in use. A padded ring off to my left was occupied by a group of five women who where taking turns to practice their kickboxing skills against one another. A second group of fifteen or so men and women formed a circle in the far corner around a section of padded floor mats. Their uniforms identified them as the military troops that Atlantis had supplied from Earth and I guessed there was a good chance I would find Ronon somewhere in their midst. I caught Natara's hand as we approached and then located a gap between the bystanders so we could see through them to where Ronon stood in the clear space in the middle. As usual, my heart did a small skip at the sight of him and I kept a firm hold on Natara so that we could watch him unobserved for a moment. He was dressed in khaki colored sweat pants and a loose fitting tank that bared the length of his arms from shoulder right down to the brown leather guards secured to each wrist. In the time I had known him, his hair had grown so that his now long dreadlocks were tied back from his face and hung down his back between his shoulder blades. He looked confident and fearsome as he faced an athletic looking opponent who I guessed to be in his late thirties. I edged a little closer so that I could listen as he gave instruction to the group on how to engage in combat with an armed opponent.

"Be decisive," he growled as he circled the shaggy haired man who he had singled out for demonstration. "Choose your move, and then carry it through." To emphasize his point, he suddenly lunged at the man who, to my surprise, somehow evaded the blow directed towards his ribcage. He wasn't so lucky on the second occasion though, and quickly found himself down on one knee as Ronon snatched the knife from his hand and repositioned it at his throat. "Better," he growled as he released him, "But only take your eyes off your opponent when he's severely maimed or dead." He waited for the man to get to his feet before he thrust the knife back towards him. "Again," he instructed. They exchanged a brief rally of blows before Ronon put the man on his back with a heavy thud. "Keep your eyes on me," he repeated as he knelt next to him and pressed the tip of the knife to the man's throat once again. "You lose focus and I'll put you on your arse every time."

He stood up and chose another trainee from the group, this time a man who was of similar size and age. A brief moment later, the man's body connected to the floor mat with a bone shattering thump and Ronon once again retained control of the knife. "Time your attack," he growled as the man struggled to get to his feet. "You lunge too early." The man stood up and Ronon passed the knife back to him. To my surprise, the man immediately swung the knife back at him and managed to connect the blade with Ronon's chest. Ronon spun and kicked the man's legs out from beneath him so that the two of them ended up back on the floor, the man once again pined beneath Ronon's body. "Good," I heard him growl. "If you see an opportunity, then go for the surprise attack." He held his hand to the man's throat and wrenched the knife free from his hand with the other. "Make sure you carry it through though. A scratch won't kill a man, it will just make him more determined to stick his knife in your throat." He stood up and grasped the man's hand to help him to his feet. "Good work," he slapped him on the back and then suddenly caught sight of Natara and I. He passed the knife to the man closest and instructed him to take over as he picked up a towel from the sidelines and made his way towards us. Beside me, Natara bounced on the soles of her feet and I let go of her hand so she could propel herself towards him.

"Daddy," she called as she covered the short distance between them.

Ronon dropped his towel and scooped her up in mid flight as, in the space of a couple of seconds, I watched him convert from combat instructor to father. "Hey," he grinned as Natara straddled his waist and reached up to hold onto his neck with her arms. "How's my girl?" He glanced at me and our eyes met for a moment until Natara drew his attention again.

"Daddy want play?" She asked, and then giggled with delight as Ronon grasped her under the arms and hoisted her high into the air. I glanced around to make sure her cries were not disturbing the other occupants in the room and was startled to discover that a number of people had stopped what they were doing in order to observe the two of them together. Particular interest was coming from the women in the kick boxing ring, where activity had all but ceased entirely. Unaware of the attention he was generating, Ronon eased his grip on Natara and she plummeted a short way towards the floor before he closed his hands and stopped her fall. She cried out in delight and clapped her hands together as she begged him to do it again. He indulged her once more before settling her upon his hip and turning his attention to me.

"Hey," he lowered his voice and his green eyes searched my face in a way that instantly made me forget the other women in the room. "This is a surprise. Is everything okay?"

I realized with a pang how little we had seen of each other during the day lately that he would be surprised to see me. He seemed to be at Atlantis a lot more than usual, and my reluctance to leave Natara meant we often did not see each other until the evenings. "Uhh…" I stammered as I tried to hide my thoughts from him, "…everything's fine. I was in the park with Natara, and Troy came by with a message to pass on to you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"John paged through from Atlantis," I told him. "Something about a delivery?"

Ronon nodded and then to my surprise he averted his eyes for a moment. "Anything else?"

"Only that whatever it is has been sent through from Earth." I frowned as I studied his face more closely. Something was not quite right here but I was at a loss as to put my finger on exactly what. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Probably a new case of ammo or something." He lifted his hand to brush Natara's hair back from her face. "I'll check it out this evening though, just incase."

I nodded slowly. "You'll be at Tarus for dinner?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "And in time to put _this one…" _he squeezed Natara so that she giggled, "…to bed."

Despite my reservations, I followed his lead and let the matter of Atlantis and the delivery drop. "We should let you get back to it," I said as I reached out to take Natara from him. "It's time for somebody here to take their afternoon nap."

Never one to miss a trick, Natara kicked her feet as I lifted her from Ronon's hip to my own. _"No,"_ she protested loudly.

"Hey," Ronon reached out and stilled the foot that was closest to him. In a tone that encouraged no argument he continued. "That's enough. Be a good girl and take a rest for your mother."

Natara lowered her eyes in reluctant concession. Ronon was a firm believer in discipline – something that Natara had learned at an early age. She might throw in the odd attempt to defy me if she was having a bad day, but it was a rare occasion that saw her disobey her father. I watched her put the two middle fingers of her left hand into her mouth and suck them as she liked to do. It was an early indication that despite her protests she was beginning to tire. I patted her on the back and she rested her head upon my shoulder. To my surprise, Ronon reached out and grasped my arm gently. "It's good you came," he told me. "I miss you during the day."

"Same," I admitted. The truth was, for some time now I had felt torn between my love for Natara and my outright need to be with her father. When I was home during the day I yearned for Ronon and the excitement and closeness that fighting alongside of him brought, yet on the rare occasion I left Natara to go off-world with him, I missed her constantly. It was a vicious cycle, and one that I could see no real way out of. Learning that Ronon planned to spend this evening on Atlantis with John did little to cheer me up. "We'll see you at dinner then?" I asked, and hated the needy tone I heard in my voice.

He must have picked up on it because he stroked my upper arm with the pad of his thumb. "You will," he confirmed. "And when I get home later…we'll talk."

I raised my eyebrows. "That sounds serious."

"Maybe," he smiled, and then to my surprise he dipped his head and kissed me soundly on the lips.

My heart fluttered inside my chest and, mindless of where we were or who might be watching, I opened my mouth to him. He slipped his tongue inside and suddenly I did not feel so bad about things any more, in fact, I felt down right turned on. With an effort, I pulled away and when I looked up at him I was pleased to see my own desire mirrored back to me in his hooded green eyes. I had a feeling that talking would not be the only thing we did this evening. "I'll see you later," I whispered and was surprised at the husky tone to my voice.

"Count on it," he drawled as he shifted his eyes from me to Natara. "See you later, princess," he dotted her nose with his finger. I turned and walked across the room and when I reached the door that would take us through into the next room I paused and looked back as I hoped to catch one last glance of him. To my surprise, he stood right where I had left him, his eyes still following my progress. I smiled at him, and my heart filled with anticipation as I reluctantly left the room.

It was only later, when Natara finally went down for her nap and I lay stretched out on our bed to do the same that I began to feel uneasy again. What was this delivery from Earth that John had wanted Ronon to know about? And why did I get the feeling that Ronon knew more about it than he was letting on? I decided that if we did get around to having our talk tonight, then I might use the opportunity to ask a few questions of my own.

**Ronon POV**

It did not take long for me to meet with Sheppard and inspect the delivery that he had called me about. Had he not insisted that I stay and share a beer with him afterwards, then I would have been back at Tarus within the hour. As things worked out, one beer quickly became two and then three, until I eventually lost count along with the track of time. When I finally took the portal back to Tarus it was much later than I intended and I felt a little the worse for wear. To my surprise, Sara was still awake when I entered our room. She was lying in bed on her stomach with a book open on her pillow and a single candle lit on the bedside stand beside her. Her shoulders were bare but for the thin blue straps of her silk nightgown and a few errant strands of auburn hair. She closed the book and turned around as I approached the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest under the covers as she sat up to greet me. She looked amazing, and I found I was truly sorry I had kept her waiting. "Sorry I'm late," I told her.

She cast her eyes over me. "You've been drinking," she said, and her lips curled into an amused smile. "…Quite a bit, by the looks of it."

"Sheppard's fault," I told her. "He was offering, and I couldn't let a friend drink alone." I shrugged out of my coat and placed it carefully on the floor beside the bed, all the while hoping that she would not ask the reason for our impromptu drinking session. "You're not angry?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I could be, I guess, but most of the evening is already gone and I'd rather not spend what's left of it exchanging angry words with you."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I freed myself from my top and shook my head to settle my dreadlocks in place down my back. "I'm a lucky man," I told her, and meant it.

"Mmmm," her eyes roamed slowly over my bare torso and she made a gesture with her head towards the vacant side of the bed. "How about you hurry up and get over here so I can remind you just _how_ lucky."

I wasn't so far gone that I could not appreciate what she was suggesting. Bracing my knuckles against the mattress on either side of her legs I climbed onto the bed and leaned forward to press my mouth to hers. She was warm and sweet tasting and after a moment she unclasped her hands from around her knees and let me gradually recline her backwards until she was stretched out on the mattress beneath me. The sheets covered her from the hips downwards, but as I pressed myself against her I knew that she would feel the effect she had on me despite both the covers and the trousers that I still wore. I took my weight on my elbows proceeded to kiss her thoroughly. We had last made love only that morning, but my desire for her never seemed to diminish. I flicked her earlobe with my tongue. "I love you," I told her, and entwined my fingers in her hair.

She sighed and the tension left her frame as she lay back into the mattress. "Show me," she breathed.

I inched the sheets down so that they pooled below her knees, and as I discovered her nightgown finished at mid thigh, the ache in my hearted was joined by a twin ache in my groin. The cool fabric settled over her body and the rigid peaks of her nipples were clearly visible as they strained upwards from beneath. I dipped my head and closed my mouth around the one closest, sucking on it through the fabric and leaving a damp mark behind when I released it. My arousal was fast pushing the effects of the alcohol from my system and I ran my hand slowly up the side of her thigh and caught her nightgown to raise it up over her hips. To my pleasure I found her to be devoid of undergarments. The scent of lavender lingered upon her skin and I pressed my mouth to the flat of her stomach to slowly circle her navel with my tongue. She shivered as my whiskers brushed against her skin, and I sucked upon the smooth area above her pubic bone just hard enough to leave a mark. By the time I inched my way lower her thighs were already parted in anticipation. I moistened my lips and dipped my head to run my tongue up the length of her sex. Hot arousal met my tongue and the taste of her was almost my undoing. I closed my eyes and paused as I willed my body back under control. The moment passed and I sampled her again, this time closing my lips to suck upon her gently. I eased a finger into her core and felt her heated walls clenched around me. It was impossible not to imagine how they might feel around a different piece of my anatomy as I worked her gently between mouth and hand. A short moment later she came with as soft cry and I eased my strokes to bring her down from her release. When she lay limp and sated upon the bed, I withdrew and stood up to remove my trousers. She opened her eyes as I rejoined her under the covers.

"That was fantastic," she breathed as she pushed me onto my back and looked down at me suggestively. I watched her remove her nightgown and drop it somewhere over the side of the bed. My need for her was so strong that it seemed to have affected my ability to speak. Thankfully, she did not seem to expect a reply as she pressed her lips to my chest and flicked her tongue across my nipple. I had a good idea of where things were about to head, and as tempted as I was to let her have her way, the alcohol in my system warned that I would probably not be able to hold out for much longer. Instead, I reached down and caught her thigh just behind the knee. "Ride me," I demanded as I pulled her astride my hips.

She hovered above me for a moment and caught my eye, her long hair brushing gently against the pale curves of her breasts. I was entranced, and then undone as she grasped the base of my aching shaft and lowered herself down onto me. The slickness of her body allowed her to take me in without pause, and I grit my teeth as she rolled her hips against me and began a slow, deep rhythm. Her breasts swung freely as she moved and I reached up and squeezed their peaks between thumb and forefinger. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as the tension inside her began to build again. Her movements gradually became faster and then suddenly less fluid as she neared climax. I threw my arm around her waist and flipped her over so that she lay pinned beneath me. With long, hard strokes I thrust into her again and again until we both tumbled over the edge and climaxed at the exact same moment. My release was such a burst of energy that immediately afterwards I buried my face in her hair and collapsed beside her. For a moment the only sound in the room was the panting of our breath as we both recovered. Eventually I rolled onto my back and she curled up next to me with her head on my chest.

"I think I'm going to let you drink with John more often," she said as she traced my collar bone with her fingertips.

I shook my head and tried to tell her that, had I been sober I would have extracted a third orgasm from her, but the words came out as a mumble and only made her laugh. We lay together in comfortable silence for a moment and, as my strength returned, so did the memory of the unhappiness I had seen on her face earlier that day. "Something's been going on with you lately," I ventured, "You feel like tellin' me about it?"

She sighed and snuggled closer to me. As I hoped, the intimacy we had just shared weakened her barriers a little. "I worry about Natara…" she admitted to me, "…about what would become of her if anything ever happened to you and I."

I glanced down, and saw that her eyes were open and she appeared to be staring at the tooth that hung on a leather strap around my neck. "I don't plan on letting that happen," I told her.

She went on as if I had not spoken. "The lives we lead…" she stoked the tooth gently with her finger tips. "We put ourselves in danger every time we go off-world."

I raised my eyebrows. "We do the same just by getting out of bed in the morning," I pointed out.

She shook her head. "Not the _both _of us, we don't."

I suddenly caught on to what she was trying to say. "Is that the reason you've been staying behind so much lately? 'Coz you're worried if we go off-world together something might happen to the both of us?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. It feels like I have to choose between being with you, and doing what's best for Natara. I hate that I'm not really a part of things here any more…and I miss going off-world to fight with you and the others."

I stroked her shoulder and exhaled as I stared up at the roof above. "I can understand you feeling like that," I told her.

"I love Natara so much that it tears me apart to leave her," she went on. "Even though I know she will be perfectly safe here with Isobel to look after her." She rolled over and rested her chin was on my chest so she could look up at me. "But I miss you so much when I'm not with you."

I looked down at her, and found myself telling her something that until now I had kept from her. "After Natara was born and I returned to duty, it wasn't easy to leave you both," I admitted. "I had to force myself to do it," I told her.

"Really?" she looked at me in surprise. "I had no idea."

"I kept it from you because I knew you had a hard time adjusting to staying at home. I didn't want to make things more difficult by admitting that I hated going off-world without you."

She frowned. "And how do you feel about it now?"

"Exactly the same. Not a mission goes by that I don't wish you were there with me – dangerous situations or not."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Back at the start, I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you," I told her. "And later, when you recovered… I thought it was your choice to stay behind with Natara."

She gave me a sad smile. "I wish we hadn't left this so long to talk about," she said and then a shadow passed over her face. "Do you think it makes me a terrible mother? That I would leave my daughter and knowingly go off to put my life in danger?"

I smiled and brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "You could never be a terrible mother," I assured her. "And I'm sure you're not the first woman to find herself in your position. You just need to find your balance… what works for you." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "And what works for me."

She smiled, and then gently pressed her mouth to mine. "I love you," she whispered as she drew back to look at me. "From now on, no more secrets."

I rolled her onto her back and kissed her soundly. "No more secrets," I echoed as I released her mouth and took a deep breath to inhale the scent of her hair. Her pale skin glowed warm in the candle light and her body was soft and pliant against my own. I realized I wanted her again.

"Ronon?" Her voice drew me from my thoughts. "There's something I need to ask you." She bent her knee and rested the sole of her foot against the bed so that I pulled back a little to look at her. "If you choose not to answer, then I promise to accept your decision, but… I'd really like to know what you did on Atlantis tonight. What was the delivery that Colonel Sheppard contacted you about?"

_Oh, hell. _I should have known she wouldn't let something like that slide. The irony in what she was asking was so great that I almost wished I could share it with her. Instead I shook my head and gave her a rueful smile. "I really can't tell you that right now," I told her. "But whatever it is you might be thinking, I can promise you, you have it wrong."

She looked at me with a combination of hurt and curiosity. "Why can't you tell me?" She pressed, unprepared to let the matter go so easily. "What's so important that you need to keep it secret?"

I smiled and shook my head. Before she could protest further, I reached out and placed my finger over her lips. "You promised to respect my decision," I reminded her. "When the time is right, I'll tell you. Not before."

She lowered her eyes. "Alright," she conceded grudgingly. "But in my experience it's dangerous to keep secrets. What if it's something that puts the security of the city at risk?" Her face grew serious at the thought. "Does Erik know about it?"

"Uh huh," I nodded, "And trust me, it's not something that's likely to endanger the city." I nuzzled her neck with my lips. "That's all the questions you get to ask for tonight," I whispered as I slid my hand down the length of her body and located the moist spot between her legs. In a slow, circular motion, I applied just the right amount of pressure so that she gradually began to relax and forget whatever it was she had been about to say next. By the time I entered her again she no longer cared to speak and when we finished our lovemaking in the small hours of the morning, neither did I.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews and/or add my story to your alert list. Warning: this chapter contains minor reference to rape.

**Ronon POV**

Sara and I woke the next morning to discover that a distress call had been sent to Tarus from the trading world of _Tantador_. In response, the supply drop scheduled for Erik, Troy and I was postponed so Erik could call for a team of volunteers to travel to _Tantador_ to investigate. I immediately put myself forward, and was pleased when Sara decided to join me. After a hasty breakfast together, I suggested that Sara get ready while I broke the news to Natara that we would be gone for the day. I found her in Summer's bedroom, sitting on the floor with her two cousins and surrounded by a sea of colored building blocks. Isobel, who sat cross-legged beside them, looked up as I entered the room and I nodded at her as I watched Natara place a block on top of a small tower in front of her.

"What's that you're making, Nat?" I asked as I crouched down beside her.

She looked at me and grinned. "Make big," she said, as if that explained things entirely.

"Uh huh." I raised my eyebrows and shifted position so that I sat beside her on the floor. She passed me a blue block and I leaned forward and placed it at the base of her tower to give it some stability. We continued for a moment in silence and I watched her place two more blocks on top of what now looked to be a rather shaky tower before I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. "You're a clever girl," I told her as I kissed her cheek. She ignored me and reached for another block, so I let her pick one up before I turned her around to face me. "Is my clever girl going to be a big girl as well?" She wriggled upon my knee as she tried to continue her play. "Mommy and daddy need to go away for a bit today," I told her. "But you're lucky, 'coz get to stay here and build blocks with Summer and Max while we're gone."

I had her attention now, and she dropped the block she was holding as she reached out to grasp my coat with a small but very determined fist. "No go-way," she stated.

"It's only for one day, sweet-heart. We'll be back again before you know it."

She shook her head and looked at me with big green eyes. "No," she said again, a little louder than before. The blocks that had held such fascination for her moments before were suddenly forgotten as her bottom lip began to tremble.

I forged on. "Isobel's going to look after you. You've stayed with her before, so we know you'll be fine until we get back."

"_No,_ daddy." She increased her hold on my jacket as tears filled her eyes. "Me go too."

I gave her a sad smile and pulled her into my arms. Long before she was born, Sara and I had reached an agreement that Natara would not leave the safety of Tarus until she was of an age where she would be able to defend herself. With Atlantis the only exception, neither of us had ever been tempted to revisit our decision, and this was certainly not the tine or situation to do so now. "You know we can't take you with us," I told her, my voice low as I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. "It's not safe for little girls to explore the galaxy." She started to cry, and her body shook as I held her against me. I suddenly realized how Sara must have felt these last few months – she did not have the luxury of leaving Natara with me as I did with her. I stood up and rubbed Natara's back as her sobs increased. "Hey," I whispered, "Where's my big girl gone to?"

"She'll be fine," Isobel spoke up from across the room. "Sara often leaves her with me while she works out or does errands. She always settles down once she leaves."

I nodded. What she said made sense, but it didn't make it any easier for me to pass my daughter over. I turned as Sara entered the room and Natara caught sight of her. It was so long since I had last seen Sara dressed and ready for action that I could do little more than stare in approval as she walked over and held out her arms to take Natara from me.

"What's all the fuss about?" she settled Natara comfortably upon her hip. Her burgundy leathers and long auburn pony tail were foreign enough attire to tip Natara off that we really did intend to leave as I had told her. I watched the tears roll down her cheeks in silent protest. "There's no need for tears," Sara flicked her pony tail back over her shoulder as she tried to keep her voice light. "I told you last night that I was going to leave you with Isobel while I did some errands. This will be no different. Besides, daddy and I will be back again before you know we're gone." She held onto her for a few moments, but Natara's cries showed no sign of abating. Isobel stood up and Sara gently disentwined Natara's fingers from her jacket collar so she could pass her to her. "We love you sweetie," she said. "Be a good girl, and we'll see you when we get back." She kissed her on the cheek and as she turned to leave the room Natara began to cry even harder.

I hesitated to follow, and Isobel smiled at me and motioned her head towards the door. "Just go," she instructed. "She'll be fine shortly."

Reluctantly, I turned and left and Natara's cries echoed down the hallway behind me as I caught up with Sara. "That was hard," I let out a long exhale.

She nodded. "I've found it's better to make the parting as brief as possible. She only gets more worked up if you drag it out. I told her last night I was going to leave her this morning for a short time, so it's not like her routine for the day has been altered completely. She gave me a wry smile "Not that I ever find it easy to leave her alone though."

I shook my head in admiration. She seemed so cool and calm about the whole thing. Myself, I felt a bit like my heart had just been wrenched from my chest. "You're amazing, you know that?" I told her.

She laughed. "Tell that to Natara," she said, as we stepped outside together. I felt marginally better once the door closed behind us and I could no longer hear our daughter's cries. The morning was overcast but not cold, and to further distract myself I suggested we jog the short distance to the airfield. By the time we got there a group of four had already assembled on the Tarmac and we hurried over to join them. A couple of curious glances were shot in Sara's direction but nothing was said as I looked around to discover that her presence was not the only notable change of the morning. Instead of Troy, who seldom left Erik's side on off-world excursions, Marcus took up position to Erik's right. He looked at Sara for just a fraction longer than necessary before he caught himself and shifted his gaze to give me a brief nod in greeting. I returned the gesture. We were both so used to maintaining the civility that existed between us that it was now almost second nature to do so. It wasn't that I disliked Marcus as such – it was difficult to dislike someone who had a work ethic and morality so similar to my own – it was more that I suspected if anything ever came between Sara and I, he might put his principals aside and take the opportunity to attempt to rekindle his relationship with her. I pushed my misgivings aside and Erik called everyone to attention. There was very little he could tell us about what we might encounter when we landed at _Tantador_ as the call we received had come via distress beacon. Instead, he ran through safety protocol and advised everyone to check their weapons were loaded and ready to go should we need to disembark in a hurry. Pep talk over, the six of us boarded an _apec_ and I took my usual seat behind Erik at the main control console. _Apecs_ were designed to be flown by a single pilot, but dual controls were installed for additional support when required. As I buckled my safety belt I watched Sara and Marcus both reach for the seat at the second set of controls.

"Oops," Sara exclaimed as she hastily stepped aside and gestured for Marcus to take the seat. "Old habits…" she smiled.

He shook his head. "My mistake," he said as he fell back to the position behind. "She's all yours."

I watched the exchange with interest. Even after all the time I had spent at Tarus, I still found the hierarchy difficult to decipher at times. Erik undoubtedly was top dog, but after that things got a bit murky. Was Sara next in line if anything happened to her brother? And if so, then was she aware of it? What about Troy? It seemed he was ahead of Marcus, despite being younger and less experienced. Was I to take orders from Troy in Erik's absence? And what about Marcus himself? Although he carried the title of Major, he commanded the same number of men as I did and carried out similar tasks. Were we equals? Or did my standing with Sara elevate me above him? They were all compelling questions that, in my opinion, would one day need to be addressed.

I settled back in my seat as the _apec_ lifted smoothly off the ground. The two men behind me – both chosen from the squadron that Marcus commanded – struck up a conversation as we prepared for the short journey. Up front, Sara and Erik talked back and forth as they negotiated the secret gate to Tarus and then guided the _apec_ towards the more prominent gate on _Cynox. _Sara had once told me that 'flying was not her thing', so it still surprised me to discover it did not mean she was capable of doing so if required. I liked that even now, almost three years since we first met, she could still occasionally surprise me by revealing some other small, unknown tidbit about herself. It was a constant reminder to me of how special she was – and of how much I loved her for it.

The gate on _Cynox_ came into view and I leaned forward in my seat to try and get a better view as we entered it and flew out into the open air of _Tantador._ The last time I had been here was a little over a year ago, when Erik had traded grain and medicinal supplies with the people there for a quantity of lubricating oil to service the aircrafts at Tarus. From memory, the village looked much the same then as it did now, with forty or so stone houses situated in a forest clearing a short distance from the gate. The people of _Tantador_ were a basic race of people who lived by the belief that everyone could live in harmony with each other and the galaxy itself. How exactly their beliefs explained the wraith and the destruction they reined upon human kind, I was not sure, but I had visited enough worlds to know that human kind had developed any number of different ways to cope with the constant threat the wraith posed. As we flew overhead, some of the villagers came outside and waved as they recognized the _apec_.

"Can't see anything out of the ordinary," Erik voiced my thoughts. "Lets put her down and take a look around." The _apec_ slowly began to descend and soon it settled on the ground in the middle of a large clearing beside the village. Sara cut the engines and stood up as the side door slid open for us to disembark. I lingered while Marcus and his men exited the craft and then I followed Erik and Sara down the ramp. The village spokesman, a middle-aged man with dark brown skin and a shiny, bald head came forward to meet us.

"Zerin," Erik greeted him. "How are things going? We received word there's some kind of trouble here. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Zerin extended his hand through the pale linen robe that he wore. "Welcome, General Thorn," he took Erik's hand for a moment. "And people of Tarus. On behalf of my people, I thank you all very much for coming. I wish the circumstances of our meeting could be more pleasant, but please, I would ask you all to come inside so I can explain further." His heavy robe swayed as he turned and started to walk towards a large stone building that stood nearby.

I glanced at Sara and she shrugged as we fell into step behind Erik and followed Zerin into the cool interior of the stone building. Six men, also clad in long, off-white robes were seated together around a wooden bench in the center of the room. They shifted to make room for us on the wooden benches as Zerin indicated for us to join them. "Your timing could not have been better," he said as he took his position at the head of the table. "We are in the process of discussing a problem that has arisen." Everyone was silent as Zerin went on to explain their plight. "Eight days ago, a group of six men came through the gate in the middle of the night. They broke into our storage barn and took four sacks of grain and a number of tools we use in the fields." He looked at Erik. "As you know, we believe in equality for all, so we would not have turned away a stranger in need had they asked for our assistance. These same people came back two nights later and raided our barn a second time. This time they took three months worth of supplies – food and grain that was needed to see our people through winter. We tried to reason with them, to explain we needed those things for our own survival, but instead of listening, they turned their guns upon us. Three of our people were killed that night." I glanced around the table to gauge the reaction of Sara and the others. Their expressions ranged from anger to sorrow and the mood at the table was decidedly somber. "As you know, we like to settle our own disputes…" Zerin continued. "But last night something took place that is beyond our ability to endure."

I frowned. Their supplies were gone and three of their people had been shot - how much worse did things need to get before they called for help?

"Last night, the men came back. Only this time, they turned their attention towards… _other_ interests," Zerin explained. "A young girl – my niece, as it happens – was taken from her bed. She was dragged into the forest while the other men stood watch with guns. They held her there all night and…"he struggled for words, "…well, I'm sure you can imagine what they did to her. We could do nothing but listen to her cries for help."

I was filled with a rage that was so potent I did not trust myself to speak. Erik got to his feet and banged his fist down on the table so that many of those seated around it jumped. "Damn it, Zerin," he cursed. "These people are the bottom feeders of human kind. The supplies they stole were not for their own use, but to sell to other settlements and the money used to fill their own pockets. They will drain you dry in every way possible. Why did you leave it so long to call on us?"

"We dislike firearms and do no condone confrontation," Zerin replied. "We thought we could cope with the situation ourselves. We realize now we were mistaken."

Erik sighed and shook his head. "We'll deal with the problem for you," he said. "But you'll have to let us do it _our_ way – the way these scumbags will understand." He looked to me for emphasis and I withdrew my gun and placed it on the table.

"If anyone here's still got a problem with weapons, now is the time for them to get over it," Erik said.

There was silence in the room. "Good," Erik motioned for me to re-holster my gun. "What time does it get dark around here?"

"Around six o'clock," one of Zerin's men replied.

Erik gestured to Marcus. "Major, you come with me. We're going to check out the supply barn. The rest of you, have a scout around the area. You're looking for ambush points and anything else you think might come in useful when these lowlifes show up again tonight. Any questions?"

I got up, eager to get going.

"Wait," Sara put out her hand to prevent everyone from leaving. She turned to Zerin. "What about the girl? Is she alright?"

Zerin lowered his eyes. "Heather is as well as can be expected," he replied. "She has not left her bed since the men abandoned her in the woods early this morning. She does not wish to speak with anyone and we feel it is best that she is left alone for a while."

"Would it be possible for me to see her?" Sara asked.

I raised my eyebrows. Surely, after everything she had been through, a visit from a stranger would be the last thing the girl would want? It seemed Zerin agreed with my opinion. "The girl has no desire to see her own mother," he said. "What makes you think she'll want to see you?"

"I'm not sure that she will," Sara admitted. "It's only…" she glanced around the room and I suddenly realized where she was heading. "…Something similar almost happened to me once," she said, her low voice. "I understand she does not want to talk about her ordeal, but I was lucky enough to have someone who stayed with me after mine, and I know that it helped… a lot." Her glance in my direction was brief, but given the impact of her revelation, I knew that not one person in the room missed it. The weight of Erik's stare shifted from his sister to settle upon me and I could feel him silently attempting to put together the pieces of Sara's story. I kept my gaze upon Sara herself. If she wanted her brother to know the details of that day then the words would have to come from her herself. I was relieved when Zerin finally broke the tension and conceded to her wishes.

"Very well," he agreed. "But if she objects in any way to your presence, then I insist you leave immediately." With that, Zerin and his men filed out the door, followed by the two men under Marcus's command. Sara's eyes were downcast, so she did not see the long look that Marcus shot in her direction as he passed by. Erik lingered until Sara finally met his eyes. His face was a combination of sadness and outrage as he pulled her to him and held her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I had no idea. I wish I could find a way to erase whatever it was you went through."

He caught my eye above her head and gave me a silent nod as he released her. I watched her closely and saw the barely perceptible raise of her fingers as she signaled for me to keep my distance. In admitting her ordeal to a room full of people, she had made herself vulnerable and anything I did might crack the fragile grasp she had on her emotions. I knew that more than anything she would not want to cry and appear weak in front of those around her. I nodded to show my understanding and she turned away from me and followed Erik outside. As I joined them, she turned to me with a shaky smile.

"I'm going to see Heather," she told me. "I'll catch up with you again later."

I nodded, and held her gaze for a fraction longer than necessary. The moment was subtle enough to escape those around us, but it was enough to reinforce the unity between us. I turned away as Erik clapped his hands together.

"Right," he said. "Let's got to work."

**Sara POV**

The drapes were pulled across the single window in Heather's bedroom as I stepped inside. She lay with her back towards me on a single bed in the far side of the room with the blankets pulled up high around her shoulders. All I could see of her was the top of her head and the light brown hair that fell across her pillow. My heart went out to her – nobody should have to endure what she had gone through last night.

"Hi, Heather," I ventured as I closed the door behind me. I kept my voice low, but even to my own ears it sounded invasive in the silence of the darkened room. "You don't know me, but my name is Sara Thorn. I come from the world of Tarus, and my people are friends of your people." There was an arm chair a short distance from the bed and I carefully lowered myself into it. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want too…I'm just going to sit here with you for a while and tell you a little bit about myself."

The blankets pulled tighter around her shoulders and her head disappeared from sight a fraction more. I bit my lip. What was I hoping to achieve through coming here? Did I really think I could help a complete stranger who had been through such a terrible experience? I knew I had to try. "A few years ago," I began, "I was taken away from my family and friends. I had no memory of who I was, or where I came from. I was forced to exist completely by myself and to rely only upon my own skills for survival." I crossed my legs and settled back into the chair as I became immersed in my memories. "If I had known in advance everything I would go through, I would have said it was impossible that I would survive, but as you can see, I am still here so it turns out I was wrong." I turned my head towards the bed. Heather had not moved. "I existed for eight months in complete solitude, sleeping in caves and eating whatever I could find. I had to move constantly because the-(I swallowed the word _wraith_ as I decided they had no value to the discussion)-because I was being hunted," I amended. "I proved to myself that I could live without others, but it was a miserable way to exist. Because I had no memory of who I was, I did not know that there were people out there who loved and cared for me – people who would have helped me, if only I could have somehow reached them." I lowered my voice and spoke to Heather's back. "You are blessed in that you have the people who care about you right outside the door…" I paused as I recalled the family I had met briefly, "…your mother and father, and your younger sister, Hope."

I waited for my words to sink in before I turned back to my own story. "After eight months living by myself, I met up with a man. His name was Ronon and he was big and formidable, and highly skilled at hunting and fighting. The world he came from had been decimated and everybody he cared for was gone. At first he was extremely wary of me, but gradually he let down his guard enough to let me get to know him. It turned out that I was able to help him, and free him from the life he was living." I turned to look at Heather once again. "If a man who is as strong and brave as Ronon can turn to somebody else for help, then I think it's okay for you to do the same," I told her.

Again she did not respond and the room fell into silence. "Ronon returned my help by staying with me, even though he could just as easily have left me on my own again," I went on. The next part of my story had to be told right, and I chose my words carefully. "I ran into trouble one day… trouble that involved a group of men and a similar situation to what I believe you went through last night. The men captured me and took me with them back to where they were living. They gagged me, and tied my hands behind my back…" my voice broke as my mouth suddenly went dry. For a moment I found myself back in that decrepit cabin, alone and at the mercy of the man who loomed above me. His companions waited outside, blocking any chance of escape while they awaited their turn. "I knew what he planned to do – what they _all_ planned to do – and I was completely powerless to stop them."

Heather's shoulders started to shake and I realized she was crying. Going on the theory that the reaction was better than the wall of silence she had built around herself, I forged on. "I was very lucky that day," I told her. "Ronon came after me. He stopped the men from carrying out what they intended to do and he kept me safe. If not for him…" my voice waivered and I paused for a moment. "If not for him, then I probably would have endured something similar to what you did last night." I looked at Heather and saw that her sobs had increased and her grip on the covers had lessened. "But if that had happened, then it would not have been my fault," I told her. "Just as what happened to you was not your fault either."

Heather shook her head against the pillow. "It was terrible," she whispered from beneath the blankets. "What they did… What they made me do…" Her sobs ebbed a little and body became still beneath the covers. "And everybody knows. How can I ever face anyone again?"

"Nobody knows what you don't tell them," I countered. "They might have seen or heard things that make them think they know, but only you know what truly took place." I glanced across the room towards the door. "Besides, I know for sure that the people outside your door love you too much to judge you for what happened."

We lapsed into silence again, and then to my surprise she slowly turned over in the bed and looked at me. Her eyes were sky blue and her face had the innocence of a young woman on the verge of adult hood. She was beautiful. It was no wonder the men had chosen her for their crime. I sat in silence while she stared at me. "You're really pretty," she said at length.

I laughed, grateful for the break in tension. "I was thinking the same thing about you," I told her.

She lowered her eyes and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Those men will be back tonight."

"I came here because your uncle Zerin asked my friends and I to come," I told her. "We're here to make sure the men can't hurt you any more."

"Your friends…? Does that mean Ronon is here too?"

"He is," I smiled. "Right at this moment, he's probably out there choosing a place to hide so he can catch the men by surprise if they show up again tonight."

She thought over my words. "Does he have a gun with him?" she asked her voice barely more than a whisper.

I realized she would have been taught to loath and fear guns all of her life, so I thought carefully about my reply. If I gave her the wrong one, it might undo the progress I had just made. "He does," I told her. "And when he fires it, he never misses."

She nodded. "Good," she whispered. "I'm glad."

We lapsed into silence for a bit and I was conscious that nightfall was fast approaching. I stretched my arms above my head. "I'm pleased we had this talk," I told her. "But if my friends and I are going to protect you, then I need to get outside and join them." She lowered her eyes and I went on to add, "Your family would really like to see you. Would you like me to let any of them in?"

She was silent for a moment and then she slowly nodded her head. "My mother," she whispered.

"Brave girl," I smiled and stood up. "I'll let her know." I walked across the room to the door. Before I opened it to leave, I looked back at the young girl one last time. "Don't worry, Heather. Ronon and my other friends will make sure that none of those men will ever get the chance to hurt you again."

"Thank you," she said, and I thought I saw the hint of a smile on her face as I opened the door and stepped outside to face the night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **M rating applies to Sara's POV in this chapter. If you like please read and review.

**Ronon POV**

A momentary gap in the clouds allowed the pale glow of the moon to settle across the landscape of Tantador. It was gone eleven o'clock, and well past the time I had expected the action to begin. I shifted position on the rock beneath me as I thought about what we knew about the men upon who we waited. For more than a week they had helped themselves to supplies and equipment completely uncontested and with not a thought for those they had stolen from. Last night, they had carried out an act so despicable that I found it difficult to see them as members of the human race. Something inside told me they would not be able to resist returning for more. My only fear was that it might not be tonight while we were ready for them.

Sara shifted on the rock beside me and echoed my concerns. "Maybe they're not going to show tonight?"

I was silent for a moment. "They'll be here," I voiced my gut.

She nodded. "I think they will too," she admitted.

From our vantage point a short way up a hill, we had a clear line of site down to the gate below. In the forest to the left of the gate the others were paired off, and like Sara and I, they also waited. I took my eyes off the gate for a moment to look at Sara. The moon emphasized her pale features and the somber expression upon her face.

"What you told everyone earlier today," I said, "that took a lot of courage."

She stared into the distance. We had not spoken of her abduction since the day of its occurrence, but the way she sometimes tossed and turned in her sleep made me wonder if she had put it behind her as fully as she tried to make out. Now, with her attempts to help a stranger, the secret that had existed solely between the two of was no longer. "I had to tell them," she replied, her eyes still fixed somewhere in the middle distance. "It was the only way I felt I might get to talk to her."

I nodded. Suddenly I was curious to hear how her meeting with the young girl had gone. "What was she like?" I asked. "Would she speak to you?"

"Not at first. I needed to find a way to get through to her…So I told her a little bit about myself, and then a bit about you too."

"Me?" I couldn't hide my surprise. "What's it got to do with me?"

"Quite a bit, if you think about it," she looked at me for the first time. "If not for you coming after me that day, I might have wound up in an even worse position than Heather found herself in last night."

I shook my head. "You make it sound like I did something out of the ordinary," I told her. "Any other man would have done the same thing."

She turned away again. "But it wasn't any other man." she said. "It was you who was there, and it was you who kept me safe."

I snorted at the gratitude in her voice. "I'd do it again without thinking. For you. Or for anyone else as well."

She smiled. "And there you have it," she said softly as she turned to me. "What that girl needs right now is someone to look up to. Today, I loaned her the one person who I thought was worthy of the task."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"Only that just like you looked after me the day I was in trouble, you would look after her tonight." She gave me a soft smile. "I might have also mentioned something about your gun and how much you like to shoot it as well."

Despite myself, I laughed. "Well, you got that much right."

She smiled with me and then her expression sobered. "I hope you don't mind," she said. "That girl has got so much to get through in the next few months… She might never fully recover from her experience. I just wanted to give her something to hold onto for a while."

"I don't mind," I assured her. "If I have my way, after tonight none of these men will ever walk again, let alone want to think about anything else."

The gap in the clouds disappeared and we lapsed into silence as a few spots of rain began to fall. Within a short space of time the rain became persistent and then turned into a downpour that soaked everything in the area. Water ran from my hair and soaked my top so that it clung to me like a second skin. An ominous roll of thunder sounded overhead and I glanced at Sara and saw her pull her leather jacket up close around her neck.

"Still pleased you came?" I jested.

She nodded, her expression dead serious. "Absolutely."

We waited in the darkness as the night got colder and wetter still. "If they don't show up soon, I'm going to freeze to death," Sara whispered.

I had to agree. I was soaked to the core and our line of visibility down to the gate was all but gone. When, what seemed like a long time later, the gate finally did activate, all we could make out was the bright light of its inner ring. Sara tensed beside me as Erik's voice came over the intercom to inform us that he had counted all six men exit the gate. The plan was for Marcus's men to wait behind and cut off their retreat while the remaining four of us followed them to the village. Sara and I left our position on the hill and slowly began to descend through the undergrowth. With Erik guiding us towards their position, we soon located the six men as they sauntered nonchalantly through the rain on their way towards the village.

"They're so confident they're not going to be challenged that they are not even on the lookout," Sara observed.

"It would make no difference even if they were," I replied as I drew my gun and walked closer. "Either way, they're dead men walking."

A sudden flash of lightening bolted through the sky and lit up the area around us. Sara and I were concealed by the tree line we were following but Erik and Marcus had broken cover to flank the men from behind so they were now completely visible. One of the men drew a weapon and suddenly the night was alive with gunfire exchange. The moment of visibility disappeared as quickly as it had come and everything plunged back into murky darkness as I lined my gun up upon the shadow of man who was closest. I fired a shot and watched him jerk and then slump to the ground as I found target. Beside me, Sara took out his companion and I raced forward to keep sight of a third man who had branched off from the rest. He did not appear to be interested in using the gun he carried and was instead running at full speed towards the cover of the nearby trees. I charged after him, mindless of everything else around me as I focused on keeping him in my sights. As I burst into the forest, the gunfire behind me suddenly ceased and the night became silent again. The trees overhead filtered out the rain and I slipped behind one to catch my breath while I surveyed the area. A bullet hit the tree in front of me and dislodged a shower of bark chips and I glanced out to site my opponent a moment before he found cover. I fired at him and he cried out as the impact caught him and sent him somersaulting backwards onto the forest floor. With my gun extended in front of me, I quickly closed the distance between us to find him crouched on the ground, his gun forgotten as he clutched his wounded shoulder with his spare hand. My contempt for the man rose another notch. "Not so much fun when your opponent fights back, huh?" I taunted him.

He looked up at me as water ran down his long hair and unshaven face. He was expensively dressed – most likely thanks to the money from the supplies he had stolen – and appeared to be aged somewhere in his late thirties. "Please…" he whispered.

"Save it," I told him as Erik's voice over the intercom informed me five of the men were confirmed dead, while one was still at large. "I've got him," I reported, and was disappointed to be ordered to bring the cowering man before me in. I shoved my gun in his face. "Get up," I told him.

He got slowly to his feet and I watched him carefully as I bent to pick up his firearm. "That way," I jerked the barrel of my gun back towards the others.

He lurched off in the direction I indicated. "Please," he said again. "It wasn't my fault. I only went along with it because it was what the others wanted."

I ignored his pleas and gave him a shove in the back with my gun to hurry him along a little. We stepped out of the trees and the rain once again engulfed us as we approached the area where the others stood. I guided the man towards Erik and ordered him to get down on his knees. He did so without protest, still clutching his wounded shoulder with his free hand. I watched him look from one to the other of our group and his eyes finally settled upon Sara as he pleaded again.

"It wasn't me, I swear," he said. "I didn't touch the girl last night…I was only ever here for the money."

Sara stared at him. "These people have nothing left of value to give," she said. "If what you say is true, then you would not have returned here again tonight."

Her words filled me with pride as I glanced to Erik to wait for his command. To my surprise, Zerin suddenly emerged out of the night and joined us. There was silence as he looked down at the man. After what seemed like a very long time, he finally began to speak.

"My people and I are a simple race," he began, his words slow and precise. "We live in harmony with both nature and the galaxy. We believe there is a place in this universe for every soul who resides within."

The man's eyes filled with hope and I glared at him as I suspected he was about to be pardoned for his crime.

Zerin shifted his robes and produced from beneath a small handgun that I recognized as one of our own. "You and the men who you came here with have shaken the foundations of that very belief," he continued in a low voice. "We feel that your actions have proven you to be without soul…and that you leave me with no choice but to protect the vulnerable in our galaxy from yourself and others like you." To my astonishment he raised the gun and discharged it into the man's chest. The man's face took on a look of surprise before he slumped forward came to rest face down in the mud that lay upon the sodden ground beneath him.

Everyone was silent as he passed the handgun back to Erik. "You gave me this to protect my people tonight should the need arise," he said. "I consider that duty done."

Erik nodded and slipped the handgun back into its place against his right hip. For a moment nobody spoke.

"It is cold and wet out here and one of you is wounded," Zerin said at length. I glanced around the others and noticed for the first time that Marcus appeared to be resting the majority of his weight upon one leg. "Please, come indoors for a moment to warm yourselves up before you go on your way."

We found ourselves being ushered through the rain towards a stone house that stood at the end of the village. When we entered I was surprised to find that despite the late hour, a small group of people were assembled inside. They greeted us as we filed past and I inclined my head as I chose a position at the end of the room beside the open fire.

"This is Heather's house…where I was earlier," Sara whispered as she stood next to me. A woman with short, light brown hair put on the kettle and then passed around hot cups of coffee. I sipped mine in silence while Sara approached Marcus and insisted she take a look at his leg. From what I could see, a bullet appeared to have skimmed the outside of his thigh and a bloody trail seeped down the side of his black leather pants. His reluctance to bear weight upon the leg indicated that the wound was a reasonably deep one. I curbed my dislike as Sara knelt in front of him, her face level with his groin as she placed both hands upon his upper thigh and did a thorough examination of the area. It was as I averted my eyes from the scene that I noticed a door to one of the side room was slightly ajar and a young girl was peering cautiously out. The women who had poured our drinks noticed her at the same moment as I and she hustled across the room towards her.

"Heather, honey, is everything okay?"

I realized with a start that I was staring at the young girl who we had been called here to protect. Her long hair disguised her face as she shuffled her way into to the room full of strangers and looked around. The woman – who I guessed to be her mother – looked at her with concern. "Is something the matter?" she asked. Her tone suggested this was the first time the girl had left her room of her own accord since her ordeal. Heather nodded, and then shyly approached Sara who turned away from Marcus as she caught sight of her.

"Hey," she whispered, "I didn't expect to see you tonight. How are you feeling?"

It took a moment for the girl to reply and then the whole room watched as she cast a shy glance towards Marcus. "Is that Ronon?" she asked Sara.

Sara smiled and shook her head. "This is Marcus," she said. "He is a very good friend of mine." She turned and pointed across the room to where I rested against the fire surround. "Ronon's over there," she said. "Would you like me to take you over to meet him?"

The young girl looked at me and then quickly averted her eyes. It must have taken a lot of courage for her to leave the safety of her bedroom and it seemed her boldness was now beginning to fade. Before she could retreat, Sara took her hand and led her towards me. "Don't be shy," she said, "I'm sure he would like to meet you."

I watched the two of them approach. Heather's loose fitting clothes disguised her frame but as her hair shifted I got a glimpse of her face and saw two large, dark brown eyes looking out at me. She was a pretty thing, I realized; it would be a shame for her to grow up thinking that all men were like those she had met last night. I did my best to reassure her as Sara introduced us to each other. "Sara's told me a lot about you," I offered.

She stared at me for a moment and then dropped her eyes to where my gun rested upon my right thigh. "Did you scare the men away for me, just like you did for her?" she asked.

I glanced at Sara, aware of the audience in the room. "Uh huh," I replied to Heather, and attempted to guide the conversation away from Sara as I added, "But it wasn't just me this time." I gestured towards Erik and the others who stood beside him.

Heather's eyes did not leave my face. "Are you going to stay now?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly. "The men who hurt you have been dealt with. There's no need for me to be here anymore."

She lowered her eyes. "What if they come back?" she whispered.

I thought of the six men who lay where they had fallen outside in the rain. By tomorrow they would be buried and gone, no longer a threat to the young girl who stood in front of me – nor to anyone else, for that matter. "They won't," I assured her.

She shook her head and I suspected that to her the men outside would never be dead and gone, but forever lurking around the next darkened corner. "But what if they do?" she persisted.

I thought for a moment and then grasped the leather strap that hung around my neck and lifted it carefully over my head. "Here," the single tooth dangled from its center as I held it out to her. "You need help again, have your uncle contact me. We'll come as soon as we hear."

She slowly reached out and closed her fist around the tooth. I released the strap and watched her draw the necklace towards her and unclasp her fist to examine it. She did not speak, but when she finally met my eyes again the fear I saw earlier had eased a little. "Not all men are like those you met last night," I said, my voice low. "Don't let your experience change how you live your life."

She nodded, and I straightened up to give her some space. "Thank you," she whispered.

I stared down at the top of her head. The necklace seemed like an inadequate gesture, given all she had been through, but I hoped it might somehow help her a little way down the long road she had ahead. Her mother rested her hand on Heather's shoulder and started to guide her back to her bedroom. As they left the room, the others finished their drinks and resumed idle talk, while beside me Sara reached out and grasped my hand.

"That was nice," she whispered.

"Someone gave her high expectations," I squeezed her fingers. "I hope the reality didn't disappoint."

She shook her head and moved closer to press herself against my side. Her leather jacket was still wet, but my top had dried considerably by the warmth of the fire. "You never disappoint," she whispered.

The moment was interrupted when Erik suddenly announced it was time for us to leave. I kept hold of Sara's hand and together we followed the others back out into the night. Up ahead, Marcus leaned upon one of his men for assistance and I caught Sara's eye through the rain as we walked.

"He alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's just a flesh wound," she told me as we walked up the ramp and boarded the _apec._ "Nothing that a few stitches won't fix."

We took our seats and a short time later found ourselves back on Tarus. A cool breeze chilled through my wet clothes as we disembarked and walked from the tarmac to the cloak rooms beneath the control tower. Marcus said a quick goodbye, and with the assistance of one of his men, headed towards the hospital for treatment of his leg. The four of us remaining entered the building and Erik turned on the lights.

I don't' know about you lot, but a hot shower sounds good right now," he said as he removed his sodden jacket and strode off towards the men's shower room. He was quickly followed by Marcus's other man so that Sara and I found ourselves alone. I arched my eyebrow towards her in question.

"I might grab a shower too," she said as she tried and failed to disguise the shiver that ran down her back. "I'll catch you up when I'm finished."

I nodded and watched her leave before I headed towards the men's shower room to do the same. The spare change of clothes I kept in the lockers would come in handy tonight, I realized as I removed my wet clothes in preparation to join the others. The room was already filled with steam as I padded across the tile floor in the direction of the communal men's showers. I made it exactly three more steps before a better idea came to me. With my towel over my shoulder, I picked up my clothes and headed in the opposite direction.

**Sara POV**

I turned the heat up in the shower almost as far as it would go before I stepped beneath the hot spray. After nearly four hours of standing in the rain I was chilled to the bone and the hot water was a welcome charge to my numb skin. I closed my eyes and lathered my hair with shampoo, humming a little as I did so. The froth became a thick foam and I turned to wash it off as I head the door to the shower room suddenly open and then bang closed. I froze in mid motion. It was the middle of the night, who else could possibly be about? Just as I was about to reach for my towel, Ronon wandered into sight. He was naked but for the towel over his shoulder and the clothes he carried over his right arm. I lowered my hands and pressed a palm to my chest as I let out a long exhale.

"You gave me such a fright," I chastened. He chuckled, and placed his towel and clothes on the bench beside my own. I watched him stride towards me. "Last time I looked this was the _women's_ shower room," I reminded him.

He walked passed me and turned on the tap to the showerhead beside my own. "It's the middle of the night," he said as he stepped beneath the spray. "I could get naked with two men, or come in here and join you." He grinned and reached across to borrow the cake of soap I was using. "It was hardly a choice."

I smiled as I turned my back to rinse the remnants of shampoo from my hair. "I'm glad to hear it," I told him as I replaced the shampoo with conditioner and began to comb it through with my fingers. "You and my brother spend so much time together these days that sometimes I wonder about you both."

He shot me a look of such contempt that I laughed out loud. Attracted to men he certainly was not – and nor for that matter was Erik. I finished with my hair for the moment and reached over to steal the soap back from Ronon, an idea I soon discarded as I watched him lather the item in mention across his chest and then slowly raise each arm to wash beneath. The thick chords of muscle that ran down the sides of his rib cage shifted and flexed with each movement, as did the more heavy muscles across his back and shoulders. I knew I was staring, but it was impossible no to. He had a close to perfect body; a woman would have to be blind and dumb not to notice him when he was fully clothed, let alone naked and wet and lathering himself with soap. My gaze trailed down the twin columns of muscle on either side of his spine and I soon found myself admiring the firm curves of his ass. He turned slightly and my mouth went dry as I got a glimpse of his organ, long and heavy and it hung against his inner thigh.

"You're welcome to come over and join me," he said, not pausing as he washed.

I grinned as I realized he had caught me staring. "I've seen it all before," I told him. For all of my nonchalance, I was aware of the heat that had begun to stir inside me – a heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the shower. I closed my eyes and turned my back to the water's spray. To my semi-aroused body, the hot liquid no longer simply washed my body, but instead stroked and caressed my skin in a manner akin to that of a lover. I lifted my hands to my hair and the water brushed the sensitive skin on the undersides of my breasts and made my pulse quicken. The arousal inside me became more insistent, and behind my closed eyes I saw Ronon, muscular and lean as he washed beside me. I lowered my hands and opened my eyes to take another look at him and was surprised to discover that he had finished washing and had turned off his shower. Instead of leaving to dry himself off however, he stood with one hand braced casually against the wall while he watched me with undisguised interest. My breath caught in my throat as he pushed himself away from the wall and approached. If I was still in any way unclear of his intentions, then the arousal between his thighs left no room for misinterpretation. He was close enough to touch me, and when he did so I discovered that he still had the soap in his hands.

"You missed a spot," he husked as he looked down at me, his voice even deeper than usual. I trembled with desire as he touched the slippery bar to the point of my shoulder and ran it right the way down the side of my upper arm. He was so close that our toes were touching upon the tile floor and I wiggled mine in anticipation as he reached out and ran his hand down my arm to wash the soap residue away. Slowly, he repeated the process upon my other arm. My breasts quivered as the nipples hardened into two stiff peeks that ached to be touched, but he paid them no attention as he slowly turned me around so that I faced away from him. I felt him press himself against me from behind, his body hard and lean so that my own soft contours molded against him and deepened the contact between us. He reached around my waist and passed the bar of soap across my stomach, and my breath hitched as his hand slid upwards and over the mounds of my breasts. The water instantly washed away the soap and he drew me backwards so that now my skin remained slippery as he caressed and massaged my breasts. I arched my back and let my head fall back against his chest as he stroked them again and again. When he pinched my nipples and gently tugged on them I moaned aloud. He was fully aroused now and I could feel his erection pressed against the small of my back as he slid his hand down my stomach and slipped it between my legs. I was moist and ready as he stroked me in a slow, circular motion that made my heart race and my head feel light. At length, he removed his hand and guided me back beneath the shower spray. He placed his hands upon my hips and ground himself against me so that we swayed together in a slow, gentle circle that flooded my loins with heat and anticipation. I felt him reach between us and I leaned forward and braced my hands against the tile wall in front of me as he guided himself towards my opening. He pushed himself inside me with a slow, smooth motion until I held him entirely. I bit my lip as he withdrew a little and then pushed himself back into me, giving me a gently bump with his hips that sent ripples of pleasure through me as his shaft found home. I straightened up a little and he reached around to cup the weight of one breast in his palm. I moaned and pressed myself back into him as he passed his thumb across my nipple. If he had intended to prolong our lovemaking then the idea was quickly forgotten as I moved my hips and raised my hand to cover his upon my body. I felt him shift position slightly and he thrust up into me with such strength that I was lifted upwards and briefly found myself standing upon my toes. I came back down as he withdrew and arched my back and pushed my breasts further upwards into our entwined hands.

"Again," I pleaded.

He quickly complied and at the same time removed his hand from my own and slipped it down to rest between my thighs. He stroked my core in rhythm with his thrusts and as my climax began to build I did nothing to hold it back. Instead, with my mouth open, I pushed back into him and gasped as my release burst forth within me. While I panted for breath, he bent me forward and took me with long, deep strokes that rapidly triggered his own orgasm. I felt him tense suddenly and then he exhaled as he climaxed deep inside me. My whole body was weak as he slipped from between my thighs and turned me to face him. For the first time that night, he kissed me, his lips slow and warm, his whiskers damp against my face. He released my mouth and stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Every time…" he told me as he looked down at me, "…I think it can't get any better. But somehow it does."

I held his gaze. I knew exactly what he meant. We stood staring at each other for a long moment as the water came down around us. Eventually, he reached out and turned off the tap and we left the shower to dry off and dress. Once done, I bent to pick up out wet clothes, intent on taking them home with us.

"I've got it." Ronon put out his hand to prevent me from picking up his wet trousers.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised by the force of his tone. Before I could protest, he scooped up his trousers and reached out to take the other wet clothes from my hands. "Might as well take them all," he reasoned with a smile.

I frowned. Once again I got the feeling that something wasn't quite right, but it was late and I was tired so I didn't push the matter. We left the building together and I turned off the lights behind us as we began the short walk up the hill to Thornby. Ronon took my hand as we entered the house and walked along the darkened hallways. We paused outside Natara's bedroom and I quietly eased the door open so that we could look inside. Our daughter lay asleep in her bed, one arm thrown up above her head upon the pillow. I knelt down and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead while Ronon reached out and stroked her hair. I inhaled her familiar smell for a moment before I reluctantly got to my feet and let Ronon guide me from the room. To my surprise, we discovered Isobel outside, wrapped in her dressing gown as she waited for us in the corridor.

"It's okay," she quickly assured us. "Erik woke me when he came in, so I thought I'd come out and let you know that Natara was fine all day. She settled down really quickly after you both left. I read her a couple of stories at bedtime until she fell asleep."

I smiled at my sister in law with affection. "Thank you, Iz," I told her. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Actually, there was something I was hoping to ask you," she said. "I was going to wait until tomorrow, but now is probably as good of a time as any…"

I raised my eyebrows and she went on to explain. "Tomorrow is my father's birthday. Erik, the kids and I are going to spend the night with my family on Heree. I thought that you might both like to come with us, maybe bring Natara along?"

I looked at Ronon. I had travelled to Isobel's home world long before I met him, but neither he nor Natara had ever been there. As far as worlds went, Heree was relatively safe from the wraith, but I was hesitant at the idea of taking Natara there and I knew without having to ask that Ronon would be too. "Thanks," I replied to Isobel. "We'll talk it over and let you know tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll see you then."

I yawned as I watched her retreat down the hallway. It was practically tomorrow already. Ronon looked at me and I waved away the question I saw in his eyes with my hand. "I'm beat," I told him. "Can we discuss it in the morning?"

He nodded. "Good idea," he told me as we crossed the hallway to the bedroom we shared. I stepped out of my clothes and practically fell into bed. Ronon joined me a moment later and before I knew it I was asleep in his arms. As far as days went, I felt this was a near perfect end to one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I took creative license to insert a tiny bit of background information about Sateda in my previous fic, TROTH. I only mention it now because I come back to it again in the later part of this fic. I won't say any more for fear of ruining the story. Enjoy the good times in this chapter because the story is going to take a step up very soon.

chesi66 – thank you so much for your lovely in depth review of my last chapter. If not for you I would not have continued with this fic.

**Ronon POV**

After much discussion Sara and I finally agreed to take Natara with us to Isobel's home world of Heree. I reasoned that if her brother deemed it safe enough to take his children there – as he apparently had on a number of occasions - then it was likely to be a low risk venture. All the same, I took my gun as a precaution, and as we boarded the _Apec _to leave I noticed that Erik was also carrying. I buckled Natara into the seat beside me and Sara moved to the front of the ship to take the controls next to her brother. It was to be a longer journey than usual due to there being no gate on Isobel's home world. Instead, we had to travel to the gate on nearby Otonane and then fly a short distance through space to get to Heree. Natara kept up a constant chatter as we passed through the gate and left Tarus. This was a new experience for her and I enjoyed her enthusiasm – even if it came at the price of the endless questions she seemed determined to ask. We eventually approached Heree, and I leaned forward in my seat and looked out the side window. From what I could see, the surface of the world was completely covered in thick forest with no place to land an aircraft. Just as I came to this conclusion I felt the _Aepc_ suddenly begin to descend.

"What the..!" I gripped the armrests on my seat as I saw the tree tops outside come dangerously close.

"It's okay," Sara called over her shoulder. "Sorry… I should have warned you about the entry."

Before I could reply, we dropped lower again. To my surprise the tree tops outside suddenly disappeared and I found myself looking out over a large, open clearing. I glanced across at Natara who seemed blissfully unaware that anything was amiss.

"Anyone gonna tell me what the hell just happened?" I asked, miffed by the casual attitude of everyone else aboard.

Isobel turned in her seat. "Heree does not have a defense force," she explained. "Instead of fighting the wraith, we hide ourselves from them."

"Some hiding place," I countered. "What was that we just flew through?"

She leaned over and began to unbuckle Max from the seat beside her. "The easiest way to understand what you saw is to think of a giant hologram. Heree is almost completely covered with forestry as it is, so the hologram simply reflects this image and disguises our landing space. If we appear to be nothing but think bush land with no place to land or cultivate, then anyone flying overhead will assume the world to be devoid of human inhabitants."

Erik walked past and slapped me on the back. "Pretty cool, huh?" he grinned.

I gave a long exhale as I realized the joke was on me. "Funny," I told him. "Anything else I should know?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," he smiled as he picked up Summer from her seat and disembarked behind Isobel and Max.

"You okay?" Sara smiled as she approached. "Honestly, it didn't occur to me to warn you until a moment ago, and then it was too late."

"I'm fine," I assured her as I stood up. "Remind me think twice before I fly with you and your brother again though."

She grinned and reached out to guide Natara down from her seat. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go and explore."

I followed the two of them off the _Apec_ towards a man and a woman who were waiting in the clearing outside. The man was tall and elderly with long grey hair, and I was surprised when Isobel introduced him to me as her father, Lord Adeen Cevelt. Beside him, holding Summer in her arms while Max pulled at her skirts was a statuesque woman who I guessed to be Isobel's mother. Although she was advanced in years, she showed signs of having once been very beautiful.

"Welcome, Ronon," she smiled as she caught me staring. "I am Lady Jessika. My daughter and son-in-law have told me a lot about you and Natara. It is wonderful to finally meet you both."

I dipped my head towards her in acknowledgement and then let my eyes roam around the unfamiliar world. The clearing in which we stood was surrounded by trees and mountains, and almost directly in front of us a large waterfall fell down the side of an imposing rock cliff face. "This is some place you have here," I said to her.

"Thank you," she replied and beckoned for me to follow as she and the others began to walk towards the base of the rock cliff. I stooped and picked up Natara so that she would not lag behind and then fell into step between the elderly woman and Sara. As we neared the wall I began to notice that the rock was checkered with windows and pathways and that instead of being a solid structure, it actually appeared to house a number of dwellings inside. A heavy wooden door at the base allowed us entry and I stepped inside with Natara to find myself confronted by a brightly lit elevator. This place was getting more elaborate by the moment, and I raised my eyebrows at Sara as the door closed shut behind us and we began to ascend upwards through the rock. "You _can_ walk up," Sara whispered to me. "But really, it's much easier to do it this way." Prepared to take her word for it, I lowered Natara to stand on the floor beside me. She appeared to be as puzzled by the situation as I was, and was unusually quiet as she held onto my hand. The next hour or so quickly disappeared in a tour of the living arrangements of Hareen and a brief rundown of the general comings and goings of the small settlement. It seemed that the wealth we were surrounded by was due to the healing properties of a rare plant that grew wild in the forestry and bush land around us. Extracts from these plants were taken to nearby worlds and either sold or traded by an underground network so as to hide their origin. The result was medicine for outsiders and a nice profit for the Hereen people. Our tour came to an end in an open courtyard that was carved deep into the rock wall and overlooked the clearing far below. I could hear the distant sound of running water and I guessed we were somewhere near the waterfall I had noticed earlier from below. A thick glass barrier ran around the perimeter of the courtyard and I felt comfortable enough to let Natara run around and play with her cousins without fearing that she might fall over the edge. The rest of us took seats at the solid wood bench that sat in the middle of the yard. When we were settled, a young girl approached the table and placed bottles of wine and goblets in front of us. Isobel's father thanked her and gave instructions to begin serving dinner as she filled each goblet and passed them around. My initial impression of a wealthy settlement was reinforced throughout the evening as dish after dish of fine food was served to our table. For all of their opulence however, Isobel's parents were engaging hosts and I found myself enjoying the conversation at the table as torches were lit and our meal continued by firelight in the open air. Eventually, Isobel left the table to put the children to bed and I said goodnight to Natara as Sara led her away after them. All three children had run themselves ragged for most of the afternoon and I guessed they would sleep well that night, a fact that was confirmed when Sara settled back into her seat beside me just a short time later.

"She's sound asleep," she smiled. "I'll check her again later, but it wouldn't surprise me if she sleeps right through."

I reached out and placed my hand over hers beneath the table. "I like the sound of that," I told her. She smiled and took a sip of wine and for some reason I was reminded of the banquet we had attended together at Tarus, right back when Sara had first returned home. At the time our feelings for each other were newly revealed and I had found it difficult to keep my eyes – and my hands, for that matter – off her. The feeling tonight was no different, and it suddenly occurred to me that this might be the opportunity to finally share with her the secret I had been keeping for so long. I glanced down the table where Erik and Isobel were talking with her family. Surely they wouldn't notice if Sara and I slipped away together for a while? I squeezed Sara's hand beneath the table. "Wanna take a walk?" I gestured towards the door that led from the courtyard.

She looked at me in surprise. "Okay," she replied after a moment. "But not too far… That was a huge meal we just had."

I nodded, and unfamiliar with the Area, I looked to her again. "Got a place in mind?"

She thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea," she said as she leaned forward and raised her voice towards the others at the table. "Ronon and I are going to take a walk," she said. "I was thinking we might take a look up top."

Isobel's parents nodded their heads in unison and Erik glanced down the table towards us. Due to necessity, he knew the secret I was keeping from Sara and his steady gaze indicated he guessed now the reason for me taking her away. For fear I might confirm his suspicions, I avoided his eyes as I picked up our goblets and the bottle of wine we had been drinking from and followed Sara towards the nearby door. My heart was beating loud in my chest and my hands felt unusually clammy as I joined her in the hallway beyond. Oblivious to my discomfort, she turned to look at me and her eyes dropped to the bottle of wine I was carrying.

"Good idea," she smiled. "We can give Isobel some time with her family, and not have to worry about going thirsty in the process." She relocated the elevator we had come up the cliff in earlier that morning, and selected the topmost option as we entered. I leaned against the railing as we ascended, doing my best to appear calm when inside I felt anything but. As the elevator came to a smooth stop, the doors opened and I found myself looking out into a neatly tended garden. I followed Sara out onto a wide stone path that was edged by brightly colored flower beds. She turned back and caught my free hand and I realized I could hear the sound of running water. In the courtyard below, the sound had been muted, but up here it was much louder and I guessed we were somewhere near the top of the waterfall.

"Come on," Sara led the way down the stone path. Our movement must have triggered a switch somewhere because low set sensor lights came on at our feet and lit the way as we walked. The path led us to a large, deep pool of water, the edge of which tumbled over the sheer cliff face to become the waterfall we had seen earlier. Too nervous to fully appreciate the scene, I let go of Sara's hand and wandered over to put the wine and goblets down upon the top of a nearby garden table. When I was finished, I turned back and joined her at the iron railing that ran along the top of the cliff. For a moment I forgot my preoccupation as I looked down upon the moonlit clearing far below. Our _Apec_, a tiny dot in the distance, gave scale to the great height at which we stood.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sara turned to me. Although the night was calm, there was an uplift of air as she leaned against the railing and it caught her hair and sent is swirling around her face.

"Uh huh," I agreed, although my eyes were no longer on the view. "Let's take a seat," I said as I picked up the bottle of wine and filled our cups. She joined me a moment later, sitting upon the top of the table and resting her feet on the stone bench seat beneath. I leaned against the edge of the table and took a mouthful of wine. The moment was perfect, but my nerves got the better of me and I let it pass. "Isobel's parents are _royalty?"_ I hedged.

Sara nodded. "Lord and Lady," she confirmed. "Isobel is their only child."

"How'd she meet your brother?" I prompted.

"It's a long story," she smiled. "Because her father had no male heir, he promised Isobel to the son of his best friend. On the day she met Erik, she and her mother had taken a rare trip to Otonane to choose the fabric for her wedding dress. It was sheer fluke Erik happened to be there at the same time."

I smiled. "Sounds complicated."

"It was love at first sight for both of them. Erik trailed her around the market all day until he managed to get her alone. That night, Isobel told her parents she no longer wished to marry the man they had chosen for her and insisted that they meet Erik instead. Her parents were horrified, and even more so when they met Erik." She laughed as she turned to me. "My brother had a bit of a… uh, reputation."

I raised my eyebrows. This was news to me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, before he met Isobel, Erik had a number of girlfriends. A _very_ _large_ number of girlfriends…" she emphasized. "He treated them all well enough I guess, but he never stayed with any of them for more than a couple of months at most. The trail of broken hearts he left in his wake would stretch from here right back to Tarus - and that's not taking the short route through the gate either."

"Really?" I laughed. It was difficult to imagine Erik as anything other than devoted to his wife.

Sara nodded. "Lucky for him, Isobel can be quite stubborn when she sets her mind on something, so her father reluctantly agreed to let him visit her. He told them that if they still felt the same way about each other after a year then he would allow them to marry…I don't think he believed that Erik would stick it out. I don't think _anyone_ did."

I felt my heart rise in my mouth. "She was special," I said, my voice low.

Sara shrugged, caught up in her story. "Over that year he and Isobel fell more in love, and I don't know how he did it, but somehow Erik actually won her father over as well."

"Impressive," I smiled as I placed my empty cup aside and we lapsed into silence. I turned to her and waited until she caught my stare. "Do you still want to know about the delivery that came to Atlantis the other day?" I asked. Despite the cool evening air, I suddenly felt uncomfortably warm.

She looked at me in surprise. "Of course," she replied and I saw her expression quickly change to concern.

"It's okay," I hastened to assure her. "It's nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you in my own time."

She arched her eyebrows, still wary.

The blood rushed between my ears as I reached into my pocket and closed my fingers around the small velvet box I had been carrying with me ever since its arrival on Atlantis. My hand shook as I withdrew it and opened my fist so I could lift the box lid and turn it around on my palm to display the contents inside. I took my first look at Sara and saw she had raised her hand to cover her open mouth. I resisted the urge to clear my throat as I found the words I needed. "Marry me?"

She looked from me to the ring and then back again. "Oh…" she whispered wide eyed. "I had no idea…" She reached out and touched her fingertips to the ring inside its satin surround. The low garden lights reflected off the twisted gold band to be absorbed by the high set, dark green solitaire stone that was mounted in its center. "The stone…" She looked up at me. "It's…?" I watched her struggle to remember the name I had once given to her.

"_Merthas,"_ I supplied. "From Sateda."

"_Merthas…"_ she echoed the word back to me as, with infinite care, she lifted the ring from its box. "I've never seen anything like it before…" she whispered. "It's beautiful."

I watched her slip the ring onto her finger, and when she turned to me her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you. "Absolutely, definitely…yes."

I exhaled with a rush and snapped the empty box closed in my hand as I reached to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. "I love you," she told me.

"Not as much as I love you," I countered. Confident now, I turned my head so that I could capture her mouth with my own. We exchanged a heated kiss and I felt my heart begin to race all over again. When we broke apart, she looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

"I don't get it," she said. "Why send the stone all the way to Earth to be made into a ring? We have a jeweler on Tarus who is just as talented."

"Uh huh," I agreed. "And you have a best friend who works right next door to him."

"Good point," she grinned, and then she giggled as another thought occurred to her. "I wasn't supposed to get the message from Troy about the delivery, was I?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she continued to piece things together. "So, you already told me that Erik knew what you were doing… I guess John and the others at Atlantis do too?"

"Only Sheppard and Weir," I relied. "I had to tell your brother so I could get time off to search the trading markets for _merthas._ Sheppard helped to cover for me, and I told Weir so I could get clearance to send the stone back to Earth." I left out that Sheppard had inadvertently discovered the value of the stone I had chosen. It was because of this he had insisted I send it secure priority to Earth rather than trust it to a complete stranger on an unknown world to design into a ring. "Your ring was a matter of international security," I laughed as I told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "How long have you been planning this for?" she asked.

I looked at her. This was a time for truth, and so I gave it to her. "Since the day Natara was born," I admitted. "I've been searching for that stone for just over two years."

Her mouth fell open for the second time that evening. "That long…" she whispered. "I wish I had known. I always hoped we might… but then when it never happened, I thought marriage might not be your thing."

I reached out and brushed my thumb against her cheek. _"You're_ my thing," I told her simply. "You and Natara. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't," she whispered, and she pressed her lips gently to mine again. When she drew back, she held her hand out in front of her and wriggled her fingers to admire her ring again. "And with a stone this size, I doubt anyone else will forget it either. Can we go inside now so I can show it off?"

I smiled. "If you want."

She jumped down from the table and I reached out to take her hand. "What did Erik say," she suddenly asked. "When he found out you were going to ask me to marry you?"

I rolled my eyes and squeezed her hand. "He told me to hurry the hell up about it," I admitted.

She laughed, and together we retraced our steps back along the stone pathway. As we reached the door she turned to me one last time.

"Tonight I want to make love to you wearing nothing but my ring," she said.

She stepped inside before I could formulate a response and I was left to realize that I yet again I had discovered one more reason why I loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yay for all of the reviews for my last chapter! I am so pleased to know that people are still reading

**Ronon POV**

It was almost a week later before Erik, Troy and I finally got to carry out the supply drop we had postponed on the day we were called to assist the people of Tantador. The task of visiting some of the far-off worlds in the Pegasus Galaxy was rather routine, but because so many of them relied upon our aid for survival it was a necessary part of our duty. As expected, the drop went without problems and it was early afternoon when I found myself dozing in my seat in the Apec while Erik and Troy guided us towards home. It was only when the aircraft gave an unexpected shudder that I opened my eyes and drew my feet back from upon the seat in front of me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Erik played around with the controls in front of him. "It seems like we suddenly lost power." He glanced across at Troy and the younger man held up his hands in bewilderment.

"Don't look at me," he said. "The control panel just died."

I got out of my seat and walked over to look out the window. The remaining impulsion from our stalled engines was rapidly disappearing and within a few seconds the _Apec_ came to a complete standstill. Troy continued to play with the control panel while Erik stooped down and opened the fuse box beneath the main console. He straightened up again a few moments later. "Nothing amiss there."

"Then why are we not moving?" I asked.

"Beats me. At least the air conditioning is still going though. There should be enough juice left in the system to contact Tarus on the intercom." He reached for the microphone in front of him just as a shadow passed over the window outside.

"What the…" I looked out at the large, corroded-looking airship that had suddenly appeared above us. "Where did that come from?"

"It must have been clocked…" Troy joined me at the window, "…or maybe it just dropped out of hyperspace." I glanced at Erik and heard the worry in his voice as he spoke into the intercom.

"Apec 3 to Tarus. We've run into a bit trouble..." He glanced at the control panel and gave the co-ordinates to our location. "Can anyone hear me?"

A loud hiss of static filled the inside of the airship and I strained my ears to catch what sounded like a broken human voice on the other end of the intercom. Outside, a giant hatch slowly opened on the underbelly of the ship and I watched as it gradually began to descend upon us.

"This is Apec 3," Erik persisted, and once again he gave the co-ordinates to our location while Troy and I listened in. "We've been immobilized by what looks to be some kind of large transport ship. They are descending upon us and it appears they intend to take us on board…" He trailed off as the static on the other end of the receiver suddenly cut off and the intercom went dead in his hand. "That's it," he said, "Looks like we're on our own."

The ship was now so low that the hole in the hull was almost level with the Apec and I realized that unless we did something in a hurry, we were about to become completely engulfed. "These things have a defense system right?" I looked at Erik. "Can't you fire something at it?"

"Not without power, I can't," he dropped the dead intercom receiver back into its cradle and reached for the gun on his hip. "The best we can do at this point is prevent anyone from boarding us."

"With you on that," I told him as I drew my gun. The ship above closed around us and there was a loud mechanical sound as the hatch on its underbelly drew closed. I held onto the nearest seat to steady myself as the Apec settled onto the floor with a loud thud. A moment later everything went silent.

"Can you see anything out the window?" Erik asked Troy, who now stood closest to it.

"We're in a hanging bay of some kind, by the looks of it," he replied. "I can see other ships and a long metal ladder that leads up to a door…No sign of life though."

Suddenly the loud sound of a metal grinder filled the Apec, and we turned to the back of the ship to see sparks flying as whoever was outside attempted to cut their way in.

I gripped my gun tighter and ducked behind a rear seat for cover. "Anything comes through that door better be prepared to get its arse kicked."

Erik nodded and crouched down beside me, while Troy took up position a little behind. All three of us had our weapons trained towards the trail of sparks at the back of the ship. Instead of cutting downward in a straight line as expected, I was surprised when the fiery trail turned back upon itself and instead cut a careful hole in the armor of the ship.

"What are they doing?" Troy whispered.

Erik found his voice a fraction quicker than I to reply. "Gas," he said. "They're going to gas us before they board."

"Cowards," I growled in disdain. Without breathing apparatus there was little any of us could do to protect ourselves. Erik pulled his black tank up over his mouth and nose with his spare hand, and I barely had time to lament my choice of leather vest and long, leather arm wraps before a metal canister was pushed through the hole in the side of the ship. It hit the floor and immediately began to release a foul smelling substance into the confined space of the _Apec_. With nothing through which to breathe, I fired my gun at the canister and watched it explode with a loud bang. Before I could tell if I had helped or hindered our situation, the canister was replaced by another, and then another still. The sound of Troy coughing as the gas hit his lungs echoed around the inside of the ship.

"Get down low," Erik instructed him. "The air will…stay better…there…for longer."

I held my gun fixed upon the door but nothing happened, and with each breath I took I could not help but breath in the gas. My legs began to feel weak and my mind became fuzzy. I couched and braced my free hand upon the floor as my aim began to sway and my gun felt unusually heavy in my hand. Vaguely, I registered the sound of Troy's labored breathing behind me, while beside me Erik had become deathly silent. I turned to look for him but my vision was too impaired to see more than a couple of inches in front of my face. Every instinct told me to fight, to keep my focus and wait for a moment of opportunity, but the gas was too powerful. Still clutching my gun, I lowered myself to the floor. As the last ounces of strength left my body I closed my eyes and felt the darkness take me.

**Sara POV**

"I really like the back of that one," I pointed to a gown in the open magazine that Kadria was holding. We had set the day aside to finalize the details of my wedding dress, and those that she and Natara would wear as attendants. She studied the image I had pointed to for a moment and then nodded.

"Me too," she agreed. "If we cut it slightly higher, it could be altered to suit Natara as well."

I glanced over the top of the magazine to where my daughter lay with her coloring books on the floor of Kadria's sitting-room. Oblivious to the enthusiasm of Kadria and I, she was stretched out on her stomach, her knees bend and her legs swinging in the air as she concentrated on her work.

"Okay," I turned my attention back to Kadria. "I don't want her to look too grown up so we'll make the back higher and the hem slightly shorter. That way she won't have trouble walking in something that comes to her toes."

"And I can still have the plunging back-line like the one in the picture?" Kadria asked.

"Absolutely," I nodded. "Alcide won't know what's hit him when he sees you in it."

"That's what I'm hoping," she giggled as she made a couple of changes to the sketches on the note pad in front of her. "And we're definitely decided on the pale green fabric for both?"

I nodded. "Ronon likes green and Natara looks great in it. It suits your skin tone too."

"Right then," Kadria put the magazine aside and flicked through the sketches she had made. On top was the dress I had chosen for myself and my breath caught as I saw it again. Kadria saw my reaction.

"It's stunning," she smiled. "You're going to look amazing."

"I hope so," I replied. "I've been waiting for this day for so long…I can't believe I'm actually getting married!"

Kadria rolled her eyes and laughed. "Neither can I," she sighed. "You two took so long getting around to it that I didn't think I was _ever_ going to be a bridesmaid." She sobered as she returned to her notes. "I'll take these into town tomorrow. Now that we've chosen fabric and design, Lola can get to work with those measurements she took."

I smiled at the mention of Lola, the elderly seamstress who had the daunting task of making three gowns in a very short space of time. I raised my hand to my forehead again as I realized how much we still had to do. "Remind me again why I let Ronon talk me into arranging an entire wedding in just six weeks?"

"Because you love him, and he loves you, and you can't wait to be together," Kadria promptly responded. "Honestly, I don't see why you are so stressed. Look at everything we've accomplished already."

I thought about the menu and the seating plan, and the invitations that had been sent out yesterday. "I guess you're right," I conceded, and turned to my best friend with affection. "Thanks, Kad. I really can't imagine doing this without you."

"No thanks necessary," she said as she drew my hand away from my face so that she could study my ring again. "This thing is so darned big. You can't expect me to believe your arm doesn't get tired from lifting it," she grinned.

I laughed and extended my fingers so that the stone twinkled in the light. In truth I was glad Ronon had suggested we get married so soon. Neither of us wanted a huge ceremony so it made sense not to draw out the build up for any longer than necessary. I turned to Kadria and then forgot what I had been going to say as a loud knock sounded at the door. She let go of my hand and stood up from the settee.

"I wonder who that could be?" she mused aloud. "Alcide's still at work and I'm not expecting anyone..."

She left the room and I leaned over and picked up the sketch pad she had left on the coffee table. Natara's dress was so pretty, I thought as I stared at the design. I couldn't wait to see how it would look when it was finished. It suddenly dawned on me that all three of us were yet to decide upon our hair styles for the big day. "You know what we totally forgot…" I called over my shoulder as Kadria's footsteps announced her return. Instead of coming into the room however, she paused in the doorway and the rest of my words died on my tongue as I looked up to discover she was not alone. Beside her stood Marcus, and something in the way he looked at me told me that this was not a casual visit. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. My stomach did an uncomfortable turn. "What's happened?" I managed to get out.

He threw a pointed look at Natara, and I turned to my daughter who had forgotten her coloring and was listening to us intently.

"I'll take care of her," Kadria quickly moved towards her. "The two of you should go through to the next room…"

My heart began to race. I looked at Marcus, my eyes wide as he turned and gestured for me to follow him. "What's happened?" I asked again, the moment we were safely out of earshot from Natara.

He cleared his throat – something I was all too aware that he did when he was nervous – and then began to speak. "Sorry about that," he said, and I realized he was talking about Natara. "I'm not sure how much she understands… and I didn't want to worry her."

I raised my eyebrows and thought of my daughters face just moments ago. "I'd say it's a bit late for that," I told him. "What's going on? You're worrying _me."_

"Earlier today we received a distress call from the Apec that Erik, Troy and Ronon were on-"

"Distress call?" I interrupted. "What kind of distress call…? How long ago did you receive it?"

"It was only just over an hour ago," he hastened to assure me. "It was a one-way transmission - we could hear them but they couldn't hear us. Your brother told us that the ship had lost power and he feared they were about to be boarded by another ship that was close by. We lost contact almost immediately after his report and we have not heard from them since."

I blinked rapidly and cast my eyes unseeingly around the room. "What do you think happened?" I turned back to him.

"I've got to be honest with you, Sara," he reached out and placed his hand lightly upon my upper arm. "It doesn't look good…We think they were hijacked."

"Hijacked?" I echoed. "But you know where they are, right? You can pinpoint the distress call and we can go and look for them."

Marcus took a deep, slow breath and suddenly I realized there was more he was yet to tell me. "We got the co-ordinates to their last known location," he confirmed, "But I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily, so before I came here to find you, I sent out a scout team of _Sparcs_ to see if we could locate them." The pressure of his hand upon my arm increased, and his voice lowered as he broke his final news. "We were unable to find any trace of them. It's like they just vanished into thin air."

I felt my legs go weak and I swayed a little as I tried to process what I had just heard. "But… but…" I stammered. "We're going back to take another look, aren't we? They have to be out there _somewhere_… Maybe they took a detour…or got lost?" I knew I was making no sense, but my brain refused to process alternative. Ronon. Erik. Troy. They couldn't just be…_gone_.

Marcus came closer to steady me. "I'm sorry to be the one who had to break this to you," he said. "But remember, its early days… There's still every chance we'll be able to find them."

I braced my hand against his chest and immediately felt my mind begin to clear. There were things that needed to be organized, people to be told… "Isobel?" I asked. "Does she know?"

Marcus nodded. "I've just come from speaking with her."

"Good," I said and looked him straight in the eye as a plan of action began to form in my mind. "Atlantis," I said. "We need to contact Colonel Sheppard and his team. Their equipment is far sophisticated to ours… If anyone can find them, it will be them." I didn't wait for a response as I turned from Marcus and headed back to Natara and Kadria in the other room. My friend gave me a worried look and I guessed that Marcus had already told her at least a little of what had happened. "I'm fine," I assured her as I crouched down in front of Natara.

"Sweetie," I said. "Mommy needs to go to Atlantis for a bit. Do you want to stay here with Kadria, or come with me?"

She immediately dropped the crayon from her hand and looked up at me. "Want go," she stretched her arms out towards me.

"Okay," I said as I scooped her up into my arms. Her weight felt warm and reassuring and I drew strength from it as said a hasty goodbye to Kadria. I turned to Marcus who had followed me through from next door. "I'm going to Atlantis," I told him. "Are you coming?"

He nodded, and suddenly I felt more connected to him than I had in months. Despite our personal history, his loyalty to my brother and to Tarus had never been in question. I knew without him having to say it that whatever happened next, I could count on him to have my back. "What are we waiting for then?" I said as I walked towards the door with Natara in my arms. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ronon POV**

I woke to find myself lying upon an uneven stone floor. My limbs were cold and stiff, and as I pushed myself into a sitting position my head began to ache. I licked my lips to find my tongue dry and an unsavory metallic taste in my mouth. As I got my bearings, I traced a faint ray of light from a window above to look around at what appeared to be a small holding cell. Like the floor, the walls and ceiling were also made of stone and I shivered as I tried to rub some warmth into my bare shoulders with my hands. It was then that I saw the unconscious form of Troy lying next to me. On the other side of him, a short way off, lay Erik. I guessed the three of us had been dragged in here and left while unconscious, as I had no memory of walking here.

"Troy?" I reached out and touched the younger man's leg as I sought to wake him. He felt cold to the touch – unnaturally cold, I realized, even given his surroundings. My stomach dropped and I snatched my hand back in reflex. With trepidation, I leaned over Troy's lifeless body and touched Erik instead. To my relief he stirred almost immediately.

"Uhh..." he groaned as he rolled over on the stone floor. I watched him lie there for a moment until he got his bearings and then he slowly sat up. "My mouth tastes like crap,"he growled as he coughed into his hand. "What the hell happened?"

"No idea." I told him. "I've just come-to. You know as much as I do." I glanced down at Troy who lay between us. Well, maybe not _quite_ as much as I knew.

Eric groaned again and wiped his hand across his brow. As he did so, he noticed Troy for the first time. "Troy?" He reached out to wake him in much the same way as I had just done. "Troy?" he repeated. His face filled with confusion and then anguish as it slowly dawned on him that his younger cousin was not going to wake. He glanced at me and I shook my head.

"No," he whispered, as he pressed his fingers to Troy's neck to search in vain for a pulse. "No!"

I stood up and turned away to give him some privacy. The loss of Troy was something I felt keenly but I did not want my sorrow to intrude on a moment that I felt should belong to Erik. Instead, I approached the iron door of our stone prison and pressed my face up to the bars on the single window – our only source of light and ventilation in the small room. Outside, I could see a stone corridor, lit by a single florescent bulb. The ceiling and walls of the corridor were made of stone and looked much the same as the cell we were in. A quick scan of the area showed no other doors or windows and certainly no sign of life of any kind.

"Hey!" I called out. "Someone gonna let us out of here?"

There was no reply, so I grabbed the bars with my fists and tried to rattle the door. It didn't budge. In frustration, I stepped back from it and reached for my gun. The hinges were likely to be the weakest spot, I figured I could blast… I froze as my hand found my empty gun belt. Damn it! I launched myself at the door and set about in an all out attempt to knock it down with my fists and boots.

"It's not going to give." Erik's voice, low and calm came from behind.

"I _know_ that," I rounded upon him. "Do you suggest I sit here do nothing?" I turned back to the door and pressed my face up against the bars. "Hey!" I yelled again, "I know you can hear me. Come out here and show yourselves!" I continued to kick and pound the door until I was no longer cold. Eventually exertion and dehydration stripped me of energy and I leaned against the stone wall as I panted for breath.

Erik stood up and left Troy's side for the first time. With an icy calm he took his first look out the window into the corridor beyond. "Where the hell are we?" he said. "And more importantly, how do we get out of here?"

**Sara POV**

I began to feel better the moment I entered Atlantis. There was something about Colonel Sheppard and the people there that inspired confidence, and right now that was exactly what I needed. The moment I told him that Ronon, Erik and Troy were missing, he and Doctor Weir called a meeting to discuss ideas for going after them. The familiar faces of John, Doctor Weir, Rodney, Teyla and Carson looked back at me as I took a seat beside Marcus and told them the few details of the situation that we knew.

"We need to act quickly," Doctor Weir said from the head of the table as we finished speaking. "The longer we leave it, the less likely our chances are of finding them. I suggest we send a jumper out immediately to the area of their last confirmed location."

Marcus shifted in his seat beside me. "I sent a team of _Sparcs_ to that exact area the moment we lost contact with them and they came back empty handed. What makes you think you'll find anything that they didn't?"

"With all due respect," John turned to him, "as fine as your sparc fighters are, they lack a lot of the technology that our jumpers specialize in. At least if we go out and take a look we can be sure we haven't missed anything." He shrugged. "I think Elizabeth's idea is a good place to begin."

Marcus nodded. "I hate to waste time by going over ground we have already covered, but you make a good point."

John smiled at him in acknowledgement. "Believe me, we are just as anxious to find these guys as you are." He looked to Weir. "We should get going. If there's anything else we need to look at we can go over it when we get back."

She nodded. "Very well. Take your team, along with Sara and Major Lancaster down to the jumper bay and prepare for launch."

The sound of chairs scraping the floor filled the room as everybody stood up. With a sinking feeling, I looked down at Natara who was sitting quietly on my lap. Too late, I realized my mistake in bringing her. If I wanted to look for Ronon and the others I would have to risk taking my daughter to the very same spot where her father had gone missing only a few hours before. I knew right away that Ronon would not want her in that situation, and that he would never forgive me if I was to put her in it. I had to admit that I felt the same way.

"Sara?" Carson appeared beside me. He looked down at Natara and smiled at her. "If you want, I can keep an eye on the wee one for you while you're away."

I looked at him and smiled. Natara knew the kindly doctor well enough and she seemed to like him. I was so very tempted to take him up on his offer… "Thank you," I exhaled slowly. "But with everything that's gone on in the last hour, she knows something's not right. I'd rather not leave her."

"Very well," he smiled. "I thought it couldn't hurt to offer." He bent to meet Natara's eyes. "It looks like somebody's about to go for their first ride in a puddle jumper then," he grinned.

"Actually…" I raised my voice to catch Colonel Sheppard before he left the room. "If you all don't mind, I think I might let Marcus cover for me on this one." I stroked Natara's hair as I steeled myself to say what I needed to. "I can't take my daughter out there, and I don't want to leave her here without me. I… I hope you understand."

Colonel Sheppard paused, and then came back to me. "I understand completely," he said. "And for what it's worth, I think it's a good decision you've made. There's likely not much to see out there this afternoon. We'll take a look around and if we find anything, I promise you, you'll be the first to know."

His voice was soft and kind, but it did little to make me feel better. Staying put had never been my thing, and never was I more aware of it than now. "Thank you," I told him. "I really appreciate what you're all doing."

He grinned and raised his eyebrow. "Hey. My buddy's out there. I'm not just gonna sit back and let anything happen to him."

I nodded. "I know," I told him.

He turned to Marcus. "I take it you're still on board?"

Marcus looked from me to the Colonel. "Absolutely."

"Alright then, let's roll out," the Colonel turned and led the way out of the room. Marcus did not follow immediately and for a moment I thought he was going to say something to me, but in the end he changed his mind and simply nodded his head before leaving.

"Mommy?" Natara looked up at me, her face filled with worry.

"It's okay, sweetie," I told her as I rubbed her back. "Mommy's here." Somehow I managed to keep my voice neutral, even though my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. Somewhere out there Ronon, my brother and my cousin, were missing. They could be hurt or needing help. It was the hardest thing I had ever done to stand there and watch while others went out to find them.

-0-

The afternoon stretched into evening. Natara and I took up residence in Doctor Weir's office so we could be easily reached if any news came through. All around us, everyone went about their business, but for me it felt like time had come to a standstill. Eventually, Natara grew tired and I lay her down on the leather settee and covered her with my jacket as she dropped off to sleep. This left me free to pace the floor and worry, without having to pretend that nothing was amiss.

"Knock, knock," Carson's head appeared around the partially open door. He smiled as he saw me and then presented from behind his back two sandwich packs, sealed in plastic wrapping. "Thought you two might need these," he said, and then lowered his voice as he noticed that Natara was sleeping. "Poor little mite, I guess it's been a long day for her."

I nodded. "She and I both."

He stepped further into the room and placed the sandwiches down on top of the coffee table. "Can I be of help with anything?" he asked. "I'm finding it most difficult to sit here and do nothing while everyone else is out there attempting to find Ronon and the others."

I gave a small, humorless laugh. "I guess that makes two of us," I said as I passed my hand over my forehead. "What time is it?"

"Last time I looked it was a little after 10.30pm," he said. "It's probably closer to 11.00 by now."

"They've been gone for so long," I said. "And we still haven't heard anything?"

Carson shook his head. "Not that I am aware of. I'm sure it won't be long now though."

He had barely finished speaking when Doctor Weir appeared at the door. "They're back," she said. "I've just been in contact with Colonel Sheppard, and I'm sorry to tell you that it appears they were not able to locate Ronon or the others directly." She softened her voice as she continued. "However, there is still cause to hope. They believe they may have found a lead that could take us to them."

"Really?" My hopes instantly rose. "What did they find?"

"I'll let Colonel Sheppard explain when he gets here," she said. "That way he won't have to repeat himself. At this stage, he knows more of the details than I do anyway."

I nodded, anxious to hear any news that might at least confirm Ronon, Erik and Troy were still alive. The time dragged by, but really it was probably only about ten minutes before Colonel Sheppard and the others filled into Doctor Weir's office. I stood impatiently while they settled themselves on various pieces of furniture around the room. Marcus sat on the settee next to Natara.

"Well, although we did not find the missing men, the good news is, our mission was not a complete loss," Colonel Sheppard began. For the benefit of those who were hearing this for the first time, he went on to detail exactly what had happened while they were away. "As you know, we took the jumper to visit the last know location of the missing Apec. Just as Major Lancaster had warned, we found no visible trace of the ship in the Area. However, the jumper did manage to pick up unusually high levels of radio active waste in the vicinity. General Thorn mentioned a large transport ship in his call to Tarus, so we figured the waste might be a by-product of the same ship."

Rodney took his cue to join the conversation. "By adopting a form of radioactive dating, I was able to determine the amount of natural atomic fission that had occurred inside the radio active substance. This gave me an equation that I then entered into the jumper's computer system. From there I was able to determine age, atmospheric drift and most importantly… density," he gestured with his hands for emphasis. "These calculations allowed me to not only predict the _time_ of the radio active deposit, but also the course of the particles within."

"What Doctor McKay is trying to say," Colonel Sheppard broke in, "Is that he could determine the direction the ship had taken when it left the area."

"Yes," Rodney countered. "That was my point exactly. Of course," he snapped his fingers together, "once I had determined the direction, it was then relatively easy for us to follow the trail…" Suddenly he began to flounder – something I found unusual, given that on any given day, Rodney would freely admit to being partial to the sound of his own voice. "Uh…" I watched him look to Colonel Sheppard for help. Colonel Sheppard in turn looked to Teyla.

"You might like to take things from here," he prompted as Teyla stood up from the table she was leaning on.

"Very well," she said as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "The decision was made that we would follow the trail while it was still fresh. Our biggest fear was that the transport ship may have been small enough to use the Stargate, in which case we would have lost the trail. Instead, we were lucky to be able to follow the waste material all the way to a nearby world – a world commonly known by the name of Danisine."

I felt myself breath a little easier. We had a possible location. Tomorrow we could go there and search for Ronon and the others… My thoughts broke off as I realized Teyla was looking at me.

"As it turns out, I have heard talk of this world, and of the people who live there," she said as she held my gaze. "If Ronon and the others are being held there as we suspect, then I am sorry to have to tell you this, Sara, but I hold very grave fears for their safety."

My heart sank. "Why?" I asked. "What do you know?"

It was a moment before she replied, and when she did, I realized she was choosing her words carefully. "Danisine is a small world in terms of size, but not in terms of reputation," she told the room. I would count everyone here as lucky, that until now, none of us have had cause to do business with the people there in any way or form. The world is ruled by a man who goes by the single name of Rydan – who, happily I have never met him. It is a badly kept secret that he runs Danisine as a black market for weaponry, narcotics, slavery and prostitution." She directed her words to me as she went on. "He is equally well known for the ring fighting tournaments he holds there on a regular basis."

"Ring fighting?" I raised my eyebrows. It was not a term I was familiar with.

"Ring fighting is where two opponents – or sometimes teams – are placed inside a confined area and pit against each other in a public fight to the death," Teyla explained.

I took this in with surprising calm. "And you think that is why this man might want Ronon and the others?"

"If he indeed has them captive, I would say there is a very good chance," Teyla replied.

Colonel Sheppard held up his hand. "Okay," he said as he took control of the conversation. "First things first. At this stage we don't know for sure if this man… Rydan, even _has_ our men captive. If by chance he does, then we still don't know exactly what his plans for them are. We need to go there and see what we can learn. If Ronon and the others do turn out to be there, it might be possible to negotiate a trade for their release, or if necessary, break them out."

Teyla gave a humorless smile. "Danisine is not the kind of world that you just walk up and visit," she said. "Some of the worst known criminals and outlaws in the galaxy frequent the area, and they are not the kind of people from whom you want to draw attention. To go there, you would need something to offer Rydan. Something that might appeal enough for him to grant you entry."

The room lapsed into silence for a moment. What Teyla said made sense, but what did any of us have that a man like Rydan would want?

"You said the man deals in weapons?" Marcus ventured after a pause, and then he turned to me. "Your brother has an arsenal of unusual guns stored back at Tarus."

I nodded as I caught on to what he was suggesting. "I would be willing to bet nobody on Danisine has ever seen a _Vesper_ before," I said as pictured the unusual pair of hand guns that took pride of place in Erik's collection. "We could tell Rydan that we manufacture them… and maybe that we need some way to offload them to the public market?"

Colonel Sheppard shrugged and looked to Weir for comment.

"It could work," she said.

The pair were silent for a moment as they thought over my idea more fully. "If we're gonna do this, we need to do it properly and look the part," the Colonel said. "We can't just rock up there in our Atlantis uniforms and expect this man to play ball."

Rodney held up his hand. "Uh… Are you suggesting we get to dress up as bad guys?"

Colonel Sheppard raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't thinking _dress up,_ so much, Rodney. More that we actually play the part. Any wrong move and I'm guessing this…_Rydan_ character will pick up on it." He looked around the room. "The plan certainly has risks, but I for one am willing to give it my best shot. Anyone else?"

"I'll go," I immediately volunteered. To my surprise, Teyla gave me a sidelong look, but before I had time to question it, I was drowned out by the voices of Marcus, Rodney and Carson who put their names forward also.

"I was thinking maybe a team of four," the Colonel said as he did a mental calculation of the five of us. "That way there will hopefully be enough of us to defend ourselves if necessary, but not so many so as to draw suspicion.

"Might I say something?" Teyla interrupted. When she had everyone's attention she went on. "The reason I did not put my name forward for this mission is because I do not believe Danisine to be a hospitable place for woman. We are not seen there as equals, but more as commodities, to be bought, sold and used as desired." She looked at me. "Even with Colonel Sheppard and the others to look out for you, if you go to Daniaine, you will be putting yourself in a lot of danger, Sara."

As she finished speaking, Colonel Sheppard turned to me. He pursed his lips together, and looked at me with a grim expression. "I know how much this means to you," he said, "…but if what Teyla says is right, then I'm not sure I feel comfortable about taking you along, Sara."

My heart stopped in my chest. "You're not leaving me behind," I told him. "Those three men, they mean everything to me. There is _no way_ you can expect me to sit this one out." He looked at me, his face filled doubt. "I can look after myself," I told him. "I promise I won't cause problems…"

"It's not those things I'm worried about," he replied. "Put yourself in my shoes for just a moment. Say I take you with us to such a place and something goes wrong – can you imagine what I would tell Ronon? Or your brother for that matter? If anything happened to you, do you have any idea what it would do to them?"

"How about what it's doing to me right now?" I countered. "I don't even know if they're still alive…" My voice waivered but I refused to accept defeat. "I can't just stay here and do nothing…" I shook my head slowly. "I just can't." To my surprise, Marcus came to my defense.

"Let her come," he said to the Colonel. "Either we do it this way or we risk her showing up in the cargo hold unannounced." He smiled to soften his words. "If it comes to it, I'll take responsibility for her being with us."

The Colonel sighed and shook his head. "Well, alright then," he reluctantly agreed. "But just for the record, this goes against my better judgment." He turned away from me and spoke to Carson and Rodney. "Sorry guys, looks like there's only room for one more."

I vaguely registered Rodney nominating himself as the final member of our group as I turned to Marcus. "Thank you," I told him. "You didn't need to do that, but I'm really grateful you did."

He gave me a level look, and I could tell that he was already questioning his decision. "When we get there, you do as I say. Agreed?"

"Of course," I quickly replied. If the need arose for me to do otherwise, then I'd simply cross that bridge when I came to it.

"I'm serious, Sara," he read my thoughts. "Just like Colonel Sheppard, I have no desire to break the news of your demise to Ronon or your brother."

Two things hit me at once. First; Marcus had actually spoken Ronon's name – something he usually tended to avoid, and second; exactly how much he had just taken on for me. I lowered my eyes. "I understand," I told him. "And… If it makes you feel better, I won't leave your side the whole time we're there."

He gave me a look that said he suspected otherwise, and then to my surprise we both smiled. We might no longer be as close as we once were, but it seemed we still knew each other well enough. I turned and scooped Natara up off the settee. She had slept through the entire meeting and only stirred a little as I positioned her over my hip to carry her home. Despite the fact that her presence had stopped me from going with the others today, I found I was still grateful to have her close to me. I rocked her gently as Colonel Sheppard called the room to attention again.

"Okay. This is the plan for tomorrow. McKay, Sara, Major Lancaster and I will all meet back here at 0800 hours. Major," he looked at Marcus, "I'm leaving you in charge of the _vespers_. Make sure you bring them, and anything else you find that you think might be of use, along with you." He looked from Marcus to include Rodney and I. "Try to dress so you blend in with the kind of people we are probably gonna encounter tomorrow." He paused and turned to Rodney who suddenly seemed to be highly amused about something. "Something the matter?" he asked him.

"No," Rodney shook his head. "No, I'm fine… I just had a really good idea for my bad guy look."

The Colonel raised his eyebrows and gave him an amused look.

"What?" Rodney asked, and then rolled his eyes as he pieced things together. "Oh, I get it. You think I can't do the bad boy look? Right?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything," the Colonel replied, although his expression indicated Rodney had guessed his thoughts.

"Well, you just wait and see, my friend," Rodney pointed his finger at him. "You just wait and see."

The Colonel smiled and shook his head in amusement. "On that note, I think it's time we all called it a night."

As there were no further questions, everyone slowly began to disperse. With my thoughts alternating between hope and concern, I held on tight to Natara and walked with Marcus back towards the portal that would take us home to Tarus.

-0-

**A/N:** thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter. Chesi66, you have no idea how much I enjoyed reading your thoughts. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ronon POV**

Erik and I eventually discovered a set of bunk beds on the darkened rear wall of our cell. We laid Troy's body out on top and then sat down below and waited for the night to pass. By the time we heard footsteps in the corridor outside, we were both chilled to the bone and of ill tempers. I approached the window, Erik next to me, and looked out to see an elderly, overweight woman with long unkempt hair nearing our cell. She wore a faded red apron pulled over her clothes and pushed a cart that held a large cooking pot. The aroma of hot food wafted towards me as she drew level with our cell door and stopped.

"What's going on?" Erik asked immediately. "Where are we?"

The woman smacked her lips together and I noticed she was missing her teeth. "Questions like that will only lead to trouble," she replied with a shake of her head. "I just deliver the soup." She dipped a ladle into the large pot in front of her and began to spoon some of the hot liquid into a smaller bowl.

Despite the dryness of my throat, I had no interest in eating. I gripped the window bars with my hands. "We want to speak to someone. Tell whoever's in charge to get his arse down here."

The woman gave a thin laugh. "I tell you what…I'll keep that one to myself, eh? Nobody demands anything of the master, least of all the new arrivals. If you want to prolong your life expectancy around this place, I suggest you drop the attitude." She leaned forward to peer deeper into the cell. "Thought there was supposed to be three of you? Your friend, he a late sleeper?"

"You should wish he was," Erik bit back. "He died last night… and when I find the person responsible, I'm going to make them pray for the same."

"Dead, huh?" the woman paid no attention to Erik's threats. "That gas is too strong… I've always said it," she shook her head. "The master paid a hefty sum for the three of you. He's going to be very put out when he gets the news." She picked up one of the bowls and held it out to Erik. Quick as a flash, he reached out and closed his hand around her wrist.

"How 'bout you show some respect?" he pulled her towards him. "The man you're talking about was…_is _my cousin. He didn't deserve to die like this." The bowl fell from the woman's grasp and landed at my feet. She tried to pull her hand back and then winced as Erik tightened his grip. "I'm not here to play games. I'm going to ask you some questions. Either you answer them, or you stay here until someone comes along who will."

I watched the scene with an odd feeling of detachment. The woman obviously knew more than she was letting on. Her part – however small – in Troy's demise, absolved me of any sympathy towards her. "I suggest you start co-operating," I told her.

She shook her head. "I can't…" she said. "The master… If I told you anything, he'd have me flogged."

I glanced at Erik. What kind of place was this? He returned my look and then to my surprise, he abruptly released the woman's hand. She pulled it back and rubbed her wrist with the other. "You don't understand," she said. "You'll find out how things are around here soon enough… Then you'll wish you could go back to not knowing."

I rolled my eyes, bored with the dramatics. "Get out of here," I told her as I jerked my head back in the direction she had come.

She didn't seem to need asking twice, and with a smack of her gums she turned and quickly began to wheel her trolley back down the corridor.

I looked at Erik. "What do you make of that?"

He shook his head. "No idea. Whoever's in charge seems to have his minions running scared."

"Uh huh," I nodded. "What she said about us being paid for… Sounds like whoever brought us here isn't part of the hierarchy."

"Probably scavengers…" Erik theorized, "…or maybe pirates out for money. I guess we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I gave him a long look. If our situation was as bad as I was beginning to suspect, then that just might be the understatement of the year. I sighed and looked down at the partially empty soup bowl at my feet. "Least it doesn't look like they intend to starve us," I said as I scooped up the bowl. There were only a few mouthfuls of liquid inside, but as I bought it to my lips, it bought welcome relief to my parched throat. With an effort, I stopped before the bowl was completely drained. "Here," I passed it to Erik. "I gotta feeling we're gonna need the strength." He took the bowl and finished the contents. Then, with nothing else to do, we retraced our steps back to the bottom bunk and sat down again to wait.

**Sara POV**

I got up early the next morning having barely slept a moment during the night. The outfit I had chosen to wear to Danisine lay draped across my nightstand and I rolled out of bed and quickly pulled it on. I feared my burgundy leathers would look out of place in a world that was apparently dominated by men, so to be safe I had chosen a small, tight fitting black tank to wear beneath my leather jacket. It bared my arms and mid-rift in a suggestive fashion, but was cut high enough at the front so as not to expose the scar between my breasts. If necessary, I could shed my coat and appear more subordinate towards the men with whom I travelled.

The thought of eating made my stomach turn and so I skipped breakfast and looked in on Natara. She had woken when I put her to bed the night before and I had taken the chance to explain that she would be spending today with Isobel. To my surprise, my sister in law appeared to be holding herself together possibly better than I was, given that she was also missing her husband. Whatever her thoughts, her calm organized approach to things made me feel confident that Natara would be well looked after in my absence. I backed out of Natara's room without waking her and then took a moment for a quick freshen up in the bathroom.

Nobody else stirred at this early hour and I soon found myself pacing back and forth in the dining hall as I tried to calm my nerves. On a whim, I suddenly decided to leave the house and walk down to meet Marcus – the only other person who I knew would be awake at this hour as he prepared to leave for Atlantis. The walk to his house was brief and I sighed with relief when I saw the lights were on. Before I could rethink my decision, I stepped up and knocked on the door. He appeared a moment later, wet from the shower and dressed in nothing but faded, black leather pants, the top dome of which was undone. His face and bare chest were dotted with rivulets of water and he dabbed at them with a towel as he looked at me in surprise.

"Oh," he said. "I thought the plan was to meet at the control tower? I didn't expect…" He ran his hand through his damp hair and then stepped aside to let me past. "Come in," he said.

"Sorry," I told him as he closed the door behind me. "I couldn't sleep and nobody else was up at Thornby."

"It's no problem," he said as he led me into the sitting room and gestured towards the couch. "Take a seat. I'll be right out."

I watched as he left the room, his bare torso equally as well defined from the back as it appeared from the front. It was the first time I had seen him in such a state of undress since he had begun body building and I had to admit his physique had changed noticeably. Feeling a little awkward, I perched myself on the familiar edge of a nearby armchair. Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here?

"Can you put the jug on?" Marcus called from the room next door; his bedroom, as I inadvertently recalled.

.

Eager for something to do, I jumped up and headed towards the kitchen. This was the first time I had been inside Marcus's house since I met Ronon and as I entered the kitchen I was surprised to find that although there had been a few small changes, everything was much the same as I remembered it. I checked the jug for water and then turned it on as I reached for a coffee cup. After a moment of thought, I placed a second one next to it. "Milk and sugar?" I called through to Marcus, not letting myself dwell on the fact that I still remembered how he took his coffee.

"Black. No sugar," he called back.

I raised my eyebrows. Scratch that, maybe some things had changed after all. The jug came to the boil and I poured us each a coffee just as Marcus entered the kitchen. I relaxed a little when I saw that he was now fully dressed, a faded grey T-shirt sitting beneath what I recognized to be his old leather jacket.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I hope you don't mind me being here.'

"Not at all," he shook his head. "You want breakfast?"

My stomach churned. I was still much too anxious to eat. "No. Thanks."

"Hope you don't mind if I do then," he said. "We've still got about half an hour to kill before we're due on Atlantis."

I watched him place a fry pan on top of the stove and soon the aroma of bacon and eggs filled the kitchen. Anxious about the day to come, I took my coffee and pulled out a seat at the table. "You have the _vespers_ ready?" I asked.

He nodded as he flipped his bacon over in the pan. "I got them last night. Lucky for us Erik insists on keeping them in top condition. It will make it easier to pass them off as new."

"He's going to be majorly piqued when he learns we've offered them for trade," I said with a small laugh.

"Well, I'd rather have him here and pissed with me, than out there somewhere missing," Marcus replied as he loaded his plate and came over to join me at the table.

I shrugged of the uncomfortable feeling of de-ja-vue that came over me. How many times had we sat together at this same table in the past? "I agree," I replied as I pushed my memories aside. "I'll deal with my brother's temper when we get him back."

We lapsed into silence for a moment and I looked around the room. Despite the conversation having flowed to this point, I really didn't feel right about being here. As illogical as it was, I felt like I was somehow betraying Ronon, and that was a feeling that didn't sit well with me. The silence stretched out and I fiddled with the handle on my coffee mug while Marcus finished eating. When he stood up to put his plate in the sink, I stood up also. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Almost," he said as he picked his gun belt up off the kitchen counter and slung it around his hips. "I know we're going to take the automatics from the control tower, but I feel better having this as back up," he explained as he placed his foot on the chair and secured the thigh strap in place. As he finished, he withdrew his foot and stood up. Eager to get going, I turned to leave.

"Sara?" he called me back.

I bit my lip. Something in his voice told me that whatever was on his mind was of a personal nature. I braced myself and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He came closer and although I was not aware of doing so, I must have stepped back a fraction because he immediately halted. His expression was sad when he looked at me. "It's not what you think," he said. "I hate how things are between us. All of this avoiding each other, guarding everything we say…its hard work."

I stared at him, not sure of where he was going but feeling the need to hear him out.

"I know what we had is over," he ventured. "Rest assured, I have no desire to make a fool of myself all over again." He shifted his weight and extended his hand towards me, palm up. "I just wanted to… uh, offer you my congratulations."

"Congratulations?" I raised my eyebrows. "What for?"

He gave a soft laugh and looked away for a moment. "Your engagement," he said when he found my eyes again. "I know it's practically old news now, but I never got a chance to say it earlier."

"Oh." I stared at him. Of everything he could have said, I had not seen this coming. Inwardly, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Umm, thanks," I told him. He seemed to relax a little and I realized that I was not the only one who had been on edge. It was not his fault that I had chosen to show up on his doorstep, completely unannounced. "I appreciate it. I know it hasn't been easy for you."

He nodded. "It's getting better. You probably haven't noticed, but I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. The past few months, I've kept pretty much to myself—"

"I noticed," I interjected.

He gave me a wry smile. "The thing is, I think I'm finally ready to move on. You know, meet someone else… You being engaged and all, it's just reaffirmed it."

I nodded, unsure of what to say, or even if a reply was necessary. Before the silence could stretch out and become awkward, I found my tongue. "I hope you meet someone special," I told him. "You deserve it."

He shrugged, and glanced down to check the buckle on his gun belt. Despite the nature of our conversation, this was awkward territory. I did my best to pull us both back from it.

"Thank you for your help with finding Ronon and the others," I told him.

"No need to thank me for that," he shook his head. "It's nothing the three of them would not have done for me if our situations were reversed."

"I know," I replied, and just like that I found myself growing worried and anxious all over again. "Can we get going?"

He picked up the leather pouch that contained Erik's prized guns. "Lead the way," he said as he gestured towards the door. I few minutes later, we stepped outside together and set off at a brisk pace towards the control tower.

-0-

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed the quick update. I was lucky in that my husband was away for the weekend so I got a lot of uninterrupted time at the computer. Thanks once again to those who kindly left a reivew for my last chapter!

'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This chapter touches on some adult themes that will become more prominent in future chapters. The place where Ronon and Erik have ended up is not a nice, and nor are the people who hold them there. Don't hate me! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. They certainly inspire me to keep writing this fic.

**Ronon POV**

Erik's harsh treatment of the elderly woman appeared to pay off, as a short time after she left three men appeared at our cell door. Two of them were armed with shotguns and the third carried a set of keys.

"Lit me introduce ma'self," key bearer said as he approached the window. He was a tall, thin man with an abnormally large nose and squinty little eyes. His skin looked pale and clammy and with his long hair pulled back into a pony tail, he could easily have passed for the human equivalent of a rat.

"Ma name's Hank, he said. "But ya'll can call me Sir."

I sneered at him. _Fat chance._

"As ya can see," he dangled the keys in front of us, "I'm the one who has complete control over yer wellbeing. Please me, and I'll make ya life here bearable. .. Piss me off and ya'll find the opposite. Understand?"

"Brave words from someone who's hiding behind a locked door," I told him.

He shook his head. "Not off ta good start," he said as he looked to Erik. "How 'bout you? Ya got anythin' to say, or do ya let ya surly friend here do all the talkin'?"

"I speak when I see somebody worthy of my attention," Erik replied. "Seems to me that you're little more than the boss man's go-for. How about you send down the man himself? Then I'll see about talking some more."

The Rat looked to his two companions. "Can't say I didn't try," he smirked. "Guess we're just gonna have ta do this the hard way." The men instantly raised their guns and pointed them through the window towards us. "Stand back from the door," the Rat instructed.

Erik and I did as we were ordered and then waited while the Rat unlocked the bolt to our cell. "Get in there an' fetch the body," he ordered one of his men as he snatched the gun from him. "Me and Jidder will keep yer covered."

As the man entered our cell, Erik and I stepped to opposite sides of the room. I caught Erik's eye and shifted a little closer to the door as the second man, Jidder entered and held his gun on me. The Rat covered Erik from the open doorway while the unarmed man reached up to retrieve Troy's body. Without looking at each other, Erik and I waited until he hoisted Troy up over his shoulder and the moment he turned to leave, Erik gave him a shove that sent him pitching forward towards the Rat. I turned on Jidder and tackled him to the ground, while at the same time Erik ran straight at the Rat and punched him in the jaw. Within a few minutes I had both Jidder and his companion out cold while the Rat lay pinned on the ground beneath Erik.

"Yer gonna be sor-" his words ended abruptly as Erik connected the butt of his gun to his face. I picked up the second gun and joined him outside the cell.

"Which way?" he asked as he straightened up.

I glanced up and down the corridor. Neither way seemed to hold more appeal than the other. "This way," I made a split second decision and headed off to the right. Erik followed beside me at a lope, both of us on high alert for further signs of trouble. We rounded a corner and followed the bare stone corridor until it turned once more. This time, instead of being empty, we came across another cell. Unlike the iron door on our own, this one had an entirely open front that was enclosed by thick bars. Inside, I saw a group of six people; an elderly man, three homely looking women of varying ages, a young boy and a middle aged man with only one arm.

"Please," one of the women approached the bars as she saw us. "You have to help us."

Erik and I paused. The corridor was still empty. Did we have time to get these people out? I cursed silently as I realized, too late, that I had left the cell keys behind with the Rat.

"We don't have time to go back," Erik said, as he entertained the same idea.

"Maybe we could shoot the lock?" I said as I raised my gun towards it.

"Wait," he put out his hand. "The ricochet could go anywhere… You might hurt someone inside."

I looked at the people in front of me. Each of them pleaded with me in their own way; some with words or gestures, others with only their eyes. I was painfully aware that with every passing moment our own chances of escape lessened. What use could we possibly be to these people if we got caught ourselves? "We'll come back for you," I said to them.

"No. _Please…"_ the elderly man reached through the bars and touched my arm. "You don't understand. If you leave us here, we're all going to die."

I shook his hand off. "We'll come back," I told him again.

Erik grabbed my other arm. "If we don't leave now, we might not get that chance."

Reluctantly I turned from the cage, and with the haunting sound of pleading voices echoing in my ears, I followed Erik further along the corridor. The next bend saw yet another set of open-front cells, this time three of them on each side as we passed between. These were different from the previous cell in that each of them contained only one occupant – all of who were men. The cells were larger and fully furnished, equipped with heating, plumbing and linen. As we passed, each of the men stopped whatever it was they were doing and approached the cell doors. Instinctively I knew that they were not our allies.

"Who are you?" A giant of a man asked, his long red hair tied back from his face in braids. "What are you doing out?"

Another man withdrew himself from the naked woman he was fucking. "Looks like we've got ourselves a prison break," he sniggered as he swaggered closer for a better look at Erik and I. His erection swayed obscenely as he walked and the women took the opportunity to cover herself with the bed sheets.

A third man (of the six I counted in total) stared at me intently as I passed by. He was dark skinned, the hair on his head, chin, chest and legs all shaven so as to leave him completely devoid of hair. His gaze was so intense that I stopped to stare back at him. He grabbed the bars of his cell and glared at me with loathing, a growl that was more animal than human coming from his throat. I watched as his growl deepened and his lips slowly drew back to reveal a gaping hole where his two front teeth had once been.

"Come on," Erik's voice was low in my ear. "Let's keep going."

I ignored him and approached the cage. "You got a problem?" I asked the man, taking in his bare chest and loin cloth.

He shoved his arm through the bars and tried to grab at me with his fingertips. The hatred in his eyes was unmistakable, and for some reason it appeared to be directed solely towards me.

"Come _on!"_ Erik said as he grabbed my arm and attempted to tug me after him.

I gave the man a final stare-down – no way would he think I was retreating out of fear – and then once again followed Erik down the seemingly endless corridor. Just as I was beginning to worry we might find ourselves lost inside forever, I suddenly realized that for the first time since our imprisonment, I could see traces of natural light. Encouraged, I gestured my discovery to Erik and we picked up our pace again. One more turn, and in front of us appeared an open doorway through which sunlight streamed. We slowed our approach, and pressed ourselves to each side of the corridor as we edged towards the exit. When we got to the end, I chanced a look outside. To my surprise I saw a huge empty space in front of me. Once again there appeared to be no sign of life. Where the heck _was_ everyone?

"Nothing doing," I reported back to Erik. "All I see is a big open area… Looks like some kind of stadium."

Carefully we edged our way out into the light to find ourselves standing on the perimeter of a large oval pen. Behind us was a high stone wall that housed the doorway through which we had just passed, yet the rest of the area was fenced by only a low iron railing and the top was open to the sky. Behind the railing lay rows of raised seats, all of which appeared to look down upon where we stood. We moved further forward, the compacted dirt beneath our feet making for easy going as we approached the iron railing on the far side of the oval.

"I say we scale the perimeter and put as much distance between this place and ourselves as possible," Erik said as he took the lead. We were about a third of the way across the clearing when a loud hum sounded and the iron railing we were heading for suddenly began to rise into the air. Beneath it were iron rods that ran in even spaces, both vertically and horizontally to create an impassable barrier. I whipped around to look for a different escape route and noticed for the first time that a group of people were standing high above the stone doorway we had just come out of. Behind them was what appeared to be the landing of a huge house, but it wasn't this that caught my attention. A man in a long black cloak had a gun pointed towards Erik.

"Watch out!" I called, seconds before he fired.

Erik had just enough time to half-turn before the blast caught him square in the chest. He buckled and fell to his knees beneath the impact of the stun. I threw myself to the ground and rolled, the gun I had taken from Jidder in my arms and pointed towards the man above as I came to a stop. I fixed him in my sights and squeezed the trigger, only to hear the dull click of a misfire as the gun mechanism jammed. As I fought to free the stuck cartridge, the man fired and caught me in the right shoulder. The impact was huge, and I staggered as I tried to reload. A second stun hit me in the chest and it suddenly dawned on me that the blast had come from my own gun – removed from my belt upon capture. I bellowed my rage and then a third shot sent me pitching forward onto the compacted earth below.

-0-

"Wake up!"

A sharp slap to my face roused me from my stupor. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in my original holding cell, my back pressed up against the iron railing of the bunk bed. An iron cuff circled my right wrist and a chain ran between it and the bed leg, holding me securely in place. A glance to the side showed Erik awake next to me, his left hand chained in a similar position.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and next time I won't be so lenient," the voice above me came again.

I looked up to see a man of medium height looming over me. He had copper colored hair, the tips of which brushed against the black cloak that draped from his shoulders.

"You're the sonofabitch who shot me," I growled.

"And you and your friend are the disrespectful bastards who took out three of my men," he replied. "Guess that makes us even."

I scowled at him. "Hardly."

He straightened up a little. "It seems the three of us have got ourselves off to a bad start. I intend to rectify matters, so that from this point on we all know where we stand with each other."

I took my first real look at him. He was younger than I had first thought, probably somewhere in his early thirties if I was to guess. His jaw was covered with copper stubble of the same shade as the hair on his head, and his eyes were so dark that they appeared almost black. He projected both power and confidence – characteristics of which I was already itching to relieve him – and a certain charismatic appeal that made him oddly difficult to look away from.

"My name is Rydan," he said, his black eyes passing from Erik to me, "and you are currently guests here on my home world."

"_Guests?"_ Eric growled. "Captives, more like."

Rydan shrugged. "Guests. Captives. I guess that's up for you to decide. Be assured however, the arrangement that I intend to put in place between the three of us will not be without mutual benefit. If you earn your keep and don't cause any unnecessary trouble, I'll see to it that you are well rewarded for your efforts."

"You'll let us go?" Erik interrupted.

Rydan shook his head. "That will not be part of the terms," he said, his voice flat and emotionless. "You both need to understand that the life you had before no longer exists. As of the moment you arrived here, you became my property. Whatever I ask of you, you will do – or face the consequences for choosing otherwise." He began to slowly pace the floor back and forth in front of us, the edge of his cape brushing against his long-leg black leather boots as he moved. "I am already out of pocket for a third of my investment," he continued. "Therefore, I will expect the two of you to recover the cost of your friend's purchase, as well as that of you own."

Erik growled at the mention of Troy. "The only thing you can expect from me is a slow death," he threatened.

Rydan ignored him and ceased his pacing to crouch in front of me. "I paid an exorbitant price to have you in my possession," he told me. "But one who bears the mark promises to be a sound investment. You will prove a formidable opponent in the ring."

_Bears the mark? Opponent in the ring?_ The words held no meaning to me. "What the hell are you talking about?" I growled.

He stood up and resumed pacing. An inch or two closer and I would be able to foot-trip him.

"I run a kind of…_entertainment _establishment," he went on. "Once a month, I open the gates to a select few of my business associates. I indulge them with food, wine, women – whatever it is they so desire – and in return they open their pockets and wager coin on the events of the day."

Well, if you and your friend here prove worthy, the two of you will be part of the main attraction," he explained. "You see, in my experience everybody loves to watch a good fight. Blood, gore, death… it makes a man feel alive to bear witness to such a thing; and even more so when he can wager money on the outcome." An arrogant smile appeared upon his face. "I have a reputation for owing the best ring fighters in the Galaxy. The two of you are going to help me maintain that title."

"You expect us to fight for you?" Erik snorted in disbelief.

"I do indeed," Rydan fixed his focus solely upon him. "You travel with one who bears the mark, therefore I will expect a similar standard of performance from you."

_Bears the mark?_ I cut into the conversation. "What makes you think we're gonna do anything you ask?"

"It's quite simple really," Rydan turned to me. "Once you enter the ring, it's no longer about me. You fight or you die, the choice is yours." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves. I will not risk presenting someone in the ring that is not up to the task of battle. Tomorrow I intend to face you both with a test to prove your skills."

"Shove your test," I told him.

To my irritation, he threw back his head and laughed. "Perfect," he clapped his hands together. "I really do have such high hopes for you, and I must say that so far you are exceeding my expectations." It took him a moment to sober, and then he lowered his voice and continued in a conspiring tone, "I am a little disappointed to hear that you have already upset Teeth, however. I had hoped to keep your being here a secret from him for a little longer."

It took a moment for me to realize he was talking about the dark skinned man who I had encountered during our failed escape attempt. What did he have to do with me? Damned if I was going to give Rydan the satisfaction of asking. "Not my problem," I shrugged.

He laughed. "I'll admit the man is not known for his intelligence, but he is an exceptional ring fighter. Once, he tore apart a man with his bare hands… blood and guts everywhere," Rydan smiled. "The crowd went wild."

I stayed silent. What did I care for the man's actions?

Rydan lowered his voice and I noticed an odd intensity in his eyes. "His reaction to you today was interesting, don't you think? If I was a gambling man – and let me tell you, I most definitely am – I would wager he's still sensitive about his previous encounter with one of your kind… Hasn't quite got over his pretty new smile, so to speak."

I held his gaze. There was something I was missing here… _One who bears the mark… One of your kind… _ The words played over in my head as I slowly raised my left hand to the tattoo on my neck. "You've seen others with this?" I asked. My heart immediately started to beat faster.

"I have," he conceded.

"Where?" My voice sounded hollow, even to my own ears. There were other survivors from Sateda? I was wrong to believe everyone had perished during the wraith attack? "You have them here?"

Rydan shook his head. "No," he said. "At least, not any longer. The two I owned prior to yourself both met their end in the ring."

"What do you mean?" I struggled to stand up, but the cuff on my wrist held me back so that I was forced to stoop. _Met their end? _ This could not be right. I could not have learned of the lives of my comrades only to lose them so quickly to death a second time.

"I was disappointed by their passing," Rydan went on. "Both were fearsome warriors, two of the very best I have owned."

I stared at him, a cold rage building up inside me. _"You sent them to their deaths?"_

He flinched and took a step backwards. "They fell in the ring… An unfortunate loss, given their value."

I lunged, but the iron cuff prevented me from touching him. No Satedan would ever bow in battle, not if the fight was fair. "You lie!" I hissed.

He held up his hands and took another step back. "I see this is difficult for you," he said. "Maybe we'll talk about it again later, when you've had some time to calm down."

"We'll talk about it right now," I yanked with all of my force upon the shackle around my wrist.

He cast a glance at the iron chain. "I'm sorry about the restraint, but it seems to be a necessity for the moment," he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I demanded. "You don't get to tell me something like that and then walk away! Where did you find them? What were their names?"

He did not slow his walk, nor did he respond in any way. A moment later he pulled the iron cell door closed and disappeared from view.

"Come back!" I raged. "Those men were my _brothers, _damn it. _My brothers!" _I yanked on my cuff and unleashed a tirade of profanities. When, after a moment he did not reappear, I smashed my left fist down upon the bed and vented my anguish bodily. I kicked, punched and cursed to the point of physical exhaustion, and it was only when the last ounce of strength abandoned me that I finally slumped down onto the stone floor. I drew my knees up and rested my elbows on top, my chin hanging against my chest. Blood rushed between my ears but all I was aware of was the emptiness behind my ribcage. The cell lapsed into silence.

After what seemed like a long time, Erik's voice came to me. "I'm sorry." he said.

Given that he had just lost his much-loved cousin, his words were sadly ironic. To my shame however, I did not respond. I was too far entrenched in my own suffering to bear his as well. Instead, I sat there in silence and wondered what the hell kind of mess we had got ourselves into.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks Chelsie66 for yet another lovely review. I hope everyone enjoys the update

**Ronon POV**

I looked up as the door to our cell opened. The Rat was back, and if the taser he waved around in front of us was anything to go by, then he had bought a new toy with him.

"If it were up ta me, I'd leave the both of ya in chains like the dogs ya are," he sneered as he came towards us. I noticed with satisfaction that his right eye and cheek were bruised and painfully swollen – a colourful tribute from Erik. "Lucky fer yer," he went on, "the master seems ta think different. Now, if yer play nice, I won't have ta use ma friend here on yer," he stood over us and waved the taser in front of our eyes. "'Course, if yer wanna try yer luck…" he smirked, "…then be ma guest."

I watched him from behind hooded eyes. Taser or not, he was still not stupid come to our cell alone. Behind him, Jidder lurked in the doorway with his gun poised and ready. I wondered if his reluctance to come inside was a sign he had learned a thing or two from his previous encounter. He need not have been so worried, because I offered no resistance as the Rat unlocked the cuff on my arm.

'Yer turn," the Rat reached for Erik.

Erik appeared to take his cue from me, because he too allowed himself to be un-cuffed without protest. As he finished however, the Rat suddenly thrust his hand towards him and connected the taser to his stomach. Erik immediately cried out and pitched forward onto the stone floor as his body jerked and convulsed.

"What the…" I turned on the Rat and he immediately touched the taser to me. For the second time that morning pain racked my body and I quickly found myself lying next to Erik on the stone floor. My leather vest seemed to provide better protection than the thin black tank he wore though, because although I was hit second, I was the first to recover. I pushed myself into a sitting position as Erik struggled to do the same.

The Rat grinned at us from the safety of the doorway. "That's for this mornin'," he said as he pulled the door to our cell closed. "Enjoy ya stay."

We watched him leave, our bodies so filled with loathing that it was almost a third presence in the small room. Before either of us could speak the elderly woman who had served us soup that morning appeared at the door.

"Lunch," she said as she thrust two bowls through the bars towards us.

I realized with a start that it was only mid-day. I met Erik's eyes and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. This couldn't go on. Somehow or other, we had to get out of here.

**Sara POV**

"What's your plan then?" Marcus handed the leather pouch with the vespers inside to Colonel Sheppard.

The Colonel inspected the pouch and pulled out one of the guns. "I'm thinking we get in, find out if this guy has Ronon and the others, and then take it from there." He tilted the vesper so that the light reflected off the silver shaft. "It's difficult to plan too far ahead when we don't really know what we're up against."

"We're going to need some kind of story to tell though," I broke in. "What if they ask where we're from?"

The Colonel replaced the gun inside the leather pouch. "McKay's located a small world on the far side of the Pegasus galaxy. He wants to call it Gotham…" he gave a wry smile, "…but I think Dantooine has a better ring to it. Anyway, if we say we're from Dantooine, hopefully they won't check-up. It's certainly in a remote enough location to play into the whole' too distant to trade from' story."

"And if they do check-up?" I asked. I hated leaving anything to chance, particularly with the lives of three men who meant so much to me at stake.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he told me. "Right now, I'm hoping there's a chance we'll find our guys and bring them home with us today."

I nodded. "Me too."

He frowned and looked around the room. "Where's McKay?"

"Coming." Rodney's voice immediately echoed around the jumper bay. "Didn't mean to keep you all waiting. Preparations took a bit longer than I expected." He fumbled with the strap on his submachine gun as he tried to sling it over his shoulder. The three of us stared at him. It was not so much the sight of him in uncustomary leather jacket and pants that held our attention. It was the unidentified… _thing_ that had appeared on the side of his neck.

"Nice tattoo," Colonel Sheppard was the first to find his voice.

"Oh?" Rodney tried to appear casual. "You mean this?" he pointed to the dark criss-cross lines that peeked out from the collar of his leather jacket and finished up just below his right ear. "Cool huh? I had Teyla draw it for me. It's kind of my George Clooney look… You know, _Dusk Till Dawn?"_

The Colonel raised his eyebrows. "Uh huh…" he drawled.

Marcus and I looked at each other. Neither of us had the faintest idea of what Rodney was referring to. "It looks kind of… _badass,"_ I said.

Rodney beamed, and I knew that unintentionally I had said the right thing. "Thank you, Sara," he said. "Badass is exactly the look I was going for."

"How long did that thing take to draw on?" the Colonel asked. He approached Rodney for a closer look.

"Oh, about an hour. Give or take," Rodney shrugged.

I stifled a smile. It was obvious he was trying to appear nonchalant, but I could tell he was bursting for the colonel to show even the slightest bit of envy.

"So, what do you think?" he eventually prompted.

Colonel Sheppard gave a reluctant nod. "So long as you don't sweat it off and blow our cover."

Rodney pointed his finger at him. "You know, I actually thought of that exact same thing," he said, "And I'm happy to tell you that the ink Teyla used is _un-sweatable."_

The Colonel smiled. "Un-sweatable, huh? Is that even a real word?"

"Oh. _Come on."_ Rodney sighed. "Can't you just admit that I look cool, and be done with it?"

"Okay." The Colonel smiled. "You look cool… and I wish I had thought of your idea myself. Is that good enough?"

"It will suffice," Rodney tilted his chin. "Now, are we ready to go or not?"

"Almost," the Colonel replied. "I just need to have a quick word with Sara first." He looked from Rodney to Marcus, "If the two of you don't mind."

Surprised, I let him guide me towards the edge of the bay so that we were out of earshot from the others. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"So-so," I admitted. "It's the not knowing that's getting to me."

He nodded. "I understand. And I plan for us to get us underway in just a minute." He ran his hand through the spikes of his hair. "First though, I wanna apologize for last night. I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I guess after what Teyla said, I was just concerned for your safety."

"It's okay," I told him. "It's nice of you to care.

He folded his arms across his chest. "My friend," he said, "he thinks the world of you. It really would destroy him if anything ever happened to you."

"I know," I nodded. "I feel the same way about him."

He smiled. "Okay. Just so long as we're clear. No hard feelings then?"

"Not at all," I assured him.

We turned to re-join the others just as Teyla entered the bay.

"Hey there," the Colonel said as he saw her. "I hear you're changing profession… Almost didn't recognize you without your ink set."

Teyla smiled. "If you are referring to the tattoo upon Doctor McKay's neck, then please know that I do not intend to repeat the process. Work such as that requires an extended amount of time, of which I sadly do not have."

The Colonel looked at Rodney. "Guess you'll have to forgo that rose design for your butt then, huh?"

"Oh, very funny," Rodney replied. "Kindly concern yourself with your own posterior, and leave mine out of the conversation."

The Colonel smiled and Teyla grabbed the chance to guide the conversation back on track. "I was hoping to catch you all before you left," she said. "Doctor Weir asks me to wish you all luck, and also to inform you that if she has not heard back from you by 19.00hours, then she will send Lorne and his team out to scout for you."

"Sounds good," The Colonel replied. "Keep the intercom turned on. We'll try and stay in touch as much as possible." He turned as Marcus and I began to walk towards the jumper. "Oh," he put out his hand to stop me once again, "One last thing…" He gently turned my wrist to expose the ring on my left hand. "Where we're going, you don't want to risk taking this there with you."

I stared at the dark green solitaire. It was impossible to see it and not recall the moment Ronon had given it to me. Right now, the last thing I wanted to do was to take it off.

"I'm serious," the Colonel continued. "I don't know how much this thing is worth in the Pegasus galaxy, but the comment from Earth was that you could buy yourself a nice beach condo – probably next door to the likes of Oprah Winfrey – if you ever decide to sell it.

I frowned. "Oprah _who?"_

He smiled. "Just trust me on this. Leave the ring behind." He glanced over his shoulder to where Teyla was standing. "Teyla can take care of it until you get back."

Reluctantly, I withdrew my hand and slipped the ring off my finger. It was still warm from my skin as I dropped it in into Teyla's outstretched palm. "Look after it," I told her.

"I assure you, it will be quite safe with me during your absence," she said as she closed her fingers around it. For just a second I glimpsed something on the inside the band, and then it was gone. Anxious to get going, I turned from Teyla and boarded the puddle jumper alongside the others. They dialled the gate and a moment later we flew out into open space and began to pick up speed.

"We're gonna take the round-about route," Colonel Sheppard called over his shoulder. "In case they have some way of tracking where we came through from." He and Rodney proceeded to guide the jumper in and out of a series of gates until I myself had no idea of where we were. "I think that should do it," the Colonel said at last. "Next stop, Danisine."

I leaned forward in my seat as we exited the gate for the final time. My first impression of Danisine was of a barren waste land, full of sand and tumbleweed. Other than a group of buildings not far from where we had come through, there was very little else to see. The most disturbing discovery was that we had not flown out of the gate into the open as expected, but rather into a huge iron-bared cage. Two other aircraft were already settled on the sand below and the Colonel and Rodney guided the jumper down a short distance away from them.

"Friendly lot," The colonel said as two armed guards gestured from behind a locked gate for us to disembark.

"How are we going to play this?" Marcus asked. "We go out there fully armed, they might get defensive."

Colonel Sheppard thought over this for a moment. "I doubt many people show up here without weapons of some kind. If we go locked and loaded at least we'll project a strong image." He looked at me. "In saying that, I've got a suggestion to run past Sara…"

"What did you have in mind?" I turned to him.

"It's unlikely the people here will expect a woman who can handle herself to your capabilities. If we downplay your position, it could give us an element of surprise to fall back on."

"What are you suggesting?" Marcus asked. "That we send her out there unarmed?"

"If it comes to it, she's good enough to spring an attack without a gun." He gestured to the men who waited by the gate outside. "There's a high chance those guys are not gonna let us through with our weapons anyway. "

I nodded as I caught on to what he was saying. Colonel Sheppard had a tendency to be both quick thinking and intuitive, and I respected him for both. I added my own thoughts to his idea. "If they do let us through with our guns, then Marcus is carrying a spare pistol. I can always grab it from his hip if I need to."

The Colonel nodded. "Good thinking. You're not seen to be carrying, but we still go through the gates with four guns and four people."

Marcus looked at me. "Much as I hate to say it, the idea has its merits. So long as you agree to stay next to me, I'll go with it."

I nodded. I knew the risks and I had no desire to be any more than arms reach from both gun and protection.

"Alright then," the Colonel approached the door of the Jumper. "We go in, take a look around, see what we can find. Seeing as there's four of us, if the chance comes up we can always split into two teams."

The men checked their guns while I shrugged out of my leather jacket and set my hair free from my pony tail. In a place like this, femininity might be seen as a weakness, but I hoped to turn mine into a strength. I stepped out of the jumper into the dry, desert-like heat to find Marcus waiting. Colonel Sheppard was already in discussion with the guards and we went over to join him.

"The boss-man doesn't see just anyone," one of the guards replied to whatever the Colonel had said.

"Trust me on this," the Colonel replied, his words slow and precise. "He's going to want to see us. We have a sample here of some very unusual handguns…There's a lot of money on offer for the person who can help distribute them for us."

The guard sighed. "Well, let's see them."

The colonel reached into his vest and pulled out the pouch that held the _vespers._ A moment passed as he removed one and passed it to the guard for inspection. The guard turned it over in his hand a couple of times, but it quickly became obvious that he was impressed with our offering. He unhooked an intercom unit from the front of his coat and announced our presence, asking for someone from beyond the gates to come and escort us inside the complex. As he hung up, he held onto the _vespers _and turned back to us. "No guns past the gate."

I tried to appear calm as the Colonel and the others surrendered their guns to the guards for safe keeping. Thankfully, they did not appear to be so concerned with knives, and Marcus passed through the gate with his hunting knife sheathed openly upon his lower leg. I pressed my hand to the small pocket knife I carried in my pants pocket and hoped that Colonel Sheppard and Rodney were similarly well equipped. As the new guard arrived, the first guard passed the _vespers _to him and he promptly locked them inside a small carry box.

"This way," he gestured back in the direction he had come and then followed as we began to walk. A concrete path took us towards the small settlement I had seen earlier, and the guard motioned towards double doors on the side an imposing looking stone building. We passed through them into a cool interior – a relief after the intense heat outside – and found ourselves guided through a foyer towards yet another door. Two life-sized granite statues of naked, muscle-bound men stood on either side. Anatomically correct in detail, they each wielded a formidable looking axe as they stood frozen in battle stance. Much like the iron cage that surrounded the stargate outside, their presence made me feel distinctly uneasy.

"Rydan's expecting you," the guard said as he passed the locked box with the _vespers_ back to Colonel Sheppard. He then stood to one side and I realized that he did not intend to accompany us through the door.

We entered the room in single file, and at once I found myself in awe. An abundance of wealth, the likes of which I had never seen before, surrounded us on every side. Lavish red drapes, twin chandlers, stone pillars studded with rare gemstones…even the floor had flecks of what I suspected to be real gold pressed into its tiles. A lone guard stood at one of the rooms three side doors, while in front of us, at the far end of an enormous stone table sat a man in a kingly, high-backed chair. The chair was positioned slightly off-centre so that its occupant – Rydan, I assumed– was not actually looking at us but towards the wall to our left. There was an odd tension in his frame and he sat in his chair slightly slumped down with his head tilted back. As we approached, he did not look at us, but instead lifted his hand from where it rested outstretched on the table and gestured for us to stop. Curious, I inched a little closer.

"Wait," Marcus whispered as he put out his hand to stop me. He looked vaguely uncomfortable, and as I glanced at Colonel Sheppard, I noticed that he too appeared to be similarly ill at ease. Beside me, Rodney stared around the room in wonder, oblivious to the tension of his two companions. My attention was drawn back to the far end of the table as the man there clenched his hand into a fist and gave a short groan. A moment later he sank back into his chair and the tension left his frame. Beside me, Marcus was now engrossed with the stitching on his jacket sleeve while the Colonel seemed equally fascinated by a window seat off to the far left. What was going on, I wondered? And then a, moment later, everything dropped into place as a woman suddenly appeared from beneath the table. The man reached down and fumbled with his trousers before he stood up. Shocked, I could not keep from staring.

"Stay," the man commanded the woman, as with a flourish of the black cloak around his shoulders, he approached us. I continued to stare, unable to drag my eyes away from the sight of him. He – Rydan – was quite possibly one of the most startlingly attractive men I had ever seen. Although of only average height and build, his tousled copper hair, high cheek bones and square, stubble cover jaw more than compensated for any lack of stature. And his _eyes_… I sucked in my breath as I got my first glimpse of his near-black pupils and long, feminine lashes. How could a man, so god-like in appearance, be associated with the lewd act I had just witnessed? Quickly, I tore my gaze away.

"My man tells me you have something for me of interest," he said as he came to a standstill in front of us. Unable to stop myself, I looked at him again, only this time I discovered his dark gaze was trained upon me. "For once, I tend to agree," he said as he eyed me with lazy appraisal.

My pulse quickened and I realized that, despite his allure, this was not a man from who I wanted to draw attention. To my relief, Marcus took a step forward to partially block me from Rydan's view.

"Sara's with me."

Rydan fingered the stubble on his jaw and shifted a little so that he could see me again. "A pity," he said, as his eyes fell from my face and skimmed my breasts and exposed midriff. My skin, already sensitive to his every look, no longer tingled but began to crawl as he met my eyes again. When he spoke, it was to me and not Marcus. "I would have enjoyed the sound of my name, screamed from your lips as I took you in every possible way."

Repulsed, I dragged my eyes away. The man was both vile and sadistic, and the longer he stared at me, the more uncomfortable I felt. Colonel Sheppard came to my rescue as he held up his hand and attempted a smile.

"The woman belongs to my friend," he said to Rydan. "She's new, and he's quite possessive of her. How 'bout you and I get down to more pressing matters, like the real reason for us being here?"

Rydan shrugged and turned from me, and just like that I lost his interest. My legs went weak with relief, and I did not object when Marcus backed up the Colonel's words by tugging me to him in a bold display of ownership. As the Colonel and Rodney presented the _vespers_ to Rydan, I l took a moment to recover and then found myself looking at the woman who stood at the end of the table. Embarrassed by the way she had been used in front of us, I felt even more keenly for her now as I saw how scantily she was clothed. A gown of transparent pink muslin draped across her back and shoulders, pinched together with a silver broach at a single point just below her navel. Although the gown fell to her feet, the open neckline displayed her naked breasts to the point where her nipples were barely covered. From this distance I could not see if she was as naked below the waist as she appeared above, but I feared that she most probably was. The only part of her body that appeared to be adequately covered was her lower legs, which were encased to the knee in soft, light tan leather boots.

"Poor thing," Marcus whispered, and I realized that he was also looking at her. He took a deep breath and shook his head slowly. "She's… stunning."

I had to agree. Despite the circumstances, it was impossible to ignore the woman's beauty. Her slim waist and generous breasts were complimented by fair skin and a thick mane of dark hair that tumbled down her shoulders to skim the tops of her thighs. Where I was tall and lean, she stood somewhere around a meagre 5ft 3" and did not appear to have a straight line upon her extremely feminine body.

"I wish there was something we could do for her," I whispered.

Marcus was silent for a moment and then pretended to nuzzle my ear. "I might have an idea."

Before I could respond, Colonel Sheppard's voice cut through the air. "If you're done making out," he said to Marcus, "then you might be pleased to learn that we've come to a deal with Rydan over the distribution of our weapons."

Apparently, the pretence about my position within the group was now in full swing as he did not bother to include me in the conversation. Although I was pleased to learn that Rydan had fallen for our ruse, it would really only count for anything if it turned out that he had Ronon and the others here somewhere. What we desperately needed was an opportunity to take a look around, to see if–

My thoughts broke off as Rydan turned to face me. The movement had disturbed the long coat he wore beneath his cape and for the first time I noticed that he carried a gun. I stared at it in shock. The gun was as distinctive to me as the man who owned it – the same man who I knew would not have been parted from it willingly – Ronon. Any relief I felt over the unexpected turn of events quickly evaporated as I envisioned how Ronon could have become separated from his primary weapon. Caught up in my fears, I jumped as Marcus suddenly clapped his hand to my arse.

"I'm never done making out," he said as he gave my cheek a squeeze. I flinched, which was probably the most convincing reaction I could have had, given that I was apparently his (unwilling?) subservient. I stared at him, open mouthed as I tried to drag my mind from the discovery of Ronon's gun to focus on whatever he was trying to do. He jerked his head towards the head of the table. "How much for the woman?"

Rydan raised an eyebrow, and once again I felt the intensity of his gaze turn towards me. "You want the woman, then consider her yours…" he said. "…A straight swap for the flame-haired vixen on your arm."

My heart pounded. Suddenly I felt like I was on very dangerous ground. What the hell was Marcus thinking?

"You miss my point," Marcus shook his head. "I want her," he nodded in the woman's direction, "And mine… together."

Rydan gave him a wry smile. "You lust for _my_ woman, yet you refuse to share your own?"

Marcus shrugged. "Two's better."

To my surprise, Rydan laughed. It was an alarming sound, calculating and without mirth. "Alright. Say I consider your suggestion," he narrowed his eyes. "What do you offer as trade?"

"There's a near new submachine gun back at the gate," Marcus said. "A reliable weapon, should the occasion arise."

Rydan shook his head. "Too common. A woman of such beauty commands a higher price."

I glanced at the women whose ownership was in negotiation. She stood straight, neither overly proud nor bowed by the discussion going on around her. I felt for her, but my need to find Ronon saw me silently will Marcus to hurry up with whatever it was he was doing. He leaned over and removed the knife he had strapped to the side of his lower leg. I recognized it as the one he had hand crafted a number of years ago. The blade was hardened steel, the handle shaped from the antler of a stag he had shot. Tiny, intricate designs adorned both handle and blade, each of them personal to him in some way. It was his most prized possession, and I was shocked to see him hand it to Rydan.

The man's dark eyes immediately lit up. "This is more like it," he said as he pressed his thumb to the blade to check the sharpness. "I'd say the two of us have a deal," he said. "The knife for the woman…"

Marcus nodded his acceptance, but Rydan continued to speak.

"…to be used as you wish, and then returned to me at the end of four days." He turned his black eyes upon Marcus. The words were issued as a challenge, an attempt to see if Marcus would try and back out of the deal he had instigated.

Tension in the room was heavy. If Marcus objected, it could jeopardise the arrangement we had made with the _vespers_ – and nullify our reason to be here. If he accepted, it meant he had just traded his prized knife for little more than a few days of freedom for a woman who he did not know.

"Sure." He looked away from the knife as if it meant little more to him than the gun he had offered first. "Four days and I'll have had my fill."

As much as I felt for him, I was relieved to feel the tension in the air lift as Rydan tucked the knife into the belt he wore and clapped his hands together in pleasure.

"It's a deal then," he said, blatantly smug about the success of his little power play. "Now come," he said, as if we were all old friends. "I will show you all out onto the balcony. Let us have a drink to celebrate our new partnership."

I tried to hide my frustration. How could we take a look around if Rydan was right there with us every moment?

"Wait." Marcus held up his hand. "I'll pass on the drinks, thanks." He pulled me to him and cast a suggestive look towards the women he had just purchased. "I might get a head start on those four days…. Anywhere a man can get some privacy around here?"

Rydan hesitated. I could see he was reluctant to let Marcus out of his sights, but what could he do if he didn't want to lose face and back out of the conditions on his own deal? "You," he said to the woman, "take this man to your quarters. Entertain him – and the woman – in any way they see fit."

I exchanged glances with Colonel Sheppard and Rodney. This was the opportunity we had been waiting for. If the two of them kept Rydan busy for long enough, Marcus and I might be able to sneak a look around. With my spirits rising, we left the room as Rydan gestured for his guard to stand at the door we had exited through. This meant we could leave the compound without drawing attention, but right now leaving was the last thing any of us had in mind. As the door closed behind us, Marcus removed his hands from around my waist and stepped away from me.

"Thanks," I said to him. His performance in the hall had been so convincing that it made me question the talk we'd had only a few hours earlier, so his abrupt return to normality quickly put my fears to rest.

"It's probably better if you take it from here," he whispered as we followed the woman down a short hallway. I noticed that we passed a number of closed doors – some of which were locked from the outside – and it crossed my mind that Ronon and the others might be behind one of them. The only thing preventing us from taking a look was the woman in front of us. I watched her pause outside one of the doors and reach for the handle. She probably thought Marcus was some kind of sex-obsessed brute, and I nothing more than his unfortunate play thing. Had our situation not been so dire, I might have found the notion amusing. Instead, it seemed that everything now rode on my ability to earn this woman's trust in a very short space of time. As she opened the door and led Marcus and I into the room, I knew that the success or failure of our entire mission could depend on the next few moments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sara POV**

A quick glace around the room revealed a large bed, a wooden chest of drawers and a single chair pushed into the far corner. There was no trace of pictures or of personal possessions, and definitely nothing that could be described as a luxury. I looked at the woman. She seemed wary, particularly of Marcus, although he lingered by the closed door and made no move to approach. I did my best to put her at ease as quickly as possible.

"Hey," I said, "I'm Sara." I pointed to Marcus. "This is my friend, Marcus. We're not here to hurt you. In fact, we're hoping you can help us..."

She turned her eyes on me properly for the first time and I was taken back to discover that they were a deep shade of violet.

"…Some friends of ours have gone missing," I told her. "We think they might be here, held against their will."

She cast a nervous glance towards Marcus. "Marcus isn't going to hurt you," I repeated, and to emphasize my point, I approached him, clenched my fist, and punched him solidly in the chest. He flinched slightly – a due reaction, given the force I had used.

"What the heck was that for?" he rubbed his palm over the area I had connected with.

"Sorry," I told him, "I just needed to prove something in a hurry…" I turned back to the woman, who was watching us both with a confused expression.

"You see," I told her. "Marcus doesn't own me… and you have nothing to fear from him. I promise."

She fingered the satin trim on the neck of her gown, and I noticed for the first time that she was not completely naked beneath, but that a tiny pair of pink briefs preserved a shred of her modesty. I drew my eyes away. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Marissa," she whispered as she folded her arms across her chest.

I smiled in what I hoped was an encouraging way. "Marissa," I repeated. "How old are you, Marissa?"

She looked at me, a little bolder now. "I'm nineteen."

"Really?" I was shocked. The way she carried herself had led me to believe she was somewhere in her mid-twenties. "How long have you been here for?"

"Almost a year," she replied.

I nodded. I could barely comprehend a day in this place, let alone a full year. "That's a long time," I replied, the sympathy I felt for her echoing in my voice.

She held my gaze, so I took the chance to press her again. "The men we have come here to find… there are three of them, and they would have been brought here last night. Have you heard anything? Or do you maybe know where we can find them?"

She thought for a moment. "There was trouble here this morning…. Somebody attempted a break out. I don't know who it was…but Rydan was really angry about it."

I bit my lip. That _had_ to be Ronon. "You say _attempted_ to escape," I probed. "Do you mean that they failed?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Of course they failed," she said. "Graystone is like a fortress. As far as I know, nobody has ever escaped successfully."

"Graystone?" I echoed. "Is that what this place is called?"

She nodded. "For someone who has come here to save her friends, you don't seem to know very much."

A snort of amusement erupted behind me from Marcus, and I gave her a wry smile. "You could say I'm learning as I go," I admitted. "Look, we really need to find our friends. Can you help us or not?"

Her violet eyes hesitated again. "If we were caught below, Rydan would have all three of us killed. Or… or worse."

_Caught below._ I ignored her warning and filed the small piece of information to memory. "I know it's a lot to ask," I said, "But you don't need to come with us. If you tell us where to go, you can wait right here."

She shook her head. "Rydan would expect me to raise the alarm," she said. "Either way, I would share your fate – and the men you seek would as well, if he discovered their link to you."

I realized I had hit a sticking point, and I was grateful when Marcus came to my aid.

"Is this how you want to live?" he asked as he approached. "In servitude to a man who would loan you to the first person who asks?"

She shook her head. "You are not the first to ask," she corrected. "And no, of course this is not the life I choose. But what would you have me do? Your plan is foolhardy. Even if your friends are here, you will not be able to help them."

"Leave that to us," Marcus told her. "I understand that you don't want to risk your life for a cause that is not your own – nor would I, in your position – but what if I changed things so helping us would be to your own advantage?"

She looked at him. "I don't understand."

"Help us to find our friends, and I will go back on my deal with Rydan and find a way to make sure that you never have to set foot in this place again," he said.

Her eyes grew wide, and I grabbed the chance to play on her indecision. "Please," I tried again. "The men we seek are my family. My brother, my cousin, and…" I thought of the man that I loved above all others, "…and the father of my child. I can't leave here without at least knowing if they are still alive."

She let go of the edge of her gown and met my eyes. "Alright," she said slowly. "I will try and help."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," I smiled at her. "You don't know what this means to me."

She looked from me to Marcus. "No person in their right mind would ever break a deal they made with Rydan," she told him. "I won't hold you to your promise."

He held her eyes. "Let me worry about that," he said. "Right now, we should get moving."

She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. "Okay then. Follow me, and stay quiet."

She turned the handle and we followed her back out into the hallway. "You are lucky," she whispered as she led us to a doorway at the very end and punched a combination into the door lock. "It is lunch time. The men will be in their cells and Hank and Martha on their breaks."

I had no idea who Hank and Martha might be, but if Marissa did not want to meet them, then it was likely that neither did we. In single file, Marcus and I followed Marissa through the door and down a narrow stair well. The temperature got noticeably colder as we descended until finally the stairwell came to an end and we found ourselves in a long, stone corridor.

"These are the cells where they hold the new arrivals," Marissa whispered as she pointed towards two identical iron doors. "Take a look in the window, but be quick. If the occupants are not the people you are looking for, we don't want to disturb them and risk drawing attention."

With a pounding heart, I approached the window to the first cell and took a quick look through the bared window. There was nobody inside so I quickly moved onto the second cell.

"Someone there?" a male voice called out. I froze in my tracks and then just as quickly my whole being flooded with a wave of relief as I recognized Ronon's voice. I hurried towards the door and at the same moment as I looked in, he came over to look out. Abruptly, we found ourselves standing face to face with each other.

"Sara?" his mouth fell open with surprise.

I nodded, too emotional to speak. Quick as a flash, Erik appeared beside him at the window and my heart grew happier still. "Hey," I finally said. "You're hard guys to track down."

"How did you find us?" Erik asked as Marcus joined me at the window.

"The ship that bought you here left a trail….The people from Atlantis picked it up and followed you," I explained. "They're upstairs—"

"Sheppard's here?" Ronon interrupted.

I nodded. "And Rodney too. They're up above with Rydan." My fingertips were curled over the edge of the cell window, and Ronon placed his own on top of them.

"Can you get us out of here?" he asked.

I leaned back and took a better look at the door. It was made of solid iron and the lock was inbuilt… There was very little way to get inside without either a key or a gun to blast the mechanism.

"Where's Troy?" Marcus's words penetrated my thoughts, and I immediately froze. With my joy at finding Ronon and Erik, I suddenly realized that I had not seen my younger cousin in the cell. I looked at Erik, and a single glance gave me my answer. He shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"How?" I asked. "What happened?"

"They gassed us when they brought us in," he said. "It reacted with his asthma. He didn't wake up."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I had grown up with Troy and he was more like a brother to Erik and I than a cousin. Before I could become fully immersed in my sorrow, Erik dragged me back to the present.

"Is there anything out there that you can wedge down the side of the door? Maybe we can break this think off the hinges?"

"There's nothing," Marcus shook his head. "I've already looked."

Marissa approached and touched my arm. "We can't stay," she said. "Someone could come by at any minute…"

Ronon and Erik both noticed Marissa at the time.

"Who's she?" Erik asked.

"Can we trust her?" Ronon quickly added.

"This in Marissa. She bought us down here to see you," I quickly explained. "Marcus did a trade with Rydan for her purchase..."

Despite the situation, both men turned to Marcus with looks of amusement. Marissa was so beautiful that they obviously had trouble believing his chivalry to be entirely selfless.

He held up his hands. "You would have done the same thing," he told them. "It's not like I plan to… _do _anything with her. I just wanted to get her away from here, which is lucky for the two of you because I don't think we would have found you without her."

"Please," Marissa ignored the men and pulled on my arm. "We need to get going. _Now."_

I realized with a sinking heart that she was right. There appeared to be no immediate way to free the men from their cell and we would be no good to them if we got caught and wound up alongside them.

"Go," Ronon squeezed my fingers. "Talk to Sheppard. He'll figure out a way to get us out of here."

I reached through the window to touch Erik with my other hand. Aside from Natara, he and Ronon were the two most important people in my life. I hated to leave them here, not knowing if or when I might see them again. "We'll come back for you," I said over the lump in my throat.

Erik took my hand in his. "I need you to take care of things back at Tarus," he said. "Our people need a leader, someone to make the decisions in my place."

I shook my head. "I can't," I told him. "It's always been you or Troy who run things. I wouldn't know where to start."

"You'll do fine," he assured me. "Aunt Marie, the twins… they'll need to be told about Troy's death. There will have to be a memorial service for him… See to it that he receives full military honours."

My heart sank. There was so much to tend to, when all I wanted to do was to figure out a way to get Ronon and Erik back to Tarus as soon as possible. Slowly, I nodded my head. "I'll do my best," I promised Erik, and then I turned back to Ronon. This might be the last we saw of each other for some time, so I put the moment to good use. "I love you," I told him as I pressed my face towards the bars. He placed his lips upon mine in a soft kiss and then we broke apart.

He looked to Marcus. "See she gets out of here safe," he said.

Marcus nodded. "I'll do everything that I can," he said. He reached out and closed his hand around my arm. "It's time to go," he said.

Reluctantly, I released the fingers of both Ronon and Erik and retreated with Marcus down the corridor. In front of us, Marissa led the way back up the stairs and somehow the three of us wound up back in her room.

"Wow," she sighed as she closed the door behind us. "I don't think you two realize how lucky we were not to be seen down there."

Marcus turned to her and got straight to business. "All going well, you won't see this room again," he told her. "If there's anything you want to take, I suggest you grab it now."

She shook her head. "There is nothing."

"Good," he said, "then we should regroup with the others, let them know we've found the men and have spoken with them. He paused and looked at me. "Um… just one thing…"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"If Rydan's to believe we've been in here all of this time... uh, screwing… then the two of you should probably mess up your hair up a little… You know, look the part."

At his instruction, I lifted my hands and scrubbed my fingertips against my skelp until my hair no longer hung so neatly. Once again, the scenario might have been amusing had it been in any other context – a fact that was emphasized when Marissa finished with her hair and then bit her lips and proceeded to pinch her cheeks.

"Rydan is not an easy man to fool," she explained as she caught me starting. "He's seen me often enough to know how I should look after… after a man's finished with me."

Sick to my stomach, I turned away. Marcus did better at masking his reaction, but his curled upper lip was proof that he was just as affected by Marissa's admission as I was. I realized that if nothing else came of this day, then at least Marissa would no longer be in Rydan's possession by the end of it. I watched Marcus shrug out of his leather jacket and pull his t-shirt free from the waist band of his leather pants. "Okay," he looked to Marissa to lead, "Let's go."

She opened the door and we followed her back to the hall and then onto the balcony where Rydan, the Colonel and Rodney were seated around a wooden table. There was food and wine in front of them, most of which had already been consumed. Rydan looked at Marcus as we appeared. "I trust you found her to your satisfaction?"

"Better than expected," he said as he slung his leather jacket over the back of a chair and sat down next to Rodney.

Rydan's eyes lingered on the three of us, and Marissa cast her gaze downwards and stayed standing off to one side. I took my cue from her and did the same, rather than joining the men at the table as I had been about to. Below us, in the dirt arena, six men sparred together in pairs. A huge man with long red hair swung a mace, and his partner – a thick set black man with no hair – returned the blow.

"Seems I've worked up quite an appetite," Marcus brought me back to the present as he picked up a sliver of meat from the platter in front of him and dropped it into his mouth. "What did I miss?" he looked around the table.

Colonel Sheppard took the chance to fill him – and covertly, myself – in on what had happened during our absence. "It seems that among other things, our new friend here holds his own ring fighting tournaments," he replied. "The next one is being held in six days, and we've been invited to attend."

"Excellent," Marcus clapped his hands together and reached to fill a goblet with wine. I saw him hold the Colonel's eyes for a fraction of a second longer than necessary, enough to confirm we had indeed found Ronon and Erik. "What exactly can we expect from this coming tournament?" he asked.

Rydan leaned back in his chair and rested his hands upon his lap. "A ring tournament is a celebration of human life," he said. "Those who are strong, live – and those who are unworthy, die. The test of a true man lies in a contest without rules, so I present a fight to the death where anything goes." He ran his fingers through his copper hair. "With the amount of money that rides on the outcome, I'm sure you will all agree that the demise of an opponent makes for good, clean book-keeping."

I kept my eyes downcast, repulsed by his attitude. In front of me, Marcus threw back his head and drained his goblet of contents. "The matches are one on one?" he asked.

"Usually," Rydan replied. "I have been known to change the rules on occasion though." He slouched down in his chair and crossed his legs at the ankle as he continued. "This next tournament is to be my 50th. I plan to change things up accordingly…"

A chill ran down my spine. I hoped with all of my heart that we would have Ronon and Erik well clear of this place before the tournament day rolled around. I turned my gaze towards the iron fence that kept the men below enclosed. Not only did it circle the whole ring, but a separate section also edged the sides of Rydan's patio. It appeared the man did not take any chances with his personal safety, as the fence would allow him to watch the events while keeping him carefully separated from those below.

"I am sure we will enjoy whatever you have planned," Colonel Sheppard uncrossed his arms. "It's getting on though. My friends and I need to be on our way." He stood up and extended his hand across the table to Rydan who stood up also. "It's been a pleasure to do business with you."

"Likewise," Rydan took his hand, and then those of Rodney and Marcus. "Rest assured I will find a way to distribute the weapons you supply."

"I am sure you will," the Colonel replied as he turned to leave.

Rydan clicked his fingers and called to his guard inside. "Escort my friends back to their aircraft," he instructed and then put out his hand to halt Marcus as he passed by. "Four days," he said. "No longer."

Marcus nodded his compliance, but Rydan did not remove his hand. He looked over Marcus's shoulder to where I stood beside Marissa. "When you tire of the red-head, I will have her," he said. "Bring her to me and name your price."

"Sure," Marcus shrugged. "I'll let you know."

Rydan lowered his hand and I quickly followed Marcus and Marissa out of his sight. I did not breathe easily again until the jumper door pulled shut behind us.

Colonel Sheppard put down the gun he had retrieved from the guard and took a seat in front of the flight controls. "Well," he exhaled, "I'd say the man certainly lives up to his reputation."

"Did you see the power generator on our way back?" Rodney replied. "The thing's _tiny._ How on earth he runs everything off that single system is beyond me…" He trailed off as he realized the Colonel was looking at me.

"I take it you found them then?" he asked

I nodded. "They're being held together in a cell below the complex. Troy…" I faltered as I thought about my younger cousin, "Troy is no longer with them."

The Colonel raised his eyebrows and then his face contorted as he understood what I was saying. "I'm sorry," he said. "Troy was a good kid…"

I nodded, but before I could reply, he spoke again.

"Rest assured…we're gonna do everything we can to get the other two out of there." He fired up the Jumper, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Marcus remove a blanket from one of the side compartments. "Here," he passed it to Marissa. "Put this around you."

She took it gratefully and slipped down into a nearby seat.

"I'm sorry," he said as he then passed her a thin strip of material, "But if you're going to come home with us, then I'll have to ask you to cover your eyes."

She looked at the piece of material and then shrank back in her seat from it as if it was a snake about to strike. "No…I can't." she shook her head, her expression fearful. "Please don't make me cover my eyes. I'll do anything else you want, but not that."

"We need to keep the location of our home world safe from strangers," Marcus told her. "It's just a blindfold. I really don't see the problem?"

She shook her head again. "It was… Rydan would…" she struggled to explain. "It was one of the…things he liked to do."

Marcus looked to me. We didn't have time to argue, yet it was imperative that we protect the location of Atlantis – and Tarus by extension. I stood up and took the piece of cloth from Marcus's hand, and then in the most cajoling voice I could muster, I set about persuading the damaged girl that wearing the blindfold was in her best interest. It was in this manner that I left Danisine while the men I cared for remained behind.

**Ronon POV**

After Sara and Marcus left, Erik and I retreated to the bunk bed and propped our backs up against the wall to talk. Our spirits had lifted considerably from earlier, and the focal point of our talk centred on the possibility of rescue.

"Have many guards have you seen?" Erik mused aloud. "There's enough military personal on Tarus to storm this place in the blink of an eye."

"Maybe they'll bust us out in the middle of the night?" I suggested.

Erik nodded. "Whatever time they get here, I intend to see the Rat is sorry for that stunt he pulled with the taser this morning."

"He's got it coming," I agreed.

"I wish we knew a bit more about the lay of the land on this place," Erik continued. "I'd be happy to get out of here and just rough it in the wild until we find a way back to Tarus ourselves."

"Just because the others know where we are, doesn't mean we have to wait for them to come get us," I replied.

Erik laughed. "Can you imagine everyone's faces if we just showed up back at Tarus?"

"Uh huh," I nodded my agreement.

"Actually, I once did something much like that" Erik went on. "I took a sparc out by myself and did a bit of exploring off-world. Didn't bother to tell anyone where I was going." He ran his hand through his long hair. "I was young and full of myself at the time… hadn't completed the necessary hours to become a recognized pilot." He chuckled at the memory and I settled back against the wall, content to listen as he talked.

"I came across this place with a huge open lake. The air currents around it were really odd, kind of push-pull, and every so often you'd get this amazing uplift… Anyway, I opened the sparc up a bit and put her through her paces – you know, the kind of thing that gets your blood flowing and adrenalin pumping." He shook his head as he continued, "one minute I'm coming out of a roll and everything's going fine, the next, I'm plummeting towards the water."

I watched him from the corner of my eye. Former womanizer and now dare devil to boot. How many more sides were there to Sara's brother that I was yet to discover? "What happened then?" I asked.

"I ejected, and the sparc hit the water somewhere in front of me. Sunk like a sub," he chuckled at the memory. "So there I was, in the middle of a lake in the middle of nowhere. Took me a couple of hours to swim to shore and then I holed up for the night. Next day I walked back to the gate. Took me the better part of a day, and that was before I even hit Cynox and all of that damned sand."

"People would have been worried," I told him.

"Worried? Everyone thought I was _dead,"_ he grinned. "When my father found out that I'd lost one of his sparcs_,_ he was livid. I think he'd have rather _I_ sank to the bottom of the lake than one of his precious ships."

I laughed. "He ground your ass?"

"Literally. I wasn't allowed to fly for a month. I look back now and I can see where he was coming from, but at the time I didn't thank him for it." He shook his head slowly at the memory. "Kind of makes me wonder how Max is going to turn out."

I nodded. "It comes around."

We talked back and forth for a bit longer, and then the soup-woman re-appeared at our door. I got off the bed and went to meet her, Erik close behind.

"Here you go," she passed me a small bowl filled with some kind of meat stew through the bars. As far meals went, this one looked about big enough to feed a cat. "That all?" I asked as she began to fill a similar sized bowl for Erik.

"It's the rules," she replied. "Half rations only, until you pass the test."

"The test huh?" Erik said. "I'd ask you what exactly this_ test_ I keep hearing about is, but something tells me you'd only say I'm better off not knowing."

She gave him a toothless smile. "I like you," she told him. "You're a fast learner." She passed him his bowl and then gave both of us a spoon.

"What's your name, old woman?" Erik asked.

"Name's Martha," she said. "And I'm not so old that I couldn't put a strapping lad like yourself to good use."

I coughed into my stew.

"I bet you could," Erik grinned as he began to eat. "Lucky for me I'm locked up safe in here then, huh?"

She smiled. "Tell you what…" she filled another bowl and passed it through the window to Erik. "For luck," she said. "Share it with your friend."

Erik tipped half of the contents into his original bowl and then passed the remainder to me. "For luck, you say?" he looked at Martha. "I suppose you think I'm going to need it then?"

"You most definitely are," she laughed. And with that she left our window and began to trundle back down the corridor.

"Nice work," I said to Erik as I lifted my heaped bowl to his eyes.

"It's all in the charm," he grinned. "You should try it sometime."

"Not my thing," I told him.

He carried his bowl back over to the bed and gave me a sly look. "Maybe not," he agreed, "But you managed to win over my sister, and that's no easy task."

"She was alone for eight months before we met," I replied. "The odds were in my favour."

He laughed, and we lapsed into silence as we ate. With nothing else to do when we finished, I stretched out on the top bunk and stared up at the stone roof above. I wondered if Sara and the others were back at Atlantis by now, and if so, what exactly they were planning to do to get us out of here.

-O-

**A/N:** Thanks to the two kind readers who reviewed my last chapter! I loved hearing your thoughts


	11. Chapter 11

**Sara POV**

"Well it certainly seems like you accomplished all you could, given the circumstances." Elizabeth leaned forward in her seat at the head of the table in the conference room on Atlantis. The doors to the room were not completely closed, and she cast a glance outside to where Marissa stood with Teyla, her blindfold still in place and the blanket Marcus had given her wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "I guess the question for now is what to do with the woman you brought back with you?"

"I'm going to take her to Tarus for tonight," Marcus spoke up. "She's my responsibility, so I'll see to it that she is kept on watch until we can return her to wherever it is she came from."

"You don't intend to keep the deal you made for her purchase then?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "It could cause problems for us when we return there in the future."

"I know," Marcus agreed. "And I'll come up with something. Just give me a couple of days to think on it."

"Very well," Elizabeth turned to the Colonel. "I assume you are alright with this?"

He pursed his lips. "It's a tricky one," he said. "If the Major reneges on his deal, it will certainly complicate matters for us with Rydan." He cocked his head to the side, "but I really don't have the heart to send the woman back... I suggest we find a way to rescue Ronon and the General before the four days is up. Then we can simply disappear and it won't matter either way."

"Alright, we'll leave it at that for now," Elizabeth agreed. "Tomorrow morning we'll assemble again at Tarus and discuss our options from there." She looked around the room. "Does anyone have anything else they want to add?"

Nobody responded, and so the meeting was called to a close. I stood up and followed Marcus outside to join Marissa and Teyla. It was getting late, and I was anxious to get home to Natara. "Are we ready?" I asked.

Marcus bent his elbow and extended it towards Marissa. "Take hold of my arm," he instructed.

She reached for him tentatively, her fingertips brushing his stomach before finally locating his arm. It was an oddly intimate moment and I averted my eyes rather than stare.

"Sara?" Teyla's voice reminded me she was still beside me.

"Oh," I said as I realized she still had my ring. I held out my hand and she placed it in my palm. Quickly, I picked it up and pushed it back onto my finger. "Thanks," I told her. "It turns out that John was probably right to suggest I leave it behind."

"In my experience, the man is seldom wrong," she replied, and then rolled her eyes as she added, "I would appreciate it if you did not tell him so however."

"I won't say a thing," I assured her with a smile. We said goodbye to each other and then I waved farewell to the others and quickly caught up with Marcus and Marissa. We passed through the portal to the control tower a few minutes later, and I gave Alcied there a brief rundown on events while Marcus guided Marissa down the stairs, still with her eyes covered. I caught them up on the tarmac outside.

"You can probably take that off now," I gestured to the blindfold.

He lifted the strip of fabric off over her head and Marissa got her first look at Tarus. I realized that she would need a place to stay and Marcus and I began to discuss the options as we walked towards Thornby.

"We could talk to Hector at The Blue Whale," he suggested. The publican at the main drinking hole in Tarus did not actually rent rooms as such, but it was well known that sleeping arrangements were always available for anyone who overindulged and could not make their way home after a night out.

I shook my head and rejected the suggestion. "Too noisy," I said. "And too public. She could stay at Thornby, I guess..." I trailed off as the idea lost its appeal. It might not be wise to let a complete stranger have access to such a private area. There was no telling what she might find if she was so inclined to look around.

"How about my place?" Marcus suggested. "I can bunk down for a couple of days at my brother's."

I glanced at Marissa who walked between us in silence. Marcus's intentions might be genuine, but given her history, I did not think she would feel comfortable in a place where an unknown man might reappear at any time. "It might be better all-around if we settle her in the garden-cottage at Thornby," I replied.

Familiar with the cottage, Marcus readily agreed. "Do you need me to come with you to help out with anything?" He asked.

"It would be helpful if you could explain things to Isobel for me." I told him. "I need to check on Natara before I can get Marissa settled in.

"Sure," he said as we approached the main entrance and stepped inside. Isobel came out to meet us right away and Marcus took her to one side and began to tell her everything that had happened since we had left that morning. I showed Marissa to a nearby chair and quickly sought out Natara, who I found playing with Summer and their assortment of dolls on the living room floor. She got up and ran over the moment she saw me.

"Mommy," she held her hands out towards me.

I bent and scooped her up in my arms. "Hey, Nattie," I covered her face with kisses. "I missed you lots today.

She laughed and clutched onto my leather jacket. "Daddy?"

I ignored the sudden stab in my heart, and did my best to keep my voice light. "Daddy's gone away for a little while," I told her, "but he misses you and he'll be coming back soon. "

To my relief, she let the matter drop and I carried her from the room without any fuss. "I've got a special friend I'd like you to meet," I told her as we approached Marissa. "Marissa is going to be staying with us in the garden-cottage for a while."

Natara regarded her warily, and I led the way outside towards the far corner of the garden. The cottage, hidden from view by a thicket of shrubs, was built many years ago buy my grandfather, Josiah Thorn as part of the original settlement. With the later erection of Thornby, the cottage slowly became redundant and was now used only on rare occasions. I put Natara down as it came into view and we walked along the concrete path to the rustic looking front door. The cottage interior was clean and aired, with the beds kept made and ready for use, and Natara ran ahead to explore as I showed Narissa through.

Make yourself at home," I told her as we finished the brief tour and wound up again in the main living room. "I'll drop by again a bit later and bring you some clothes and something to eat."

"Thanks," she said. "I might just take a shower…"

I nodded. "If you need anything before I get back, just come to the main house and find me."

We bid each other farewell and Natara and I left. Ahead of me now was the daunting task of telling my aunt and cousins about Troy's death. I picked up Natara and together we took a jeep over to their house. One hour and many tears later, I returned to Thornby and put Natara to bed. I was both mentally and physically drained, but I selected some items from the pantry as well as some clothes that I thought might suit Narissa's smaller frame, and took them down to the cottage for her. I found her sitting quietly in the dark when I arrived.

"The lights work," I told her as I flicked the switch and lit up the room.

She sat in an armchair wrapped in the same blanket as earlier, her damp hair the only evidence she had moved at all since I left. I showed her the clothes I had brought and she attempted a smile, but her enthusiasm was noticeably muted. Too tired to tempt her into conversation, I placed the food down on the table in front of her and left for the night.

Isobel was waiting for me when I got back to Thornby. She passed me a hot drink and we sat down together in the living room and talked through everything that had happened. It was a relief to be able to unburden myself to my sister in law and by the time I finally got to bed I was exhausted. The moment my head hit the pillow though, I found myself wide awake with worries of Ronon, Tarus, Erik and Troy. All night I went over things again and again, until finally in the very early hours of the morning, I slept.

-O-

I rose and showered early, and then took Natara with me down to check on Marissa before the people of Atlantis arrived. To my dismay, I entered the cottage to find her in exactly the same position as I had left her the night before. Still wrapped in the blanket, the items I had brought for her remained untouched upon the table.

Hi," I said. "How are you doing?"

She looked at me, her face devoid of expression. "I don't know," she replied.

I raised my eyebrows. Something was definitely not right here. I sat down in the chair opposite and pulled Natara up onto my lap. "Something you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," she said again. "I guess I should be happy… But for some reason I'm just… not."

I nodded. "You've been through a lot," I told her. "It will take a while to get over things…" I paused. "Marcus can take you home today if you like?"

"I have nowhere to go," she lowered her eyes to stare at her hands, clasped together in her lap. "The wraith culled my home world to the point of extinction."

"How did you end up on Danisine?" I asked, something I had been curious about since I first saw her.

"My family fled the culling and booked passage on a ship destined for another world. We planned to start again there – only the ship got boarded in mid-flight and instead we were captured and sold to Rydan."

"Your family are still there?" I asked. "With Rydan?"

She shook her head. "My father died in the ring shortly after we arrived. Erin, my older brother, was strong, and he held out for much longer… He died in the same way just three months ago."

I was silent. I could not imagine how hard it must have been for her to watch her family destroyed in such a way.

"My mother… was very beautiful," she continued, her voice low. "Rydan put her to use… in other ways. When she grew sick and weak from his constant attentions, he sent her to the death cell. I never saw her again."

I shuddered. I did not know exactly what the death cell was, but the name seemed sufficiently self-explanatory. "I'm sorry," I told her. Natara began to wriggle upon my lap, so I set her down on the floor to play. "You have nowhere to go at all then?" I asked.

She shook her head, her eyes focused unseeingly on the table in front of her.

"Well, we're not about to cast you out, in case you're worried," I told her. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like. We're not a large settlement, but we are safe from the wraith…"

She continued to stare at the table. "Thank you," she said, "But I just can't imagine ever fitting in here. I miss my home, and I miss my family too much."

My heart ached for her. "I know," I told her, "But you can't give up now, not when the worst is finally behind you. Your family would want you to keep going…. And it will get easier, with time." I cast around for something else to say. "Eventually you will make new friends here – maybe even start a family of your own."

She gave a wry smile. "I have seen and done things that are so sordid they could be deemed as unspeakable. No man would ever want a relationship with someone like me now."

I stared at her. Surely she didn't believe that? "Trust me," I said, "The men I know will take one look at you and fall all over themselves just for the opportunity to speak to you. You'll meet the right one, and your past won't matter to him."

She shook her head, unconvinced by my words.

Reluctantly I let the subject drop. As much as I wanted to help, I could not think of a way to reach her that would not make her feel more wretched than she already did. An abrupt knock at the door snapped me from my thoughts and I turned in my seat. Who would be calling at such an early hour – or even calling here at all?

I'll get it," I said as I got up. I opened the door to see Marcus standing outside.

"Morning," he said. "I was uh… expecting Marissa. Can I come in?"

I raised my eyebrows – not in the least because of the guitar he carried beneath one arm. As far as I knew, Marcus did not possess a musical bone in his body. "What do you want?" I asked him. Given how despondent Marissa was right now, I wasn't sure if a visitor was such a good idea.

"It's personal," he told me. "Are you going to let me in, or not?"

I sighed. "She's kind of… fragile this morning," I told him in a low voice. "Maybe you could come back later?"

"I'll only be a moment," he persisted, and then added in a somewhat annoyed tone, "What do you think I'm going to do to her?"

I shook my head and reluctantly stood aside to let him in. "Don't say I didn't warn you," I whispered as he walked past me into the main room. Marissa looked up as he entered.

"Hi," Marcus said to her. "I was on my way to the meeting and I thought I'd drop by first to give you this…" he held out the guitar. "It's not mine," he explained. "I borrowed it off a friend. I thought you might play… or sing… or…or something."

I stared at him in disbelief. Where the heck did he get that idea come from?

Marissa tucked the edges of the blanket under her arms and uncoiled her tanned legs to take the guitar from him. I watched in surprise as she caressed her palm slowly over the smooth wooden curves of the instrument. "Thank you," she said as her fingers automatically found the correct position upon the strings.

"Do you play?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Only a little though… I gave it up when I started singing."

Marcus fixed me with a smug look. "There's a meeting due to start in about twenty minutes," he said to Marissa. "We're looking at ways to get our friends back from Danisine. I was thinking it would be useful if you came. You know the place better than anyone else here."

She plucked gently at the guitar strings and a few soft notes floated around the room. Marcus's suggestion made sense, only I wasn't sure how Marissa would cope with being in a room filled with strangers. She continued to pluck the guitar softly and then she slowly looked up. "I'll come if you need me to," she said.

"Great. I'll see the two of you at the house then." Marcus turned to leave and I suddenly found myself alone with Marissa again. By now she had progressed from plucking the guitar to resting it under her arm and strumming it softly. Her hair fell forward and covered her bare shoulders as her movements became more pronounced. "I don't get it," I said to her. "Did you tell Marcus that you play?"

She shook her head. "No."

"How did he know then?" I wondered aloud.

She strummed a couple more notes and then stopped and slowly extended her left arm out towards me. I watched as she turned it over to reveal a tiny musical note, tattooed on the underside of her wrist.

I was shocked. Marcus had seen _that?_ The tattoo was so tiny that it could easily have been mistaken for a dark freckle. "Oh," I whispered, "I guess that might explain it..."

Reluctantly, she put the guitar to one side and stood up. "I should get dressed," she said as she repositioned the blanket around her.

I watched her mover towards the bathroom. "Natara and I will wait and walk up to the house with you," I told her. While I would not describe her as being happy, she at least appeared to be functioning again which was a vast improvement on how she was when I first saw her that morning. I looked at the guitar she had left behind and I smiled. She was wrong to think that no man who knew her past would ever want her. I suspected I already knew one who did.

-O-

Colonel Sheppard sat propped upon the arm of the red leather settee in Erik's office. "No matter how we look at it, there's no way to get them out of the complex while we're unarmed. We need a plan to get our weapons past the gate," he said.

I glanced at Marissa who sat in silence in the far corner of the room. She, Marcus and I had been assembled with the people from Atlantis for almost two hours now, and we were yet to come up with a cohesive plan on how to break Ronon and Erik free from Rydan's grasp.

"As much as I hate to say it," Elizabeth said, "I think our best chance of getting them out might be during the upcoming tournament. Other than the fences surrounding the gate and complex, the place doesn't appear to be highly manned. If the tournament attracts a large number of visitors, we could use the influx of people to work to our advantage."

John turned to Narissa. "How many people can we expect to be at this…ring fight?" he asked.

"The stadium seats around three hundred people," she replied. "It's always filled to capacity."

"Okay then," he turned to Elizabeth. "You might be onto something… McKay, you say you can over-ride the circuits that control the fence around the ring?"

"Of course," Rodney replied. "The wiring is so basic as to practically be child's play to somebody of my expertise."

Elizabeth looked to Marissa. "Do you know how many guards Rydan has? What is their positing during the tournaments?"

"Rydan has eight guards," she replied. "On tournament days, three patrol the gate, three more help out in the ring, and the other two are positioned next to Rydan in his private viewing area."

"That makes eight armed guards to the four of us," Marcus summarized.

"Technically, it's only five," John replied, "Since three will be tied up at the gate…"

"Ah… _hello?"_ Rodney put up his hand. "You're missing the point here… Five armed guards, _behind protective fences," _he emphasised. By my count, that does not make for very good odds in our favour."

"Can I suggest something?" Marissa suddenly spoke from the corner. Everyone looked at her in surprise as she stood up. "The guards already have weapons inside the complex. Rather than trying to bring in your own, you should be looking for a way to secure theirs."

Looks were exchanged around the room. It seemed she made a valid point.

"What are you suggesting?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you gain access to Rydan's private viewing area, you will be within direct reach of two firearms. The guards will not expect such a brazen attack in public and you can use this to catch then unaware."

"Oh. _Great_ idea," Rodney exclaimed. "Except of course for the _tiny_ detail that we don't have access to said area, nor do you make any mention Rydan himself. What? Is he supposed to just sit there while we relieve his men of their weapons?" He shook his head and looked around the room. "Am I the on one who sees the _gazillion_ flaws with this plan?"

Elizabeth gave him a look. "Let her speak, Rodney."

All eyes turned back to Marissa. The pale blue shirt I loaned her hugged her slim torso, while around her knees swayed a loose black skirt as she approached the chair where Marcus sat. "If you take me back to Rydan," she said, "I will be in his viewing area during the tournament. You can approach and offer to buy me from him permanently," she stopped right in front of him. "At the very least, he will probably let you through the gate to hear what you have to say…"

Marcus appeared to think this over. "Okay," he said. "So I get inside the viewing area… I'm still only one man against three. Two of who will be armed."

"One man against two," she corrected him. "I will take care of Rydan myself."

"How exactly to you intend to do that?" he looked up at her.

She stepped closer to the chair in which he lounged. "Rydan likes me to… tend to his needs in public during a tournament," she said. "It's a power thing I guess, meant to elevate his status while at the same time lowering my own." She stood over Marcus and slowly began to sway her hips. A moment later she joined her hips with her arms in a slow seductive dance.

I could not speak for the women in the room, but I noticed she certainly had the attention of every man, Marcus in particular.

"He knows how much I hate it," she said as she continued to sway and move. "I think that's part of why he makes me do it…" She lifted her leg and placed her foot on the corner of Marcus's chair. The long skirt she wore concealed her leg and she slowly hitched it up to display her long leather boot. I saw Marcus swallow, and across the room Rodney's mouth dropped open as she gently eased the zip on her boot down. "You could say that I hate everything about the man…" she said, as she suddenly pulled a knife from her boot and lunged towards Marcus.

He jumped, and a moment later Marissa froze above him with the blunt end of her knife pressed firmly to the side of his neck. The room fell into stunned silence. Slowly, Marcus reached up and closed his fingers around Marissa's upon the handle of the knife. Holding her eyes, he gently guided her hand upwards across his skin until the knife rested beneath his jaw in an upwards angle. "Here is a more effective point of entry," he told her.

She stared at him for a moment and then, as he released her hand, she lowered the knife and stepped back from the chair. His eyes followed her as she bent to refasten her boot.

"_Okay _then,"Colonel Sheppard drawled. "I guess that takes care of Rydan, unless anyone else has a better idea?"

Nobody spoke up, and so we began to build a plan around the scenario Narissa suggested. It was eventually agreed that Marissa would strike at Rydan while Marcus sprung an attack on his guards. All going well, he would secure their weapons and hopefully pick off a couple of the guards inside the ring before they realized what was happening. Rodney would be responsible for short circuiting the fence on cue, while John and I would enter the ring to locate Ronon and Erik. As we had no idea if or when the two of them might be required to fight, it would be an added bonus if either of them happened to be armed at the time.

"I guess that about sums it up," Elizabeth said as the ideas finally stopped flowing. "There's probably a bit of fine tuning we need to do, but we've still got five more days to get it right."

John stood up and stretched, and Rodney got up beside him. Before long, the room emptied out so that only Marissa, Marcus and I were left.

"You really want me to take you back there?" Marcus turned in his chair to face Marissa.

She nodded. "It is the best way."

"The best way?" he echoed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe. But I don't think so… It's something I need to do."

He shook his head and rose from his chair. The action was so abrupt that Marissa flinched and took a step backwards. He stared at her in disbelief and then shook his head again. "I'm out of here," he said as he spun around and strode from the room.

Marissa lowered her eyes as he left. "He doesn't get it," she said to me.

I raised my eyebrows. I wasn't all that sure that I got it either. She would willingly expose herself to further abuse at the hands of a man who had already done so much damage to her? I found myself coming to Marcus's defence. "He'll come around," I told her. "He's just worried…. There are a lot of risks in what we are attempting to do."

She nodded. "I think I'll go back to the cottage now, if that's alright?"

"That's fine," I told her as I watched her quickly slip from the room. I looked around Erik's office and then went over and sat in his chair. A tall bookcase filled with documents stood to my left, and a file cabinet rested beside it. Inside this room was everything I needed to keep Tarus running in my brother's absence. I opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a pen and paper. Troy's memorial needed to be arranged. The service, the catering, family, mourners… I sighed, and put down the pen. I had hoped to return to Danisine and free Ronon and Erik today. Instead, it now looked like it would be at least another four days before I saw either of them again. Troy's memorial slipped from my thoughts and I found myself thinking of Natara. Right now, all I wanted was to find my daughter and spend the afternoon with her. I stepped out of Erik's office and pulled the door closed behind me.

-0-

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was all Sara's POV. Ronon will get the next one, I promise. Thanks to Chelsie66 and Garber Baby for reviewing my last chapter! You have no idea how much I enjoy reading your feedback


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** We had a public holiday in my city today so I managed to snag some extra time to work on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the quick update. Special thanks to Chelsie66 and my fellow NZer, b1ack-candy for leaving reviews for my last chapter.

**Ronon POV**

The rat banged his fist loudly against the door of our cell. "Rise n' shine," he grinned at us through the bars.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bunk and dropped down to the floor. Erik got up at the same time and I suspected that, like myself, he had not been asleep either."

"Put ya hands through," the Rat gestured to the window. "Gonna fit ya with some pretty bracelets…" he held up two sets of handcuffs and chains.

I looked at Erik. "What makes you think we're going to do anything you ask?" he said.

The rat held the taser up to the window. "Coz this thing has a range of up ta ten metres," he said. "Makes shooting the both of ya at two, seem kind'a unfair."

"Didn't seem to bother you yesterday," I told him.

He shrugged and pointed the taser towards me, as I suspected he had been itching to do all along. "Okay, we'll do this the hard way then…"

I walked towards him, my eyes not on the taser but upon his own as I silently challenged him to pull the trigger. He might have the upper hand, but I did not fear him. One step, two-

The taser hit me in the chest and bought me up short. Even through the thick leather of my waist coat, the current seared through me so that I dropped to one knee.

"Alright, alright, we get the picture," Erik said. "Stop firing and we'll do what you want." He approached the window and stuck his hands through so the guard outside could fit them with cuffs and a chain.

"Come on," he turned to me. "Let's get this over with."

I lurched to my feet and approached the window. The guard remained impassive to my stare as he fitted the chains to my wrists. Behind me, Erik pulled his arms apart and gave the chains a yank. There was about 70cm of play, enough to allow a limited amount of movement.

"Back from the door," the Rat instructed as he unlocked it. We stepped out of our cell to find an impressive total of four guards waiting for us. The one closest motioned towards the right, and Erik and I fell into step beside one another as we led the small procession through the corridor. We passed the communal cell we had seen the day before and saw the same people were still inside. They watched us go past, but unlike last time, they did not try to speak to us or ask for help. As we turned the next corner, the singular cells came into view. The men in them approached the bars as we neared and slowly began to chant.

"Test. Test. Test. Test."

They banged their hands against the bars in rhythm as we walked. One man, his pale skin covered with tattoos, threw his head back and howled as we passed, drawing laughter and applause from his companions.

"TEST. TEST. TEST…" The chant grew louder.

The only person not participating was the dark skinned man with the missing front teeth. I met his eyes and he curled his lips back in a sneer. "Don't you die out there," he warned. "Don't you cheat me of what's mine."

That an un-named Satedan had taken such a disliking to this man was enough reason to make me feel similarly. I stopped walking and quickly raised my fingers to the tattoo on my neck. "See this?" I said. "Take a good look at it… 'coz first chance I get, I'm gonna finish the job my friend started."

He growled, and smashed his fists against the bars of his cell. Before I could enrage him further, the guard stuck me in the back with his gun and instructed me to keep walking.

Erik looked at me. "You really do have a way with people," he grinned.

I looked back at him. "Part of my charm," I told him.

He snorted with amusement and together we exited the corridor and entered the ring outside. Although it was early morning, the heat from the sun was already intense and it immediately chased the chill from my skin. In the shadow of the stone wall behind us, a large wooden platform had been rolled out and I was surprised to see Rydan himself standing on top of it.

"Good morning," he smiled down at us. "Today we are going to discover if the two of you have what it takes to make it in the ring."

As he talked, two of the guards lowered their weapons and began to pull at something buried beneath the dirt. A large section of fence was raised and then joined by another, and another still until Erik and I were completely enclosed inside a small cage of about 15 meters square. One edge consisted of the stone wall, and I noticed there was a low gate mounted in it.

Rydan, who now stood on the other side of the fence, gestured for the guards to bring out a selection of weapons. "One each," he said as they were presented to us.

"I guess a gun is out of the question," Erik said as he picked up a heavy axe with a sharp blade. His chains rattled as he pulled it through the bars and lifted it above his head to give a practice swing.

I chose a long combat stick. Although I liked a blade, a stick had two ends, either of which could be used to fend off an opponent. "Who do you expect us to fight?" I asked Rydan. It suddenly occurred to me that Erik was the only other person in the cage. Surely we weren't going to fight each other?

The same thought must have dawned on Erik, because he suddenly threw his axe to the ground. "It's not going to happen," he said to Rydan.

Rydan stared at us both for a moment and then he slowly began to smile. "Interesting," he said as he stroked his fingertips against the stubble on his chin. "Your loyalty to one another is commendable… if a little misguided. Despite how you might feel now, every man stands alone once he enters the ring."

"Not us," I told him.

He smiled. "I once had brothers who said the same thing… right up to the very moment they swung together from the gallows. Such a waste really, two lives instead of one…" He shook his head, "Anyway, I don't intend to test your stance on the matter today. I have a much more entertaining way to discover your abilities." He raised his hand in the air and looked to the guard who stood against the stone wall of our cage. They exchanged nods, and then Rydan suddenly dropped his hand to his side.

At the base of the stone wall, the gate I had noticed earlier slowly began to lift. Erik quickly bent to retrieve the axe he had discarded as the gate opened fully to reveal a black hole behind. A low snarl came from the darkness, joined quickly by a pair of yellow eyes.

"What the hell…" Erik said, and we both took a step backwards to buy ourselves some time. The growling intensified, and a second pair of eyes joined the first.

I swung my stick to get a feel for it and suddenly a dark shadow leapt from the blackness. It was quickly followed by three more and we found ourselves looking at four of the biggest wolves I had ever seen. They snarled and drooled as they looked at us, and with heads low and hackles raised on their necks the began to circle.

"They're flanking us," Erik said as we quickly manoeuvred ourselves so we stood back-to-back.

The largest of the four wolves –a huge black beast that stood almost to my mid-thigh – lunged, and I swung my stick to fend it off. It ducked out of the way and continued to circle.

"They've feeling us out," I said. "They've done this before…" I swung my stick again, and narrowly missed the shoulder of a second wolf. It bared its teeth and snapped at me aggressively.

"Wait," Erik instructed from behind. "Let them make the first move…"

The words were barely out of his mouth when all four wolves suddenly turned and came at us in unison. I caught the first one in mid-air with a hefty blow to the jaw. It yelped and fell back, and I quickly turned to avoid a ferocious bite to the thigh from its partner. Behind me, I heard Erik curse.

"For the love of…" he brought his axe down swiftly and partially severed the head of one wolf as it came at him, but a second already had its teeth clamped around his lower leg. I swung my stick wide to hold the other two wolves at bay and then crashed the end of it down upon the wolf's shoulder. The bone shattered beneath the impact and it yelped as it released its grip and tried to retreat.

"Excellent," I heard Rydan's voice from the side-lines.

There was no time to look at him as the remaining two wolves were already re-grouping for another attack. The hackles on their necks were up and they stared at us with soulless yellow eyes as they continued to circle.

"One each," I said to Erik as I locked eyes with the largest of the remaining two. I twirled the stick, hoping it might distract, but the beast's eyes never left my face. It bared its teeth, the claws on its feet scratching at the earth. A moment later, it thrust itself off its hindquarters and leapt at me. I held the stick in the middle and caught it in the chest, shoving it backwards in mid-air. It landed awkwardly, but before I could capitalize, it spun around and attacked again. This time I managed to crack the end of my stick across its foreleg and it jumped back with a yelp of pain.

"Come on!" I growled at it. "Is that all you've got?"

It hesitated, and just for a second I saw indecision in its transparent eyes. I lunged and connected the stick with its back. This time it howled in agony. Before I could hit it a second time it dropped its tail between its legs and scurried back to its lair inside the stone wall. I turned to Erik just in time to see him pull his axe out of the forth wolf's throat."

Panting for breath, we stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, well," the clap of Rydan's hands from outside the cage made us both turn. "That was a fine display… One of the best I have seen," he said as he tossed his cape back over his shoulder. "I would say you are both more than ready for the ring in my next tournament."

"We won't fight for you," Erik told him.

"I suggest you think over that statement very carefully," Rydan replied. "The tournament is in four days. If you refuse to fight, then I will see the two of you hung in the opening exhibit with the women, cowards and traitors." He stepped down from the podium and approached our cage. "I'd rather we weren't at odds with each other however… Fight for me, and I will see to whatever you want. A woman to keep your bed warm, perhaps?"

"I have no interest in your women,"Erik growled. "I have a _wife."_

Rydan looked at him with interest. "A wife, you say? Tell me where she is, and I will arrange to have her brought here to you." He turned to me. "Yours also, if you ask."

I stared at him with loathing. "Then I really would have to kill you," I told him.

He shook his head. "I can see we are getting nowhere with each other. Let me be clear – your choice is to fight or to hang. Surrender your weapons for now and I will see you returned to your cell to think over your decision."

I looked at Erik. Although we were armed, we were in chains, surrounded by an iron cage and an insurmountable fence – not to mention the rat with his taser and the four armed guards who had reappeared to watch our every more. What choice did we have but to comply? Reluctantly, we passed our weapons through the bars and then watched as the cage was lowered back into the ground around us. The guards instructed us to move, and still in chains, we retraced our steps back to our cell.

This time when we passed the individual cages, the reception we received was not so unified. The red-haired giant inclined his head towards us, while another actually gave us a slow round of applause. A woman had appeared in the tattooed man's cell and he was too busy forcing himself on her to acknowledge us, while the black man stared at me with hate-filled eyes. I returned his look. _Soon,_ I promised him silently.

We were guided back to our cell and then held our hands through the bars to be un-cuffed.

"That wolf," I said to Erik the moment we were alone, "how bad did he bite you?"

"Would be lucky if he scratched the skin," he replied as sat down and worked the laces on his boot undone. "Not a mark," he said a moment later. "These boots take a fair amount of beating."

Relieved he had been so lucky, I nodded. "So what do we do now? Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a bit."

"While we were out there, I had a look around," Erik said. "Did you notice that the three top bars on the fence in the ring are electrified?"

I shook my head. "Can't say I did," I told him. "Guess that means we won't be climbing our way out anytime soon."

He shook his head. "Chances of even getting out of this cell look slim right now," he said. "I've been thinking… maybe we should play along with Rydan for a while. His tournament is not for another four days, that gives the others plenty of time to come and spring us out of here before then."

I nodded. "We comply, it might give us an opportunity to plan an escape."

"If we can get out of our cell, it also gives us one less obstacle to negotiate."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Okay. So for now we sit tight and keep our eyes open. If we see a chance, we grab it – otherwise we wait and see what Marcus and the others come up with."

I stretched out on the upper bunk and rested my hands behind my head. "You think we might actually have to fight in the tournament?" I asked.

"It's a possibility," he admitted. "I don't intend to worry about it until closer to the time though."

I shivered and rubbed my bare shoulders with my hands. Not only was the cell cold, but it was also damp. We lapsed into silence as the day slowly dragged by. Somewhere around what I guessed to be late afternoon, Rydan appeared at our cell door.

"Well," he said, "you've had time to think over my offer. Are you going to fight in my tournament like men, or hang alongside the cowards?"

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice in the matter, does it?" Erik replied. He was propped up by his hand on the side wall while I rested against the bunks.

"Not really," Rydan admitted.

"If we agree, does that mean you are gonna feed us properly?" I asked. We'd had nothing to eat since the night before and my stomach was gnawing uncomfortably.

"I'll double your daily ration and set you up with some blankets," Rydan replied

"An offer we can't refuse," Erik's tone dripped sarcasm. "I guess you can count us in."

"Excellent," Rydan said.

I frowned. He said that word a lot, and already it was beginning to grate on my nerves.

"Tomorrow you can start training…" he continued. "I will watch your progress with interest." He turned to leave and then suddenly paused, "Oh, one last thing… If either of you defy me, or try to upset proceedings here in any way, I will see to it that the punishment you will receive is worse than anything you can possibly imagine." His black eyes promised that he was more than capable of following through on his threat.

We watched him leave, and then once again returned to the lower bunk to sit down. Just as we got ourselves comfortable, the Rat appeared outside.

"Gotcha blankets," he held them up for us to see. "I'll just put them right down here for ya," he dropped them on the ground at his feet – hopelessly out of our reach.

Neither Erik nor I reacted, and he eventually disappeared back down the corridor, his game thwarted.

"Looks like it's going to be another cold night," Erik said.

"I've done worse," I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed and then sighed as he added, "I slipped up today… telling Rydan I was married. It was stupid… and now I can't take it back. If anything happened to Isobel, I'd never forgive myself."

I looked at him. "She'll be fine," I told him. "Even if Rydan decided to look for her, there's no way he'd be able to find her."

"That's what I keep telling myself," he said. "But it doesn't make me feel any better. The man's dangerous… I can feel it."

"You've got to keep it together –" I began, and then broke off as Martha appeared at the door.

"Pleased to see the two of you safe and sound," she said as she peered in at us." Her eyes dropped to her feet and she stooped to pick up the blankets lying there. "Looks like you've gone and got on the wrong side of Hank," she said as she held them through the window towards us.

Erik didn't move, so I walked over and took the blankets from her. "Thanks," I told her.

"What's wrong with your friend?" She gestured towards Erik. "Cat got his tongue all of a sudden?"

"I'm fine," Erik got to his feet and came over to join us at the window. "What's cooking?"

"Rice and vegetables," she replied as she passed us each a generous helping. As far as increasing our food allowance went, it seemed Rydan was already good for his word. "Heard the two of you killed three wolves today…" Martha said. "That's never been done before."

"That so?" I looked at her with interest. "He do that same test with everyone?"

She shrugged. "By and by… he changes it around on occasion. More interesting for him to watch that way, I guess." She held her hand out for the empty bowls from last night and I passed them to her. "Right, that's me done for the night," she said as she turned to go.

"Thanks for the blankets," I told her.

"You're welcome," she called as she disappeared and left us alone for the night.

**Sara POV**

I looked down at our beautiful daughter, sound asleep on Ronon's side of the bed. Moonlight from the open curtains spilled across her face and her dark curls fanned out around her head upon the pillow. She lay upon her back with one hand visible above the blankets and her head turned slightly towards me where I stood at the window. Usually she slept in her own room but tonight I didn't have the heart to be parted from her.

It was late, and I knew I should be asleep also, but rest would not come. Troy's memorial was supposed to be in two days, but despite my earlier intentions I was yet to organize even the most basic of details surrounding it. I placed the pen and paper that I held down upon the window ledge, and pulled an armchair over so I could sit and look out over the moonlit garden below. The night was so still that not even the slightest of breezes stirred through the trees. I wondered about Ronon, about what he might be doing right at this exact same moment. It was so difficult to sit here and do nothing while he and Erik were in such an awful place.

On a whim, I reached out and opened the window. The cool evening air crept slowly into the room and gently surrounded me. I went to settle back into my chair and then froze suddenly as a sound from the bottom of the garden came to me. It was a moment before I realized exactly what I was listening too, and then the sound slowly morphed into syllables and soon words… Words sung with such an aching beauty that they rendered me immobilized as I listened. Although I did not know the song, I knew whose lips it came from and instead of sitting back in my chair, I perched myself upon the window ledge as I tried unsuccessfully to catch sight of Marissa.

Her song continued and I gave up my attempts to see her as I instead lifted my gaze towards the moon. There was such emotion in her voice that I felt like I was experiencing her pain, her sorrow as if it was my own. I lifted my hand and traced my fingertips lightly along my bare collar bone. The song went on, a solitary voice in an empty night… only she was not alone because I was there to listen. After a few minutes, the song changed and it slowly dawned on me that what I was hearing was not the sound of despair, but of deep emotional cleansing. Each beautifully formed note released a burden that would otherwise have remained locked within, festering and preventing the bearer any chance of living a normal life. I realized that today Marcus had not simply given Marissa a guitar, he had stirred her memory towards a long forgotten passion – a passion that bore the power to heal.

The longer I listened, the more I felt my own heart begin to fill with hope. Ronon was not lost to me forever. He and my brother would return to Tarus, and one day all three of us would look back on this time and laugh about it together. Marissa continued to sing, and with my spirits now in a better place, I picked up my pen and slowly began to put together the details for Troy's memorial.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning: **This chapter has implied content of a very mature nature. The place where Ronon and Erik are being kept is not nice, and this chapter is intended to highlight that. If you are easily offended then please don't read. Also, I made a mistake with the time line in the last chapter. Rydan said the tournament was 4 days away but it is in fact only 3 (I was counting the actual day itself).

Thank you once again to Chelsie66 for your amazing review of my last chapter. You keep me wanting to write this story!

**Ronon POV**

It was mid- morning before we saw the Rat again. For once, he passed by our cell door without bothering to taunt or antagonize as he moved down the corridor with purpose. Two sets of footsteps indicated that he was not alone, so Erik and I approached the window to investigate.

To our surprise, we saw his companion was a young boy. Small and lean with fair skin and flaxen blond hair, I guessed him to be somewhere around ten years old. He caught us staring and flashed us both a smile as he passed.

Erik looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Cute kid."

"Wonder what he's doing here?" I replied.

He shrugged. "Beats me."

I watched him saunter back to his spot on the bottom bunk while I stayed where I was, looking out at the empty corridor. "What do you think they have planned for us today?"

Erik stretched his long frame out on the bed and clasped his hands together behind his head. "To be honest," he said, "I really don't care what they have in mind… so long as it gets us the hell out of this cage."

I nodded. _That_ I could agree with. "Sheppard and the others could show at any time."

He nodded. "I'm surprised they haven't already. Kind of makes me wonder what the security is like regarding this place."

"Uh huh," I agreed. "If the trouble we've had getting out is any indication, I'd say it's pretty high up there."

"It could have something to do with the tournament too," Erik mused. "It's only two days away."

I looked at him. Suddenly two days seemed a lot closer than three had yesterday.

"I wonder," Erik continued at length, "how they choose the match-ups in these things. Who faces who?"

He spoke casually, but I read in his words the same apprehension that I carried – not that we might have to fight in the tournament, but that we might be forced to _each other_. "Let's hope—

I broke off as a loud scream suddenly pierced the air. It came again almost immediately after, a blood-chilling sound, high-pitched and full of pain. I grabbed the iron bars in front of me and tried to get my head around them for a better look down the corridor.

"What the _hell?"_ Erik sat up on the bunk behind me.

I turned and caught his eye, and it seemed to dawn on us both simultaneously that we were listening to the cries of the young boy we had just seen go by.

"Hey!" I called down the corridor. "What's going on?"

There was nothing but silence in reply and I watched as the Rat suddenly rounded the corner and came back into view. This time he was alone and the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the boy?" I asked as he neared. "What did you do with him?"

He gave me a slow smile. "No need ta concern ya 'self with stuff that ain't ya business."

"The boy," I repeated. "Where is he?"

"Why?" the Rat stopped walking. "Fancy a piece of 'em, do ya? Ya best get in line then."

I sneered, and then in a move reminiscent of my foe down the corridor, I thrust my hand through the bars in an attempt to grab at him.

He stepped out my reach and grinned as he held up his hands. "Easy there… boys really ain't my thing either. Teeth's the one with the hankering."

"You left that boy alone with him?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

He shrugged. "Just obeyin' orders."

I stared at him with loathing, for a moment too repulsed to speak.

The Rat laughed. "Ya think that's the worst thing that goes on 'round this place? Damn… ya ain't gonna last five minutes 'ere."

The boys cries echoed down the corridor again and I spun around and connected my boot with the stone wall to vent my frustration. The rat took the chance to leave, while in front of me, Erik could not meet my eyes. In silence, we looked at anything but each other as the young boy's cries echoed around the tiny room. Eventually, they tapered off and were replaced by silence.

Unable to stand still, I paced the cell floor while Erik sat with his head in his hands. A lot of time passed before anyone else came to our cell. This time, it was two armed guards who opened the door and led us outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked the one closest.

"Training," he said, and motioned with his gun for Erik and I to start walking. Once again we were led down the stone corridor, only this time when we passed the communal cell I saw the young boy had joined its occupants. He lay curled up in a corner while one of the women there crouched over him. A fresh wave of rage swept over me. Now I knew why the other Satedan had taken such a violent dislike to the beast who resided here.

To my disappointment, he was not in his cell when we passed and nor were the others. It was only when we entered the ring that I saw a number of men sparring in pairs together in the centre. Among them was the dark skinned man that I sought. I forgot the armed guards at my back as I broke into a run towards him. He saw me coming and his eyes sparked with anticipation as he stepped away from his sparring partner and faced me. In his hand was a heavy wooden mace, and he swung it at me once, twice…

I dodged each swing and then tackled him around the waist. We fell to the ground with such force that I grunted from the impact. As we began to wrestle it immediately became clear that our goal was not to maim, but to kill one other as quickly and violently as possible. I landed a punch to his jaw and he dropped the mace he held and clamped his hands tightly around my throat. I immediately did the same, and with teeth bared we stared at each other, our faces just arm's length apart. Beneath me he bucked and twisted as he tried to dislodge me, his skin covered in a heavy sweat. We rolled over in the dirt and I increased my grip, surprised by his strength.

"_Enough!"_

Vaguely I registered a voice in the distance. But I was close now… so close to my objective. I could feel his strength weakening. Just a couple more seconds-

A gun blast pierced the air and suddenly my entire body burst into pain. I let go of the dark man's neck and rolled off him. His own hands were still around my throat but then a second blast came and I felt him release me. The guards came over and pulled the two of us apart as we gasped for breath. I pushed myself back up to kneeling in time to see Rydan striding towards us.

"Idiots!" he said to the guards. "I told you to keep these two apart!" He holstered his gun – _my gun, _I realized again, and swept his cloak back over his shoulder in exasperation. "See both of them back to their cells," he said. "And be grateful I don't have the two of you flogged for your stupidity."

The guard behind gave me a shove. "Get up," he instructed.

I did as he asked while the other guard held the black man on the ground where he lay. Wordlessly, I walked past Erik and the other men and allowed myself to be taken back to my cell. Covered in dust, my mouth dry, I leaned against the wall while I recovered from yet another blast from my own gun.

What seemed like a very long time later, Erik finally returned. He was coated in sweat and looked to be on the point of exhaustion.

"What happened?" I asked the moment we were alone.

"I think you got off light," he said as he wiped the dust and sweat from his brow. "They put me to work, dragging a stone column around the outside of the ring. I've done some workouts in my time, but nothing to equal that…" He flopped down on the bunk. "Then I got to spar with some of the others… That big guy with the orange hair, turns out he's here by choice. His name's Red, and Rydan pays him a wage for his winnings. He sends it home to his wife and five daughters."

"Some way to make a living," I replied. "What about the others?"

"There must be more cells here somewhere…" he said. "I counted twelve men in the ring."

"Did you speak to any of them?"

"Briefly. I learned the guy with all of the ink-work is named Sonny. Rydan saved him from execution on his home world. He's mean with a sword."

"What about my friend? The one they call Teeth?"

"Red said he's been here longest of the twelve of them. Rydan favours him because of his popularity with the crowd…" He paused. "He told me there's a good chance Rydan will put the two of you in the ring together."

"Good," I retorted. "Then I can kill him without interruption."

Erik looked at me. "He also told me that he knew one of the Satedans who was here. Said his name was Calden Leit. They shared a cell together for a time."

My anger slipped a little as the name stirred me to recollection. "I knew the guy," I said. "He was a good man, and a hell-of-a skilled combat fighter…. Did he say how he fell?"

"In the ring. He drew what is apparently known as the 3-way – where one man has to take on two opponents from the same team."

I snorted. "It would take more than two men to get the better of Leit."

"Apparently so. He killed them both, only Rydan upped the stakes and set him to face two more… and then two more after that…"

I shook my head. "He didn't give him a chance."

"No," Erik agreed. He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "If I've learnt anything today, it's that in these tournaments, anything goes."

I looked at him. "Lucky we don't plan to be here for the next one then," I said.

He nodded. "Damn lucky."

**Sara POV**

I was grateful that Marcus stepped up to take care of the arrangements for the military side of Troy's memorial. This allowed me to spend the morning with my aunt and cousins, fine-tuning the rest of the details for the ceremony the following day. It was heart-breaking work, my twin cousins still so distraught over the loss of their younger sibling, that most of the decisions were made between my aunt and I. After everything Troy had done for Tarus, I wanted to be sure that everything would run smoothly and he would receive the best possible send-off.

Natara stayed by my side all morning and in the early afternoon I put her to bed for a nap. Still struck with the inability to sleep myself, I asked Isobel to keep an eye on her while I went to see Marissa. Although I genuinely cared for the young woman's well-being, if I was being honest, my need to see her had as much to do with her link to Rydan – and by extension, Ronon – as it did with my concern for her.

I found her sitting in a wooden chair outside the cottage, enjoying the afternoon sun when I arrived. The guitar Marcus had given her was propped up beside her and I suspected she might have been playing it at some stage.

"Hi," I smiled at her. "I just stopped by to see how you're getting on."

She met my eyes, and I saw in her a calmness that had not been present the day before. "I'm good," she said. "I was just enjoying the sunshine."

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I pointed to the seat on the other side of the table.

"Sure," she nodded. "It's your home."

"Not while you're staying here, it isn't," I assured her. "If you ask me to leave, I won't be offended."

She shook her head and for a moment we looked around the garden together in silence. It was mid-summer and many of the flowers were out, their colours bright and cheerful amongst all of the green shrubbery.

"I like it here," Marissa said. "It's pretty… and peaceful."

I nodded. Sometimes I got so used to the serenity of Tarus that I forgot how lucky we were in comparison to many other worlds. "You really don't have to go back there," I said, knowing she would understand what I was meaning. "We can find another way."

She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong," she said, "But my going back to Danisine has nothing to do with rescuing your men. I need to go back for my own reasons."

"I understand that," I told her. "But why not just let the men deal with Rydan? He'd be just as dead by Marcus's hand, or Colonel Sheppard's as he would be your own."

She stared off into the distance and for a moment I didn't think she was going to reply. "The locked doors you saw in the hallway of Graystone…" she eventually said. "What do you think was behind them?"

I shrugged and pulled a face. "I don't know… money? Guns? Other prisoners?"

"Other _women _prisoners," she emphasised. "Rydan keeps them there for his personal entertainment. Sometimes he disappears inside those rooms for entire days on end…" She paused. "Now that I am gone, he will seek out another woman to take my place."

"And you feel like you are somehow responsible for this?" I asked.

"Maybe," she reached down to smooth a wrinkle from her skirt.

I watched her in silence. Her hair hung like a thick, glossy blanket down the back of her chair and the t-shirt she wore hugged her curves in all of the right places. If I did not feel so sorry for her, I would have envied her perfection.

"When I first saw Rydan, I thought he was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on…" she said. "It makes me sick to admit it now, but I actually felt attracted to him."

I half-smiled as I recalled my own reaction to the man. "I am sure he has that effect on many women," I told her.

She continued as if I had not spoken. "The first time he_… took me_, it lasted all night. I cried and begged for him to stop, but it made no difference. He was insatiable, using me in ways that I would not have thought possible…When he finally threw me out of his bed I was raw and bleeding, and I could barely walk. I wanted to die."

I bit my lip, caught off guard by her harrowing tirade. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I'm only telling you this so maybe you'll understand why I need to go back." She raised her hand and swiped a tear away from her cheek. "Where I come from, it is frowned upon for a woman to lie with a man outside of marriage."

_No man would ever want a relationship with someone like me. _Suddenly what she said to me the day before made more sense. I looked at her as an awful thought occurred to me. "You've never been with a man before Rydan?" I asked. "He was your first?"

She nodded. "But not my last. I have lain with others since."

I had no idea what to say, so I remained silent. Part of me did not want to hear any more, yet I also understood her need to talk. I just wasn't sure if I was strong enough to listen.

"Do you understand now why I am unworthy of a husband?"

I shook my head. "The circumstances were completely out of your control," I told her. "No one with an ounce of decency would judge you on what you went through." I paused as I searched around for something else, something that would make her see her life was not over just because of the actions of one man. "Not all men expect their wives to be… uh, untouched when they marry," I told her. "I intend to marry Ronon in a few weeks, and he is not my first."

She looked at me in surprise. "Really? And it does not matter to him?"

"It's not something we really talk about," I admitted. "It happened before we met."

"You've been with many men?" she asked.

I laughed. "Ah, no," I quickly assured her. "Just a couple… one of which was a long-term relationship."

"What was it like, the relationship? Why are you no longer with the man?"

I found myself wishing fervently that there was a glass of wine in my hand. Marissa was an odd contradiction in that she was wise beyond her years, while at the same time touchingly naive. "Uh…" I stammered. She had shared so much with me, and here I was, embarrassed to share my own, rather tame experiences in return. "As it turns out, I was with Marcus for a few years," I admitted. "And we're not together anymore because… I guess because it just didn't work out between us.

Her mouth fell open and she stared at me in surprise.

"Most of the women I know have slept with other men before they married their husbands," I assured her. "Some men actually prefer to have a woman who is more… experienced."

She shook her head as if she could not believe what she was hearing. "I don't understand," she said, "Why would you put yourself through something like that if not to please your husband?"

I suddenly realized how sheltered her life must have been before she met Rydan. "With the right partner, sex can be very pleasurable," I told her, sure that my face must by now be flushed crimson. "For the woman as well as the man."

"But… with Marcus… It was not?" She tried unsuccessfully to put things together.

I shook my head in disbelief at the conversation I had found myself part of. For her benefit, I did my best to make things as clear for her as possible. "Sex with Marcus was very enjoyable," I told her, "We are not together now because we do not get along in other ways."

"Oh," she said.

I sank back into my chair and hoped I had just seen the end of possibly the most awkward conversation of my life.

"I cannot imagine ever enjoying what Rydan did to me," she said.

"That's because he forced himself on you. With a man you love, it would be completely different."

She shuddered. "I won't ever love a man enough to let him do that to me again."

"You might feel like that now, but you are still young and there is plenty of time for you to change your mind."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. I return to Rydan tomorrow."

"But when you get back-

"I am not sure I plan to come back," she interrupted.

I looked at her in surprise. "There is somewhere else you want to go?"

"If I kill Rydan, there will be retribution from his followers. I would rather die at my own hand than suffer the torment they would inflict."

My mouth fell open. "But… we'll be right there to protect you. Marcus, Colonel Sheppard – they won't just _leave _you."

"No," she agreed. "But if I ask them to, they won't have a choice."

My mind reeled. She was contemplating taking her own life? I had to tell the others…

"I would appreciate if you do not talk to anyone about this," she continued, as if she had read my thoughts. "It is my life and my choice."

I stared at her, aghast. No matter what she wanted, I could not be an accessory to her suicide. "If you do this," I told her, "Rydan will have won."

She gave me a sad mile. "Not in my eyes," she said as she reached for the guitar and picked it up to rest across her lap. She plucked at the strings and then paused to adjust the tuning a little. Her hands caressed the wooden frame and she smiled as she strummed again and this time hit the right note. I wondered if she was really as set on taking her life as she tried to make out. Music obviously brought her great pleasure – if she did as she intended, she would never sing or play again.

"I heard you singing last night," I said. "You have an amazing voice."

She would not meet my eyes. "I didn't realize I was so loud. I hope I did not disturb you."

"You didn't," I assured her. "I enjoyed listening. Do you sing a lot?"

"I used to," she said. "But I am out of practice. I have not felt much like singing this past year."

And yet she had last night… "Do you know Tarus has its own theatre? A talent like yours would not go to waste. You could practice there or even teach, if you wanted to.

I thought I heard her pause ever so slightly in her play, but I could not be sure. When a moment passed and she did not reply, I stood up. "Natara will be awake soon," I told her. "I should probably get going."

She did not object to my leaving, merely nodding her head to me as I hurried from the garden. I was so shaken by everything I had just heard that I did not see Marcus approaching until I practically ploughed right into him.

"Hey," he caught my arm. "Where's the fire?"

I shook my head and dragged him away from the cottage, out of earshot from Marissa. Oh God, did I tell him what I knew? My thoughts were in turmoil. "Listen, Marcus…I don't know why you're here—

"I came to talk to Marissa," he interrupted. "To tell her she was right yesterday, that the decision to return to Danisine should be her own."

I lifted my hand to press my fingertips to my forehead. "You like her, don't you," I said. "I mean… you _really_ like her."

He gave me an odd look. "Uh… maybe. But I don't see that as being your concern."

I feared that for all his good intentions, he had little idea of what he was getting himself into. Fragments of my conversation with Marissa swam around inside my head and I found myself confiding to him a little of what she had said. "The wraith destroyed her home world," I told him. "Her family all perished at the hands of Rydan. She has nothing and no-one to return to." I looked at him. "The things she's been through… she might never recover enough to have a normal relationship," I told him.

He nodded slowly. "I didn't know about her family," he admitted. "But I was there on Danisine. I saw what he was like with her, and I wouldn't blame her if she never trusted a man to get close again." He ran rested his hand lightly upon his hip as he looked down at me. "But if she's ever willing to try, I'd like to be the one to show her it can be different."

The burden I carried was too much. I buried my face in my hands. "If you take her back to Danisine… She plans to kill Rydan and then take her own life."

"She told you that?" He stared down at me, his expression solemn.

I nodded. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but… I had to. I like her, I really do, and I hate that she might do something so final."

Marcus shifted his gaze so that he was looking over my head, "I suspected she might be thinking something along those lines…" he said. "A year in that place would have to make almost anyone question their will to live."

I stared at him in surprise. "You knew?"

"Not for sure," he replied. "But I do now."

I suddenly felt more optimistic. "So you're going to talk her out of it?"

He sighed. "As much I hate to say it, she's a free woman, Sara. If she's ever to start believing it, we need to let her take charge of her own decisions."

I stared at him, not sure I had just heard him right.

"Don't look at me like that," he told me. "If she doesn't come around before I take her back, I'll challenge her about it on the day – try and make her see sense."

I raised my eyebrows. "Because disarming two guards while trying to save Ronon and Erik won't be enough for you to worry about?"

He smiled. "Maybe it's a good sign she talked to you about it. She could be having second thoughts?"

"Maybe," I agreed. "She sure likes that guitar you loaned her."

He chuckled. "It was a gamble," he admitted.

"You saw her tattoo, didn't you?" I asked. "That's how you knew she was interested in music."

He nodded, clearly uncomfortable that I had caught him paying such close attention to her.

"I heard her singing last night," I told him. "Her voice is like nothing I've ever heard."

"Singing huh? That doesn't sound like someone who wants to die to me," he mused. He glanced over my head towards the cottage. "I should keep going."

I stepped aside to let him past. "Just… be careful how you handle her. Okay?"

"I'm sure I'll work it out," he assured me as he went by. I turned around and watched him go, and with all my heart I hoped he was right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ronon POV**

Erik and I were taken from our cell the following morning and led to the ring for practice with the other men. The dark skinned man was noticeably absent, and I took this as a sign the guards were taking seriously their orders to keep the two of us apart. We were each handed a wooden sword – the training weapon of the day – and paired with one another to run through a few practice moves. Although it felt good to finally be active again, our minds were still firmly focused towards escape, a point emphasized as Erik swung his sword and hissed to me, "Check out the perimeter fence."

I fended off his blow before it could land. "What about it?"

"Can you see a fuse box anywhere? Or wiring maybe?" He dropped to one knee and thrust his sword upwards at me.

I shifted to attack from the side and he quickly got back to his feet. "Can't see a thing," I admitted. "You thinking of taking out the power supply?"

"Unless you have a better idea?" He swung at me again.

"Nope," I shook my head. "You wanna make a break for it now? Take our chances?"

He shook his head. "It's unlikely we'd be able to disarm the fence before the guards were upon us. We don't want to raise suspicion until we're sure…" He puffed a little from exertion as he continued to swing and lunge.

"Then how?" I growled.

"Be patient," he said. "The opportunity will come."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then tomorrow we do it your way,"he blocked a blow from my sword. "That gives Marcus and the others one more day to get us out of here before the tournament."

I glanced around at the guards who watched over us. Two of them were talking, their guns lowered. The other two held position, weapons at the ready, while above – armed with my own gun – Rydan watched our every move. Reluctantly, I had to agree with Erik's rationality. "Tomorrow then," I said. "But if I see an opportunity before then, I'm taking it so you'd better be with me."

He nodded, and we panted for a moment in silence as we each caught our breath.

"That's enough for today." Rydan suddenly called. "Surrender your weapons to the guards and return to your cells."

"Some weapon," Erik tossed his wooden sword to the ground. "Think I could do more damage with my bare hands." I dropped mine alongside it, and together we walked back to the stone archway that would take us back into the complex. The young boy was still in the same cell as we had seen him in yesterday, only this time the occupants had been joined by another boy and an overweight man with a receding hair line. No one made eye contact as we passed by.

"What's with the people in that cell?" I asked the guard who walked in front of us.

He did not pause or turn to look at me. "That's the death cell," he said as if that somehow explained things. "Just be glad you're not in there with them. Today of all days."

"What's so special about today?" Erik joined the conversation.

"You'll see," the guard replied. We reached our cell and he motioned for us to enter, and then before we could question him further, he locked the door and quickly turned and left

Once again we found ourselves locked inside the tiny, cold room with little more than meal times to break the monotony. Sometime after Martha had served lunch, we heard footsteps approaching down the corridor. Erik was already standing at the window and I went over to join him. At the sight that greeted me I automatically reached for my gun – only to remember a split second later that I _had_ no gun. I stared in shock, not at the Rat who walked towards us, but at the four wraith who followed him behind. They passed our cell, one wraith and three masked foot soldiers.

"What business do the wraith have here?" Erik asked as they turned the corner and disappeared from view.

"None that's any good," I replied with certainty.

We stared down the corridor as noises began to filter back to us. Harsh words… a cell door slamming… a woman crying… And then the footsteps slowly began to return. This time when the Rat returned he was followed not only by the wriath, but by the people we had seen in the holding cell. We watched, powerless to act as the small group filed past our window, the wraith herding them along. In the middle of the group walked the young boy. His head was bowed and his blond hair covered his face so that we could not see his expression.

"My God," Erik stared at the Rat. "He's just handing those people over to die…"

I remembered the old man who had reached through the bars of his cell to clutch at my arm. "_You don't understand. If you don't help us, we're all going to die." _ I sank back from the window. The security, the tournaments, and now the wraith… This was no slap-stick operation we had found ourselves a part of – this place was a well-run-machine that would crush anyone who dared to get in its way. I looked at Erik and for the first time since our capture, I saw doubt on his face.

"Sheppard will get us out of here," I told him. "We just need to give him more time."

**Sara POV**

Troy's funeral was attended by so many people that the Tarus church was filled to capacity. Natara and I sat together in the front row pew, next to my aunt and cousins, while the seats behind were taken by Troy's friends and colleagues. At just 24 years of age, he had been popular with both his peers and his elders, and by the time the minister had finished speaking on his behalf there was hardly a dry-eye left in the room.

Many friends and members of the public had kind words of Troy to share and I nervously waited until last to take the stand. From my personal relationship with Troy to the work he had done within the Tarus military, I gave a speech that flowed from my heart. I talked about Erik and his love for Troy, and of how much he would have wanted to be here. In closing, I vowed that in honor of Troy, the Tarus military would continue to fight to make the galaxy a safer place to live. As I left the podium, I was surprised to hear people begin to applaud. By the time I reached my seat, it seemed that everyone was standing and their applause filled the church. Relieved and drained, I let my aunt put her arm around me as she stood and led the way from the church.

On Marcus's command, Tarus soldiers rose from their seats on the end of each aisle and formed a guard of honor for us to walk though. I held tightly to Natara's hand as she walked beside me, her eyes wide with all of the proceedings. Once outside, we waited for the rest of the congregation to join us and then the stillness of the day was broken as a succession of sparcs flew overhead and then twenty one rounds of rifle fire were released. Natara put her hands over her ears and began to cry from the noise, and I picked her up and held her close until it was over.

"It's okay, sweetie," I murmured into her hair. "It's just gunfire, it won't hurt you."

She shook her head and cried harder. "Want daddy," she said.

My heart ached at the mention of Ronon. "I want him too," I whispered. "But he loves you, and he'll be back soon…."

She clutched me more tightly and my heart sank as her cries grew louder still. She had been so good up until now, but I sensed that today no amount of promises or calming words were going to soothe her – she wanted her father and nobody else would do. Part of me wanted to cry right alongside her, but I could not allow myself to break down in front of everyone – not today of all days. The people of Tarus needed someone to look to in my brother's place. I had to appear and confident of Erik's return so that they could be too. "Shhhh," I whispered into Natara's hair. "Mommy's here..."

"Hey," Isobel smiled as she appeared beside me. "Is somebody having a bad day?" She inclined her head towards Natara.

"She wants her father," I said. "I can't seem to calm her."

"Maybe you just need to let her get it out of her system for a bit," she suggested. "Mine have both had a rough time of it, I'm amazed at how well Natara has coped until now."

"I know," I agreed, "She's been pretty amazing."

"And she's not the only one," Isobel gave me a pointed look. "That was an inspiring speech you gave inside. Your brother would have been proud."

"I hope so," I bit my lip.

"I _know _so," she replied.

Together we followed the others to the hall where refreshments were being served. By the time I got there, Natara had begun to settle a little and was no longer crying so loudly. Max and Summer were both in high spirits and with a chocolate biscuit in each hand, Natara eventually recovered from her sorrow enough to go off and play with them.

I took the opportunity to catch up with John and Rodney. They had come to the memorial on behalf of everyone at Atlantis, and just seeing them now made me feel a little better. To my surprise I discovered Rodney still wore the tattoo Teyla had given him – although it looked completely at odds with the shirt and suit jacket he was dressed in.

"Yes, yes," he saw me looking and waved his hand to ward off my stare. "I _know, _it's still there." He pursed his lips into a tight line. "It happens that the ink is not only sweat proof – it is also resistant to practically every other solvent known to man."

I glanced at John and the two of us shared a smile.

"Oh, right," Rodney caught our look and sighed in exasperation. "The two of you go ahead and laugh it up at my expense. You've no idea how humiliating I'm finding this. I look like a common…_thug."_

"Don't be so hard on yourself," John told him. "At least when you open your mouth people will know you're an _educated_ thug."

I gave Rodney what I hoped appeared to be an understanding smile. "At least you won't need to get it reapplied when we go back to Danisine," I told him.

"No," he exhaled dramatically. "At this rate it appears we could return there in two _months_ and still I would not need to worry about reapplication."

I smiled at him again. "Thank you for coming," I told him. "It means a lot that the two of you are here."

"Yes, well…" he softened a little, and looked to John for rescue.

"We're all sorry for the loss of Troy," he told me. "He was a good kid with a lot of potential and he'll be missed on Atlantis as much as he will be by those here."

I accepted his condolences gratefully and the three of us talked back and forth for a bit until it became apparent that there were others waiting to talk with me also. I said goodbye to them and quickly found myself fending off questions from my people as to the whereabouts of Erik and Ronon. Somehow I managed to smile and appear confident that they were going to return soon. Eventually the day finally began to wind down and that was when Marcus approached me for the first time.

"You did yourself proud today," he told me as he rested his hand lightly upon my elbow. "It was a fitting send-off."

I saw mirrored on his face the same strain that I was feeling. "I couldn't have done it without you," I told him. "Thanks for arranging the military side of things… I wouldn't have known where to start."

"Something tells me you would have worked it out," he held my eyes as he released me. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you…I'm about to take Marissa back to Danisine."

"Oh. I completely forgot that was today," I raised my hand to my forehead. "Are you going to take someone else along with you?"

He shook his head. "It might make Rydan's suspicious. I've been practicing flying the puddle jumpers, so I think I should manage by myself."

"Where is Marissa?" I asked. "Is she still up at the cottage?"

"Yeah. She said she'd wait for me to come and get her there."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" I asked. "Not to Danisine… just to the cottage. I'd like to see her again before she goes."

"Sure," he replied. "Are you ready to go now though?"

"Just give me a moment," I told him. "I'll get Natara."

I found her behind the refreshment table and she appeared to have forgotten her earlier upset as she was all smiles when I stooped to pick her up. "Ugh," I gave an exaggerated grunt, "Somebody's been eating too many chocolate biscuits!"

She giggled and I kissed her cheek as I said goodbye to Isobel. As the two of us approached Marcus, he surprised me by waving his fingers at Natara in greeting.

"Hey cutie," he smiled.

I hid my astonishment. If Marcus had avoided Ronon since his arrival at Tarus, then he had positively shunned our daughter.

Natara gave him a shy smile and then buried her head in the crook of my neck. It had been a long day for her already. I rubbed her back as the three of us began to walk. "How did you get on yesterday?" I asked Marcus, anxious to hear how things had gone with Marissa at the cottage. "Did you have any luck talking to her?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "She thought I'd come for some kind of, uh…payment for the exchange I'd made for her with the knife."

"Oh no," I shook my head. After the talk I'd had with Marissa yesterday, it was all too easy for me to imagine her coming to that assumption. "What happened?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I sat down at practically the other end of the garden and eventually managed to convince her otherwise. I think she was surprised when I apologized for what I'd said the day before."

I nodded. "Surprised is good. At least it might get her thinking about things a bit… Anything else?"

He shook his head. "I didn't stay long. Basically I just calmed her down, said my piece and then left."

I studied him in profile. It couldn't be easy to have feelings for someone he had to tread so carefully to be around. "You probably did the right thing," I lamented. "She won't be used to being with a man who doesn't want something from her."

He turned his head and gave me a wry smile.

"Oh, you know what I mean," I stammered. "A man who doesn't just take what he wants."

He chuckled softly and let me off the hook. "I imagine not," he agreed.

We approached the cottage together and I put Natara down. She ran ahead of us to the door.

Marcus stared after her. "She looks just like him," he said.

I realized with a start that he was talking about Ronon. Natara paused at the door and then looked back at us, her green eyes and dark brown curls emphasizing Marcus's words. "I know," I replied as I looked at her. _I know._

"She came along so quickly after the two of you met," Marcus came to a standstill and looked down at me. "I used to imagine… Well, let's just say I would have taken her in and raised her as my own, had you ever asked it of me."

I stared at him, completely at a loss for words.

He saw my reaction, and he smiled and shook his head slowly at his admission. "It sounds stupid now, and I probably shouldn't have mentioned it," he said. "But… I guess I just wanted you to know why I avoided her so much. It hurt that she was his, that's all."

I finally managed to close my open mouth. For some reason I had always viewed Marcus's attentions towards me as being more about him and his needs, than anything to do with my own. Now I realized how wrong I had been. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I had no idea."

"Don't be sorry," he shook his head. "Ronon has always cared for her, just like he has always cared for you…. I just wouldn't let myself see it until a few months ago." He gave me a reluctant smile. "You're lucky to have each other."

He spoke with kindness, but his words opened a deep chasm of longing within me. What did it matter how much Ronon loved me? Right now he was gone and we _didn't_ have each other…

"Hey," Marcus saw the change come over me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He reached to touch my shoulder but I took a step away, afraid that if I let him say any more I might not be able to keep my emotions in check.

"I'm fine," I shook my head and determinedly swallowed the lump that was lodged in my throat. "What you said…was really nice. Thank you."

He looked at me doubtfully and I held up my hand to cut off anything else he might be about to say. "We're here for Marissa," I reminded him as I stooped to catch Natara's hand. "Let's see if she's in."

He took my cue and knocked on the door. Marissa must have been waiting, because she appeared almost right away. She was dressed in the same pink gown she had arrived in, her dark hair long and silky as it hung loose about her shoulders. She looked at me in surprise and I realized she had probably expected to see only Marcus.

"I just came to say goodbye," I explained

She nodded and for a moment the three of us stood and looked at each other.

"I have something for you," Marissa said to Marcus as she bent to retrieve something from behind the door. A moment later she presented the guitar he had loaned to her. She held it out to him, her eyes shy as she met his gaze. "Can you please return this for me?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied as he took it from her hands. Although his voice was carefully neutral, I could tell he was affected by the finality in her gesture.

Her eyes fell from his face to linger upon the guitar for a moment longer. "I was wondering," she went on, "If maybe I could loan it again… when I come back?"

Marcus broke into a smile. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Beside him I exhaled with relief. At least one thing appeared to be going well today.

"I want you to know how grateful I am that you took me away from that place," Marissa continued. "Even though I'm asking you to take me back there again. I am sorry that you lost your knife on my account."

"I haven't given the knife a second thought since," Marcus was quick to assure her.

I suspected that was not entirely true, but the sentiment was genuine. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable that I was witnessing such a personal exchange. As I began to wonder if I should excuse myself, Marissa turned to me.

"Thank you for making me so welcome here, Sara. In return for your kindness, I want you to know that I will do my best to help you get Ronon and your brother back."

"That's very kind of you," I told her, and suddenly it occurred to me that there was something she might be able to do. "If somehow you manage to see them before we get there, can you please tell them that we're coming? I…don't want them to think we've forgotten them."

She nodded. "I'll try."

"They'll work out why we haven't come," Marcus turned to assure me. "No way will they think we've forgotten them.

I nodded. "I just hate that it's taking us so long."

"There is always a chance I might see them today," he said. "Who knows, maybe I'll even manage to bring them home?"

I nodded, hopeful but unconvinced. We began to walk, and when we reached the edge of the garden, Natara and I stopped and let the two of them continue to the airfield alone together.

-0-

Marcus came to see me when he returned. As it turned out, he did not get to see Ronon or Erik while on Danisine – he did not even get past the iron cage at the gate. At the insistence of the guards he had handed Marissa over and then watched as she was taken back to the compound.

I went to bed exhausted, but once again was unable to sleep. Although Troy's memorial was finally over I had trouble believing I would never see my young cousin again. Add to my sorrow the huge hole left at the service in the wake of Ronon and Erik, and it suddenly seemed as if the whole of Tarus was in a period of mourning.

I rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time. Every time I closed my eyes I wondered if we could have done something more to get Ronon and Erik out sooner. Was our decision to wait until the tournament the right one? I tossed and turned once again as I thought about Atlantis. Had there been any amendments made to our plan of rescue? Everything Teyla had told us about Rydan had been dead accurate—

I sat up in bed. _Teyla_. My mind replayed an image… my ring in her palm. I reached over and turned on the bedside light. The dark green solitaire sparkled warmly on my finger and I carefully slipped it off and held it up to the light. My eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden jump from darkness as I stared at the inner band. There! I could just make out a short line of characters, inscribed in italics. I turned the band in my fingers as I read the words.

_- For Life. R-_

My vision clouded with tears. The message, written with love, made Ronon's absence all the more difficult to bear. I closed my fingers around the ring and slowly lowered myself back against my pillow as I began to cry. My anguish, held in check now for so many days, was so deep that soon I gasped for breath between each gut-wrenching sob.

I did not hear the door to my room open, nor did I see Isobel approach the bed. It was only when she sat down beside me that I became aware of her presence. I abruptly choked off my tears and tried to wipe my cheeks dry.

She reached out and rested her hand upon my shoulder. "Hey," she whispered. "I just came to check on you… After the funeral and all, I thought you might be finding tonight difficult."

I shook my head. I wanted to tell her I was fine, but if I spoke I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying again. I continued to shake my head as I fought my internal battle.

"You don't have to hide…" she whispered. "I know how hard it is."

The dam of my tears broke and I silently began to cry again. Gently, she lifted my upper body off the bed and put her arms around me. I let her hold me until my tears were gone and then I pulled back, embarrassed by the weakness I had shown. Isobel's situation was the same as my own. How come she was holding herself together while I was such a mess?

"How do you do it?" I asked her. "Erik is your whole world… I know how much he means to you. How come you're not falling apart like I am?"

Her dark eyes held mine. "Who's to say I'm not?" she said. "We all cope with things in our own way."

I shook my head. I felt like a wreck. Actually, looking at my sister-in-law I felt like a failure. Erik had asked me to step up while he was gone, and here I was crying like a baby. "I feel like I'm letting everyone down," I choked. "Erik, Tarus… even Ronon."

She looked at me in surprise. "Surely you can't be serious" she said. "You have just lost your cousin, and yet you gave a speech today at his memorial that led to a standing ovation."

I shook my head. It wasn't enough. I knew I should be doing more, something that would help get Ronon and my brother back to safety.

"I know how worried you are about the men – I'm worried about them too," she continued. "But you're worrying yourself over everything else as well. Tarus, Troy… even the young woman who was staying here." She stroked my hair, "I believe Marcus has taken a shine to her. Maybe you should let him worry over her wellbeing?" She lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "Your brother once told me that running Tarus was just a matter of finding the right person for each task. You're only one person, Sara. You can't do everything for everyone."

I blinked, my eyes tender and swollen. Perhaps she had a point. "Maybe you're right," I conceded. "Maybe I _am_ trying to take on too much." I unclenched my fist to look at Ronon's ring. Carefully, I picked it up and slipped it back onto my finger.

Isobel smiled as she watched me. "One thing about this whole sorry situation," she said, "I feel better knowing that Erik has your Ronon with him."

"Yes," I agreed. "If nothing else, at least they have each other in that place." I lay back against the pillow and pulled the blankets up around me. Emotionally drained, I closed my eyes.

"It will all work out," Isobel whispered as she stroked my hair softly. She made no move to leave, and comforted by her presence, I eventually drifted off into a deep rejuvenating sleep.

-O-

**A/N:** I'm not entirely happy with this chapter (I'm wondering if I'm getting a bit too long-winded?) but I've posted it up so that I can at least move on with the story. Action is coming soon, I promise.

Thanks once again to Chelsie66 for your in-depth review of my last chapter. Is anyone else still reading? Please drop me a couple of words to let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **This is just a short chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks Garber Baby for reviewing my last chapter. Chelsie66, I hope you had a nice Easter

**Ronon POV**

We were woken early the next morning and taken from our cell to the communal shower area at the other end of the corridor. It was the first time since our imprisonment that we had seen running water and as we had the place to ourselves, the guards seemed content to lean against the room's only doorway and let us make the most of it.

Despite the chill of the stone room, the water was extremely hot and it revitalized me in a way I had not realized that I needed. I soaped away the grime from the last few days and then stood under the hot spray right up until the moment the supply was shut off. The guards then jerked their heads towards two towels, and we approached to find a tiny razor blade sitting on top of each, no doubt intended for us to tidy our appearance.

I dried myself and pulled my clothes back on while I studied the blade. It was small and flat, most probably designed that way so that it could not be used as a weapon to stab. It would however still slice, if applied in the right manner… I made eye contact with Erik in silent question.

He looked from me to the two guards, resting against the doorframe with their weapons lowered to their sides. Still watching them he suddenly raised his hand and abruptly flicked his long hair back over his shoulder. The effect on the guards was immediate. They snatched up their weapons and pointed them towards us before either of us could have taken more than a single step. When they saw he meant no trouble, they relaxed again, but his point had been proven. The guards might appear laid-back, but really they were on high alert – our two tiny razors would be no match for their guns.

We dressed and reluctantly put the razors to use as they were intended, applying them to the whiskers we had both grown over the past few days. It felt good to rid my cheeks of growth and I trimmed carefully around the hair on my chin and upper lip. Erik shaved himself entirely clean and then the guards ordered us to place the razors back on the bench where they could see them. Only when they were satisfied that we had obeyed did they allow us to leave the room and return to our cell.

"What time's practice?" I asked as the door slid closed behind us.

"No practice today," the guard replied. "The place is on lockdown for the tournament."

I glanced at Erik. We had banked on a practice session to get us out of our cell. Did this mean we were now stuck in here until tomorrow?

Erik approached the window. "What if I need the bathroom again?"

"Tough," the guard replied. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Our worst fears realized, we sank back into our positions on the bottom bunk. As the hours passed, the tension inside both of us began to mount. Like caged animals, we were forced to find ways to let off steam. I paced the floor – four steps to one side, and then another four back again – while Erik put himself through countless repetitions of sit-ups and then moved onto push-ups. When Martha came to serve us lunch, she paused to admire the sight of Erik at work.

"Oh my," she grinned, "If I was ten years younger you'd have me saving my coin to take you right off Rydan's hands," she grinned. "I could think of far better ways to put a man like you to use than in that ring of his."

Erik finished his set and stood up. His black tank hugged his body and the muscles in his chest and arms were pumped from their work out. "Tell you what, old woman," he flashed a grin as he leaned forward to grip the bars on the window, "You get us out of this cage and then we'll see what you and I can do about those fantasies of yours."

She laughed. "Even if I was gullible enough to try something so foolish, I wager you'd high-tail it off with the first skinny young thing that looked your way. An old girl like me wouldn't stand a chance."

Erik grinned. "I guess you'll never know," he said.

She gave him a toothless smile and stirred the pot of stew in front of her. "One thing about being old and fat, it makes you aware of your limitations," she said. "Now, how about some lunch then?"

She passed Erik a bowl of stew and then turned to me. "What about you, huh?" she looked at me properly for the first time. "What's your story?"

"I don't have a story," I told her.

She laughed. "I guess that makes you the strong silent type then."

I stared at her. "Don't have a type either."

She handed me a bowl and spoon. "Probably a good way to be," she said. "Might see you last a few months in this place."

Erik watched her as he ate. "How come you're working for a man like Rydan?" he asked.

She lowered her ladle back into the soup pot. "It's either I cook, or I wind up in the death cell with everyone else who doesn't have a use."

"You have any family?" Erik asked.

"I have a son," she said. "Don't know if he's still alive though. It's not like we get to keep in touch."

"If you got out of here… do you think you could find him?"

She pursed her lips. "I have an idea of where I'd start looking," she admitted. "But it's not safe to talk about such things. If the master hears of it, I'll wind up in a power of trouble."

Erik gave her a sober look. "You think you're not in trouble now? What happens when you're too old to work? Or if you get sick? You think Rydan's going to take care of you while you recover?"

She turned away. "I'll be going now," she said.

Erik pressed his face to the bars of the window. "If you help us get out of here, then you have my word we'll see you to the gate," he told her.

"I can't," she kept walking. "You don't know what you're asking. I'd help you if I could, but I can't…I'm sorry."

Erik turned away from the window and shook his head. "Well," he said to me. "There goes our last chance of getting out of here on our own merit before the tournament."

Defeated, we watched the rest of the day pass without event. Martha returned in the evening with our dinner but blatantly refused to be drawn into conversation. At last the lights in the corridor went out, signaling the day had come to an end. The only illumination in our cell was a thin ray of light from a single florescent tube left turned on. Erik stretched himself out on the bottom bunk while I lay on my back above and stared at the ceiling as had become my habit.

I had barely made myself comfortable when a soft noise came from outside our cell door. I sat up and quickly dropped down from the bunk, landing on the floor with bent knees to mask any noise. Erik was on alert by now also, and he followed me silently across to the window. Had Martha returned after all?

"Who's there?" Erik whispered.

A shadow moved outside and then a young woman's face appeared at our window. I stared at her for a moment and then slowly recognized her as the same woman I had seen with Sara and Marcus. She pressed her fingers to her lips as she indicated for us both to keep quiet.

"I can't stay long. Rydan is expecting me in his quarters," she whispered. "I had to come now though, or I might not get another chance to talk to you both."

"What do you want? Are the others here with you?" Erik's asked, and I realized he had recognized her also.

She shook her head. "No, but they are coming here for you tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?"_ Erik hissed. "The tournament's tomorrow. The place will be crawling with people."

"They are going to use the crowd as a distraction," the woman whispered. "It was the only way to get you out… The guards would not let their weapons into the compound." She cast a frightened glance down the corridor as if she was fearful someone might discover her at any moment.

"How do you know all this?" I asked. "I thought the others were taking you back to Tarus?"

"They did," she said. "But the exchange they made for me was only temporary. I had to come back."

"Okay then, so tell us," Erik said, "What's the lowdown for tomorrow?"

"Your friends from Atlantis are going to short circuit and lower the perimeter fence while the two of you are in the ring," the woman told us.

Erik nodded. "What about Rydan and his guards?"

"Marcus is going to overpower the two guards that take position beside Rydan in his private viewing area. He intends to gain possession of their weapons." She cast another glance down the corridor. "I am going to take care of Rydan," she said.

I looked at her. The woman would be lucky to weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet. What exactly did she have in mind? "Define _'take care of'," _I said.

"I intend to kill him," she said, her voice never missing a beat. Her unusual eyes held my own and challenged me to believe otherwise.

Erik let out a low whistle. "Alright then… so why wait until tomorrow? Why not kill him right now, tonight? Or even better, let us out of here and we'll do it for you."

She shook her head. "Hank has the only set of keys to your cell. I could not get you out of here without drawing attention, and then we would not be able to access the gate. The plan is set for tomorrow." She began to draw back from the window. "I have to go now, or Ryan might come looking for me."

"Wait," I called to her so that she paused and looked back. "Is Sara coming here tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I sucked my breath in through my teeth as she turned and hurried back down the corridor.

"Well," Erik turned to me. "At least we know there's a plan."

We took up our former positions on the bunk and he spoke again. "All going well, this will be the last night we spend in this hole."

"Suits me," I replied. "I'm over all of this waiting around."

We lapsed into silence for a bit, each of us alone with our thoughts. I worried over the news that Sara was intending on coming here – even though I knew her well enough to expect nothing less. If anything was to happen to her...

"Isobel's pregnant."

Erik's voice broke the silence along with my thoughts.

"We haven't told anyone yet because it's still so early," he went on. "I'm only telling you now because… well, if things don't go right tomorrow I might not a chance to."

I stared up at the darkened ceiling. Erik was not a defeatist and I recognized what he was saying as concern for his wife rather than fear for our own situation. "You're worried about her?"

"A little," he admitted. "I guess she will be alright though… even with me being stuck here. She's tougher than she looks."

Somehow I had never imagined Isobel as being tough – maybe because she always appeared so compliant and seemed content to stay at home and focus on her family.

"People don't realize it," Erik continued, "But it's really Isobel who holds Tarus together. I couldn't manage half of what I do without her support."

"You ever tell her that?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment and then he whispered his reply, "All the time."

I nodded, even though I knew he could not see me. Erik truly loved his wife – and now they were expecting their third child… I could not help but think of Sara and the contraception she was taking. So far we had never discussed a sibling for Natara, but secretly I would not have been disappointed had fallen pregnant again. Given that she had only just returned to full-time duty after having Natara however, I was reluctant to bring the subject up with her.

"I wish I'd asked Marcus to take over the running of Tarus," Erik surprised me by saying. "It won't be easy on Sara, not with having the both of us in here."

Unknowingly, he had just voiced my own concerns. I knew Sara in a way that he didn't though, and I tried my best to reassure him in the same way as I was reassuring myself. "You didn't see her, living wild back when we first met," I told him. "Not many could have coped the way she did. She's the kind of person who when the situation gets tough, she just gets tougher along with it."

"I guess…" Erik said. "It's just a lot for her to take on all at once."

"She'll cope," I assured him, and despite myself I smiled. "If you're going to worry about anything, then worry about how to get the control back from her when you return."

He chuckled. "You think I might have a fight on my hands?"

"Rather you than me," I told him as I pulled the blanked up to cover my shoulders. "We should get some rest."

"Yeah," he agreed and I felt the bed frame move as he shifted beneath. "Don't go anywhere without me."

I snorted in amusement and we both fell silent in the darkness. Despite the confidence I had shown Erik, I really was concerned about how Sara and Natara were getting on. Any time I thought of my daughter, my arms physically ached to feel the weight of her in them. I missed her so much that thinking about her made me weak when I most needed to be strong. As I closed my eyes, I comforted myself with the thought that tomorrow night I would hold both Sara and my daughter in my arms again.

**Sara POV**

A late night meeting was called on Atlantis so that everyone could go over their roles for the following day. So long as nothing unforeseen arose, it was agreed that we would stick to our original plan and wait for Marcus to gain position and then for Marissa to strike at Rydan as the signal to start our rescue. The only new addition was the presence of the Daedalus, back from Earth and now hovering within range of Danisine. If for any reason we could not make it to the gate, it would provide a useful second escape route.

I got home late from the meeting to discover a bunch of freshly cut flowers in a vase on my bedside table. A bright combination of daisies, lilies and irises, I smiled as I reached to read the card that was attached to them.

_Good luck, __Kadria xxx_

I had barely spoken to my best friend since the day Ronon and Erik had gone missing. Nor, I realized, had I give any thought to my wedding, or the plans Kadria and I had been making for it. I stroked the petal of one of the irises between my thumb and forefinger. Even if Ronon did return tomorrow, there was no way I could finalize all of the wedding plans in time for the day we had chosen. Everything would have to be postponed and then re-organized for a later date.

As sad as the realization was, right now I was more concerned with his safety than the plans we had for the future. So long as I managed to bring him home, then nothing else was important.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks to those who left a review for my last chapter. When I get stuck (as I did with this chapter) I go back and re-read them to help me keep going. It was really nice to hear that one of my lurker followers is still reading too. Thank you!

**Sara POV**

The mood in the puddle jumper was sombre as we left for Danisine. This day had taken so long to come around that now it had finally arrived, I found I could barely sit still in my seat. I pulled anxiously at my pony tail and then adjusted the red silk tube-top that hugged my torso. I was dressed with care, and the top matched the red and black satin skirt that I had fashioned together from two pieces of fabric. The material hung to just past the knee at front and back and was held in place by a thin string of decorative beads that circled my hips. My outer thighs were exposed but I had no problems revealing them, nor my shoulders or mid-rift if it meant drawing attention away from other, more intimate parts of my body that I did not wish to have on display.

My role for the day was to appear feminine and subservient, but the clothes I wore served another purpose. In the split skirt I could run, twist or kick at almost any angle I chose, while my arms were also unrestricted and would allow me to punch if necessary. On my feet I wore black knee-high boots, the soles of which were flat and had sturdy tread. I might not look ready to fight, but I was as prepared as I could be under the circumstances.

"This is it." Colonel Sheppard glanced back at me as we entered the gate. I smiled at him. Try as I might, I could not seem to think of him by first name when he was working.

I leaned forward in my seat so I could look out the window as we flew out over Danisine. The iron cage that surrounded the gate seemed to have been extended considerably since our last visit and a number of ships were already parked on the ground area below. Some appeared elaborate and new, while others looked to be in varying states of disrepair. The puddle jumper was one of the smallest of those present.

The Colonel and Rodney guided us down to rest upon the sand in a far corner. "Let's hope she'll be safe here until we get back," the Colonel said as he turned off the engines and got out of his seat. "Is everyone ready?"

I nodded, and slipped my right hand down the side of my boot and felt the reassuring presence of the knife I had concealed there. We had no way of knowing how thoroughly we would be checked as we went through the gate, but because our knives had been allowed inside the complex last time each of us had armed ourselves accordingly.

Marcus got up from the seat beside me and extended his hand to help me to my feet. In anticipation of the heat outside, he had left his leather jacket behind on Atlantis and now wore only a faded black T-shirt with his leather pants. He had been unusually quite the whole morning and I guessed he was worried about Marissa and the part she had to play with Rydan. I followed him down the ramp to join the others outside and immediately felt the heat engulf me like a wave.

Rodney pulled uncomfortably at the leather jacket he wore. "Great," he said, "First thing in the morning and I'm practically cooked already."

"You could always leave the jacket behind?" Colonel Sheppard suggested.

"And expose even _more_ of myself to all of the UV rays out here? Are you serious?" Rodney countered.

"Suit yourself," the Colonel shook his head. "Just don't pass out from heat-stroke before you disarm the perimeter fence. I happen to think being caught by Rydan's guards might be slightly more hazardous to your health that a bit of sunshine."

We approached the gate that would lead us into the compound and discovered there was already a small group of people queuing to get in. At the rear was a pair of men, dressed in what might once have been described as clothes, but now amounted to little more than torn, dirty rags. We took up position behind them, the stench of body odour indicating that neither had bothered to wash for the occasion. I shrank back a little and promptly bumped into someone who had joined the line behind us.

"I'm sorry," I automatically turned to apologize and found myself looking at a man whose entire face was covered by tattoos. Of slim build and average height, he was overshadowed by the statuesque woman who leaned on his arm. She wore her hair parted severely down the middle, one side peroxide blond and the other jet black while in her lip was a metal piercing that matched the numerous others in her right eyebrow. Her male counterpart gave me a lecherous once-over while she fixed me with what could only be described as a death stare.

I quickly looked away, not because I was afraid, but because the last thing any of us needed was a confrontation. Our turn to pass through the gate could not come fast enough, and I was relieved when we got through with our knives still in our possession and were able to put some distance between ourselves and the couple.

Colonel Sheppard turned to us as we walked. "If I'm not mistaken, I've counted five guards already… Let's hope that means there's less than we're expecting inside."

"Maybe they've called in a few extras," Marcus suggested. He did not appear overly bothered by the possibility. "So long as we hold the element of surprise we can probably cope with a few more if we have to."

"Oh, says _you,"_ Rodney exclaimed. "Just because _you_ don't have a problem with the possibility of even more armed guards than we were already expecting, let me assure you that I most definitely do."

"Don't forget we have Erik and Ronon who will fight for us… So long as we get to them," Marcus reminded.

Rodney extended his index finger towards him_. _"You see, as much as I find that idea somewhat comforting, when you say the words _'so long as',_ I find myself once again filled with reservations."

Colonel Sheppard stepped in to save the conversation. "Just keep it cool, Rodney. There's no need to get worked up until we know for sure exactly what we're up against."

A giant pair of stone gates, set in the side wall of the complex appeared in front of us as we walked. I guessed they must have been closed during our last visit because I had not noticed them, but now they stood open to allow everyone to pass through. We walked between them to find ourselves standing behind the terraced seating of the ring. A steep flight of stone steps led upwards in front of us and we climbed them and emerged at the top, looking out on the ring below.

The reason we had arrived so early was so that we could get seats within sight of Rydan's viewing area and we quickly moved along the rows until we came across empty seats that not only gave us a clear line of sight, but also placed us on a similar height level. Rydan himself did not yet appear to be present, but the throne-like chair that I had seen him use in the greeting hall was empty and placed in position for his arrival.

Marcus took the seat closest to the area, followed by myself, Colonel Sheppard and then Rodney. I looked down at the ring, hoping to catch sight of Ronon or Erik, but although there were lots of people coming and going, I could see no sign of either of them. I watched as a large wooden podium was rolled out and positioned in the centre of the ring. A high wooden beam stretched from one end to the other, and from the beam three rope nooses swung and swayed with the movement of the platform. As the podium found position and came to a stop, the nooses also became still. I stared at them and a shiver went down my spine.

The Colonel chose that moment to lean over to whisper to Marcus and I. "McKay's got the bug in place."

With all of the distractions, I had completely forgotten about the tiny device Rodney had designed to disarm the fence. In the shape of a small half-moon, it attached itself to an exposed power source and awaited activation via hand-held remote. A one-time power surge would then penetrate the wires and travel back to the main power conductor. If this did not actually lower the fence, it would at least disrupt the electricity that flowed through it so that it could be scaled. I guessed Rodney must have attached the bug as we passed into the ring although I had no recollection of seeing him do so.

"I count six guards in the ring," Marcus whispered back. "That's one more than we were expecting, plus the extras outside." He looked again towards Rydan's viewing area and I guessed he was as anxious to catch sight of Marissa as I was to see Ronon and Erik. We waited as the seats around us all began to fill, and soon we became part of the crowd. People on every side laughed, talked and drank as they anticipated the day's attractions. Two seats in front of us, I even saw a woman hoist up her skirt and straddle the lap of her male companion. Although I averted my eyes, the sounds of their vigorous love-making still reached my ears.

Rodney leaned towards Colonel Sheppard as he looked at the couple on horror. "Are they..?"

"Yup," the Colonel replied, appearing more bemused by the situation than offended.

"Oh, that's just… _gross,"_ Rodney shook his head. He shifted slightly to inspect the wooden seat beneath him. "Who know what kinds of microorganisms are embedded right where I'm sitting." He raised his hands to his face as another thought dawned on him. "And why did I not think to wear gloves?"

The Colonel smiled. "I think your leather pants will provide more than enough protection from any lingering… uh, residue."

"_Residue. _Oh, that just does it," Rodney paled visibly. "Excuse me, I think I'm about to throw up."

I stifled a giggle. The situation was so absurd that it was either laugh or be horrified about it right along with Rodney.

I glanced at Marcus to find his expression sober. "Marissa's in position," he said.

My amusement quickly evaporated as I leaned forward to catch sight of her. She stood beside Rydan's empty chair dressed in…well, dressed in practically nothing at all I realized. Her pink gown was gone, replaced with a bikini top so small that it barely covered her breasts, and a scrap of material draped from her hips and left almost her entire left thigh exposed. Her only protection from the hundreds of pairs of leering eyes was her hair, hanging around her torso like a long, dark silk curtain.

"She's wearing her boots," I said to Marcus, thinking of the knife she would have concealed inside them. "At least there's that."

He nodded, but I could see he was worried, especially when Rydan suddenly appeared on the patio beside her. Dressed in tailored black trousers and a white shirt that was open to mid-chest, he strode to the front of the patio. With a single raise of his hand, he brought the entire stadium to silence.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you all for coming here today," he said, his voice loud and clear. "As some of you already know, this is to be a special celebration in honour of the 50th tournament held right here in this very ring. In light of this, I intend to start things off a little differently than usual…"

I followed his gaze to the ring below and saw a man with a thick, dark beard approach the wooden podium that had been rolled into position. He was followed by a line of women, all of who had their hands linked together by iron chains. They were attractive women, well groomed and each dressed in a brightly coloured gown of a similar style to the pink one Marissa had worn.

"I therefore present the women before me for your purchase," Rydan continued. "Each has been especially selected on account of her beauty, and all are guaranteed to be clean and free of disease."

The crowd roared their approval and at Rydan's command, the man with the beard dragged the first woman up onto the podium to stand next to him. My stomach filled with nausea as he looked to the crowd for an opening bid. He received one almost immediately, and then another and another… One by one the other women were dragged up beside the man to meet their fates. Some stared at the crowd defiantly, while others stood with their heads bowed. I noticed that a man sitting in the bottom row below us placed bids on almost every woman to appear, and he quickly accumulated a number of them which he shackled to his side. Two of the men seated in front of us whispered to each other excitedly as they saw the women he had purchased.

"Looks like Trev's re-stocking his stable."

"We should stop in on the way home. I'd like first round with the blond in the blue."

"How 'bout we share her and split the cost? I'll show yer how a real man puts his cock to use."

They broke into laughter and I turned away, left in no doubt as to what kind of establishment 'Trev' ran. I watched the auction with mounting revulsion as each woman took the stand and was sold in turn. Finally, the bearded auctioneer stood alone on the podium and I breathed a sigh of relief that the proceedings were over.

"Wait," Rydan stood up from his throne just as the man below prepared to stand down. "I have one more offering to make… A woman of such exceptional beauty as to make all others before her pale in comparison."

Beside me, Marcus stiffened in his seat.

I looked at him in confusion, but his gaze was fixed solely upon Rydan and what was taking place beside him. With dawning horror, I followed his line of sight to see Marissa being escorted from Rydan's side through the crowd towards the ring below.

"Oh, crap," Colonel Sheppard muttered beside me.

Marcus followed Marissa's progress with his eyes and then began to rise to his feet.

Colonel Sheppard immediately reached in front of me and grabbed his thigh. "Wait," he warned. "Let's not do anything rash."

Marcus flashed him a look of anger but remained seated. I sat between the two of them, my hands pressed to my face in dismay. Not only was Marissa about to be sold in front of us, but our plan to get Ronon and Erik out had suddenly been blown to pieces.

Marcus leaned in front of me. "I'm not going to just sit here and watch her be sold," he warned Colonel Sheppard. "She came back here to help us, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten," the Colonel replied. "But let's just all take a minute to assess the situation. It's not only Marissa's welfare that's at stake here."

Marcus pursed his lips together and I could see he was thinking about Erik, and the plan we had to rescue him and Ronon. "Damn it," he cursed. "I don't even have anything of worth with me to buy her."

The men argued back and forth while I watched Marissa being dragged through the crowd, her wrists held securely by a guard on either side. Just as she reached the gate that would take her into the ring she caught sight of me. For a moment we stared at each other, both of us powerless to stop what was about to take place. She looked from me to Marcus and from there her gaze never shifted as she was dragged into the ring and placed upon the podium.

"There's nothing we can do for her right now," Colonel Sheppard said, his voice firm with command. "We just need to stay calm and see how things play out. Maybe we can get to her afterwards."

"And if we can't?" Marcus countered. "What then?"

"We'll worry about that when it happens," the Colonel replied. "Everyone_,_ _just sit tight."_

I glanced at Rydan to see him lounged casually in his chair as he settled back to watch the proceedings below. The auctioneer did not have any difficulty finding a starting bid for Marissa, a price that was higher than some of the other women had sold for. The bidding escalated at an alarming rate, and all the while Marissa looked pleadingly at the crowd as if she hoped they might see the error of their ways. Her efforts had little effect. The men in the crowd took one look at her and dug deep in their pockets at the thought of claiming her ownership. Finally, the bidding slowed and then came to a halt entirely. At almost three times the price of many of the women prior, Marissa was sold to Trev, a man who would put her to work for him.

The two men in front of us smacked each other on the back in eager anticipation. I guessed that the blond who had caught their attention had been cast aside in favour of the more appealing Marissa.

Marcus stared at them both with loathing, but to his credit he held his anger in check as Marissa was led back through the crowd and passed to her new owner. Trev gave her a slow evaluation and then fitted her with a set of ankle chains and tied her to the rest of the women he now owned. To everyone's relief, he then sat back down and appeared to be waiting for the rest of the entertainment to begin.

With Marissa still safely in sight, I turned my thoughts to Ronon and my brother. Our plan to get them out of here, as tenuous as it had been, was now completely in shreds. We had no way of getting to a weapon, or of taking Rydan out of position. For the first time I began to worry that instead of coming here to rescue them both, we might instead be about to watch them die.

**Ronon POV**

The roar of the crowd echoed all of the way down the stone corridor to our cell. I paced the floor, restless for action, while Erik stood motionless beside the window. Earlier that morning we had been fitted with iron cuffs and every time I moved, the chain that linked them clanked and swayed. At the sound of footsteps approaching, Erik fell back from the window and turned to me.

"Guess this is it," he said as the Rat and two armed guards appeared at our door.

I held his gaze. "I'm ready," I told him.

He came closer as the Rat fumbled with the lock outside. "I can't think of another person I'd rather go through this with…" he extended his hand towards me, "…Brother."

I bypassed his hand and grasped his forearm to pull him towards me. My relationship with Erik was different to the easy comradery that I shared with Sheppard. Instead of kicking back together, we were more inclined to take to each other with stick or baton. Beating the stuffing out of one another was liberating in a way that nobody else but he and I could quite understand, and while it might appear to outsiders that our alliance was an uneasy one, nothing could be further from the truth. The iron cuffs on our wrists clanked as we gripped each other firmly. "Brother."

We let go of each other as the Rat stepped into our cell. "Sorry ta disrupt yer little make-out session," he sneered as he watched us step apart. "Ya holiday's ova, it's time ta earn ya keep."

I glared at him as we left the cell and began the long walk down the corridor towards the noise of the crowd outside. The other cells were empty as we passed and we were the last to exit through the stone archway into the daylight outside. I stared in awe at the sight around me. Gone were the empty wooden bench seats that had overseen our practice sessions. Now every inch of space was occupied by spectators, most of who yelled and cheered while they jostled for a better view of us, the main attraction of the day. The guards waved their guns towards the stone wall behind us and I noticed that along it was a series of evenly spaced iron rings, each embedded in the stone. The other ring fighters – some of who I recognized, and a few who I didn't – were attached to the rings by iron chain, and Erik and I quickly found ourselves tethered alongside them.

With nothing else to do, I searched the crowd for any sign of Sara or Sheppard. I knew they would be there somewhere, but to find them amongst the hundreds of other spectators was not an easy task. I watched as most of them drank and laughed, kissed and groped while they waited impatiently for the tournament to begin. In front of me a topless woman sat on the lap of another while beside them a man fondled their breasts in turn. To my left, a bearded man fell to his knees and brought up the contents of his stomach, already too drunk to stand.

"Hey," Erik caught my attention as he inclined his head over his shoulder. "Behind us."

I turned in the direction he was indicating and after a brief search I suddenly saw Sara. She was looking right back at me, and for a moment our eyes locked and everything came to a stop – including the breath I was drawing. On her face I could see her relief, as well as the worry she felt over my situation. There was no way I could allay her fears from such a distance, but seeing her gave me strength and I held her gaze until I regained my focus. Resolute, I then looked to Sheppard and McKay. Even Marcus, sitting beside Sara was a welcome sight.

"Wish we knew what they were planning, so we could help out," Erik whispered.

"Guess we just have to be ready," I replied as I looked back at Sara. She wore some kind of red top that revealed too much skin. The kind of men who were in the crowd… if anything was to happen to her, I would not be able to get out of my chins to reach her. I had no other choice but to trust that Sheppard would look out for her if the need arose.

In front of me a pair of guards entered the ring, leading a woman and two men in chains between them. They guided the three toward the wooden podium in the middle of the ring. I counted the rope nooses that hung from the wooden rail above and guessed what was about to happen. It was as the nooses were lowered around their necks that I suddenly realized I knew the burly man on the right.

"Check it out," I said to Erik. "Isn't that the guard we did over a few days back?"

He stared at him for a moment. "It is," he replied as he recognized him also. "What was his name…? Jethro, or something.

"Jidder," I replied. "I wondered why we hadn't seen him around."

"Guess he must have pissed off the boss man."

At that moment, Rydan himself stood up above. Because Erik and I were positioned at the end of the curved wall, we could watch as he addressed the crowd.

"The people you see before you are thieves and traitors," he pointed towards the podium. "One conspired to steal from me, while the other two plotted to leave my premises without permission. Their deaths will serve as a warning to any others who attempt to undermine me."

The crowd hissed and jeered as the nooses were pulled tight and a moment later the wooden floor dropped out of the podium. The three bodies twisted and jerked as they hung suspended in the air and the crowd roared with excitement. Jidder was the first to become still, and the other two quickly followed until all three hung motionless.

The guards rolled the podium to the far edge of the ring and I glanced along the row of men beside me to see Teeth staring back. He sneered and raised his cuffed hands to run his finger across his throat in a cutting motion. Whatever Sheppard and the others had planned, I hoped I would get the opportunity to settle things with this man first.

The crowd quietened as Rydan again stood to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the first match of the day," he said as he extended his hand to us below. I looked out to see Red and another man who I did not recognize being released from their cuffs. "Weapons for the fight will be axes," Rydan continued. "Take the chance to inspect the participants and place your bets."

He sat back down, while in the middle of the ring the giant and his opponent swung their axes in preparation. As the bets closed, the odds for the fight were displayed on a board in front of the podium. They favoured the giant to win, although not by much, and Erik and I watched with interest as the fight began.

The first few moves were careful, as they felt each other out for sign of weakness. Red took an early nick to his shoulder and the crowd booed as a thick trickle of blood inched its way down his chest. He countered with a double handed swing towards his opponent's waist. The blow missed, but his next one did not and the blade of his axe carved a deep gash into the other man's side. A wave of excitement ran through the crowd and they got to their feet in anticipation. Red swung his axe again and the man fell to his knees. One final swing saw his axe connect with the side of his opponent's neck and send his severed head rolling to the ground. The rest of his body slumped forward in a pool of blood as the crowd roared their approval.

Rydan stood up and pointed towards Red, standing with axe in hand. "The winner!" He announced.

Red was led back to us and re-tethered to the wall as his opponents body was removed from the ring. When a second fight was announced, a guard came over to release Erik. We exchanged glances as he quickly reached to tie his long hair back from his face.

"Good luck," I told him, and he nodded in response.

I watched him stride out into the middle of the ring and a distinctly feminine cheer went up from the audience as the women present caught sight of him. It might have almost been amusing, had the guard who had just released him not suddenly turned to me.

"You too," he said as he reached to remove my cuffs.

I stared at him, too shocked to obey his request to extend my hands.

He reached out and snatched them towards him. "You dumb or something?" he asked.

I waited until he undid my cuffs and then I rounded on him so that he jumped back in fear. A roar of laughter went up from the crowd as he fumbled for his gun.

"Don't bother," I told him, and I walked past him to where Erik stood in the middle of the ring. He had his back towards me and I watched him slowly turn. The moment he caught sight of me, his face fell and he froze in mid-motion. The noise of the crowd faded into the background as we stared at each other. This was it – our worst case scenario. Whatever the others had planned, I hoped they would decide that now was a good time to put things into action.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay getting this chapter up. It is easily my longest so far and I spent ages tweaking it. Thanks to chesi66 for your loyal review of my last chapter, and to Kenikia67 – it was great to hear from you!

**Ronon POV**

The moment stretched on and the fence surrounding the ring showed no sign of being lowered. Erik looked around and took stock of our position. "Plan or no plan, we can't wait for the others any longer," he said. "By my count there are six armed guards in the ring… That makes three each."

I nodded, pleased to finally be taking charge of the situation. "I've had worse odds," I told him.

"No way out of the ring though …and Rydan and his two men are above," he added.

I gauged the distance between myself and the guard closest. "Like I said, I've had worse."

I was about to make a move when Erik suddenly put up his hand. "Wait," he said and then pointed toward the stone wall where a third man was being released. I did not recognize the man, nor the other who was released along with him.

"What the hell's going on?" I whispered.

"No idea," Erik replied as the men came to join us in the middle of the ring. "Let's wait it out for a bit and see."

Above us, Rydan stood and began to speak. "In further celebration of such a momentous occasion, the next fight will be conducted in teams. Two of my own men," he pointed towards Erik and I, "Against two from our visiting side. Weapons will be nunchucks, and the winner will be the last person or team still standing."

"Well, I guess that's an improvement on having us kill each other," Erik muttered.

The guards handed us two wooden batons joined together by a short chain. It was the first time I had seen nunchucks since I left Sateda, and although I was trained in their use, I had not practiced with them in a number of years.

Beside me, Erik wielded his own set with some degree of skill and I quickly set about getting a feel for them again myself. Although they were not as impressive as a blade, nunchucks could be lethal in the right hands, and as I eyed our opponents I felt a rush of excitement for the fight to come.

I positioned myself beside Erik as the signal to begin was given. The man closest to me looked a lot like Erik in both build and skin colouring, only his blond hair was cropped short and he was naked from the waist up. With just one glance at his quick-fire technique I knew he was more than comfortable with the choice of weapon. His companion appeared equally skilled although I had less time to study him before the fight began and the four of us engaged.

By now, Erik and I had both been pent up for almost two days straight and we went into the fight hard and fast, driven by energy and aggression. I swung and lunged, the nunchucks in constant motion as I unleashed everything I had upon the blond man in front of me. He stood his ground and evaded each of my bouts while attempting to land those of his own.

A sudden curse from Erik saw him take a blow to his forearm and I hurriedly stepped in and switched partners to allow him time to recover. I quickly discovered the new man I faced was more skilled than the first, and I changed my tactics to focus on ducking and weaving as I tried to anticipate his next move. As each of his strikes failed to connect, he gradually began to show signs of frustration. I fed off his impatience, deliberately toying with him so that his moves became hurried and more risky. The moment he lapsed and opened himself to attack, I struck. My first blow connected with the side of his rib cage and as he crumpled from the impact, I followed it up with a direct blow to his temple. It was over in a moment and he dropped to the ground like a stone.

By this time, Erik was making headway with the other man and had already landed a number of blows to his torso. The two were so similar in appearance that for a moment I got the eerie feeling that I was watching Erik spar with Troy back on Tarus. The vision faded and I stepped in to help, so that in no time at all the two of us gained the upper hand. This time Erik struck the final blow and the man fell heavily to the ground beside his partner.

I dropped my weapon at my feet as the crowd let out a deafening roar and Erik and I were declared the victors. Covered in sweat and panting for breath, we were led back to the wall and re-cuffed. I was relieved, not only because we had won the fight but because I had secretly feared Rydan might change the rules and allow only one winner. I glanced at Sara in the crowd and saw my relief mirrored on her face.

"Thanks for covering," Erik broke my thoughts. "That first guy was good."

I looked at him. He was nursing his left arm and I could see it was already swollen and beginning to bruise. "Thank me when we get out of here," I told him.

Another fight began and then ended a short time later when the loser's head was crushed beneath a spiked mace. Next up, Teeth ran his opponent through with a sword and slashed him open so that his intestines spewed onto the ground. It seemed that the more bloody the outcome, the more the audience cheered. Two more fights were played out – a three way and a one-on-one – before a fight was battled with sticks. The skill level of the two men in the ring was considerably less than that of Erik and I and the fight drew out to the point where the crowd began to grow restless. To speed things up, Rydan suddenly ordered Erik in to join them.

"At least they've given me a weapon I can use this time," he said to me as he swung the stick around his waist and walked out into the middle of the ring. Even favouring his arm as he was, he quickly took command of the fight and swept the first man off his feet. The second he sparred with for a brief moment before cracking the end of his stick against his chest. The ending to both men was swift and violent, and I suspected Erik's brutality was his way of ending the fight as quickly as possible so as to save his arm.

By now, almost everyone except Teeth and myself had fought twice, so I was not surprised when the two of us were announced next. We were handed long hunting knives with razor sharp edges and Teeth grinned at me as he spun his between his fingers. "I'm gonna cut you up," he sneered.

I held my own knife level with my chin, the blade extended back along my forearm so that the tip almost reached my elbow. "Come and get me," I goaded.

Before the signal to start was even given, he launched himself at me like a charging bull, his eyes alight with bloodlust as he sought to make good on his threats. I slashed at his bare chest but missed by a fraction as he swerved and then slammed into me with full force. The impact knocked the wind from me, and I staggered but managed to punch him in the jaw with my free hand. He spun around and I was satisfied to see him spit out a mouthful of blood. We traded a couple more swings until he sliced through the leather strap that wound around the length of my right arm. The loose end dangled and worked steadily freer with every move that I made. I waited until he lunged and missed, and then I flipped the knife into my other hand and quickly slashed the end of the leather off.

When he saw the knife in my left hand, Teeth switched his own to the same. We circled each other, panting from the intensity of our battle until I saw a chance to make my move. This time my knife found home and a thick gash opened up below his collar bone. He glanced down at it in surprise, and as he did I caught him under the chin with a blow from my fist. It was a powerful punch but his head barely shifted and it was my turn to be surprised. He grinned, and blood from my earlier blow seeped out of the gap in his teeth and coated his lips.

"I've had boys punch me with more force than that," he taunted. "Not that it did them any good… in the end."

White hot anger seared through me. I saw again the young boy with the blond hair, and I lashed out at the man who had caused him so much torment. He caught my hand as I lunged, and I grabbed his own so that we wrestled for control of each other's knife. A flicker of fear went across his face as I managed to wrench my hand free and lower my knife towards his stomach. Before he could back out of reach, I shoved the blade into his soft flesh with all of my strength. He gave a loud grunt and the grin fell from his face as I twisted the blade abruptly to open the wound before roughly yanking it back out.

"That's for the boy," I told him as I shoved him backwards with my hand. He staggered, and I watched him reach for his wound, his face alarmed as his fingers came back coated red with his own blood. The crowd were all on their feet by now, cheering and stamping with excitement as they sensed the end was near. Had it been anyone else in front of me I might have hesitated, but my contempt for this man was so deep that I gave the crowd what they wanted. As he fell to his knees, I stood behind him and placed my hand upon his forehead to tilt his head back. Then, in one swift motion I cut his throat. My job done, I tossed the knife as far away as I could and then turned to look at Rydan.

The crowd continued to cheer, but the contempt I felt towards them was nothing compared to my loathing for the man above. He gave me a look of satisfaction as he declared me the winner, and I wondered if the tournament had finally reached its end. My hopes were further aroused as some of the crowd began to leave their seats.

"Wait," Rydan called from above. "I have one more surprise in store for you all…"

The stadium fell silent and a ripple of interest swept through the people gathered. Nobody seemed to have any idea of what was happening, but I guessed that whatever Rydan had planned it would not be of benefit to any of us in the ring.

"Instead of ending my 50th tournament with a number of winners," Rydan announced, "I have decided that today there will be only one. A final battle will take place between the remaining contestants to decide who that winner will be."

The crowd erupted with delight and for a moment I could hear nothing but the deafening sound of applause. I searched for Sara, but could not locate her amongst the commotion. My eyes passed from one crowd member to the next. A bearded man with a mug of ale in his outstretched hand, his obese friend sitting next to him… I happened to catch the eye of a buxom woman in the front row and she lifted her top to flash me a look at her bare breasts. Everywhere I turned I saw nothing but lack of respect for all of those who had just fought and died.

"Hey!" I was drawn from my thoughts as Red called out to Rydan above. "We have an arrangement," he yelled. "I'm to fight one-on-one only."

Rydan reached to his hip and pulled out my gun. Seeing it again made me yearn for the feel of it in my own hand - heavy, familiar and deadly.

"I've decided to change the terms," he told Red as he pointed the gun towards him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The implication was obvious. If Red didn't agree then he would be shot. He turned away, having no other choice than to fight with the rest of us. As the crowd swarmed forward to place their wagers on the outcome, I walked back to join Erik. "The others should have busted us out of here by now," I vented my concern. "Something's gone wrong."

He nodded, "I agree. But I don't see what we can do about it. We're two against seven and that's before we even get to the guards.

"Maybe three," I indicated towards Red who was still clearly agitated about the turn of events.

Erik nodded, "I'll see if I can get him on board," he said as he left me to approach him

Although I could not hear what the two were saying, I could read a bit of their body language and even before the guards began to pass out weapons I knew Red was in with us. He was given an axe, which would be a welcome addition to Erik's sword and my knife.

"Count me in," he said to me in a low voice. "But if your friends in the crowd decide to come through, it would make our job a whole world easier."

I nodded and again searched the crowd for Sara and Sheppard. What had happened? Were they alright? My worry made it difficult to concentrate on the fight ahead.

**Sara POV**

Erik was hurt. I could see it in the way he moved. If he had to fight again, he would struggle, even with Ronon there to look out for him. "You have to lower the fence," I leaned forward to tell the Colonel. "You heard what Rydan said, the fight is to the death. If we don't act now we'll never get them out."

He nodded. "The problem I'm having, is if we lower the fence then there's nothing to stop Rydan and his guards from opening fire on the whole damn crowd."

"That's a lot of people," Marcus joined the conversation. "The odds would be in our favour."

"Unless for some reason he knows to look for us," the Colonel replied.

Marcus frowned. "You think he suspects something?"

"He's had all week to check us out," the Colonel reasoned. "All I'm saying is it wouldn't have taken much to blow apart the story we fed him over the guns." He pursed his lips. "You have to wonder if his decision to sell Marissa was more than just bad luck on our part. That one action bought down our entire plan."

I looked at Marissa sitting below. So far, she had not tried to contact us in any way. If she knew Rydan was on to us, surely she would have attempted to warn us? Then again, maybe she was as surprised as we were and knew nothing of Rydan's thoughts herself?

"If we lower the fence now, there's also the possibility that Rydan might decide to shoot his guys in the ring," the Colonel continued. "That would put Ronon and Erik right in the line of fire before we had any chance of getting to them."

I could not refute what he was saying, but any minute now the fight was about to start and Ronon and Erik would be forced to participate. We had to do _something._ "I have an idea," I said.

All three men turned to look at me, even Rodney who had been unusually quiet since the tournament began. My idea had come to me a short time ago, but I had not mentioned it because I knew it was risky and both the Colonel and Marcus would be likely to object. Now that I had their attention I spoke quickly before either of them could interrupt. "Rydan once said that he wanted to buy me," I looked to Marcus. "If you take me to him in place of Marissa, it might get us both inside the fence."

He stared at me, his mouth open in surprise. "No," he shook his head. "I can't let you do that."

"It's too dangerous," the Colonel backed him up. "Once you're behind that fence, we won't be able to get to you."

"Marcus will be with me," I countered. "Think about it. If something goes wrong then Rodney can go ahead and lower the fence. That's always been our strategy anyway, but if we do things my way, we might be able to eliminate the risk of being shot at from above first."

Marcus gave me a level look. "You realize there was more to the plan we had with Marissa than just getting me within reach of Rydan's guards?"

"I do," I told him as I thought about the knife I had in my boot. How ironic that I had concealed it in the same way as Marissa. "Why? Don't you think I'm capable of carrying this through?" I frowned. "You trusted Marissa, a girl who has little to no combat experience."

He shook his head. "You didn't see her eyes when she held that knife to my throat," he said. "She meant to kill Rydan, no doubt about it…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "All I'm trying to say is that thrusting a knife towards someone is a lot more personal than pointing a gun and pulling the trigger. If we're going to do this together, then I need to know what to expect from you once we get up there."

It sounded like he was beginning to waiver, but what he had said made me stop and think. Was he right? Although I had practiced with knives in hand-to-hand combat, I had never actually stabbed anything _living _with one.

"I for one would feel better about entering the ring if there were not bullets flying around my ears," Rodney interrupted my thoughts as he joined the conversation for the first time.

The Colonel looked at him and sighed. "I can't say I'm entirely happy about the risk you would be taking, Sara. But if you manage to pull this off, it would certainly up our chances of getting our men back safely. I guess if the Major is with you, he can cover until McKay and I get there to join you."

Marcus looked at me. "Looks like it's your call, Sara."

I held my doubts in check and nodded my head. This was our best chance of getting Ronon and Erik back safely – I could not let them down. "I'm in."

"Alright, I guess we're gonna roll with it then," the Colonel said. "McKay and I'll watch your progress for any sign of trouble. If anything goes wrong, we'll short the fence and get to you as quick as possible." He paused and gave me a long look. "You know what Rydan's capable of. Be careful."

"I'll take care of her," Marcus assured him. He looked down to where Marissa sat in front of us and inclined his head towards her turned back. "Keep her within sight for me. If she leaves, I want to know when and in which direction."

"Will do," the Colonel replied. "Good luck up there."

An abrupt cheer went up from the crowd and I realized the fight was about to start. I looked down at Ronon and Erik but they were too busy preparing for battle to notice as I got up from my seat and followed Marcus towards the end of the row. As we reached the aisle, he grasped my hand and pulled me towards him to whisper in my ear.

"If you can't go through with the knife, don't panic. A well-aimed kick or punch should be enough to incapacitate him until I'm done with the guards."

I nodded, grateful that he had picked up on the doubts I was having. We approached the fence to see Rydan slouched on his throne as he watched the fight going on below. His guards stood behind him, their guns held at ease as they surveyed the crowd for signs of trouble. Rydan turned his head as we approached and I felt a prickle run down my spine as his black eyes settled upon me. I had forgotten the strength of his appeal, but it came back to me in a hurry as he clicked his fingers and indicated for his guard to let us through the gate.

Marcus's hand on the small of my back gently propelled me forward and we stepped into the enclosure together. Rydan did not bother to straighten up in his seat but continued to lounge with his legs stretched out in front of him, his feet crossed at the ankles. His copper hair was swept back from his face and the open front of his white shirt displayed his toned chest right the way down to his waist.

"I hope this means what I think it does…" he shifted his gaze slowly from me to Marcus. Released from the spell of his eyes, I took an unsteady breath as Marcus removed his hand from the small of my back.

"You told me you wanted her," he said to Rydan.

"I recall I did," he replied. He fixed Marcus with a long stare. "To be honest, I am little surprised to see you here. I did not think you would tire of such a woman so quickly… You seemed quite attached to her only a few days ago." His words were calculated, as were his eyes as he kept them trained upon Marcus.

My heart skipped. Did he suspect something?

Marcus simply lifted his shoulders and shrugged off Rydan's question. "You want her or not?"

My skin burned as Rydan's gaze lingered upon my exposed thighs and the piece of fabric that draped between them. He seemed more interested in me than the men who were fighting for their lives in the ring below, and as his eyes skimmed my breasts and finally found my face I lifted my chin defiantly.

A slow smile curled the corners of his mouth. "Oh yes," he said. "I remember now. You've got quite the attitude…" He passed his tongue slowly across his lips as he beckoned for me to come closer. "We'll have to see what we about that."

I was reluctant to approach him, but if I wanted to do him any kind of harm then I needed him to be within reach. Reluctantly I took a few steps forward.

"Closer," he said, and patted the tops of his thighs to indicate I straddle him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Marcus subtly shift position so that he was within reach of one of the guards. Neither of them appeared concerned he might pose a threat, so I lifted my leg and stepped across Rydan's crossed knees. If I was quick, I could bring my knee up and—

He leaned forward suddenly in his chair. "Your eyes flash with fire and defiance," he told me as he placed himself too close for me to land an effective kick. I could feel his breath on my midriff. "Now," he clicked his fingers, "Show me how you move."

I bit back the flutter of panic that threatened to take hold, and thought about Marissa and the performance she had given Marcus back on Tarus. She had made it look so easy, but my attempts to copy her felt stiff and abrupt by comparison.

Rydan did not seem to notice. Instead he grasped me behind the knees so that I was forced to step towards him as he leaned back in his chair again. Now the base of the chair was pressed against my shins and there was no way I would be able to use my knee against him. I could still punch him, but my arms were not as strong as my legs and I doubted I would be able to do more than stun him for a moment. If I could get to my boot however, I could do considerable damage to his temple with the blunt end of my knife.

As I hesitated, I happened to glance down and see Rydan rub his hand over the bulge that was beginning to appear in his groin. Proud of his arousal, he flicked his cape aside to better display it to me. My breath caught, and then I noticed that Ronon's gun was strapped to the side of his thigh. I stared as I wondered if I was fast enough to snatch it from him and turn it against him.

My eyes must have betrayed my thoughts because Rydan reached down and slowly stroked the gun with his fingertips. Go on," he said as he rested his hand back upon the arm of the chair. "Take it… I dare you."

I locked eyes with him. That was the way he worked. He wanted me to fight, or to at least put up a struggle. His rugged good looks could have drawn to him any number of willing women, but it was not the willing that he desired – it was those he had to take by force. I thought of Marissa and realized she was just one in a long line of his victims. For as long as this man drew breath, there would always be more. I stared at Ronon's gun again – not because I was still thinking of taking it, but because seeing it gave me strength and reminded me why I was there.

"Interesting," Rydan looked at me through narrowed eyes. "You would be surprised how many make the mistake of underestimating me and grabbing for the gun. But not you..."

My unease was growing stronger with every minute and I knew I needed to act while I still had some semblance of control over the situation. I hid my anxiety and lifted my foot to rest it against the base of Rydan's chair, a position that made it possible to retrieve the knife from my boot. Rydan watched me with eagle-eyed interest as I slowly bent at the waist and inched the zip of my boot down to reveal my calf. Without daring to look at him, I slipped my hand around the outside of my leg and closed my fist around the handle of the—

I froze.

Something had brushed against the skin above the inside of my left knee. With a pounding heart, I twisted a little to see the knuckle of Rydan's index finger pressed lightly against my skin. I met his eyes and for a moment everything stood still… until the knuckle began to slide slowly upwards. A wave of nausea swept over me as I felt his touch travelled up, up, up my inner thigh, closer and closer to the thin cotton barrier at the top of my legs. Any moment now his fingers would reach my apex…

I clenched my fist around the knife, and in one fluid motion I pulled it from concealment, turned, and plunged it into the soft skin on the underside of his jaw. As luck would have it, I managed to strike the exact right entry point and the blade slid in with surprising ease. My eyes locked with his and I watched his expression change from lust to bewilderment.

I was vaguely aware of a commotion going on around me as Marcus took on the guards, but I was powerless to break Rydan's stare to go to his aid. His mouth opened and closed and I felt his fingertips brush against my own as he attempted feebly to dislodge the knife. It was only when I felt a warm, sticky substance across the back of my hand that I finally drew my eyes away and looked down. To my horror, blood was seeping from his wound and running directly down my forearm. His stare gradually began to lose focus and I watched in morbid fascination as his head lolled to the side and his body became limp and motionless in his chair. Only then did I release the knife and step back.

"Holy hell," Marcus exclaimed as he appeared at my side. He shook his head in amazement as he stared at the devastation I had caused. "I guess that takes care of him then…" He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

Somehow I managed to nod. "I think so," I told him.

"Good," he said, "Because we've got a lot to do and I could use your help."

I looked at him properly for the first time and saw that he was carrying a gun, taken from one the guards. Vaguely I recalled hearing gunfire during my skirmish with Rydan and I looked around to see the two guards lying motionless on the ground. One had his head twisted at an odd angle, and the other a trail of blood seeping from his chest. I turned back to where Marcus was now bent over Rydan.

"Here, take this," he said, as he suddenly thrust Ronon's gun towards me. "Get it to Ronon."

Still in a daze, I took the gun and looked around me. Throngs of people were filing past, yet none of them seemed to be paying us any attention. They were all heading towards the open door that led into Rydan's home.

"What are they doing?" I asked Marcus in confusion.

"Looters," he explained. "One thing we didn't count on in our favour."

He appeared to be going through Rydan's pockets and when he straightened up again I saw he had his hunting knife in his hand. "Now we can get out of here," he said as he slipped the knife safely behind his belt and grabbed my arm. "Come on."

I let him pull me through the tide of people until suddenly my senses came back to me. _Ronon. Erik. The ring…_ I stopped walking and shrugged my arm free from Marcus's grip as tried to catch sight of either man below. Sadly, my view was obscured and it became even more so when the Colonel and Rodney appeared in front of me. The four of us exchanged quick nods of greeting.

"Rydan and his two guards are dead," Marcus quickly informed them. "I shot two more in the ring and the others don't appear to be hanging around to fight."

"Good job," the Colonel acknowledged. "So that leaves four guards and two weapons unaccounted for. We need to get to our guys before this place really falls apart." He glanced towards the ring. "Last I saw, both of them were alive and armed, but there's still fighting going on down there and more's breaking out every minute."

Marcus nodded and hurriedly thrust the second gun he carried towards the Colonel. "Here, take this," he said as he scanned the crowd. I guessed he was looking for Marissa, and his next words confirmed my thoughts. "Marissa? Where is she?"

"The guy who has her took her and the other women from the arena at the first sign of trouble," the Colonel took the gun and checked to see it was loaded. "It looked like they were heading for the gate."

"Alright," Marcus replied, and then he shot a worried glance towards me. "Sara killed Rydan," he said. "She says she's fine, but I'm not so sure…"

"We'll take care of her," the Colonel replied. "I take it you're going after Marissa?"

Marcus nodded. "This is my only chance. If she makes it to the ring, she'll be gone for good... Do you think you can manage without me?"

The Colonel nodded. "We'll be—

"Uh… do I get a say in this?" Rodney joined the conversation. "Because as much as I don't like to see the girl sold into a live of slavery, our main objective here is to get Ronon and Erik to safety – which of course, surely means ourselves by extension. I do not possibly see how being a man down will help us accomplish that."

The Colonel looked at him. "The girl came back here to help us, Rodney, so that makes her part of our team. Like it or not, we owe it to her to see her safe." He turned back to Marcus. "What's your plan once you find her?"

"I'll get us both to the gate," Marcus began to back away, anxious to be going. "Don't wait for me. I'll be in contact as soon as I can."

The Colonel pitched forward as somebody shoved past him. "I'm not sure the gate's such a good idea," he argued. "All these people… it'll most likely be over run. A better plan would be to get everyone out together in the Daedalus and come back for the jumper later."

Marcus shook his head. "Don't jeopardize the mission on my account. Get our guys out… I'll find my own way back." Before the Colonel could object, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Alright," the Colonel drawled as he turned back to Rodney and I. He looked at me closely for a moment as if assessing my stability, and then returned to the task at hand. "Follow me," he said to me as he lifted his gun into position for use and began to descend towards the ring. "McKay, you bring up the rear."

Rodney immediately protested. "Oh, because that makes a whole lot of sense," he pointed to Ronon's gun in my hand. "_She's _the one with a gun, and I get to go last?"

"Just do it, Rodney," the Colonel called back over his shoulder

I tightened my grip on Ronon's gun and for the first time since Marcus had given it to me, I extended it in front of me to use. If only I could have used it against Rydan… Maybe then I would not see his black stare every time I closed my eyes. We neared the ring and I forgot about Rydan for a moment as I caught sight of Erik. He was swinging a sword at a large man covered in tattoos. The man did not look like any of those I recognized from earlier and I realized that members of the crowd had now joined in to make the ring fight an out-and-out brawl.

The Colonel took a moment to appraise the situation and then pointed his gun towards Erik's opponent. When he got a clear shot, he pulled the trigger and the man buckled and fell to the ground. Erik looked around in surprise and then caught sight of us. He turned and yelled something, and a moment later Ronon appeared beside him. Together they broke free from the mass of fighting men and ran towards us.

"Sheppard," Ronon grinned and slapped his friend on the back as he reached him. "What took you so long?" He did not wait for a reply, but went on to slap Rodney in a similar fashion (to which he flinched) and then moved towards me standing behind. A moment later I found myself wrapped tightly in his arms. "I saw you up there," he whispered, his voice husky against my ear. "You had me worried."

I clung to him for a moment, breathing in the familiar smell of him and drawing comfort from it. "Not as worried as I was about you," I replied.

All too quickly he released me and stepped back. There was too much going on around us to draw out our reunion, and I quickly held out his gun to him. His face lit up as he took it from my hand.

"Thought I'd seen the last of this," he said as he spun it familiarly with his fingers through a rapid series of complex motions. I looked away as Erik appeared at my side.

"Sis," he said, and twice in a short space of time I found myself squeezed in a tight embrace. He released me again as quickly as he had taken me and then looked around. "Where's Marcus? Why is he not with you?"

"He went after Marissa," the Colonel explained. "He's going for the gate and told us not to wait for him." He looked around at the thinning crowd in the ring. "The Daedalus is standing by. If everyone's ready I'll give Colonel Caldwell the go-ahead to pick us up."

I turned to Ronon expectantly, but he was not looking at me. He was looking at Erik.

I watched the two of them have a silent exchange.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Erik asked him.

Ronon nodded, his expression grim.

"Good. Let's clean this place up before we go then."

"Hold that call," Ronon said to the Colonel as he reached for my hand and turned towards Graystone in unison with Erik.

"Wait," the Colonel said. "You guys want to go and look for more trouble? Can either of you take a minute and fill the rest of us in on what exactly you hope to achieve?"

"We've got a score to settle with one of the guards," Erik replied. "Give us ten minutes… It should be long enough to find him."

"And deal to him," Ronon spun his gun back and forth impatiently.

The Colonel nodded. "Find the guard and deal to him…" he echoed. "And when this is done we can get out of here?"

"Uh huh," Ronon nodded.

"Absolutely," Erik agreed.

"Alright then," the Colonel relented. "Looks like we'd better get going then."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sara POV**

"Stay close," Ronon told me as he released my hand so we could follow Erik around the outside of the ring. The melee in the middle was still going on – albeit with less intensity – but we managed to reach the far side of the ring and scale the stairs that led upwards without trouble.

My heart began to pound as we drew level with Rydan's patio. A quick glance confirmed that his body was just as I had left it, slumped sideways in the chair with my knife embedded beneath its jaw. The others approached to take a closer look – or maybe to check if he really was dead – but I hung back. I knew without a doubt that he was, and I certainly didn't need to see him again.

Ronon and Erik could not know that it was my handy-work they were admiring, but the Colonel and Rodney knew otherwise and I felt their eyes upon me.

"We should keep moving," the Colonel said to the others – whether for my benefit or that of the mission I could not be sure. Either way, I was relieved when Erik finally led the way inside.

"You okay?"

I turned to find Ronon beside me, an odd look upon his face.

I nodded. "It's just this place. It gives me the creeps." Well, that certainly wasn't a lie anyway.

"This won't take long," he told me, his eyes holding mine.

A pang of longing swept through me. What I wouldn't give to be alone with him, far away from everything right now. "Good."

He arched his eyebrow but before he could respond we entered Graystone and were swallowed up by the pandemonium inside. There were so many people around us that at first it was difficult to move. Ronon, who was a head taller than me, grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me towards a clear space where we were quickly joined by the others.

I looked around at the chaos as people pushed and fought with each other over the room's many valuables. The gemstones embedded in the concrete pillars, statues, goblets… even the red velvet drapes were being torn from their hangings.

"It's a free-for-all," the Colonel said as he looked around. "I guess this explains why everyone was heading in this direction." He looked to Erik who was closest. "You see the guy you're looking for?"

"Not yet…" Erik gripped his sword and began to move deeper into the room.

The rest of us followed, the huge wooden table that Rydan had once greeted us from looming into view. The surrounding chairs were now all overturned and a woman stood bent over one end, her skirt hitched up around her waist while a man took her violently from behind. Her mouth was open and she emitted loud gasps of pleasure, careless of anyone who might be watching. Embarrassed, I looked away. Their act might be explicit but at least it appeared consensual.

"I don't see him anywhere," Ronon's voice drew back to the present. He appeared not in the least bit distracted by the sights going on around him.

"Keep looking," Erik replied, equally as focused. "He'll be here somewhere."

Suddenly I thought of the rooms I had seen on my last visit, the rooms with the padlocks on the doors. According to Marissa, the doors were locked because Rydan kept women imprisoned inside them. What would happen if nobody came to let them out? Or worse, what if they were discovered by someone with ill intentions? I touched Ronon's arm to get his attention. "This way," I said as I gestured towards the door at the end of the room. "There's something I need you to see."

He followed me without question, as did the others. Most of the valuables appeared to be contained in the main hall, so the short hallway I sought was basically empty when we entered. The area was just as I remembered it, the stairwell that led to the cells below on my right, and all of the other doors – bar two – closed with large padlocks on them.

We approached the first of the unlocked doors and Ronon signalled he was going to take a look inside. He shoved the door open abruptly to reveal a man, still partially dressed in a guard's uniform, hunched over a woman who lay on the bed in front of him. From the way she was struggling, it was obvious she was not there with him by choice.

Ronon did not hesitate. He raised his gun and the impact of his stun sent the man sprawling onto the floor. The woman sat up and immediately tried to re-straighten her clothes.

"Get out," Ronon told her. "It's not safe to be here anymore."

In bare feet, she clutched her torn blouse to her chest and dashed past him out the door.

"I don't believe it," Rodney said as she passed. "This place is like something you'd see on late-night HBO."

Having no idea what he was talking about, I turned and watched as Erik chose one of the remaining locked doors at random and smashed his foot against it. it splintered inwards on its hinges and revealed two young women – so young as to almost be considered girls – huddled together in a corner.

Erik looked at them and jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Head for the gate," he told them. "Don't stop until you get there."

One girl appeared a little braver than the other, and she held her friends hand as the two of them fled the room. Sick to my stomach, I watched as the three remaining doors were kicked down to reveal occupants of a similar nature.

"Still don't see any sign of the Rat," Ronon turned to Erik as all of the rooms were finally cleared. We approached the final door – the other of the two that were unlocked – and looked inside.

I don't know what I expected to see, but it was certainly not the luxurious room done out in red and black décor that met my eyes. The room's main feature was a huge bed covered with a thick, silver-trimmed quilt and I knew immediately that it was where Rydan slept. As I looked more closely, I noticed an assortment of leather attachments fitted to the bed. There was also a table with rows of odd-looking metal instruments and two black silk scarves laid out on top of it. A shiver went down my spine as I recalled Marissa's refusal to wear a blindfold. It was all too easy to imagine the horrors she must have endured inside this room.

Without a word, every one of us backed out and returned to the main hall. I could see no sign of the women we had released and I hoped they were all safely on their way towards the gate by now.

"Over there!" Erik's exclamation made me jump, and I turned to watch as he and Ronon rushed towards a man who was crouched at the base of one of the stone pillars. He was busy trying to dig out the gemstones that others had missed so he did not see them until they were virtually upon him. When he did look up, he blanched visibly.

"I guess this is our guy," the Colonel muttered as the rest of us quickly hurried over.

The man reached into his pocket as if to retrieve something, but Erik abruptly kicked his hand away. "Don't even bother," he growled as he pointed the tip of his sword towards him. "Stand up."

The man obeyed and I got my first proper look at him. His eyes were small and squinty, while his nose appeared too large for his face. Something in his expression made me want to shrink away from him. He looked… untrustworthy.

Ronon strode over and withdrew some kind of small device from the man's pocket. He then dropped it on the ground and brought the heel of his boot down on top of it. I realized belatedly that the shattered pieces belonged to some kind of taser gun, and Ronon seemed to be taking quite a pleasure in destroying it.

"Not so brave now, huh?" he taunted.

The man held up his hands. "I ain't meanin' ya no harm," he protested. "Had a job ta do, was all…"

Erik sneered. "A job you enjoyed just a little much for my liking."

The man shook his head. "I was unda orders…" he protested. "All's ya gotta do is ask the boss man. He'll tell ya."

"Ask him yourself," Ronon replied. "You'll find him outside with a knife in his throat."

I balked at the sudden unwelcome vision and had to look away. Because of this I missed whatever the man did next, but a scuffle broke out and I looked back to see Ronon wrestling him to the ground. He punched him in the jaw and then dragged him back to his feet to land another.

"Wait," Erik called. "That's enough. I have a better idea."

Ronon gave the man a forceful shove and reluctantly stepped back. As the man pitched forward a small leather pouch fell from in his shirt pocket and spilled a number of gemstones out onto the floor.

Erik stooped and picked up the pouch that held the remainder of the stones. He tucked it back into the man's pocket and gave it a pat. "I'm going to let you keep these," he told him.

Ronon frowned, but before he could protest, Erik continued. "There's an empty cell downstairs that has his name on it."

A look of fear passed over the man's face and Ronon slowly smiled.

"You ain't serious…" the man said. "You ain't gonna leave me down there."

I had no idea what the three of them were talking about, so I was surprised when Erik suddenly turned to me. "The day you came here… How did you get down to see us?"

"There's a stairwell in the corridor," I told him. "But the door at the bottom is fitted with some kind of combination lock."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Ronon lifted his gun slightly.

Erik poked the man in the stomach. "Move," he instructed.

We had to wait while three men struggled past carrying a gold statue between them, but otherwise reached the stairwell without incident. Ronon took care of the door at the bottom and I shivered at the change in temperature as we entered the corridor beyond. It was a wonder Ronon and Erik were not both ill after living down here for a week. We passed the cell I had visited them in and then suddenly froze in place as something moved in the corridor ahead.

"Should we be expecting company?" the Colonel asked as he raised his gun.

Footsteps resounded against the stone floor, one set, moving slowly.

"Hold your fire," Erik cautioned. A moment later an elderly woman rounded the corner and he relaxed. "Damn," he shook his head in exasperation. "You almost got yourself shot, old woman."

I watched as she approached. Overweight, she waddled more than she actually walked. "What's happening?" she asked Erik in bewilderment. "Who are all of these people with you..?"

Erik looked at her with genuine concern. "These people are my friends. They mean you no harm."

She looked at the man he held at the point of his sword. "What are you doing with Hank?"

"You don't need to worry yourself about that," Erik told her. He paused, and then smiled as if an idea had just come to him. "In fact," he turned and plucked the leather pouch back from the man's top pocket, "He'd like you to have these."

"Hey!" Hank immediately protested. "That's—

"Shut it," Ronon cracked him across the jaw with his forearm.

Erik lowered his sword and approached the woman. Gently, he dropped the pouch into her palm and pushed her fingers closed around it. "Take this and get to the gate. You don't want to stay here any longer, it's too dangerous."

The woman uncurled her fingers and looked at the pouch in surprise. "Oh!" she gasped as she looked inside. "I can't take these. They aren't mine."

"They are now. Think of them as a parting gift from your employer."

"But…"

"Rydan's dead. You need to leave this place." Erik gave her a gentle push in the direction of the stairwell. "Go. Find your son."

The woman stumbled a little but then began to walk. "Thank you," she paused and turned back to Erik. "I don't remember the last time anyone was so kind…"

Erik smiled and turned away. I looked from him to Ronon, who was staring at Hank with a glint in his eyes. "Bet you wish you could trade places with her, huh?"

Hank nodded. He knew he was in deep trouble and was suddenly over-anxious to please. "I could see 'er to the gate safe… if ya were ta lit me go."

Ronon smirked and shoved his gun towards his chest. "A wraith worshiper belongs with his own kind."

"_Wraith_ worshiper?" The Colonel exclaimed. "Just back up for a minute here… Is there something the rest of us here are missing?"

I looked to Ronon for answer, while Rodney shot a nervous glance down the corridor as if he expected a wraith might appear at any moment.

"There's some kind of arrangement going where the wraith come and pick up people from here," Erik explained.

"And this man willingly hands those people over to them," Ronon nudged Hank in the back with his gun so that he entered the large, empty cell in front of him.

"Not jist any people," Hank turned to plead. "Old or sick ones… Only those that don't have no value no more."

"Looks like you fit the description then." Ronon snatched the keychain that dangled from his belt and stepped out of the cell so Erik could slam the door closed.

"Save your protests for the wraith," he told him. "I'm sure you'll find them understanding."

Hank's voice followed us down the corridor as we began to walk. Nobody stopped or looked back though, and before long it faded into the distance.

"Does this mean we're ready to go now?" Rodney spoke for the first time since entering the corridor. He glanced at Ronon and Erik, "Unless of course the two of you feel the need to torture or execute anyone else?"

Ronon turned and gave him a pointed look and Erik laughed out loud.

"Oh, very funny. I come here under my own free will to rescue you, and in return you make a joke at my expense." He shook his head, "I should have known that the word _gratitude_ was not in your vocabulary."

Ronon arched his eyebrow and thumped Rodney on the shoulder. "Thanks. I appreciate you coming."

"Oww! He cupped the area with his hand. "Why do you insist on _doing _that? Not everyone has the hide of a rhino like you, you know. Some of us are of a more… _delicate _make up."

"Nobody ever died from a pat on the shoulder, McKay," Ronon rolled his eyes and walked on ahead.

"No?" Rodney countered. "Well how about hepatitis then? I probably contracted that from sitting on those seats outside, you know. At your expense, I might add." His face contorted as if he was in physical pain. "There could be numerous kinds of micro-organisms multiplying inside me right as I speak…"

His complaints continued right up until the moment we left the corridor and stepped into the ring outside. I squinted as the bright sun hit my eyes, but the warmth of it on my skin was a welcome relief. The fighting appeared to have finished, although the evidence of it was present in the numerous bodies strewn out in the dirt around us. A glance at the seats above showed them to be mostly empty but for those too drunk to stand or the odd small group who had decided to linger.

"I'm going to call the Daedalus," the Colonel said. "I take it nobody has any further objections?"

There was a series of muted responses, none of which were opposing, and Ronon came to stand beside me. He had just put his arm around my shoulders when the Daedalus beamed us to safety.

oOo

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter turned out to be so short, this just seemed like a nice place to leave it. There will be Ronon and Sara mushy stuff coming up soon! Thanks Chesi66 for your lovely review of my last chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Sara POV**

We returned to Atlantis to learn that Marcus had not been in contact. After the success of our mission it was sobering news, and a meeting was called in Elizabeth's office so we could discuss what to do.

"I appreciate everyone's concern," Erik said as he leaned against the back of a chair. Other than the arm he was nursing, he showed no adverse effects from the battles he had fought. "But there could be any number of reasons why the Major has not checked in, and not all of them are necessarily adverse…"

Erik would be the first to volunteer for a return mission if he thought it necessary, but instead he looked to John, who I had automatically slipped back into thinking of by first name now that our mission was over.

"You say he was armed?"

John nodded. "He lifted a gun from one of Rydan's guards."

"Well, he's certainly capable of taking care of himself…" he paused as a small smile pulled at the corners of him mouth, "…and from what I understand he has an invested interest in the girl's wellbeing. He won't be short on motivation to get her out of there."

I smiled, as did most of the others in the room and the mood lifted a little.

"At this stage, I think we should wait and give him more time. If we haven't heard from him in a couple hours then we'll consider mounting a search to go back for him."

"Very well," Elizabeth replied. "At your recommendation, General, we'll wait and see if he makes contact on his own accord for now."

She had just finished speaking as the door to the room swung open and Carson suddenly appeared. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he beamed. "I heard the good news and I just wanted to stop by and welcome everyone back." He approached Ronon and grasped his upper arms. "Good to see you again, big guy."

"Hey, Doc." Ronon appeared pleased, if a little uncomfortable as Carson shook him gently back and forth in his enthusiasm.

"Welcome back, General," Carson turned and extended his hand towards Erik and then frowned as he saw Erik was nursing his arm. "And what do we have here?" He reached out and gently grasped Erik's wrist so he could lift the arm for inspection. "Looks like a nasty contusion you've sustained there… or worse. Come with me to the infirmary and I will get it checked out for you."

"It's nothing," Erik protested. "I'll be fine… Isobel can take a look at it when I get home."

"Ah, I'm afraid not. As a trained physician, I recommend an injury of that magnitude be seen by proper medical attention. The bruising may be a sign of severe tendon trauma or a fracture to the bone."

Erik sighed and gave in. "Alright then, but make it quick. I've got a man missing out there, and a wife and kids at home that I haven't seen for a week. The last think I need is to be laid up in the infirmary for the rest of the day."

"Very well," Carson agreed. "But if it does turn out to be anything of a more serious nature, then I will have to insist you reconsider."

Erik rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that."

Carson turned to Ronon. "I take it you've been engaging in activities of a similar nature? If so, you should probably come along for a check-up too."

Ronon looked at him evenly. "I'm not hurt."

"Even so, it won't take long to give you a once-over. Then we'll know for sure."

"Sounds like a waste of time," Ronon stood his ground.

"Uh…" Rodney lifted his hand cautiously. "Might I suggest that you see me as well?"

"Whatever for, Rodney?" Carson looked at him in surprise. "You look perfectly fine to me, and I would be willing to bet you did not get yourself caught up in whatever fight these two here did," he gestured to Erik and Ronon.

"That may be true," Rodney lifted his chin in offence. "But while being off world, it is possible I may have been exposed to micro-organisms of the uh… body fluid kind."

"_Body_ fluid kind?" Carson's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "I wasn't aware you were indulging in sexual practices, Rodney. Let alone those of the unprotected variety."

A series of smiles broke out around the room, to which Rodney retorted, "Oh yes, very funny. I'm glad you all find my physical wellbeing to be soamusing." He looked back at Carson. "If you had seen even _half_ of what I've been exposed to today then you might not be so quick to form an opinion."

The Colonel smiled and shook his head. "Just take him with you, Carson. We'll let you know if we need him again."

"Looks like I'm staying then," Ronon folded his arms across his chest and challenged Carson to dispute him.

Carson sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a nice, normal patient once in a while. Instead I get one who won't admit he might be hurt and another who hurts everywhere. All. The. Time."

He herded Erik and Rodney out of the office and the room fell quiet. I happened to glance down, and then froze in horror as I saw a blood stain across my right breast. It was difficult to see against the red fabric which explained why I had not noticed it earlier, but now I found myself flooded again with images of how it had got there. I lifted my hand and saw the dry trail of blood that stained the underside of my forearm. _Oh God._ This was too much. What I needed was… I paused. I really had no idea of what I needed.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to find Ronon staring at me. There was an odd look on his face and I got the feeling it was not the first time he had spoken to me.

"I'm fine," I told him, even though I felt anything but. I thought about the room he kept on Atlantis and the clothes I had stored there. If I could just get changed I might feel a little better. "Ah… I think I might go and get out of these clothes," I told him. The need to be moving suddenly overwhelmed me and I made a vague attempt to excuse myself before I hurried out of the room.

**Ronon POV**

What the…? I stared after Sara's retreating back, but before I could follow her I remembered I was not alone.

"I'm going to…" I trailed off as I caught sight of Sheppard. His expression indicated he knew more about the situation than I did. "What's going on?" I asked.

He pursed his lips together and gave me an uncomfortable look. "It's probably best you ask Sara," he said as he inclined his head towards the open door. "I don't know the whole story."

"Is she hurt?" I was torn by my need to follow Sara and the urge to question him further.

He shook his head, and I glared at him in irritation – Weir too, although a blankness in her expression indicated she knew as little as I. "What then?"

Sheppard indicated towards the door. "Go. We'll send word if we hear anything from the Major."

I turned and moved swiftly towards the door.

"Ronon?"

I paused.

"Take as long as you need."

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Now I was really concerned… I strode after Sara, guessing I would find her in my room—

"Ronon..!" I rounded the corner and almost ploughed into Lorne.

"Hey," he grinned. "I didn't realize you were back…" He sobered as he looked at me more closely. "What's going on?"

I stepped around him, barely breaking stride. "You tell me," I growled as I reached my room and swiped the access panel. At first glance the room appeared empty, but then I heard running water and realized Sara was in the tiny bathroom off to the side. I approached and saw her standing over the sink with one arm extended. She was rubbing at it frantically with the palm of her other hand.

"Hey," I called, and she jumped at the sound of my voice. She did not turn to look at me though, but instead continued to wash. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I just need to clean up a bit…and get out of these clothes."

I walked over and reached for her hands, holding them lightly in my own and stilling them from their task. "Hey…" I brushed the pads of my thumbs gently against her skin. To my surprise I discovered the water on her right arm was pink. "Are you bleeding?"

"No."

I looked her over to check for myself. Satisfied she was telling the truth, I turned her hand slowly and saw a trail of dried blood – partly removed – staining the underneath of her forearm. Did this have something to do with why she was so upset? I let go of her other hand and placed the plug in the sink so it would fill. She kept her eyes downcast as I shut off the tap and squeezed a small amount of liquid soap into my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I scooped a handful of water over her arm and then slowly massaged the soap in with my fingers.

"You won't like it."

I wasn't sure I liked it already, but I stayed silent. Sara did not upset easily. Whatever had caused her to react like this would not be insignificant.

"On Danisine… Our plan was for Marcus to use Marissa as a reason to approach Rydan," she began. When a moment passed and she did not go on, I decided to help her out a little.

"I know," I told her. "The girl came to see us the night before the tournament. Said she was going to kill Rydan while the rest of you busted us out."

"Really?" She looked at me in surprise and for the first time since I had entered the room our eyes met.

"Uh huh," I held her gaze as I splashed water over her arm to remove the traces of soap residue. She was not wearing her ring I noticed, but after a moment's thought I decided not to mention it for now. "So, what went wrong?"

"There was an auction… Marissa was sold." She broke eye contact again. "Marcus no longer had a reason to approach Rydan… So I came up with an idea that would give him one."

Not really following, I frowned as I entwined my fingers with hers beneath the water.

"The first time we went to Danisine, Rydan took an interest in me—

_Interest?_ "What kind of an interest?" I was not sure I liked where this seemed to be heading.

"You know what I'm meaning," she said. "The interest a man takes in a woman."

I tensed, but she hurried on before I could speak. "I asked Marcus to take me to Rydan in place of Marissa."

"You_ what?"_ I stared at her in disbelief. "And he took you? To that man?"

"He didn't want to," she leapt to his defence. "He was dead-set against it. I had to talk him into it."

I grit my teeth against the white hot fury that seared through me. Sara's idea or not, I could not believe any man would agree to something so reckless. Silently I prayed for Marcus's safe return – so I could crush him with my bare hands. "Tell me everything," I said.

She gazed down at our entwined hands. "Rydan saw me, and he let Marcus bring me to him inside his viewing area. The whole idea was to get ourselves within reach of the guns his guards carried."

I had no interest in guns, I needed to know about her. "What did he want with you?" I braced myself to ask the question I feared most, "Did he touch you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not really…"

I narrowed my eyes. Which was it? No? Or not really? If Rydan and Marcus were together in front of me right now I would have trouble deciding which of them to tear apart first.

She sighed and pulled her arm free from my hands. "Look. This isn't easy for me to talk about. I warned you, you weren't going to like it, so don't go getting angry… Particularly towards Marcus. He isn't the bad guy here."

I stared at her. That point was open for interpretation.

She snatched up the hand-towel and began to dry her arms. Her movements were abrupt and jerky, and I realized I had handled things badly. She was more upset now than she was when I entered.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I was worried. I don't like to think of you anywhere near Rydan… and I don't agree with Marcus putting you in that position." I reached out to rest my hand on her shoulder but she shook her head and took a step backwards.

"No" she held up her hands. "Not yet. Please, I need to get this out… and if you do that then I won't be able to."

It was the first time she had ever pulled away from me. Wounded, I lowered my hand. What was it she was keeping from me?

"I killed Rydan."

Her voice was so small that for a moment I wasn't sure I had heard her right. "What?"

"It was his blood that was on my arm. I didn't mean to kill him, not at first… But then somehow I did… And it was horrible."

I recalled Rydan, sprawled out on his chair with the knife embedded in his throat, and my mouth fell open. "That was you?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. She was close to tears and I automatically stepped towards her to pull her to me. To my relief she did not resist, and I circled my arms right around her back and held her more tightly than I ever had before.

She unclasped her hands and wrapped them around my waist to hold me just as tightly. "Do you think I'm terrible?" She pressed her cheek against my chest. "I killed someone with my bare hands… and he wasn't even armed."

Shocked, awed and more than a little impressed, I stroked the back of her head with my hand. "I think you did what you had to do," I told her. "Armed or not, he was capable of hurting you."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

I eased my grip and pulled back a little so I could look down at her. "No," I shook my head. "If I wanted to do that, I'd tell you how proud I am of you right now."

She smiled – a small one, but definitely a smile. "Only you would say something like that."

I brushed a lone tear from her cheek with the pad of my thumb. "I missed you," I told her. "More than you would believe."

Her face grew sober. "Me too," she whispered. "I was so worried. I thought…we might never get you out of there."

I dropped my head and grazed my lips across her forehead. "I will always come back to you."

She curled her fingers against my chest. "I hope so…" she lifted her chin towards me and I pressed my lips to her mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle, but when I increased the pressure of my lips, she sighed and responded in kind. Before I knew it, I found myself wanting her and it was with extreme reluctance that I released her mouth and pulled back.

She looked up at me, her eyes soft and warm. "Don't stop," she whispered. "I want to be close to you. It's been so long."

"People are waiting," I said, even as my eyes fell to her exposed mid-rift and split to the thigh skirt. "Those clothes… They make it hard to think."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Then don't think…" she pressed herself against me. "Take them off me so I can have at least one good memory of them."

I exhaled with a rush. "Sara…"

"Ronon," she countered. "Just do it."

I was lost. Fragile or upset as she might be, I swept her up behind the knees and carried her from the bathroom towards the bed. When I set her back down on her feet her lips quickly found mine again, and she began to work the buttons that ran down the middle of my leather vest undone.

"Slow down," I managed to warn. "The others can wait."

"I know," she breathed as she pushed the vest open and slipped her fingers inside to stroke my chest. "But I missed you so much…" She caressed my skin in soft, slow circles and I sucked in my breath as she dipped her head and pressed her lips to my bare chest.

I reached for the hem on her top and pulled it upwards, pleased to see the fabric peel easily from her skin. She raised her arms to assist as I lifted the garment right off over her head and my eyes automatically went to her bare breasts. Oh hell. No bra.

She moved back towards me and I wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to palm her breast. Her nipple, already hard, pressed against my skin and stiffened further. I shifted and captured it between my thumb and forefinger, making her moan as I pulled on it gently. Satisfied she was feeling it right where I wanted her to, I did the same to the other.

After a brief attempt to remove the leather that encased my arms from wrist to bicep, she gave up and reached for my gun belt instead. With practiced hands, she removed both it and the belt that circled my waist. Before I knew it, I was kicking off my boots and freeing myself from my clothes completely. My mouth still on hers, I found the side split in her skirt and slipped my hand through to stroke the curve of her buttock. The briefs she wore were minuscule and I stroked her again, working my way further and further across her skin.

"You going to wear this dress again?" I nibbled her earlobe.

She shook her head. "No…"

"Good," I wound my fingers around the thin cord that circled her hips and gave it a quick tug. It broke in two and beads rained down upon the floor around us in a symphony of noise.

Sara froze. And then I heard her giggle.

It was the best sound I had heard all day. Not only was she enjoying herself, but for the moment Rydan was forgotten. I smiled against her neck and pushed her down onto the bed. She was naked now but for her boots, and I decided to leave her that way as I climbed on top of her.

She parted her thighs and wrapped her long legs around my hips to pull me towards her. I found her centre and pushed myself inside with one smooth stroke. She sighed and fell back against the bed and I kissed her neck and the sensitive skin along her collar bone. The desire to thrust was overwhelming and I fought to restrain myself.

"Don't hold back," she whispered as she grasped my hips and pull_e_d me deeper.

I growled in desire and began to move. My strokes were long and deep, gradually building in intensity until she gasped and cried out my name as she peaked. I rode her through her release and then quickly relinquished control and surrendered to my own.

Sated, I lay on top of her with her, and she wrapped her arms and legs around my torso as we both caught our breath.

"I don't want to move," I told her as I sat up a little and took more of my weight upon my elbows. "I want to stay right here." I kissed the tip of her nose. "Just like this. With you."

She smiled and kissed my lips. "You won't find me complaining."

I took a moment longer to savour the sight and feel of her and then I reluctantly rolled to the side and propped myself up on my elbow. Looking down at her, I trailed my fingertips in soft circles across the pale skin on her stomach. "There's someone else I've missed though, almost as much as you…"

She smiled as she guessed who I was talking about. "She's missed you too," she told me. "But she's been so brave about it… You can tell she's your daughter."

I abandoned her stomach and brushed her cheek with the back of my fingers. "No. Bravery is something she gets from her mother."

She smiled up at me and for a moment longer we basked in the joy of being together. "We should get going," I sighed as I reluctantly sat up.

She lifted her arms above her head and stretched back against the bed with cat-like grace.

"You keep that up and we'll never get out of here," I warned as I picked up my pants, careful to avoid the stray beads on the floor.

She smiled and swung her legs off the opposite side of the bed. I suddenly remembered she was not wearing her ring.

"You took your ring off?" I asked.

She nodded. "I didn't want to, but I couldn't risk losing it. It was too precious to take to a place like we were going."

I was reluctant to admit what she said made sense. "You going to put it back on?"

"As soon as I get home," she assured me. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of tight black leather pants. "I didn't realize you got the band engraved… It was a nice surprise when I saw the writing on it.

Mollified, I smiled and then completely forgot what I was going to say as she dragged the leather pants on over her bare hips.

"What?" she caught me staring. "Somebody just ripped my only pair of underpants in two. What else do you expect me to do?

Still basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, I walked over and grabbed her around the waist to kiss her again. It was another ten minutes before either of us was presentable enough to leave the room, and then we headed straight for Weir's office together.

"Ah," she looked up as she saw us. "It's good to see you both." Her eyes fell to Sara. "The Colonel filled me in on a little of what took place on Danisine. It seems you played a bigger part than I realized. For what it's worth, you have the utmost respect of everyone who was with you out there today."

Sara nodded and lowered her eyes. Obviously it was still something she was uncomfortable talking about. Weir must have realized this because she changed the subject.

"You will be pleased to know that while you were gone, Major Lancaster has been in contact."

"Is he okay?" Sara asked. "Did he find Marissa?"

"He and the girl are both safe. The gate was over-run, so they are spending the night on Danisine in the jumper. The aircraft is cloaked somewhere in the desert so they should be quite safe." She smiled, "They have a cold night ahead of them though."

Sara relaxed visibly. "That's such good news," she said. "I'm glad they are both safe."

So was I. Now I could tell Marcus exactly what I thought about him putting Sara in danger. I suspected that Erik would probably share my sentiment, and suddenly I wondered where he was. "Where's Erik?" I asked.

"General Thorn was released from the infirmary a short time ago. He has a bruise to the radius bone and will have to take things easy for a while." She clasped her hand together on the desk in front of her. "With Major Lancaster reporting in, he decided not to wait for the two of you but to meet you both at home instead."

I took Sara's hand. "Thanks for what you did for us."

"Not at all. We've relied on you on any number of occasions. Think of this merely as a form of reimbursement."

I nodded. "Tell Sheppard I'll catch up with him later."

"I will do. See you both later."

We said goodbye and quickly left the office. Now that everything was over, there was really only one thing left on my mind. I wanted to see Natara. I led Sara towards the portal and quickened my step in anticipation.

oOo

**A/N:** Thanks to Chelsie66 and Garber Baby for reviewing my last chapter. I have about another five chapters planned before I wrap up the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **I was aiming to have this chapter up over the weekend but things got really busy and I didn't get much chance to sit in front of my computer. Sorry for the delay.

Thanks Chesi66 for your review and PM, I poured over both. Nice to hear from you also, Garber Baby

**Sara POV**

Natara looked up as I entered the room with Ronon behind me.

"Daddy!" she shrieked in delight as she dropped the doll she was playing with and ran towards him, her small hands extended out front.

The tension went out of Ronon's frame and he dropped slowly to one knee, barely managing to open his arms before Natara propelled herself into them. He enfolded her and held her to him, lifting her feet off the ground as she clung tightly to his neck. For a moment both of them were still, the only movement being the deep rise and fall of Ronon's chest as he drew ragged breaths.

Gradually, he loosened his hold a little so he could sit back and look at her.

"Daddy no go 'way," Natara told him, her face solemn.

He looked back at her, his expression equally as serious. "No," he whispered, his voice slightly broken. "I'm not going anywhere."

He pressed his lips to her temple and I tore my eyes away from them both for long enough to acknowledge Erik and Isobel who were also in the room. Seated together on the settee, Isobel was perched on my brother's lap with her slender arms wrapped around his neck, while Summer curled up beside him with her thumb in her mouth. Max, not wanting to be left out, clutched at his father's leg as he waved his new toy sword at him.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you," Erik told me as he ruffled Max's dark hair. I noticed the white bandage that was wrapped around his forearm. "When the call came through from Marcus, I didn't see the point in staying around any longer."

"It's fine," I assured him. "It's better you were here anyway… with Isobel and everyone." I knelt down next to Ronon and leaned over to kiss Natara.

"Hey sweetie," I whispered as I smoothed her curls back from her face. She looked at me for a moment and then turned away.

"Want daddy," she buried her face in Ronon's neck.

I smiled and stepped back. I was lucky enough to have already had Ronon to myself so it was only fair she have her turn too. I sat down on the chair behind them both and for the first time in over a week I let myself truly relax.

"How are you holding up?" Erik asked from across the room.

Something in his tone made me wary and I met his eyes to find he was studying me closely. It dawned on me that he knew about Rydan and I guessed John must have told him back on Atlantis.

"I'm okay," I told him, and was surprised to discover it was the truth. Having Ronon back and my family reunited somehow made everything that happened on Danisine seem very far away. I suspected I might not always feel this way, but for now I was content to go with the sentiment. Erik however seemed to have other ideas.

"Whose idea was it? To have you approach Rydan like that?"

Oh no… First Ronon and now him. I realized I should have expected he'd react like this. "It was my idea," I told him. "No one else's."

He looked at me for a moment and then gestured towards the door, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

It crossed my mind to tell him no, that he could speak his piece right here in front of everyone, but because of the children I relented. I didn't want to mar their day by having an argument with Erik in front of them – and an argument was exactly where I suspected we were headed. How dare he get all over-bearing on me the moment he got home? Reluctantly, I stood up and prepared to leave the room.

Erik shifted out from beneath Isobel. I'll be back in a moment," he told her as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

I looked at Ronon, and was disappointed to see him nod to Erik in silent support. What was with the two of them? Couldn't they both just be happy to be home instead of concerning themselves with the how and why? I decided I would deal with Ronon later – after I'd put my brother in his place. I left the room quickly, taking pleasure in making Erik have to hurry to catch up. He caught my arm outside his study and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us.

"What?" I rounded on him, but to my surprise he would not let my arm go. Instead he pulled me to him and gave me a long hug.

"I missed you, crazy sister."

He could have told me _that_ in front of the others. Wary, if a little less angry, I pulled away. "So, what's this all about?"

"Isobel tells me you did a great job of organizing Troy's wake. Thank you, I know it must have been hard for you."

I eyed him warily. This was Erik's way, disarm you with niceties and then bring up the subject that really mattered. I'd seen him employ this strategy countless times with the men who worked under him – and it usually got him results, but it wouldn't work with me. I knew him too well. "You don't need to thank me," I told him in clipped tones. "He was my cousin too."

"I know," he rested his hand upon his hip. "But I believe in giving credit where it's due, and by all accounts you really stepped up while I was away."

I sighed. "Erik, could this not have waited?"

"It could have," he agreed, "But I need to know what went on out there today. Who made the call to follow your idea through? Was it Marcus… or the Colonel from Atlantis?"

He was so predictable, I had to fight not to roll my eyes. "Why?" I countered. "You weren't there. What difference does it make whose decision it was?"

"Marcus is one of my best men. If he's taking risks that put people's lives in danger, I need to know about it. Particularly when that person happens to be my only sister."

"Oh, for God's sake," I jammed my hands on top of my hips and looked at him squarely. "You should hear yourself! If it wasn't for Marcus, you and Ronon would probably not be here right now. You should be _thanking_ him instead of doubting him."

"So, it _was _Marcus then?" Ever sharp, he picked up on my slip.

"Yes. It was Marcus who made the final decision. Although I did manage to talk Colonel Sheppard around too."

He gave me a long look and then sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You can be so darned head strong."

I raised my eyebrows. "Look who's talking."

"Okay," he sighed. "I guess I've got what I need for now. I'll take this up with Marcus when he gets back."

His tone made me worry about the repercussions Marcus might face because of me. "Don't be hard on him," I warned. "You weren't there. We didn't have any other choice."

He stared at me in silence, his blue eyes piercing.

"Marcus had my back out there. He wouldn't have let anything happen to me."

He nodded. "I know we owe a lot to him. I'm just not sure putting you in position where you had to stab someone in cold blood was the best of plans."

I winced at the bald reminder of what I had done. "That was my choice. I didn't have to kill Rydan. Marcus asked me to incapacitate him for a moment. He… he would have taken over as soon as he was finished with the guards."

Erik sighed. "At least it seems the two of you have put your differences aside anyway."

I paused for a moment. "We were never really at odds with each other… Not so much that either of us let it affected our work."

"Tension in the ranks is never a good thing," Erik countered. "Wherever possible I like us all to get along. It requires too much planning to keep conflicting parties working apart from each other."

I suspected he was no longer talking about Marcus and I, but about Marcus and Ronon. "I guess that's why they call you General then," I smiled.

He smiled back and the mood between us lifted. "Alright, let's leave it at that then. I'll hear what Marcus has to say for himself tomorrow… Right now, we've both got better things to be doing than standing here arguing with each other."

"You call this arguing?" I raised my eyebrows. "I was just getting started."

"Don't I know it," he rolled his eyes and opened the door to let me out. "Get back out there to that man of yours. At least _he_ knows how to handle you."

"Are you paying Ronon a compliment or implying I'm stroppy?" I asked.

He flashed me a smug look. "You figure it out."

We both laughed and were still smiling when we re-entered the room to rejoin the others

"Well, well," Isobel said when she saw us. "This looks promising. I was worried the two of you were about to do each other some serious harm."

I looked at Erik. Despite how domineering he could be, it really was good to have him home. "As sorely as I was tempted," I told Isobel, "I think I've done enough damage for one day."

Everyone smiled, especially Ronon. He seemed pleased that I was able to joke – however poorly – about what had happened with Rydan. I walked over to the armchair where he was sitting with Natara on his lap.

"I'm going to get something to eat and then give Natara her bath before bed. Do you want anything?"

He shook his head. "I'll give Natara her bath," he said as he bounced her on his knee. "Then I might turn in."

"Great," I readily agreed. "I'll grab a bite, and make a check of the cottage for when Marissa gets back." I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. "I'll meet you in bed after I'm done."

His green eyes held mine and a pull started deep inside me. I gave him a tiny nod of recognition and then bent to kiss Natara before leaving the two of them together.

oOo

My tasks took about an hour to complete and Thornby was in darkness by the time I returned from the cottage. I took a quick shower before checking in on Natara on the way to our bedroom. To my surprise, I found her bed was empty and I smiled as I realized where she would be.

I crept across the corridor and slowly pushed the door to our room open. The bedside lamp was on, and Ronon was lying on the bed propped up against a mound of pillows with his eyes closed. His torso was bare as were his feet, crossed at the ankles beneath the bottoms of his trousers. On top of his chest lay Natara, sound asleep on her stomach and dressed in her favorite white cotton nightgown. Her hair had been left to dry naturally and was curled into tight ringlets that exactly matched the color of her father's dreadlocks.

The picture of them together was so perfect that for a moment I hovered in the doorway and simply stared. Natara brought out something in Ronon that always affected me, no matter how many times I had seen it before. For a man who could strike fear so easily into the heart of his adversaries, he was the complete opposite when it came to his daughter. Even now as he slept his had rested lightly across her back, strong and protective as he held her to him.

I shrugged out of my nightgown and hung it over the handle on the wardrobe. The evening air cooled the satin of my red nightgown and as I approached the bed, Ronon opened his eyes.

He gave me a lazy smile and extended his free arm out towards me on the bed and silently invited me to climb up beside him. I did as he asked, flicking my hair away from my face as I lay on my side facing him and rested my head in the crook of his shoulder. Natara's face was inches from my own and I tilted my head to place a soft kiss on her forehead. She smelled of shampoo and her skin was smooth and clean.

"How'd you get on," Ronon asked, his voice low.

"Good. I won't need to get up early now if Marissa arrives back first thing. Everything is ready and waiting."

"I like the sound of that," he curled his arm around my back and stroked my bare shoulder with his fingertips.

"Me too," I told him as I nuzzled his chest with my nose. He smelled like soap and wood-musk, an earthy scent that I always associated with him. "But only if you're here with me."

"I'll be here."

I sat up slightly and propped my head against my hand so I could look down at him. "How was Nat? Did she enjoy her bath?"

"Uh huh. Never realized one small person could displace so much water."

I grinned. "She loves splashing."

"So I found out," his face grew serious. "I want to spend more time with her."

His words made me ache deep inside. It wasn't like he was never around to begin with, in fact I would be willing to bet he was more of a hands-on father than most of those in Tarus, but still he wanted to do more. The ache inside me deepened and slowly morphed into something I had not been aware of until now. I wanted to have another baby with him. The realization was such a surprise that I must have fallen silent because he shook me gently.

"Something the matter?" he turned his head and studied me closely. "You've gone all quiet."

I thought for a moment. Was this the right time to tell him what I was thinking? I'd only just discovered the idea myself, and to be fair, he'd never raised the issue before. Maybe he felt Natara was enough? "Uh…" I stammered, "I'm just tired, and pleased to have you home."

He looked at me, his eyes suddenly dark with desire. "Not too tired, I hope?"

"No," I ran my fingertips down his side, deliberately dragging my nails against his skin. "No too tired."

He looked at me and then at Natara, still asleep on his chest.

"I'll get her," I said as I scooped her up into my arms. She was warm and heavy against my chest and she did not stir as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and carried her back to her own room. I placed her in bed carefully and tucked her in before returning to Ronon.

I found him under the blankets and as he held them up for me to slip under and join him, I discovered he had removed the last of his clothes. The satin of my nightgown quickly warmed as I climbed into bed and pressed myself to him.

"I like what you're wearing," he said as he rolled me onto my back beneath him.

His body pushed against me, hard and lean and radiating heat. "I like what you're wearing more."

He smiled and dropped his head to kiss me. By the time he was finished every nerve ending in my body was tingling with anticipation. He slid his hand up my bare thigh and pushed my nightgown higher to bare me to his touch. I was already shamelessly aroused, and when his fingers located and stroked my nub I arched myself towards him and moaned softly.

He kissed me again, this time penetrating me with his tongue at the same time as his fingers eased into me down below. The feeling was exquisite and my mouth and hips quickly fell into rhythm with him so that I was building… building… I stiffened, and my body peaked and then tumbled over the edge into a long, beautiful, rolling orgasm.

"Wow," I gasped as he released my mouth and removed his hand. "That was…" I grinned and hid my face in his chest. "I didn't realize I could do that so quickly."

He chuckled, a deep masculine that I would have find highly arousing had I not been in the immediate afterglow of my release.

"I want the next one to be slow," he whispered as he lifted my chin and pressed a soft kiss to the base of my throat. His breath fanned my skin as he kissed me slowly all the way from throat to ear. As much as I was tempted to let him continue, I put out my hand and gently pushed him away.

"I want to touch you too," I told him as I pushed him onto his back beside me. He looked up at me, his green eyes hooded behind dark eyelashes, and I traced my fingertip along his the arch of his eyebrow. He held my gaze as I did the same with the other and then ran my forefinger down the ridge of his nose and passed it gently across his parted lips. He had beautiful lips, thick and full, and framed by dark whiskers that tickled my skin when he kissed me. I smiled as I remembered how good they felt when pressed to various parts of my body as well.

"What?" he asked as he saw my amusement.

I smiled again. "I'm just admiring you," I told him. "You're beautiful. You know that?"

He gave me a doubtful look. "Men aren't beautiful."

I laughed. "Yes they are… Well, some of them are. You, most definitely."

I brushed the backs of my knuckles against the soft hollow of his cheek and slowly traced his jaw and the thick column of muscle that ran down the side of his neck. I was lying on his right but if I leaned over I could see his tattoo from Sateda. He lay completely motionless while I completed my explorations. Never one to fidget, he was always either still or in action – and it was unnerving how fast he could switch from one to the other.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his chest. His muscles were heavy and smooth, dipping slightly at the shoulder and then swelling again over his biceps and down over his forearms. I flicked my tongue across his nipple and then slid my hand lower down his chest.

"You've got a _beautiful_ stomach," I teased as I caressed the solid muscles in his abdomen.

He was silent, but I noticed his chest had begun to rise and fall more rapidly with intake of breath. It seemed his early objection be being called beautiful was forgotten now that I was getting closer to the source of his desire.

I inched lower and closed my hand around him. "And a beautiful cock," I told him as I began to stroke him.

He grunted and I looked up to see that his eyes were closed. So a man could not be beautiful, but his appendage could be? _O-kay._ I smiled as I grazed my lips and teeth down his abdomen to join my hand. He was already hard and swollen and I took him in my mouth and sucked him gently.

He grunted again and tangled his fingers in my hair in encouragement. I loved seeing him so disarmed and I deliberately alternated my pressure and rhythm to prolong my power over him for as long as possible. When sweat beaded on his skin and his hands in my hair became taught and still, I stopped.

He groaned, and his hands fell to his sides as he relaxed back against the bed, breathing heavily. "You drive me crazy," he rasped.

I grinned. It was the second time I'd been called crazy that day and yet neither time offended me. I gave him a few moments to calm down and then straddled his hips, careful to avoid contact with him. My nightgown brushed against his stomach as I leaned forward to kiss his mouth his hands found my knees on either side of his waist. Slowly, he dragged my nightgown up to expose my thighs and I reached down to guide him towards my entrance. When he was in position I eased myself down onto him.

For the second time that day he filled me and I closed my eyes in ecstasy as he lifted his hips to fill me even further.

"Ronon," I whispered as I willingly gave him control again.

He rolled his hips another few times and then sat up beneath me and caught me with his arms around my waist. My knees were still bent, and I sat up straight as he crossed his legs beneath me. This was… different. I quickly realized that the shift in position brought my center into direct contact with his lower abdomen and if I rocked myself against him it produced a delicious friction. I soon found myself doing just that. Again and again. Until I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I rode him in a frenzy of pleasure.

He found my nipple with his teeth and bit down.

Oh my!

He thrust upwards into me once again and I came undone completely. I climaxed with an intensity that left me breathless and limp in his arms.

He supported me as he reached his own release, emitting a groan of pleasure as he erupted deep inside me. Both exhausted, we fell back against the sheets together to catch our breath.

"Wow," I panted, and then giggled as I realized how ridiculous I sounded. Unable to help myself I said it again. "Wow."

He chuckled, and I smiled into his chest, my cheek in almost the exact same place as Natara's had been a short time before. The rhythmic thud of his heart resounded in my ear, solid and dependable.

"I love you," he said as he wrapped his arms around my back.

If I died right now I realized I would be content. He lifted my hand and pressed it to his lips and I stiffened as I realized that although he had the wrong hand, I still had not put my ring back on. I sat up and rolled away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I fished around on the nightstand.

I located my ring and pushed it back onto my finger. "There," I held it up for him to see. "That's better."

"Much," he agreed as snuggled back towards him beneath the covers.

I closed my eyes and felt myself begin to drift. As sleep threatened to overcome me, I realized I had not spoken to Ronon about Marcus. After all of the support he had given me the past week I hated to think that Ronon might still see him as a threat, or worse, feel he had acted rashly with my safety. I debated bringing up the subject with Ronon now – not in the least so I could tell him about Marcus's infatuation with Marissa – but then decided against it. Right now, Ronon was home and he was safe and that was all that mattered. Everything else could wait until morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ronon POV**

For the first time in over a week I woke up in my own bed. Sara was sound asleep beside me and as I was not expected for duty I closed my eyes for a few moments longer to savor the feeling of being home. I suspected Sara had not slept well while I was away and I slipped out of bed a short time later with the intention of making her breakfast.

I pulled on some clean clothes and headed down to the kitchen. To my surprise, Erik was there when I entered. He had obviously come straight from bed too because he was naked from the waist up and his hair was tousled from sleep.

"Morning," he greeted me as he pulled two coffee mugs from the cupboard.

I looked at the mugs. "You expecting company?"

"Marcus should be here any minute."

My interest was instantly piqued. "He made it back?"

"Yep." Erik picked up his t-shirt from the bench and pulled it on over his head. "Got a call a short time ago to say he was on his way here from Atlantis."

I digested this news silently while I pulled two more coffee mugs from the cupboard. "Mind if I stick around?"

He gave me a long look. "I understand you being concerned for Sara's safety – believe me I feel the same way – but I want to hear whatever he has to say for himself before I pass judgment."

I nodded. His words said one thing, but his body language indicated he was as angry as I was that Sara may have been put in danger unnecessarily. I gestured towards the cups he was pouring hot water into. "You making him coffee?"

"No, this is for Isobel," a slow smile spread across his face. "I think she deserves it… after last night."

The tension in the room eased and I smiled as I busied myself putting a selection of toppings onto a tray. It was obvious I was there for similar reason and I avoided his eyes as I placed some bread in the toaster.

The sound of the main door banging shut caused both us of to look towards the kitchen door. "Let me handle the talking," Erik said as he led the way from the room.

"Sure," I told him. "So long as he doesn't say anything I don't like."

Marcus was standing in the hallway alone, dressed in black leather pants and t-shirt. He stifled a yawn as we approached.

"Welcome back," Erik shook his hand and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

I folded my arms across my chest and stood back until they were done. When Marcus finally met my eyes, I did not return the nod he gave me.

"Where's the girl?" Erik asked.

"I took Marissa straight to the cottage. She was cold and tired, and I didn't think she needed to be here."

Erik nodded. "I'll go down and speak with her later."

"Better make sure you take Isobel or Sara with you when you do," Marcus warned. "She hasn't got a lot of trust when it comes to men."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Erik replied and then fell silent. He ran his hands through his long, fair hair. "I've got to tell you, Marcus… I've been hearing some pretty interesting versions of what went down with Sara yesterday." He gestured in the direction of his office. "You want to sit down and tell me your side of things?"

Marcus looked at Erik and then at me. "I guessed that was why you wanted to talk to me. Sara was put within reach of Rydan, and for that I accept full responsibility."

I stepped forward, keen to tell him exactly what I thought about his sense of responsibility.

"_But,"_ Marcus held up his hand to fend me off, "I was extremely uncomfortable about letting her take such a risk."

"You didn't let it stop you though," I said, and from the corner of my eye I saw Erik nod in agreement.

Marcus snorted. "Sara cares about the two of you more than she does her own life. Do you honestly think she was going to just sit back and watch you both die without doing anything to prevent it?"

"You were in command," Erik said. "You should have made her see sense."

Marcus looked from Erik to me, and I stared at him until he was forced to look away. I was done with talking, it was time to step things up a notch or two.

"Yes, Sara's idea was risky, and yes it was probably not the best plan we could have come up with," Marcus continued. "But at the time it was all we had… and Sara was just desperate enough that she would have gone through with it, with or without my support." He placed his hands on his hips and squared his not-insignificant shoulders. "I went up there with her to Rydan because I had no other choice. I know how much she means to you both and I did my damndest to see that she was safe."

I felt myself begin to waver. Sara _was_ headstrong. I could imagine her giving him little choice but to follow her decision. Erik appeared to be equally short for words.

"You should have seen her up there," Marcus said, with less of an edge to his voice. "She did herself proud."

Neither Erik or I responded and he added, "If you still feel the need for retribution, then go ahead. Demote me… or step me outside. Either way, you'll make me question how well you really know Sara."

My anger slipped a little, and I glanced at Erik to see he was considerably less tense than a few minutes ago.

Marcus turned towards the door. "If that's all, I'll be on my way. Those puddle jumpers aren't exactly made for sleeping in."

"Wait," Erik said.

Marcus stopped and turned around.

"The decisions you made may have differed from my own, but when it comes down to it you got everyone home safely… And that's what counts. I am grateful for what you did for us, and for Tarus."

Marcus half-smiled. "It's no more than you would have done for me – and probably better too". He glanced at me and was about to turn away when I nodded.

"Thanks for looking out for Sara," I told him. "She's… not someone I could be without."

He looked at me evenly. "I know."

I watched him open the door and step outside, leaving Erik and I alone.

"Well," he sighed. "I guess that's the end of it. Not that I agree with him completely, but he does have a point about Sara. She sure can be stubborn when she sets her mind on something."

I nodded. "He did the best he could. No way would I have let her go up there though."

Erik looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. "Me neither."

We both smiled.

At ease, we returned to the kitchen where I set about finishing Sara's breakfast.

**Sara POV**

I woke to find Ronon climbing back into bed beside me. The aroma of coffee and hot toast wafted from the nightstand and I took a leisurely stretch and then sat up in bed next to him.

"I could get used to this," I grinned.

He lifted the tray and placed it across my legs. "Your hair's a mess," he smiled, and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I think we both know why," I said as I did my best to comb the snarls out with my fingers. He passed me a mug of steaming hot coffee which I took and carefully bought to my lips. "Mmm, this tastes great."

He picked up the other mug and arranged the pillows to settle back beside me. "Natara will be awake soon."

"I know," I snuggled against him. "I'm surprised she hasn't come to check on us already."

"All the excitement last night, maybe I wore her out."

"Well, you certainly wore _one_ of us out," I dug him slightly in the ribs. "And most enjoyably too."

He smiled at the reference to his prowess and we sipped our coffee in comfortable silence for a moment.

"A lot happened while you were away," I ventured as I realized this might be a good time to bring up the subject of Marcus with him. "There's a few things I need to talk to you about… Marcus, for a start."

He placed his empty mug on the nightstand turned back to me. It was impossible to read his expression but Marcus had always been an unspoken source of tension between the two of us and I did not expect now to be any different. Anxious to get out what I needed to say, I ran my words together.

"I know you and Erik have this whole macho 'look after Sara,' thing going on between the two of you but I don't want you giving Marcus a hard time when he gets back," I told him. He was instrumental in breaking you and Erik out… and he was really good to me while you were you were gone. To be honest, I don't know what I would have done without him."

I held his gaze to gauge his reaction and saw him narrow his eyes. "It wasn't like _that,"_ I reassured, worried he might be reading something more into the situation. "He was a friend to me, that's all.

He looked away. "Lucky for him."

I rolled my eyes. Was it possible I had met someone even more bull-headed than my brother? "If you really want to know, before we left to look for you, he congratulated me – or rather _us_ – on our engagement."

Ronon snorted. "Took him long enough."

"Maybe…" I agreed. "But it was genuine when he finally got around to it." I began to smile. "Anyway, I don't think either of us needs to worry about that kind of thing anymore. He's turned his attention towards Marissa."

"The girl?" Ronon looked genuinely surprised.

"She's very attractive."

"No disrespect to her, but she could never replace you. Not for me anyway."

My heart swelled. "You say the nicest things."

"It's only the truth," he shrugged off my comment. "When it comes to you, no one else comes close."

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you," I sighed contentedly. I savored the moment for a bit and then straightened up again. "So, you won't go all heavy-handed on Marcus then?"

He looked at me and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You're too late. Erik and I have already spoken to him."

"What?" I sat bolt upright. "When? Is he back already?"

"Uh huh. Got here a short time ago. Your brother met with him. I went along to listen in."

A wave of trepidation swept over me. "What did you do?"

He snorted. "Nothing. The man knows how to make a case for himself."

"Really?" I lowered my hands. "What about Erik?" I winced as I recalled how antsy he had been in his office yesterday.

"Well, he didn't demote him. Although that was the challenge."

"Marcus challenged Erik?" I was shocked. Marcus had never been anything but respectful towards Erik. But then again, Erik had never been so totally out of line about something before. "Wow."

"It's done now. No need to worry."

I exhaled. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

He leaned over and removed the breakfast tray from my knees. "And I don't plan on leaving again, so I guess we're all good."

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "How 'bout we stay in bed, just like this all morning?"

"Hmmmm," he murmured as he returned my kiss. "Why do you think I made you breakfast?"

"I like the way you think, _Specialist Dex."_

He slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer and then we both stilled as the door to our room slowly swung open.

"Mommy?" Natara appeared in the doorway. Her hair was rumpled and she was still in her nightgown. She held her doll tightly in her right hand.

"Hey sweet-heart," I smiled and patted the bed beside me. "Do you want to come join us?"

She nodded, and then smiled as Ronon leaned forward beside me.

"How's my favorite girl?"

I helped her climb into bed so she could settle in between Ronon and I. Once there, she happily made herself the center of attention. The three of us spent the entire morning in be together, and when we finally got up around lunchtime it felt like we were truly a family again.

oOo

Kadria stopped by later that same evening. I had not seen much of her over the past week and I felt a little guilty, not in the least because I had all but forgotten the wedding plans she had been helping me with.

She joined Ronon and I in the sitting room where we were relaxing together after putting Natara to bed, and the two of them greeted each other warmly. I was reminded of the first time Ronon had come to Tarus, when Kadria was possibly the only person who had accepted him without question. Their relationship had not altered and they both seemed to genuinely get along as opposed to tolerating each other for my benefit.

We gave Kadria a brief account of what had happened yesterday, and then the conversation turned towards the plans we had been making for the wedding. It was the moment I had been dreading. I knew there was not enough time now to get our dresses made, or to finalize the many other arrangements that still needed to be set. The only option was to postpone everything until a later date.

"We've lost a whole week, and the schedule was already so tight…" I lamented. "We'll have to contact everyone and reschedule the date." I looked at Ronon and he rested his hand upon my knee. At least he was home and safe… that was the thing that mattered most.

"_Well_…" Kadria said, "That was what I wanted to talk to you about. While you were away, I took the pattern for your dress to Mrs. Haig in town. When you got back yesterday I went to check on her progress and she has made you a replica in calico. All you need to do is try it on and she has promised to work day and night to get the real thing ready in time for the wedding."

"Really?" I pressed my hand to my mouth in surprise. Hope flared inside me, "But what about you and Natara?" I looked to Ronon, "And you?"

"Our dresses are already done," Kadria said. "We'd already chosen the fabric and design before you got called away so I borrowed Natara from Isobel one day and let Mrs Haig take her measurements. I hope you don't mind..?"

"No," I shook my head. "Not at all." I began to smile as I pictured the dresses waiting for me to look at. My excitement checked a little as I looked at Ronon. "Have you thought about what you want to wear?"

He nodded. "I've got it sorted."

"You have?" I couldn't hide my surprise.

"The week before we were taken I went and made arrangements off-world. The clothes should be ready and waiting."

Kadria and I looked at each other in amazement.

"Don't know why you're both surprised," Ronon said. "Did you expect me to show up naked?"

I indulged my imagination for a moment and then smiled. "I can't believe you and Kadria are more organized than me!"

Kadria smiled. "I've been waiting for this day since _forever._ No way am I giving it up without a fight." To further prove her point she lifted her hand and began to check off her fingers, "Catering has been notified, flowers are ordered, hair and makeup still needs to be decided…" she paused. "What about wedding rings?"

Ronon and I looked at each other. We had chosen our rings together the day before he was taken. They were probably waiting right now to be collected from the jewelers after being resized. "We've got them sorted," I told her.

"Good," Kadria warmed further to her task. "I still need to go over the time-line with you, and the seating plan…"

I nodded, catching onto her enthusiasm. The wedding was really going ahead! "How about I meet you tomorrow morning and we can check out the dresses? Then we'll have lunch together and talk about the rest."

She beamed at me. "Great. You've got no idea how excited I am about this!"

"I think maybe I have," I raised my eyebrows and gave her a pointed look as I settled back onto the settee and snuggled into Ronon. The subject gradually shifted from the wedding to other things that had occurred over the last few days, and then Kadria left for home.

Ronon took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Feeling better?"

I was still so excited by the sudden change of circumstances that I practically beamed. "You have to ask?"

He smiled. "I like seeing you this happy."

"Well, it's you who makes me this way," I told him.

"And your friend."

I nodded. _"Definitely_ my friend. I can't believe she's done all this."

He smiled and began to lead me from the room. "Why don't we go to bed and celebrate."

oOo

**A/N: **Thanks chesi66 and puffally for your reviews. You both made my day


	22. Chapter 22

**Ronon POV**

Sheppard greeted me enthusiastically as I entered the gymnasium on Atlantis. He was surrounded by a team of six men, all dressed in work out gear as they stood around a padded mat in the middle of the floor.

"Hey buddy! You're just in time. The men and I have been practicing some new combat moves. Maybe you'd like to test them out, see how much they've taken in?"

"Sure," I readily removed my gun belt and boots and stepped onto the mat. My appearance on Atlantis was not expected, but I didn't mind helping out. I could always talk to Sheppard sometime later about why I was there.

My first opponent, a stocky athletic man with dark hair and day-old stubble took the mat and we squared off with each other. He was good, quick and powerful, and we exchanged a number of blows and blocks before I finally managed to hook him around the ankle and sweep him off his feet.

One by one I faced all six men – and one by one I beat them. They were a good bunch, attentive and keen to learn and I gave each of them pointers that would help them improve further. Once Sheppard had dismissed them, I wandered over from my place on the side rail for the chance to talk.

"Sorry I didn't stick around yesterday," I told him.

"Nah," he waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'd have been anxious to get home too if I were you." He picked up his jacket from where it was hooked over the back of a mannequin. "I was just about to grab something to eat. You wanna join me?"

I fell into step beside him and we headed towards the cafeteria where we each filled a plate.

"Didn't expect to see you today," Sheppard said as we sat down together on the outside of the dining area. "Thought you'd be busy back on Tarus."

"Yeah," I agreed. "There's plenty needs doing, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" He looked at me in question and then turned as Rodney and Carson suddenly appeared at the table beside us.

"Hey, Ronon," Carson smiled as he pulled out the empty chair beside me. "Hope you don't mind if we join you."

Before I could reply he sat down, as did McKay who took the seat opposite them.

"Oh for goodness sake!" McKay sighed and picked up a sealed plastic container containing an odd red substance from his tray. "I distinctly asked for a _blue _jelly cup. Does that look even _remotely _like blue to anyone else here?"

Sheppard raised his eyebrows while beside me, Carson smiled. "Never mind, Rodney. Now you have a legitimate excuse go back for seconds."

"Huh," Rodney put the container down. "Good thinking. Not that I intend to let this matter just slide past, mind you. Quality control is a basic fundament that should never be disregarded."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid they screw up again and you find yourself with an orange one."

Everyone laughed except McKay, who seemed to take the hint for once and let the subject drop.

"So what brings you to Atlantis, Ronon?" Carson said as he began to eat.

"Uh…" I was already nervous about what I needed to ask of Sheppard, and the unexpected audience did not help. "I came to talk to Sheppard."

"Which he was just about to do," Sheppard interrupted with a wave of his fork. "Until the two of you decided to drop in unannounced."

His words carried no weight, but Carson must have picked up on the tension in me because he stopped eating.

"I'm sorry. Would you like us to leave?"

"What?" McKay suddenly joined the conversation. "Leave? Why on earth would we want to something like that? The place is filling up even as we speak. You really want us to try and find another table now?"

"It's alright," I assured them both. "No need to leave. It's really not that big of a deal…" I looked at Sheppard who had put his fork down and was watching me with interest. "The uh…weddings still on," I told him. "I was kind of hoping you might stand up there next to me on the day."

"Really? His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You want me to be your Best Man?"

I frowned. Best man? "Thought that was supposed to be me…seeing as I'm the one getting married?"

He chuckled. "Back on Earth we call the groom's side-kick the Best Man. He stand's next to the groom during the ceremony and makes sure things are running smoothly. I guess it's kind of like the role of a second in a dual – only no one gets killed."

"Oh. Well I guess that's what I'm asking you to be then," I replied. "Best Man."

He smiled, and replied without hesitation. "I'd be honored to accept."

I nodded and dropped my eyes back to my plate, relieved the asking was over.

"Looks like somebody's going to need a new get-up," Carson grinned as he looked at Sheppard. "Unless you've got a suit and tie tucked away somewhere that none of us know about."

"You'd be surprised," Sheppard replied mysteriously.

"You know," McKay joined the conversation, "I read somewhere that the Best Man has the highest chance of anyone else of picking up a woman at the wedding."

"Guess that ups my chances against you lot even further then," Sheppard leaned back in his chair with a smug smile.

"Oh, please," McKay rested his elbows on the tale. "There's practically dozens of available women here on Atlantis. It's not like I'm short on offers, you know."

Sheppard and Carson both laughed, and I shook my head.

"Of course, this means I also get to organize your buck's night," Sheppard looked at me.

I assumed buck's night was earth-talk for a men's night out. "I'll leave it up to you," I told him.

"You know," McKay said, "I once when to this amazing buck's night. A group of us were taken to an observatory linked with the Humble space telescope - that's the first Canadian space telescope, for anyone not familiar. Not only did this telescope have specialized astronomical observations beyond the capacity of any other instrument on earth or space, but it could also measure the oscillation in light intensity of stars _and_ detect light reflected by planets beyond our solar system—

"Ah," Sheppard put up his hand. "As fascinating as that sounds, Rodney, I was thinking of something a little more… laid back, so to speak."

"Oh," McKay's face fell. "You mean you're going to go somewhere, drink copious amounts of alcohol and indulge in alpha-male type activities."

Sheppard, Carson and I all smiled. "Pretty much," Sheppard told him.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess you can count _me _out then."

"Come on McKay," I cajoled. "You might enjoy yourself."

"Oh yes. As much as I enjoyed myself in High School, thank you very much. There was nothing more entertaining than an evening spent watching drunken frat boys with scantily dressed cheerleaders hanging off their arms."

"You mean you actually went to those kinds of parties, Rodney?" Carson exclaimed. "I didn't pick you for the type."

"No. Actually Carson, I avoided them like I would a bad case of hives. Drunken football players and people like myself don't tend to have much in common, in case you haven't noticed."

Carson chuckled. "Believe me, we've noticed. Although to be fair, I can't say I had a lot in common with them either."

"Except the cheerleaders," Sheppard pointed out.

Carson nodded. "Except the cheerleaders."

The talk turned to reminiscing and by the time we stood to leave almost an hour had passed. Noticing the time, Sheppard hurried to excuse himself for duty while I bid the others goodbye. Happy with how things had gone, I headed back to Tarus.

**Sara POV**

The calico dress fitted me almost perfectly. Kadria and the elderly Mrs. Haig had done a fantastic job of putting it together, and with just a few minor adjustments I was confident the real thing would be exactly as I had imagined.

Kadria's dress was equally as flawless, the deep green suiting her skin tone and the plunging backline flattering to her body. The star of the day however was Natara. Kadira was careful to keep her hidden from me until she emerged from the changing room wearing her new dress.

My heart leapt to my mouth when I saw her, and I knelt down in front of her and beckoned for her to come to me. She skipped across the short distance, the momentum causing her dark curls to bob and her dress to billow around her knees. "Oh wow," I grinned at her. "I think daddy's going to think _you're_ the most beautiful girl at the wedding."

"Daddy." She giggled with enthusiasm.

I smiled up at Kadria. "See what I'm up against?"

She smiled back. "You'll be fine. Once Ronon catches sight of you, Natara won't stand a chance."

I laughed, happy to imagine the man I loved torn between his daughter and I. Natara was the only other female I would ever consider sharing him with.

Once our dresses were sorted, the three of us had lunch in town and finalized the rest of the wedding details. Because Ronon was on Atlantis, I decided I would stop by the jewelers and pick up our rings on the way home. I said good bye to Kadria and took Natara's hand as we entered the store.

Jermaine Hopper – an old friend of my father's – greeted us from behind the counter and quickly excused himself to the stores only other customer to retrieve our wedding rings from out back.

"Oh. Hey," I exclaimed as I discovered the other person in the store was Marcus. "I didn't expect to see here."

"Hi, Sara," he gave me a smile. He was wearing a grey-blue trench coat that I did not recall seeing before and his hair was carefully styled. "It's good to see you."

"And you. We were all worried when you split off like that. And then when you didn't show on Atlantis…"

He shrugged. "It needed to be done. I'm just glad it didn't hinder our mission to get the guys back safely."

"No harm done," I assured him. "Anyway, it would have been terrible to just abandon Marissa like that." I glanced past him to where a selection of women's silver bracelets were laid out on the counter top.

"Choosing something for your mother?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He gave me a pointed look. We both knew he was not shopping for his mother.

"Actually," he said, "I could probably use your help." He pointed towards a silver bracelet with a combination of coya and diamonds, linked back to back. "This one…" he said and then shifted his finger towards a delicate chain of diamonds, linked together in a slightly off-set pattern, "…or this one?"

Both bracelets were extremely beautiful – and not at all cheap. I had my preference, but it was not me who the bracelet had to please. "I think she'll like either," I told him. "But whichever you choose, get at least one link removed so it's not too big for her."

He raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't thought of that. Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled. Natara tugged at my hand impatiently. "In a moment, sweetie. We just have to wait for Jermaine to bring back our rings."

Marcus rubbed his forefinger across his chin as he looked back at the bracelets. He looked uncomfortable. "Do you think it's a good idea…" he turned back to me, "…giving her something like this so soon? I don't want to pressure her, or scare her off."

It was a valid concern, but I had no way of knowing how Marissa might react. "I don't know," I told him honestly. "I guess you'll have to find out."

He sighed. "Colonel Sheppard suggested it might be a good idea for her to talk to someone on Atlantis. Apparently they have a woman qualified to help people who have been through traumatic circumstances."

I nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. She might be able to make some suggestions for ways you can help her too."

He nodded. "I'm not in any hurry, but I want her to know I'm interested in her as more than a friend… if she ever feels up to it."

I understood his dilemma. Once in the friend category, it was very hard to climb back out. I was saved from a reply as Jermaine reappeared with the rings.

"Here you go," he set two velvet boxes on the counter-top for me to inspect.

I lifted the simple gold band I had chosen from the box and slipped it on beside my engagement ring. It fitted perfectly, and did not detract from the beautiful merthas solitaire that Ronon had given me.

"Thanks," I said as I removed the ring and put it back inside the box. Ronon's ring was a thick gold band with an etched triangular design running through the center. I closed the box on it and put it in my pocket alongside my own. "I'll have Ronon try his on tonight, and be in touch if he needs further alterations."

I turned back to Marcus, who was once again studying the bracelets. "Good luck," I told him. "Just be honest with her… that's all you can do."

He nodded. "Thanks," he said and raised his hand to Natara as the two of us left the store.

The mention of Marissa made me realize that I should probably go and check on her myself. There might be something she needed but was afraid to ask for… I stopped walking. For some reason, the idea of talking to Marissa had filled me with dread

Natara pulled at my hand as she tried to drag me forward, but I stood immobilized as I tried to work out exactly what I was feeling. Quickly I came to the conclusion that it was not Marissa herself who had conjured such anxiety in me – it was the connection she had to Rydan. So far I let Ronon and Natara distract me from thinking about him, but if I talked to Marissa I knew his name would come up eventually. Or maybe it wouldn't – in which case he'd sit silently between us, still wielding control even though he could no longer physically hurt either of us.

No. I wasn't ready to face that yet. I squeezed Natara's hand and abruptly changed direction. "Come on, we're going to the park."

**oOo**

Two days later, I felt I could not put of seeing Marissa any longer and I finally steeled myself to venture down to the cottage. I debated taking Natara with me for a distraction, but in the end I decided to leave her with Ronon and visit Marissa alone.

She answered the door right away and smiled when she saw me. I immediately felt guilty that I had not come to see her sooner.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier," I mumbled as I followed her inside. "I've been busy. With the wedding and everything…"

She nodded. "It's okay. I understand. Your brother and his wife came by yesterday… and Marcus too. I haven't exactly been alone."

I took a seat on the settee beside the fire. It was mid-day and warm outside, so although the fire was set it was not lit. "So, how's everything going?"

"Good so far," she said. "Everyone has gone out of their way to make me feel welcome… Your brother even suggested I meet with the theatre group. There might be a position there for me as voice coach… if I'm good enough."

I nodded. "Trust me, you'll be good enough," I assured her.

There was a lull in the conversation and she filled it with an offer of tea, of which I gratefully accepted. She rejoined me a short time later and handed me a tea cup and saucer as she sat on the chair opposite me and arranged her long mane of hair back over her shoulders. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and sweat pants, and her bare arms showed no sign of a bracelet. I wonder if Marcus had decided against the idea.

"I heard what you did," Marissa broke my line of thought. "And I'm glad."

I didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about Rydan. I looked down into my tea cup. "It wasn't…very nice," I told her.

She looked at me with understanding. "Neither was he."

For the first time I wondered if I had made a mistake by avoiding her for so long. If anyone could understand what I had done, then surely it would be her. I found myself opening up to her in a way I had not done with Ronon. "I didn't plan to actually… I only intended to knock him out."

"What made you change your mind?"

His hand on my leg. The things he said to me. The way he looked at me… I shivered as I remembered the cold stare of his eyes. "His eyes," I said. "It was his eyes that made me do it."

She nodded. "I see his eyes every time I close my own. I don't think I'll ever _not _see them."

My hand started to shake and I placed my empty cup back onto the saucer. "I knew what he'd done to you. And I knew he'd keep doing those exact same things to others, unless someone put a stop to him… So instead of hitting him with the blunt end of the knife, I hit him with the blade."

She lowered her eyes. "You don't know what it's like, knowing he'll never be able to touch me again. I wish it had been me with the knife."

I shook my head, but then thought better about contradicting her. Rydan had hurt her in ways I couldn't possibly imagine. Who was I to tell her she what she did or didn't wish?

"I'm sorry it had to be you," she continued, "But I am very grateful for what you did. I don't think a day will ever pass that I won't think about it."

I nodded, aware that she had just thanked for committing murder. Given the circumstances, somehow her gratitude didn't feel so out of place though. I took a deep breath. "So, that's my story. What happened to you while all of this was going on?"

She leaned back in her chair and curled her legs up beneath her. "When the fence lowered I knew you must have come up with another way to carry out your rescue plan," she said. "I was relieved, because I knew you were going to get your men back, but I also thought I was on my own."

"That's—

She held up her hand. "I know differently now, of course. But at the time I wasn't expecting anyone to come after me."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "The other women and I were taken from the stadium, but the gate was in chaos because everyone was trying to leave at the same time. We were seven women with one man, so it was only a matter of time before we drew unwanted attention. A group of men set upon the man we were with and then smashed our chains so they could separate us. One took me by the arm and tried to pull me towards his ship… and that was when Marcus appeared."

I let out a breath I had been unaware I was holding. "And?"

He shot the man and then threatened another who had the same idea. Because he was one of the only men armed with a rifle, nobody wanted to mess with him."

"Guns are good like that," I agreed. "What about the other women?"

"One of them was on the ground beneath two men not far from where we stood. Marcus shot them both… I didn't see what happened to the rest. It was too dangerous to go looking for them, and Marcus didn't want to hang around. We made it to the puddle jumper, but by then people had begun to arm themselves with guns from their ships and it was too dangerous to try and go through."

"So you stayed the night in the desert," I supplied.

She nodded. "It was frightening, even with the ship being invisible. We listened to the gunfire and riots go on all night. After the sun went down it turned cold…" She lowered her eyes. "Marcus was really kind to me."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised she had told me so much. "He left to go after you as soon as he could," I told her.

She gave a small smile. "That's what he told me too."

I watched her closely. What exactly had gone on between the two of them in the desert?

She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her fleece pants. "He has…nice eyes."

Wow! I hadn't expected her to come out with that. Of course, the obvious comparison was that Marcus's pale blue eyes were about as far removed from Rydan's black stare as you could get, but I felt there was more to it than just that. "He's a good man," I told her.

She nodded and got to her feet. "Would you like another drink?"

I saw her change in topic for what it was, but nodded in reply. "Please."

By the time she returned, the subject of Marcus was forgotten and I found myself telling her about the wedding. I immediately realized that although I had not known her long I wanted her to be there, so I asked her informally and made a mental note to get an invitation out to her as soon as possible. When I left the cottage sometime later I was smiling. If Marissa could put Rydan and everything he had done behind her then maybe I could too.

oOo

**A/N:** Thanks puffally for reviewing my last chapter. It's nice to know you are reading. Chessi66, did you get my PM? I hope you are well


	23. Chapter 23

**Sara POV**

A few days later I approached Erik. Ever since I had temporarily filled his position as head of Tarus I had become aware of the huge amount of work and responsibility he shouldered on a daily basis. I hoped that by speaking with him, he might agree to share some of that work with me.

To my surprise he took to my suggestion readily, and I quickly found myself in charge of a number of non-military operations that aided the general running of the city. The work was interesting as well as rewarding, and best of all it did not interfere too much with the time I spent with Natara.

In this way, I kept myself busy so that the weeks until the wedding went by rapidly. One afternoon I took some time off while Natara was sleeping and went down to see Ronon in the gymnasium. He and Erik were working together to test the men's current fitness levels and they had an obstacle course set up over which they were timing each participant individually.

When I appeared, Ronon broke away from Erik and came over to me.

"Hey," he smiled. "What's happening?"

"Nothing important. I just had a few hours spare and I thought I'd see what you're doing."

He nodded and rested his hand on his hip as he turned to watch one of the men complete the rope climb. Although he appeared at ease, lately I had noticed subtle changes in him that told me he felt otherwise. Nothing big, just small indications that there was something weighing on his mind, yet whatever it was, he had not so far be forthcoming about it. I wondered if tonight in bed might be a good time to bring the subject up myself.

"Check it out," he drew me from my thoughts as he nodded towards a far corner of the room.

I looked over to see Marcus, dressed in sweat pants and a round neck navy t-shirt, standing barefoot on a padded mat. In front of him, also dressed in loose fitting clothes was Marissa. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail and appeared to be listening intently to something Marcus was telling her.

"What's going on?" I asked Ronon.

"Just watch."

Marissa turned away from Marcus and he immediately grabbed her around the waist and tried to drag her backwards off the mat. To my surprise, Marissa took a step to the side and aimed a mock punch at his groin. As he released her she lifted her elbow violently upwards as if to connect with his jaw.

I smiled. "Self defence."

"Uh huh. They've been working at it most of the day. She's getting pretty good."

I watched Marcus nod his approval and then the two of them replayed the move. This time something went slightly wrong and they both laughed as they stepped apart.

"He's playing it smart," Ronon said, his voice low so he wouldn't be overheard. "Getting her used to being close to him, but giving her control of the situation."

I raised my eyebrows. "You think he's thought of it that way?"

"I do."

Wow. It seemed Marcus was even sweeter on Marissa than I realized. "I just hope it works out for him."

Ronon shrugged. "Guess that depends on her. If it doesn't, at least she'll have learnt how to take care of herself." He turned back to me and gestured towards Eric. "I should keep going before I slow things down too much. You want to stay and watch?"

I nodded. "Sure. I'll take a seat and wait until you're done."

He smiled and pulled me to him to give me a quick hug. "I'll try not to be too long."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and let him hold me for a moment. At least whatever was troubling him did not seem to affect how he was towards me.

I released him and took a seat on the side-lines while he walked over to join Erik. Now that Troy was gone, Erik was looking more and more towards Ronon as his right-hand man. This worried me because I feared it might cause tension if Marcus felt he had been overlooked. I was concerned enough about the matter to approach Erik about it myself, and as I sat and watched him working with Ronon I found myself recalling the conversation we'd had in his office two days ago.

"_I have already spoken to Marcus about the whole thing," Erik pressed the tips of his fingertips together beneath his chin and looked at me closely. "He told me that he is happy where he is and is not seeking a promotion."_

"_Really?" I wasn't sure I believed him._

_He shook his head and smiled. "He leads his own squadron, Sara. On top of that he's my best pilot and flight trainer. I think no less of him for declining the additional responsibility."_

_My face must have shown my doubt because he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows upon the desk. "I know it's impossible for you to comprehend, given how driven you are. But I don't believe Marcus has ever desired to rise further than his current position – which I might add, at third in command is no minor role." _

_I thought of all the hours Marcus and I had put into training back when we were together. Honing our skills at the firing range, working out in the gymnasium, flying together… "But I always thought…" I began, and then trailed off. "I guess I thought that he did."_

"_He only wanted a promotion because he felt you expected it of him," Erik replied. "You set such high standards for yourself and everything you do… I guess sometimes the people around you feel like they have to live up to them too." He softened his voice. "I'm not trying to criticize you – if anything, it's quite the opposite – but as a woman, you're very independent. Marcus needs someone he can take care of, someone who will look up to him. You've always been more his equal, and that's why the two of you never worked as a couple."_

_Marcus had once told me the reason he broke things off between us was because he didn't think he was good enough for me. Maybe Erik was more astute than I gave him credit for. "How come you seem to know so much about everyone?"_

"_I make it my business to know the strengths and weaknesses of everyone on my team."_

_I nodded. Ever the leader. "I accept that," I told him, and then added, "So long as you realize that anything concerning Ronon and I is strictly off-limits. I don't want you interfering between us."_

_He held up his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it…"_

_I raised my eyebrow, sure he wasn't going to just leave it at that. Sure enough, a moment later he went on._

"_He doesn't compete with you like Marcus did anyway. The few times I've ever seen you best him, he tends to admire you for it. Which is what you deserve."_

_His observation caused a warm glow to stir inside me, but I wasn't about to let him see it. I snorted, "It sounds like you've spent way too many hours thinking about the men I see."_

"_More than you know."_

_I rolled my eyes. As infuriating as he could be, it was kind of nice to know that he was looking out for me. "Actually," I said on impulse, "I've got a favour to ask you."_

_He cocked an eyebrow._

"_I didn't plan to ask today, but there's something I'd really like you to do for me and now seems like a good opportunity." I paused and took a breath. "I was hoping you might give me away at my wedding."_

_He broke into a smile and nodded. "Absolutely."_

_Tears sprang to my eyes, and before I knew it Erik was on his feet and had crossed the floor to pull me to him. The moment should have belonged to my father, but in his absence it seemed fitting to have Erik take his place. After all, he had looked out for me all my life and I was closer to him that I had ever been to my father anyway. Eventually I broke the embrace and stepped back. "Thanks," I told him as I turned to go._

"_Anytime."_

I glanced over to where Marcus was working with Marissa. He did not seem in the least bit bothered that Ronon was assisting Erik. Instead he was completely focused on Marissa, and he looked… happy. I realized it had been a long time since I had seen him look that way.

"Thought you'd come to watch me?"

I turned to see Ronon standing beside me.

"I was watching you," I told him and then smiled. "I just got a bit distracted."

He glanced towards Marcus. "Should I be worried?"

_Not according to Erik._ "When have I ever given you reason to worry…" I smiled at him through lowered lashes. "About anything?"

He cocked his eyebrow. "I can think of a time or two."

I stood up and we walked outside together. As much as I wanted to ask him what – if anything – was worrying him, I decided to leave it until tonight.

**Ronon POV**

After dinner we put Natara to bed and then relaxed in the living room with Erik and Isobel. Thornby had so many rooms that although all four of us lived under the same roof, it was possible to live separate lives unless we chose to spend time together, which was what we had done tonight.

Beside me Sara sat on the settee with her legs curled under her, while across from us Isobel sat in an armchair with Erik resting on the floor between her legs. He had one arm draped over her knee while the other held a glass of ale.

The four of us talked about the upcoming wedding, and then about a supply drop that Erik and I had carried out yesterday. It was a comfortable evening and as it was about to draw to a close, Isobel made the announcement that she and Erik were expecting a baby.

At a subtle sign from Erik I made out that this was news to me and offered my congratulations along with Sara. Under normal circumstances Erik would not have told me about the baby so prematurely, but the time we spent in captivity was anything but ordinary. I wondered if Isobel knew how much the baby had helped him to stay strong over that time.

The four of us said goodnight and Sara and I retired to bed together. As was my habit, I got in first and then waited for her to finish in the bathroom and join me. She appeared a short time later and I watched her undress, her pale skin flawless in the low light of the bedside lamp. Even after all this time the sight of her still aroused me and I admired the long lines of her body as she shook her hair free about her shoulders and joined me beneath the blankets.

I rolled over and kissed her, and she smiled against my mouth.

"You're so easy," she teased as she felt my arousal against her thigh.

I smiled. "Don't hear you complaining

"No…" She pressed herself back against me. "But I might if you don't hurry up and make love to me."

I smiled, and took her in my arms properly. _That_ I could do!

Half an hour later we fell back on the bed together, breathless and satisfied, cocooned in the warm afterglow of our lovemaking. I wrapped my arm around her back while she lay sprawled on top of me, her cheek resting upon my chest. As our breath slowed and returned to normal, I felt her fingertips idly circle my nipple.

"You've been quiet lately," she whispered. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

So much for fooling myself into thinking I could keep anything from her. "Talking about it won't help," I sighed in resignation. "It's not like anything can be changed."

She lifted her head and met my eyes. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. "I didn't want to bring it up…" I told her, "Seeing as you still have nightmares every other night."

She frowned. "You know about that?"

"It's not hard to tell. The way you toss and turn. Sometimes you say things out loud."

"Oh," she bit her lip. "What kinds of things?"

I shook my head. Mostly her words were incoherent, but sometimes the odd phrase came together and I knew she was dreaming about Rydan. "Nothing to worry about," I told her.

She lowered her eyes. "I didn't realize I disturbed you… Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"So… this is why you won't talk to me?" She asked. "Because whatever you're worried about has to do with Danisine… or… or with _him?"_

Even safe in bed beside me, she couldn't bring herself to say Rydan's name. I rubbed her back. "Kind of."

She sat up slightly. "Keeping it from me isn't going to help. Tell me."

I broke her gaze and stared up at the ceiling. "It was my fault we ended up on Danisine."

"What?" she exclaimed. "But that's ridiculous. How could it possibly be your fault?"

"The tattoo on my neck. Rydan's seen it before… word was out he'd pay good money for anyone bearing a similar mark."

She frowned. "But how…" She trailed off and then slowly pushed herself upright beside me as understanding dawned. "He's met others from Sateda?"

I nodded.

"When?" She looked around the room and I got the impression she might jump out of bed any moment and prepare to go in search for the people I spoke of.

I reached up and grasped her arm. "They're gone," I told her, my voice rough even to my own ears. I took a moment to regain control and then added. "We can't do anything for them."

Her frame sagged. "Really?" she asked. "You're sure?"

I nodded. "They died in the ring before I arrived. Two of them."

"I can't believe you're only telling me this now," she shook her head. "This is…huge."

"I thought if I could take down Rydan and his set-up, it would be enough…" I told her. "But it's not. I keep thinking about the men. What if I'd met them first?"

She lay on my chest and put her arms around me. "Do you know who they were?"

I nodded. "One of them. Calden Leit. He fought for my battalion." I pictured him as I had known him back on Sateda. "He was fearless. One of the best fighters I have ever known…. The other, I never learned his name."

"I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I had been right to avoid talking about the matter. It didn't help, if anything it made it worse – like it was more real somehow.

"Don't you see what this means?" She whispered. "If there were other survivors from Sateda, then there could still be more."

"It was a long time ago," I told her. "I've travelled to a lot of places and never found anything to make me believe it."

"_Until now." _

She pressed her lips to my chest and I looked down at her. She was always so optimistic, so intent on seeing the positive in any situation… and I loved her for it. "I don't ever want to be without you," I told her.

She smiled up at me. "That makes two of us. Three, if you count Natara."

The tension I had been feeling slowly began to ease. I loved my daughter on a level all her own. She was my life – there was nothing I would not do for her. Sara knew this of course, and I suspected it was why she had brought her up.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something," she said, and lowered her eyes from my gaze.

I realized that whatever she wanted to say, she was nervous about it. After a moment, she met my eyes again. "How do you feel about having another baby?"

My stomach did a somersault. "You're pregnant?"

"No… but I was thinking that I might like to be. Again."

"Really?" I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth

She nodded. "Having you gone like that… It made me realize what's important. I want to have another baby with you."

I met her stare evenly. "I've wanted to hear you to say that for a long time."

She looked surprised. "I didn't know. You never gave any indication…"

"I know you found it hard staying home with Natara while I was off-world, going on missions. I didn't want to pressure you."

Her expression grew sober. "I wish you'd told me what you wanted."

"I'm telling you now."

She nodded, and a slow smile crept across her lips. "We're really going to do this then…?"

"Looks like it," I returned her smile.

"I hope we have a boy."

"I'll be happy with either."

She grinned and cuddled close to me. "I'm so excited."

I laughed. "It might not happen right away."

"I know. But it did last time. Which reminds me… Do you mind if we wait until after the wedding? Kadria's organized a few drinks with the girls the night before. It's only another week."

I nodded, and lifted her chin with my fingertip. "I can wait another week. But then I'm going to hold you to it."

She giggled. "What if I change my mind?"

I narrowed my eyes and then quickly flipped her over so that she was pinned beneath me. She shrieked in surprise and then abruptly quietened as I took her nipple between my teeth. "Then I'll change it back," I murmured as I released her nipple and slipped my hand down between her thighs. "And I think we both know how determined I can be."

She sighed and parted her legs, and without further discussion I entered her again.

o0o

**A/N:** Thank you so much puffally for reviewing my last chapter. Chesi66, I hope is up and running for you again. Only two chapters to go


	24. Chapter 24

**Ronon POV**

The tavern at Tarus was filled to capacity, leaving Hector, the burly publican behind the bar struggling to keep up with demand. It seemed that most of the men – and the odd woman – on both Atlantis and Tarus had turned out to celebrate my last night as a single man.

I had not ordered a drink all evening, yet I was feeling no pain. The constant line-up of jugs on the table in front of me was testament to the generosity of those around me.

"Check it out," Erik leaned across the table and inclined his head towards the corner of the room.

I turned to see Sheppard and Lorne playing pool against Marcus and his brother. I had only met Dane Lancaster a handful of times. Although he looked a lot like his younger brother, he was a farmer with no military interest which left little reason for our paths to cross.

"Ooh," Erik winced as Sheppard sank a ball to win game. "That's got to hurt… Marcus and Dane are current Tarus champions."

"Not anymore," I watched the men shake hands with each other. Sheppard tried to downplay his win, but I could tell he was pretty pleased with the result. Having played a game with Erik earlier in the night, I struggled to understand their excitement. What was the challenge in knocking balls around a table?

"The table's free," Erik said. "How about another game? You're damn good for someone who's never played before."

I emptied my tankard and placed it back on the table. "You just want another chance to beat me," I grinned.

He returned my smile. "I admit to seeing the appeal."

Sheppard appeared beside me and I was saved from replying as he pulled out a seat and sat down. "Did you guys see that?" He grinned. "Lorne and I were on fire! Best game of pool I've had in ages."

"I saw," I leaned my elbow on the table. "Next time I get attacked by a table, you'll be the first person I call for help."

"Funny," he replied as he filled a tankard. "Anyway, after some of the things I've come across in this galaxy, getting attacked by a pool table seems kind'a normal."

The three of us turned as a sudden cheer went up from the corner of the room. Beckett was grinning and shaking his head as the man beside him held up his arms in a victory stance.

"Looks like your doctor just lost his second game of darts for the evening," Erik said.

Sheppard laughed. "I'd be the first to have the guy operate on me, but after tonight I think I'll pass on him as a darts partner." He looked around the room. "Either of you guys seen McKay?"

I pointed over Erik's shoulder to where McKay was in deep conversation with Alcide. Both were nursing full tankards and seemed more interested in conversing with each other than anything going on around them. "Like attracts like," I said.

All three of us laughed, although without malice. In truth I was pleased McKay had come. This wasn't his scene so it meant a lot to me that he had shown up.

We polished off another jug and Sheppard went to the bar for a replacement. When he didn't return, I looked up to discover he had been waylaid – by Sara's very attractive cousin, Anya. Or was it Rio? I always had trouble telling the fair-haired twins apart.

"What's keeping John?" Erik looked over his shoulder and saw him talking to his cousin. "Ahh…" he said. "Anya."

"He doesn't mean any harm," I said, worried he might not appreciate my friend talking to his cousin.

"It's not her I'm worried about," he gave me a wry smile. "Anya knows her way around men better than your guy knows his way around Atlantis."

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

Erik shook his head. "Only that he's wasting his time. Choosey does not begin to describe Anya and Rio."

I laughed. "Better that way than…you know."

"Hell yes," he agreed. "Imagine the problems if the men here actually thought they had a chance with either of them. I have enough trouble getting them to work as a team without throwing women into the mix." He shook his head and took another mouthful of ale. "Well," he sighed, "With your buddy MIA it looks like we'll have to make our own fun…"

"Yeah?" I eyed him across the table.

He pushed the empty tankards and bottles in front of him aside and rested his right elbow on the table with his hand pointing upward. "Fancy a real challenge?" he wiggled his fingers at me in invitation.

I grinned. "Arm wrestling?"

He arched his eyebrow. "It's about the only thing I can think of that you and I haven't tried to take one another down at yet."

With a sweep of my arm, I cleared my own side of the table. "Let's do it then," I placed my elbow beside his own and took his hand.

He grinned at me and took up the strain and I adjusted myself in my chair to get comfortable. I had a feeling this was not going to be over in a hurry. We pushed back and forth for a bit to feel each other out. One moment I would have control, and the next Erik would take it back.

It didn't take long for others in the room to notice what we were doing and a small crowd began to gather around us.

"I've got the next round riding on you, buddy," Sheppard dropped his hand on my shoulder.

Beckett and McKay joined him a moment later. "No pressure, but pull this off, big guy and you'll cover what I lost at darts this evening," Beckett said.

I took my eyes off Erik for a moment and looked at McKay.

"Oh," he gave me an uncomfortable look. "I've uh… got two jelly cups. On General Thorn."

Erik laughed. "Looks like someone knows a safe bet when he sees one."

"We'll see about that," I told him, more determined now than ever to beat him.

The intensity began to build and I grit my teeth as I slowly forced Erik's hand backwards. He hung on but was not able to recover and slowly I pushed his hand down until his knuckles touched the table.

"Ha!" I released his hand and balled my fist in triumph. A cheer went up around us and Erik rubbed his bicep as a number of good-natured jibes were sent his way. Satisfied, I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest.

Erik turned in his seat and searched the crowd. "Marcus, get your arse over here…" he called. "See if you can't salvage some of my pride," he stood up and offered him his empty chair.

I caught Marcus's eye. This was the first time Erik had ever encouraged the two of us to interact – and on a competitive level too. I looked at him objectively. Sure, he was big from all of the hours he spent at the guy, but I was confident I could take him. The crowd shouted their approval as he sat down across from me.

"What are the stakes?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment and then to my surprise, Marcus smiled and pointed to Erik and I. "If I win, the two of you start weight training. I'll set you up with a programme and help you work through it." He shook his head, "You'll get a much better workout than you do poking at each other with those sticks of yours."

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh huh," I agreed. "And whenI win, I show you first-hand what those sticks can do. You practice until you can go a round with either one of us."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Fine. I accept."

Erik clapped him on the back and then as it dawned on him it was no longer in his best interests for him to win, he slipped over to my side of the table. "Sorry, brother, but pride goes out the window when it comes to me weight training."

I listened as Sheppard went double or nothing on me for the win, while Beckett – now flush from my earlier success – backed me again too. It appeared the odds were fairly even as McKay joined us.

"Place your bet. I'll win your deserts back," I told him.

He lifted his chin a little. "I happen to be very partial to jelly cups…" he looked to Sheppard and Beckett who both gave signs of agreement. "Therefore, I have gone for the safer option, and placed the fate of my future ones in favour of your opponent." He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "Just so you know, it was not a personal decision."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, come _on," _he argued. "I know you're all _Conan the Barbarian_, but lookat the size of the guy!" He thrust his hand towards Marcus. "Even his _muscles_ have muscles."

I shook my head in exasperation. "Your loss," I said as I placed my elbow on the table and looked to Marcus.

He took my hand and Sheppard gave the signal to begin. Unlike Erik, my new opponent went hard right away and for a short time it was all I could do to hold my own. Maybe there was more to his physique than just looks, I was forced to admit as I struggled to hold off his power play. His initial burst of strength was thankfully short lived, and gradually he eased back so that we were on equal footing again.

I saw my opportunity and grit my teeth as I made my move, putting all of my strength into forcing his hand backwards. It budged a fraction, but then held firm. I renewed my efforts, only to be forced back again.

"Hang in there," Erik encouraged. "You've got him."

Marcus met my eyes over the table and I felt him push again. I responded in kind so that we wavered back and forth for a good few minutes. Gradually, inch by inch, he forced my hand backwards. Every muscle in my arm strained to right itself but I was forced to watch as my arm was pushed backwards and my knuckles touched against the table top.

Marcus immediately released me and held up his arm in victory, much to the delight of his supporters.

I shook my head in grudging admiration. The man was _strong._ I took his hand again as he offered it and gave it a brisk shake.

"Looks like I'll be seeing the two of you in the weight room then," he smiled

I groaned and Erik buried his face in his hand. "I think I need another drink."

The others around us quickly took up our idea and we kicked back as Dane and Lorne paired up for the next match. The tavern got steadily more rowdy as further patrons rolled up their sleeves to join in. Much later in the evening the majority of people began to retire and I found myself sitting quietly with Sheppard, Lorne, Erik and Marcus.

"It's been a good night," Erik said as he leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head. "Nice to get together without the distraction of the fairer sex for a change."

I gave Sheppard a pointed as I recalled him talking to Anya. "True for some of us."

"Hey," he held up his hands. "She approached _me._ What was I supposed to do? Turn her away?"

The rest of us laughed. "Didn't see much turning away from where I was sitting," I told him.

He brushed my words off with a shrug. "Nah, she's not for me. Too close to home… Too much potential for things to get messy."

"Well, hell," Lorne laughed. "Next time how about you introduce her to me!"

"She'll be at the wedding tomorrow, for all the good it will do you," Erik replied. He shook his head and turned to Marcus. "While we're on the subject of women, there's something I'm curious about…"

Marcus gave him a wary look. "What might that be?"

"The night you spent on Danisine in the jumper… Was it _really_ necessary? I mean, was the gate that over-run it was impossible to get to, or did you play it up a bit so you could spend the night with the girl?"

Marcus shook his head but a smile was already pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I know what you're thinking," he said, "But actually it _was _too risky to approach the gate. The desert was our only option open for escape, and it wasn't until I put the jumper down that I realized we were going to be there for the night."

"_The hardship,"_ Erik lamented.

"It's a cold place to spend the night," Sheppard joined the conversation. "Must have been uncomfortable for you without a jacket… given the jumpers only have one blanket on board and all."

"Ha!" Erik grinned. "Don't play innocent with us, Lancaster."

Marcus took the jest in his stride. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit to seeing the advantages in the situation," he conceded, "But you all know what she's been through… There's nothing to tell; well, nothing any of you would find interesting."

The four of us exchanged glances. Erik and I had seen first-hand the growing trust Marissa had in him. Something had gone down between the two of them that night, something that Marcus was being very secretive about. "So who got the blanket?" I asked.

"I gave it to her. She needed it more than I did." He smiled a little under the intense scrutiny we were all giving him. "Okay," he sighed, "I'll tell you what happened… But just for the record, it was _bloody_ cold, alright?"

I smiled, as did the others at the table.

Marcus shook his head as if he couldn't quite believe what he was about to share. "Even with the blanket wrapped around her she was still freezing – and so was I," he went on. "The only option was for us to get close enough to share body heat."

"You sly dog," Erik grinned. "How did you pull _that _off? No, wait. Let me guess… you let her hold your gun?"

Everyone burst into laughter. "Your _firearm,"_ Erik clarified.

Marcus smiled. "Close, actually. I gave her my hunting knife."

Everyone continued to laugh. "Wow. Spending the night at knife point, just to get close to a woman… Who would have thought?"

Marcus shook his head. "I knew you lot wouldn't understand. And before you ask anything more, that's all I'm telling."

Erik settled back in his seat. "We're only having you on," he smiled. "She seems like a nice girl and she deserves a break. You both do."

Marcus shrugged. "I guess we'll see how it goes."

The subject shifted, and before long Hector began to clean up around us in preparation for closing.

"Okay," Sheppard stood up and clapped his hands on my shoulders. "I think it's time we got you back to Atlantis. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I'm going to call it a night too," Erik said as he stood up along with Lorne and Marcus.

"I promised Teyla I'd stop by Thornby and pick her up," Sheppard told me. "You wanna come?"

I shook my head, although I was sorely tempted. "I'll wait for you outside. Sara and I agreed not to see each other until the ceremony." I pushed open the door and the five of us filed out into the night.

**Sara POV (a few hours earlier)**

Kadria opened another bottle of wine and turned the music up on the stereo. She, Isobel, Teyla, Marissa and I were all sitting in the living room, relaxing and enjoying ourselves without the presence of the men.

"Okay," she announced when everyone – bar Isobel – had a full glass. "I thought I'd get our nails out of the way tonight," she pulled out a large white box and flipped open the lid to reveal rows of brightly coloured varnishes. "Who wants to go first?"

As the bride to be, everyone looked at me, so I picked out a pale pearl colour and sat back while Kadria buffed my nails in preparation. This was just one of the many things she had done for me lately, and tomorrow she was going to do my hair and make-up along with Isobel's, Natara's and her own. I realized how much I owed her. Without her dedication, there was no way the wedding could have gone ahead as planned.

In record time she lacquered my nails and applied a top coat, and after giving me strict instructions not to touch anything until it was dry, she moved on to Marissa who was sitting quietly in a chair to my right.

"You next," she said as she opened the case of polishes for her to see. "What color are you wearing tomorrow?"

Marissa shifted in her seat and lowered her eyes. "I don't know," she said. "I haven't really given it much thought."

My heart sank as I realized my oversight. The clothes I had loaned Marissa were all casual wear. Not an item among them was suitable for evening attire. "I'm so sorry," I reached out to her. "I've been so busy. I didn't even think…"

"Not to worry," Kadria stood up. "I'm sure I've got something I can loan her. Let me race home for a moment to take a look."

"If it would make things easier, the rest of us can do our own nails while you are gone," Teyla suggested. "I think we can all agree it is more important Marissa has a dress for tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kadria jumped at the idea. "Everyone, just help yourself then. Marissa, I'll be right back."

"You don't have to…" Marissa tried to protest, but Kadria was already out the door and on her way.

I looked at Marissa. Her confidence seemed to have taken a hit in the presence of the other women. "Don't worry," I told her. "Kadria loves this kind of thing. I swear she has every dress she has ever worn in her wardrobe. She'll find something to suit you."

Marissa nodded shyly and for the first time I realized her figure was completely obscured by the baggy long-sleeved top and sweat pants she wore. I found myself hoping Kadria would not return with anything too revealing for her.

Across the room Isobel prepared to paint Teyla's nails bright red, so I suggested to Marissa I do hers in a neutral shade. "That way they'll go with whatever colour you end up wearing," I told her as I sat down beside her and unscrewed the bottle lid. "Okay, give me your hands."

She extended her hands towards me slowly, and as she did so her sleeves rode up to reveal her wrists and the delicate silver bracelet that hung from the one on the right. We both stared at it at once, and then she reached out and carefully pushed it back under her sleeve out of sight.

I took her hand. "That's a very pretty bracelet," I said as I began to paint.

She nodded. "Thank you."

I tried to hide my smile as I concentrated on applying a base coat. Although she was not forthcoming about it, I had no doubt the bracelet was from Marcus because I recognized it as one of those I had seen him looking at. I was pleased to learn that he had gone ahead and bought it for her – and even more pleased to see that she was wearing it, however much she tried to keep it secret.

I finished applying the top coat to her nails just as Kadria returned, out of breath with her arms full.

"Phew," she exhaled. "I'm sure it never used to be that far between our houses when we were younger."

I laughed and got up to relieve her of the dresses she carried. "Here," I passed her back her wine glass. "This will make you feel better."

She took a couple of large mouthfuls and smiled. _"Much_ better," she agreed as she turned to the pile of clothes now draped over the back of the settee. "Now, let's take a look at what we've got…"

I sat down on the arm of the chair between Isobel and Teyla as she held the dresses up one at a time for all of us to inspect. The first was a red sheath dress, cut to just above the knee. The fabric sparkled in the light and looked like it would cling to every inch of the wearer's body.

"No," Isobel and I shook our heads in unison.

Teyla looked at the dress longingly. "At last have her try it on…"

Everyone turned to Marissa to see what she thought. "Okay," she agreed.

Kadria put the dress to one side and held up one in dark blue with a high neck line and handkerchief hem. Everyone, including Marissa shook their heads, so it was quickly discarded. Next up was a dark purple dress that draped off one shoulder. It was shaped to fit the figure and had a long side split that would reveal the wearers leg as she walked.

"I like that one," I said immediately.

"I do too," Teyla agreed.

Isobel and Kadria both nodded and turned expectantly to Marissa.

"It looks pretty," she agreed as she emptied her glass and put it aside. Her reservations seemed to be subsiding a little and she looked to the next dress with and enthusiasm similar to the rest of us.

Kadria held up a glittery little number in hot pink. It had a plunging neckline and a hem that barely reached mid-thigh.

"God, no," Isobel waved it aside with her hand. "If she wears that out in public the men will be all over her."

"I have a feeling that may be the case regardless of what she wears," Teyla smiled. She turned to Marissa. "If it would please you, I could see that either John or Rodney escort you for the evening?"

Marissa blushed prettily as all eyes in the room turned to her. "Um, thank you but that won't be necessary….Somebody else has already offered to take me."

Kadria's eyes opened wide with interest. "Have they now?" she teased. "Does this person have a name by any chance?"

"Marcus," she all but whispered.

Kadria nodded. "He's a smart man, getting in first like that…" She grinned mischievously as she picked up the two gowns we had decided upon. "…because by the time we're done with you, he's going to be the envy of every available man in the room." She beckoned for Marissa to follow her into the hallway and Teyla and I took the opportunity to refill our glasses while we waited for them to return.

A short time later Kadria reappeared with a huge smile on her face and my mouth fell open as I caught sight of Marissa behind her. She wore the deep purple dress, the colour of which complemented her olive skin and brought out the violet in her eyes. One shoulder was completely bare, emphasizing her collar bone and delicate frame, and although it was clearly a little large for her in places, there was no question it was the right dress for her.

As if reading my mind, Kadria turned and pinched the dress in at the waist a little to emphasise Marissa's figure. "It's a bit loose…and it needs to be taken up a couple of inches," she said. "But I think we have a winner."

"I am convinced," Teyla said, waving her hand to dismiss the red dress she had chosen earlier.

Isobel stood up. "Let me pin it while you have it on, then I can see to the alterations." She deftly pinched and tucked the fabric to the fit she wanted and then instructed Marissa to take it off.

The rest of us opened another bottle of wine and waited for her to reappear, and when she did she was smiling and happy as she pushed her long hair back from her face.

"I don't want to pressure you," Kadria told her, "But I'd really love to cut your hair… It would look even better taken back to just above your hip."

Kadria had not seen Marissa as I had on Danisine. Her long hair had been her shield, a thick drape that covered her exposed body from leering eyes. I doubted very much that she would be willing to part with any of it.

"Your hair is indeed very beautiful," Teyla sensed Marissa's reluctance and came to her rescue. "I would not blame you if you decide not to part with an inch of it."

"It's okay," Marissa replied. "I'll let Kadria trim it… but just a little."

Kadria practically leapt out of her chair with excitement and pulled a comb and scissors from her back as she guided Kadria over to the fire hearth.

"There's a stool in the kitchen," Isobel advised through a mouthful of pins.

Teyla left to retrieve the stool and Kadria dampened the hair down with water from her spray bottle and began to comb it through. The ends came to the tops of Marissa's thigh, so even with just a 'trim' to her hips she was still about to lose about 20cm off the length.

"So, you're actually _seeing_ Marcus then?" Kadria asked by way of conversation.

"Not really," Marissa shook her head. "We're… just friends."

"That's a first," Kadria snorted. "I don't think Marcus has ever been _just friends_ with a woman in his life. Especially not one that looks like you."

I laughed. "Not so long ago, I would have agreed with you. But this time's different."

"That's how it happens," Isobel stuck a pin in the arm of the chair beside her and began to thread a needle. "Look at the reputation Erik had before we met. When it comes to women, he makes Marcus look like a monk."

I laughed. "I still can't believe he went celibate for a year to win your father over."

Isobel smiled and lowered her eyes. "Actually," she said, "He lasted nine months… We were so in love with each other that I really couldn't wait for the year to be up. So, I snuck out to meet him one night while my father was off-world."

My jaw fell open. "You're kidding! Your father would have disowned you – not to mention what he would have done to Erik if he found out."

"He didn't find out," Isobel replied. "And until now, neither of us has told a soul." She smiled, "What can I say? I wanted to be sure we were compatible in _all _ways before I committed to spending the rest of my life to him."

Kadria nodded her approval from the hearth. "No point in being stuck with a man who's a dud in bed."

"Oh. Believe me, Erik is no dud," Isobel replied. "He's—

I stuck my hands over my ears and began to hum loudly. "Don't want to know. Don't want to know."

Everyone laughed. "Well, it's okay for you lot. It's not your brother she's talking about," I smiled. The wine was starting to take effect and I felt extremely mellow and a little light-headed.

"You proved my point, Isobel," Kadria said. "There's no harm in finding out what it is you're getting into."

I laughed. My friend had slept with Alcide the very first time they went out together. It was so out of character for her that I knew she must have really fallen for him. "Even if it happens to be on the first night?" I teased.

"Hey," she laughed. "That's a secret! And anyway, I'll have you all know that intellectual men are severely underestimated." She gave a dreamy sigh, "Let's just say they excel in _everything _they do."

Teyla raised her eyebrows. "If that is true, then I don't think I shall ever look at Rodney in the same way again."

The room erupted in laughter. Teyla was such a nice person. It was a shame she had not met anyone special in the time I had known her. "What about how you look at John?" the wine prompted me to ask.

She smiled. "John and I are friends, and shall remain that way. There is however someone else… one of my people who I have begun to spend time with."

"Really?" It seemed all kinds of secrets were coming out tonight.

"It is early days," she went on. "But I believe it could become serious for the both of us."

"Have you tried him yet?" Kadria called from across the room.

Everyone laughed. "I have not," Teyla smiled. "But all going well, I hope I may sometime soon."

I looked to Marissa who had been silent throughout. She was watching each of us closely, her expression confused and uncomfortable. "Don't take any notice of us," I told her. "We've all just had too much to drink."

"I've never heard a group of women talk like this before," she ventured.

I smiled. "Believe me, we don't do this kind of thing often. Sometimes it's just nice to be able to share things. We see things so much differently than men do."

"You can say that again," Kadria agreed as she ran her fingers through Marissa's hair and stood back to survey her work. "So, what do you think?"

Marissa shook her head and then glanced down. "It's… short."

"It still falls to your hip," Kadria assured her as she passed her a hand-mirror.

As Marissa positioned the hand-mirror, I realized Kadria had been right about taking off a bit of the length. Marissa's hair now hung in waves and appeared even thicker than before.

"I like it," Marissa said. "Thank you."

"Excellent," Kadria grinned. "I think we need another bottle of wine to celebrate."

She uncorked a bottle and then passed it around. "So Sara, it seems we've all shared details about our first times with you… What happened between you and Ronon then?"

"I knew you weren't going to let me pass," I grinned. "Actually, Ronon and I were different," I sobered. "We didn't exactly meet under normal circumstances."

"Which is what makes it so interesting," Isobel prompted.

"Our first time together…" I thought back to the night we spent on Sateda, when Ronon had discovered the fate of his home-world. "There was nothing romantic about it… it was more to do with comfort and need, reaching out to each other when neither of us had anything else."

Teyla sighed. "That sounds romantic to me."

I laughed. "Maybe. If you discount my total memory loss at the time."

There were a few smiles. "You knew who you were inside though," Isobel said quietly. "You slept with Ronon because you wanted to, because you were drawn to him. As he was to you."

I smiled at her perceptiveness. "Maybe," I agreed. "I_ had_ given the idea some thought before it actually happened. It was hard not to, given the way he looks and how closely we lived together."

"That's more like it," Kadria grinned and turned to Isobel. "She tried to pull the innocent routine with me too. It was only when I actually saw Ronon for myself that I knew she'd been holding out on me."

Isobel nodded. "I knew he was a contender for you the moment I met him. Erik saw it too, which is why he gave him such a hard time."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me."

Isobel laughed. "When Ronon told him he was going to stay the night in your room after the banquet, I swear Erik didn't sleep a wink. Actually," she sobered, "I think he secretly wanted to find the right man for you himself, and he was put-out that you'd gone and done it without him."

"That does sound very Erik-like," I admitted. "Sometimes I really don't know how you put up with him."

"I love him," she replied simply. "As annoying as he can sometimes be, I can't imagine my life without him."

"Me neither," I sighed as I thought of Ronon.

"Nor me," Kadria added.

"I hope to one day be able to say the same thing about Kannan," Teyla said.

"Oh. So mystery man has a name then," I teased.

"He indeed does, although only in this room," Teyla replied. "We wish to keep our relationship secret until such a time as we are ready for people to know."

The room feel silent and Kadria laughed. "Look at us. We get one night away from the men and we spend half of it talking about them."

"I bet they are not talking about us," Isobel said as she snipped a final thread and shook the dress out. "They'll most likely be trying to out-do with each other with stories about hunting conquests or the like."

"Boring," Kadria rolled her eyes. "Marissa, go and try the dress on again."

"This is much more fun," I said. "I haven't had a night like this in ages."

"It's your last night as a single woman," Teyla reminded me.

"I'll drink to that," Kadria giggled.

"You'll drink to anything," I replied.

We waited for Marissa to re-appear and then assessed the alterations to her dress. It looked amazing on her, hugging her figure in a stylish way yet not appearing too suggestive.

"I remember when I had breasts like that," Isobel sighed as she looked at her. "Two children later and I can barely recognize them."

I laughed. "Well you're one up on me. I've _never_ had breasts like that."

Self-conscious under our scrutiny, Marissa lowered her eyes and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Don't hide yourself," Teyla told her. "You have a beautiful figure and you should be proud of it."

I nodded. "The men you will meet tomorrow are mostly harmless," I told her. "But if anyone makes you uncomfortable, then don't be afraid to speak up. I'll have Ronon deal to them for you."

She nodded, and quickly escaped to change back into her former clothes. When she returned, the conversation turned to children, and then to music, and only finished when Erik stepped into the room.

"Good evening, ladies," he grinned and strode over to where Isobel was sitting. "I hope I'm not interrupting?" Without waiting for a reply, he took Isobel's hand and pulled her to her feet in front of him. "I've come to persuade my very beautiful, very _pregnant_ wife to come to bed with me…"

Isobel laughed. "Somebody's had too much to drink."

"Not nearly enough to stop me from making love to my wife," he murmured in her ear before turning to Teyla. "John's waiting outside to take you back to Atlantis."

Teyla nodded and stood up to leave

"Say good night to Ronon for me," I told her. "We agreed not to see each other again until tomorrow."

"I will do that," she said. "Although if he is in the same state as your brother, then I fear he may not remember."

"He's fine," Erik interrupted. "Feeling no pain, but still able to walk. Not that it helped him much at arm wrestling, mind."

"Are you saying he lost?" I asked in surprise. "Who to?"

"Your ex-boyfriend… Don't worry though, there doesn't seem to be any hard feelings between them. In fact, I'd venture to say they might have finally put their differences with each other aside."

"If I'd known all it would take was a boozy night at the tavern, I would have suggested they do it ages ago," I said.

He laughed. "I think it's more a matter of timing…" he glanced at Marissa. "Among other things."

Before I could think of a reply, he bent and picked Isobel up in his arms. "Good night," she called to everyone as he carried her from the room.

I glanced at Marissa and found her staring after them. The fingers on her left hand moved beneath the sleeve of her right and although I could not be certain, I imagined her stroking the bracelet she wore concealed there.

As Teyla and Kadria left for the night, I took a moment to sit down with her again.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked.

She smiled. "I did. It was…different. But fun."

I nodded. "I might be out of line here, but I feel like there's something I need to say…" I took a deep breath and prepared to voice something that had been on my mind for most of the evening. "I know Marcus rescued you from Danisine and that you've been spending a lot of time with him – and I think that's great. But I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to do. If you decide to take things further with him, make sure it's for the right reasons and not because you feel like you owe him for something."

She did not reply immediately, and for a moment I feared I had said too much. "I've been talking to a woman on Atlantis," she slowly ventured. "The one you recommended… And she told me the same thing."

"Oh," I sat back. "I didn't realize you had started counselling."

"Marcus knows a lot of what happened to me. Some of it I told him myself, other parts he guessed… He knows I don't want to rush into anything. But I do enjoy being around him. He makes me feel safe."

I nodded. "That's the way Ronon makes me feel too," I sighed. "Like he'd never let anything bad happen to me."

She was silent again. "Where I come from, the man I married would have been chosen by my father. I would not have had a say in the matter."

This did not come as a complete surprise to me. In fact, it tied together a lot of what I had learned about her. Her naivety, her inexperience… No wonder she was struggling to find her way. "We do things a little differently here," I smiled, "As you've probably guessed after tonight."

She nodded. "I think it I might like your way better… once I get used to it." She smiled and then covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. "It's late. I should let you get some sleep."

She was right. It _was_ late, and I was definitely feeling the effects of the wine. "Do you want me to walk with you to the cottage?" I asked as she stood up.

"No. I've got a torch. Besides, I know how to take care of myself now, remember."

I grinned. "Okay then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," she called as she left the room.

I stood up and stretched, grateful Kadria had cleared away the empty bottles and glasses before she left. A quick check on Natara showed her to be sleeping soundly and a few minutes later I slipped beneath the covers of my own bed and fell asleep dreaming about the following day.

oOo

**A/N:** This chapter took a lot longer than I anticipated. I hope it was not too rambling. I'm not sure if I will finish the story in the next chapter or break it into two, so I'll see how things go. Thanks to Chesi66 for reviewing!


	25. Chapter 25

**Sara POV**

Thanks to Kadria's meticulous planning, everything went without a hitch on the morning of the wedding. Fully dressed and ready with time to spare, I hovered in the living room of Thornby while the others applied last minute finishing touches to themselves in the room next door.

A quick peek out the window confirmed that even the weather had risen to the occasion. It was a balmy summer's day with not a cloud in the sky and no breeze to speak of. Although I could not see the garden from here, Erik had informed me that the guests were already assembled and waiting. My empty stomach churned with anticipation. One moment I felt giddy with excitement and the next I was a bundle of nerves.

"Mommy?"

I turned to see Natara, her pretty new dress swirling around her knees as she approached me. She looked so cute that I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I knelt and straightened the green bow that was tied around her waist.

"Want go now. See daddy"

She had been saying the same thing on and off all morning and I was grateful when Erik sauntered into the room a moment later and saved me from having to delay her yet again.

"It's time," he announced.

My heart skipped a beat, and Natara bounced up and down on the soles of her silver sandals in glee. "Yay!"

"Easy there, squirt," Erik stooped and chucked her under the chin with his finger. Dressed all in black with his blond hair tied back in a club at the nape of his neck, my brother was not only extremely handsome but dashing as well, exuding an air of confidence and daring that made it easy to understand his popularity with women – despite his unavailability.

I dragged my eyes away from him as Kadria entered the room. It was the first time I had seen her in her dress with her hair and make-up done and while some people might describe her as plain, my friend certainly knew how to emphasize her best features to her advantage. Her eyes were particularly striking, lined with dark green pencil and although her dress looked demur from the front, when she turned, her back was bare to an inch or so below her waist. It was dramatic and sexy and she had exactly the right bone structure to carry it off.

"You look amazing," I told her.

She looked at me. "So do you," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "You look… absolutely stunning."

"Don't," I shook my head as my own eyes began to fill with water. "Or you'll set me off too."

She reached out and pulled me to her in a quick embrace. "Ronon's going to be speechless when he sees you."

I nodded and bit my lip to keep control. "Thank you," I whispered. "For everything."

"You're welcome." She released me and stepped back. "Come on, Nat," she reached down and took Natara's hand. "Let's go see your dad."

I watched my daughter being led from the room and then felt the pressure of Erik's hand on the small of my back.

"She's right. You scrub up okay, you know," he said as he looked down at me with eyes the same shade of blue as my own.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Family, protector, friend… throughout my life my brother had been all three to me. I could not imagine this day without him.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think he was right for you," he said as we began to walk. "As it is, I believe you've got a good man waiting for you out there."

Oh no, not Erik too. Again I blinked back my tears. "Thank you," I told him. "Your opinion means a lot to me. Even though I don't always show it."

He laughed. "One day I'm going to remind you that you said that."

Relieved for the break in tension, I smiled with him. We reached the garden path and on cue the music for my entrance began. I watched as Kadria and Natara rounded the corner in front of me and disappeared from view. Gently, I pulled on Erik's arm and led him off the path a short distance so I could peek after them.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Someone might see you."

"They'll be too busy looking at Natara and Kadria," I assured him as I looked out at our family and friends. They were lined up on either side of the garden as Natara and Kadria walked down the wide grass aisle between them. "I just want to watch Natara," I explained as I saw her break into a skip when she caught sight of her father.

Kadria appeared to be having a hard time getting her to walk slowly, and a ripple of amusement went through the crowd as she eventually gave in and let Natara pull her towards Ronon. Father and daughter had not seen each other since yesterday and my heart ached as Ronon crouched down in front of her. Sadly, I could not hear what he said to her but I watched as he kissed her cheek and then indicated for her to go with Kadria.

As he straightened up, I got my first real look at him. He wore a rustic brown leather coat over a dark brown waist-coat. Beneath was an off-white shirt, open at the collar to reveal a string of beads around his neck. His legs were sheathed in fitted brown trousers with light tan stitching that ran down the length of both sides. He stood straight and square, his hair tied back from his face and one hand resting upon the wrist of his other as he looked towards where I was due to appear. He looked incredible… and to my continuing amazement, he was waiting for me.

Erik looked down at me. "You're up."

With my heart pounding I took a deep breath and let him lead me out to meet my husband.

**Ronon POV**

I knew Sara would look beautiful when she appeared, but my first look at her took my breath away. Her strapless ivory gown hugged her torso and hips and accentuated her body in a way that made me feel like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. With every step she took, a glimpse of her leg appeared via a split in the side of the long, floating fabric that fell all the way to her feet. I could not drag my eyes away from her. The delicate arch of her collar bones… The slender lines of her neck… It was the first time I had ever seen her dressed up with her hair away from her face and the two silver ear-rings that dangled from her lobes accentuated the effect.

A few feet in front of me she paused to say goodbye to Erik. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he stepped away and she covered the last few steps towards me on her own. She looked up at me with pale blue eyes and I reached to take her hands.

"You're beautiful," I told her, and then kicked myself because she was so much more.

She smiled and squeezed my fingers. Although we were on show for everyone to see, to me we were the only two people in the garden.

The celebrant started to speak and I listened with one ear as she welcomed everyone and began to guide us through the ceremony. When it came time to recite our vows, Sara held my gaze as she repeated them flawlessly word-for-word. She stared at me with such honesty and trust, that I knew I owed her more than some manufactured words written by someone else.

I looked at the celebrant and shook my head. She was an elderly woman who had probably done this same procedure hundreds of times before, and she was quick to pick up my meaning as I turned back to Sara and spoke on my own accord.

"I'm not good with words," I said, and smiled as I saw her smile. "…I guess you know that. But I know how I feel. And I know how much I love you."

I felt her run her thumbs across my fingers in acknowledgement.

"You're smart, and capable. And more beautiful than you know…" I paused as I struggled to voice the strength of what I felt for her. "You've given me so much. A perfect daughter. A new home… Both of which are things I can't possibly hope to equal."

She sniffed, and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"But," I went on, "I canpromise I will never leave you. You will never be alone, or in need… or unloved so long as I live. I give you all that I am. Although it is yours already."

She slipped one hand free to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered as she nodded her head slowly. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm so happy you're mine."

The celebrant looked at us, and deciding we had both finished, indicated it was time to exchange rings. I tuned to Sheppard, who promptly produced them, and with shaking hands I placed the gold band on Sara's finger. She did the same to me, twisting it slightly so it would slide over my knuckle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the celebrant announced. "You may kiss the bride."

I dipped my head and felt Sara's lips tremble as I touched my own to them. Automatically, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. She responded by joining her hands behind my neck and kissing me deeply.

A cheer from the garden suddenly reminded us both that we were not alone, and I released her so we could turn and face our family and friends. She slipped her hand into my own and together we walked down to meet them.

**Sara POV**

I put my cake fork down onto my empty plate and rubbed my stomach. The three course meal was more than enough to make up for skipping breakfast that morning. With a satisfied sigh I leaned back in my chair beside Ronon.

"You okay?" he asked. His green eyes roamed over me in slow appraisal and the butterflies that had earlier resided in my stomach returned to lodge in my heart.

I nodded. "Better than fine," I told him.

He smiled at me, and we held each other's gaze until Natara squirmed in her seat beside us. It was a long day for her and although she had been extremely well behaved, I knew there were limits to what we could expect. Isobel had disappeared a short time ago to put Max and Summer to bed, and it was now past time that Natara should follow.

I was about to get up when Ronon put his hand on my knee. "I've got her," he told me as he moved behind me to lift Natara from her chair.

"Time for bed, sweet thing," he settled her astride his hip and blew a raspberry on her face that made her laugh. "Say good night to your mother," he instructed as he leaned forward so I could give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, baby," I told her. "See you in the morning."

She yawned and clutched onto Ronon's waist coat. "Back soon," he told me as he turned to leave.

I watched the two of them go as Kadria slipped into Ronon's empty chair beside me. "Hey," she grinned. "So, how's it going?"

It was the first opportunity we'd had to talk properly since early that morning, and I grinned back at her. "You have to ask?"

"Yeah, stupid question," she conceded. "Given you've been smiling from ear-to-ear ever since the ceremony… And with good reason too, I might add. Turns out your Mr Strong and Silent is not quite so silent after all."

I smiled, the reminder of Ronon's words to me at the ceremony making me glow all over again. "What about you?" I asked as I recalled her intention to wow her husband in her backless dress. "Did Alcide comment on your dress?"

"Comment?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled coyly. "The things he said he'd like to do to me… If I wasn't your best friend, I swear I would be at home right now letting him do every one of them."

I laughed. "I'm sure you'll get your chance later."

"And I won't be the only one," she gave me a pointed look that made me smile. My friend knew me too well – I had already caught myself thinking ahead to later in the night on more than one occasion.

Across the table, Isobel returned from putting Max and Isobel to bed. She slipped back into her seat beside Erik and I watched him lean over and run the back of his knuckle down the length of her bare arm.

"Looks like Isobel is getting a similar kind of reaction from her other half," Kadria mused. "And no wonder too. She looks amazing."

I nodded. Isobel's strapless golden gown was perfectly suited to her dark, exotic looks. Although she was thirteen weeks pregnant she was still slim and long limbed and the bulge in her stomach did nothing to detract from her appearance. If anything it made her look more feminine and desirable… Two things I had certainly not felt when I was pregnant with Natara.

"Do you want a refill?" Kadria pulled me from my thoughts as she gestured to my empty champagne flute.

I shook my head. "I think I'll pass. After our session last night, it was a push just to get myself through the toasting."

"To be honest, I feel a bit the same way," she grinned. "It looks like we've gone soft in our old age…" She trailed off as Alcide caught her eye and beckoned to her from across the room.

"Looks like you're being summoned," I told her.

"It sure does," she grinned. "And I hope he's got more than just talking on his mind."

I giggled. "You're terrible."

"Hey," she stood up to leave. "You didn't hear what he _said _to me… Besides, once you're old and married, believe me you take what you can get!"

I laughed and shook my head as she walked away. Kadria might be married, but she certainly wasn't old.

Behind me, John had vacated his chair between Teyla and Elizabeth so I took the opportunity to slip into it. I exchanged greetings with them both as well as with Carson, while across the table Rodney worked his way through a particularly large piece of wedding cake.

"You know," he waved his fork at me thoughtfully, "This here is a particularly good blend of fruit, to cake, to icing ratio. Sometimes you strike it where the icing is too thick so that it sticks to the roof of your mouth, and other times you get barely any icing at all – which, I should say is a pet peeve of mine. And then of course, _nobody_ likes a cake that skimps entirely on fruit. It is rare to find somebody who has finally got it right for once."

"I'm glad you approve," I told him. "If you like, I can arrange an extra slice for you to take back to Atlantis."

"Really?" his eyes lit up and then he realized everyone was watching him. "Oh," he shrugged, "Well, it's no big deal... I was merely making an observation."

"Sure you were, Rodney," Elizabeth agreed, and everyone at the table smiled.

Carson – who I had not realized until now was listening in – leaned over in his chair. "Well, if you're going to turn down the offer, then I might as well take it up for you." He patted his stomach. "In for a penny, in for a pound. Or so they say."

"There is plenty to go around," I assured Rodney. "I'm sure the offer can be extended to include you both."

Mollified, Rodney returned to his cake and Elizabeth excused herself to go to the rest room. While she was away, Ronon returned from putting Natara to bed and took her empty seat.

"You were a while," I observed. "Was she okay?"

"Uh huh. She went down without a problem."

I raised my eyebrows. What had taken him so long then? "Did you read her a story?"

"I told her one of my own."

"Oh?"

He draped his arm across the back of my chair. "It was about a princess and a cabin in the woods."

I laughed. _"What?"_

"It's an idea I got off your brother."

Suddenly I pictured my father's log cabin, hidden high in the hills of Tarus and I began to smile as I realized where this was going. "Erik told you about the cabin?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow, we're taking Natara to stay there for the week."

"Really?" I beamed. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he rubbed his thumb up the back of my bare arm. "I'm going to teach Natara to swim and fish. And at night, I'll have you all to myself."

I was struck with an image of long nights beside the campfire with the open sky above us. "Okay," I sighed happily, "I'm ready to leave now then."

He leaned over and gently nuzzled my neck. "I've been ready to leave since the moment you appeared."

My pulse quickened, and beneath the table I felt him thread his fingers through my own. It was still much too early for either of us to depart, but for a moment I let myself entertain the notion. I closed my eyes and breathed in the nearness of him. He was big and solid, and heat radiated from his body in a way that made me ache to slide my fingers beneath his shirt and stroke the hard muscles of his chest. The impulse was so strong that I forced my eyes to open and drew in a ragged breath.

He leaned back a fraction and looked down at me. "Soon," he promised, as beneath the table he kept hold of my hand.

Flushed, and more than a little aroused, I sighed and settled back in my seat. Teyla took the chance to speak to me and I found myself thinking how attractive she looked in the red long sleeved dress she had chosen to wear. As we conversed, I found myself hoping she would get a chance to model the figure-hugging garment for her secret friend before she returned to Atlantis that evening.

Across the table, Elizabeth returned and took Lorne's seat beside Carson. She appeared suitably regal in a long navy blue dress that shimmered as she moved. Her hair was nicely styled, and in her ears shone the only items of jewellery she wore – twin silver studs. Carson and Rodney were equally well dressed, both in suits and ties of blue and black respectively.

I noticed that John and Lorne were still not present and I turned my head to find them sitting with Marcus and Marissa at the next table. It was nice to see the divisions between the cities appeared to be diminishing further and further as friendships evolved one both sides.

As far as I could tell, Marissa had not left Marcus's side once throughout the day. Beautiful in her borrowed gown, she was now joining in the conversation between the men with smiling enthusiasm – almost unrecognizable as the withdrawn girl I had first met six weeks ago. I narrowed my eyes as I saw her smile and lower her lashes at something Marcus had said to her. It was a subtle flirtation that was probably unconscious on her part, but Marcus was well versed enough to pick up on it. He dipped his head and whispered something in her ear that turned her smile into a laugh.

I turned from them both as the familiar sounds of Alcide's voice called everyone's attention towards the small podium at the front of the hall. As our Master of Ceremonies, he had done a wonderful job and I guessed he was about to perform his final duty for the evening and introduce the band to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a slight change in plans," he said. "Instead of the band playing the opening song for the evening, one of our guests has offered to start the dancing with a song she would like to dedicate to Ronon and Sara."

I looked at Ronon. "Do you know what he's talking about."

He shook his head. "All I caught was _dancing."_

I laughed. In the time I had known Ronon I had never seen him dance a step. I knew it wasn't his thing and I accepted it… Although I had hoped our wedding day might be an exception.

"So, without further ado…" Alcied lifted his hand towards the table behind me, "I introduce to you all, the beautiful Miss Marissa Peringard."

My mouth fell open and I turned in my seat to see Marissa smooth her dress into position and take Marcus's hand to approach the microphone. The lights dimmed as she got there and Marcus retreated back to his seat as she took the podium alone. She had managed to blend into the background for most of her stay on Tarus to date, but as the music started and she began to sing, she suddenly became the sole focus of every person in the room.

Just like the night I had heard her alone in the garden, her voice was clear and strong. Each note was hit perfectly, and held for just the right amount of time so that the words seemed to come alive. She sang with such emotion that it was impossible to listen and not be moved – something that was evident in the faces of those around me. The other guests exchanged nods of appreciation and more than a few of the single men stared at Marissa with open desire. If he wasn't careful, Marcus was going to find himself with some competition on his hands by the end of the evening.

I turned to Ronon as he grasped my hand. "Dance with me." He inclined his head towards the empty dance floor.

My mouth fell open. "Really?"

He smiled and helped me to my feet so I could follow him out onto the middle of the floor. "Just because I _don't_ dance," he said, "Doesn't mean I can't." For emphasis he lifted his hand and turned me around in a slow pirouette.

I smiled and let him take me in his arms. "I can't believe you _hid_ this from me for so long. What else do I not know about you?"

"Only that you make me the envy of every other man in the room."

My heart pounded. "Since when did you become such a smooth talker?"

He arched his eyebrow. "I've spent a bit of time with your brother."

I snorted my amusement. "That definitely explains it… Just make sure I don't catch you trying lines like that out on any other women, or there'll be hell to pay," I teased.

His arm tightened around my waist and his green eyes found and held my gaze. Without a word he silently confirmed what I realized I had known all along – that I was the only woman he desired. My heart swelled with happiness, and although it quickly became apparent that despite his bold beginning the extent of his dancing was limited to a few memorized steps, I could not have been happier. I pressed myself to him and let him guide me around the floor.

Gradually other couples began to join us and I looked around to see our friends paired up to share our first dance. Erik and Isobel… Kadria and Alcied… Even John and Elizabeth. The only surprise was seeing Lorne dancing with Anya. As far as I knew the two had never spoken to each other before today.

"Sheppard introduced them earlier," Ronon explained as he saw me staring.

"Oh," I said, unable to form a more astute reply. Who was I to judge? For all I knew Lorne might just be the right person to connect with my beautiful fastidious cousin. The song wound down and Ronon released me so we could turn and applaud Marissa. She smiled, and stepped down off the podium to be approached by her first would-be suitor.

I watched her decline both his arm and his offer of a dance with a polite shake of her head, and then do the same to his successor. Although she was confident around the few men she knew, she was still uncomfortable around strangers and I could almost feel her relief when Marcus came to her aide and the band began to play again so that people's attention turned elsewhere.

"You want to sit down?" Ronon's voice cut into my thoughts.

It seemed that one dance was his limit, and I was about to relent when John appeared.

"Best man's duty to dance with the bride," he gave me a lop-sided smile. "Although if I'm being honest, it's hardly a chore."

I took the arm he offered and let my new husband off the hook. "Thank you. It would be my pleasure."

Ronon slapped Sheppard on the back and smiled at me as he retreated back to his seat at the table. John and I began to dance and I was impressed to discover that he knew a number of different steps. I guessed he had studied them with the same dedication as he applied to everything else he did – even if he was slightly less confident about their use.

I glanced around the room as we moved and was pleased to see Marissa dancing with Marcus. She looked so petite next to his solid frame but it was obvious she was not intimidated by him as she had been by the other men.

The song drew to and end and I found myself passed from John into the arms of my brother. Erik was an accomplished dancer – really, there was not much in the physical sense that he was_ not _good at – and he whirled me around the dance in a series of spins and turns that left me breathless and laughing by the end of the song. Before I had time to recover, Marcus cut in.

"You won't be offended if I tell you you're the second most beautiful woman here tonight?" he smiled as he slipped his arm around my waist and we began to dance.

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment," I assured him with a smile. "So how's it all going between the two you anyway?"

He smiled. "I'd like to say it's going well… but to be honest, I'm not entirely sure. It's hard to know where I stand with her, and I don't want to risk making a move to find out in case I scare her off."

"Well, she survived all of the girl-talk last night without running for cover," I mused.

"Really? She's braver than she looks then," he laughed. "Girl talk scares the hell out of me."

I laughed with him and looked across the room to where Marissa was sitting beside Isobel. It did not surprise me to find she was watching us. "What's this I hear about you beating Ronon at arm-wrestling last night?" I changed the subject.

He shrugged. "It was something your brother dreamed up… It's true I beat him, but he'd already taken on Erik beforehand so you could argue the competition wasn't completely fair."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised by his self-effacement. Maybe Erik was right and he and Ronon really had settled their differences to some degree. The song came to an end and as my feet were becoming sore in my heeled sandals I let Marcus take me back to my seat beside Ronon. He released my arm and prepared to leave, and on impulse I reached out to stop him.

"She thinks you have nice eyes," I said.

He frowned as he failed to comprehend, and then his eyebrows shot up and a slow smile appeared on his face. "Really? She told you that?"

I nodded. "Right after the two of you got back from the desert."

"What else did she say?"

I smiled and shook my head. "That's all I can tell. I just thought… You might want to know that whatever it is you're doing, you seem to be doing it right."

He grinned, and then nodded reluctantly as he accepted I wouldn't tell him anymore. "Fair enough… I appreciate the feedback."

We smiled at each other and then I turned and sat next to Ronon who promptly put his arm around me and pulled me close. I inhaled the scent of new leather and revelled in his nearness. Only one man could send my heart racing with a single look or touch, and right now he was bestowing me with both

"Hey you two," John's voice echoed beside me, "Spare a thought for those of us sleeping alone tonight."

I turned to find him smiling, and he lifted the champagne bottle in front of him and held it above my empty glass. "Refill?"

"Ah… no thanks," I placed my hand over my glass. I wanted to keep my sobriety secret from Ronon until later in the night, but I felt his eyes upon me as I tried to keep my reply light. "After last night, I don't think I'll ever drink again."

He laughed and lowered the bottle, oblivious to the stillness that had come over Ronon beside me. "I think there's a number in the room who share your sentiment," he gave Carson a pointed look across the table.

Carson grinned amicably. "Guilty as charged. I don't plan to over indulge myself like that again in a _very_ long time."

Everyone laughed, and many nodded their heads in agreement. I was relieved to feel Ronon relax as he lifted his tankard of beer from the table. "Sounds like I'm surrounded by a bunch of pussies," he said as he took a hefty swig and drained the vessel. He returned it to the table amidst a series of japes and cheers, and leaned back in his seat to stretch his long legs out beneath the table.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him briefly as the conversation around us turned to the night before. Despite everyone's best intentions, as the evening wore on a great deal more alcohol was consumed and it was fair to say that nobody was feeling any pain by the time Ronon lowered his voice and turned to me.

"You ready to go?" his breath fanned my neck.

I shiver ran down my spine. "Yes."

Beneath the table he grasped my hand and together we stood up. A number of knowing looks were cast in our direction as we thanked everyone for coming and said our farewells. After what seemed like an age, we left the table and headed towards the door. From the corner of my eye I noticed Marcus and Marissa sitting together at one of the smaller tables on the edge of the hall. "Wait." I pulled Ronon to a stop as I realized I had not said goodbye to either of them.

He must have followed my line of sight because I felt him squeeze my hand to stop me from approaching them. "You really want to disturb them?"

I hesitated as I looked closer at the scene in front of me. On top of the table Marcus held Marissa's hand, slowly running his fingers lightly up and down the underside of her exposed forearm. She was leaning forward in her seat to listen intently to whatever he was saying, and it was obvious from their body language that they were too caught up in one another to notice anyone else in the room.

I smiled and turned to Ronon. "I guess we can talk to them another day."

He nodded and slipped his hand from mine to rest it upon the small of my back. My bare skin heated at his touch and with a thrill of anticipation I let him guide me from the hall.

**Ronon POV**

Sara followed me along the corridor and then hesitated as I led her past the turn to our bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

I smiled, but shook my head as I took her hand and guided her towards the narrow stone stair-well that led upwards into the North wing. Together we climbed the stairs until we reached the landing on the second floor.

"Oh," she exclaimed as I pushed the door open to one of the turret rooms and then stood back so she could enter.

Inside, the small half-round room was arranged especially for us. White satin sheets lined the large four-post bed and rabbit fur rugs and pillows sat on top. The bed itself was pushed close to the open fire which was set and ready to light. I moved into the room to put a match to it, as well as to the candles on the bedside table.

"When did you do all of this?" Sara ran her fingertips down the bottle of champagne that was on ice beside the bed.

"A couple of days ago."

Warm firelight bathed the room and she sat down on the bed amongst the fur pillows. I watched her pick up the red rose petals that were scattered across the matching bed-spread and let them fall through her fingers.

"The flowers were your friend's idea," I hastened to tell her.

"Oh," she feigned disappointment. "And here I was imagining you picking roses just for me.

I gave her a long look that made her laugh. It was already warm in the room so I removed my coat and draped it over the bottom of the bed. Sara swung her legs back and forth off the edge and then drew one up to remove the silver sandal she wore.

"I've got it," I told her as I knelt in front of her and closed my hands around her ankle. Her skin was cool to the touch and I warmed it with my palms before working the tiny buckle undone.

She sighed and wriggled her toes as I discarded first one sandal and then the other. "I have no idea how women walk in these things," I told her as I placed them together beneath the bed.

"It's not about how we walk," she laughed. "It's about how we _look."_

I shook my head and rubbed my thumb across her instep.

"Oh," she moaned. "That feels great."

I repeated the motion, stroking her instep and then bringing in my other hand to work my thumbs into the pad of her foot, separating each toe in turn. She sighed and leaned back on her elbows as I gave similar attention to her other foot. When I was done I lifted her feet onto the bed and sat down beside her.

"Mmmmm. You smell like new leather." She leaned over and pressed her nose to my chest. I felt her fingers stroke the soft buckskin of my waistcoat. "I like this," she told me. "It suits you."

I arched my eyebrow as she started to work the buttons undone. "Seems like you're in a hurry to get me out of it."

She giggled. "Maybe."

She finished with the last button and I reached out and caught her hand. Without a word, I stood up and pulled her up beside me. Her torso was encased in white satin and I ran the knuckle of my index finger down her side. "You're not alone," I told her, "I've been thinking about getting you out of this since the moment I saw you in it."

"What's stopping you then?" She leaned towards me and splayed her fingers out across my bare chest.

Her mouth was an inch away from my own and I kissed her and reached behind her to undo the zip that ran down the back of her dress. The garment slipped and became loose around her torso and I broke the kiss so I could watch myself peel it slowly from her body. To my surprise, she wore a white lace corset beneath.

"Mmmm." I traced the curve of her breast through the fabric, and then abruptly froze as I felt her fingertips graze my bare stomach.

"Ticklish?" she tugged on my belt and grinned mischievously.

"No." In one quick movement I picked her up and deposited her on the bed. The mattress bounced from the impact and her hair landed haphazardly around her face. She laughed out loud and I removed my boots and pants and joined her, my hand finding her breast at the same time as our lips met again.

I could tell by the way she lifted her hips towards me that she was already wanting, but I took my time to explore her fully, dipping my head to bite the lace that covered her breasts and then sipping my hand down further to stroke between her thighs.

"Please…" she gave a breathy sigh and arched her head back against the pillow.

It was all the invitation I needed. I slipped her white lace G-string down over her hips and positioned myself on top of her. She wrapped her long pale legs around my hips and drew me to her as I entered. The feeling was exquisite, and I prolonged the sensation by pausing to kiss her mouth, her neck… the tip of her nose. Everything about her fascinated me.

We moved together until the tension in our bodies rose to breaking point. As she stiffened and then shuddered beneath me I gave into my own release and we came undone as one. We collapsed together, panting for breath as the fur bedspread clung to the sweat on our skin. At length, I rolled to the side and Sara turned her head to regard me lazily.

"You sure know how to make a wedding night unforgettable."

I traced my fingertips across her bare shoulder. "It's you who's unforgettable."

She smiled, and I got off the other side of the bed and approached the fire.

"It's so hot in here," she sighed. "Maybe you should just let the fire die down?"

I shook my head. "I want to keep you naked all night."

She stretched her arms out lazily above her head. "Have it your way then," she grinned. The fur bedspread was wrapped around her midriff, but her long limbs extended from either end. Even in the firelight her skin was still porcelain white.

Toying with the idea of taking her again, I joined her on the bed. Before I made my move there was something I was burning to ask. "So all of that about you not drinking tonight…" I bent my head and kissed her bare shoulder. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

She gave me a slow smile and for a moment I thought she was going to play coy but then she nodded. "It does."

My chest tightened. "You could get pregnant…tonight?"

"It's a possibility, I guess," she laughed. "But it's highly unlikely on our first try."

"It happened before," I pointed out.

"Don't remind me," she rolled her eyes and then her expression softened. "At the time I was so worried, but now that I look back I wouldn't want it any other way."

I dipped my head to kiss her briefly on the mouth. "Me either."

She broke the kiss as she felt my arousal pressing against her thigh. "Already?" she raised her eyebrows.

I nodded, holding her gaze as I gently turned her on her side facing away from me. She wriggled her hips against me and I slipped into her from behind. Everything else faded from importance as we found our pleasure in each other for a second time that night.

Sometime later we fell back against the pillows together. Sara turned and rested her head on my chest and I looked down to see her eyes were closed. My gaze fell to the twin rings on her finger and I smiled and wrapped my arm around her back. Closing my own eyes I drifted off to sleep holding my wife in my arms.

THE END

**A/N:** Wow. I didn't think I was ever going to get this chapter out. Thank you so much to everyone who has been with me through writing this story. I've loved every one of your reviews and feedback. I'm not sure what I plan to do next. I do have ideas for more Ronon/Sara stories but I am not sure I want to embark on them with so few readers. I may go back to the start of To Run or to Hide and rewrite some of the chapters. The early ones make me shudder now to read!

Thanks once again and keep spreading the Ronon love! Lost Kiwi


End file.
